


First Loves and Second Chances

by debjunk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 97,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debjunk/pseuds/debjunk
Summary: Hermione finds a way to save Severus from dying by traveling back to Severus’ seventh year, never to return to her present. Her actions not only change Severus, but the war they’ve all been fighting as well.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 331
Kudos: 565
Collections: Severus and Hermione





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to my beta Amortentia in my Veins. This wouldn’t be what it is without her.   
> This story is complete on my hard drive, so it will be updated regularly. It’s relatively long at 31 chapters, so enjoy the ride.

Hermione stormed into the Headmaster’s office. She walked up to the old man’s portrait, folded her arms, and tapped her foot.

“Professor Dumbledore,” she called out.

The wizard slept on, almost peacefully, but she knew better.

“Dumbledore, wake up.”

Nothing.

“Minerva is aware I’m up here, she’s not going to save you, now open your eyes, Headmaster. I need to speak with you.”

He slept on.

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! I swear, if you don’t open your eyes this minute, I will light up your frame like a bonfire!”

Albus startled awake, cleared his throat, and looked to Hermione. “Ah, Miss Granger! How long have you been there? It’s so good to see you!”

Hermione stepped closer to the portrait. “Don’t give me your false platitudes! You should be ashamed of yourself. You played us all.”

“I take it you’ve been to another memorial,” Dumbledore said sagely.

Tears filled her eyes. “This one was for Professor Snape. How could you, professor? How could you let him die?”

“Well, as I have been dead for a year, there really wasn’t much that I could do.”

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and pointed at the portrait. “You knew everything. You planned all of this. You knew Ron would leave us and need a way to return. You knew Harry would die and come back, for Merlin’s sake! You must have known what would happen to Professor Snape.” She couldn’t help the tears that were falling down her face now. “Why didn’t you save him? Didn’t he suffer enough for you?”

Albus gave her a fatherly look. “Now, Miss Granger…”

“Don’t Miss Granger me! There must have been something you could have done. Anything. But you did nothing. Just like you always do. Give them a hint and hope they figure it all out. If they don’t, oh well.”

“Miss… Hermione… please, let me explain.”

Hermione froze, her mouth paused mid-speech.

“I had an idea of what might happen to Severus. There were a couple of possibilities. The killing curse… of course, there would be nothing for it. However, I thought that Tom might want a bit of drama in Severus’ death. The snake would definitely do that.”

Tears continued to fall down Hermione’s cheeks. “Then why didn’t you do anything?”

Albus looked down, shame filling his face. “There was nothing to be done.”

“Liar! You knew what would happen. You probably knew how to stop it. Why didn’t you do something?”

His eyes met hers, and she almost felt pity for him. His eyes were filled with regret. Her pity didn’t last long as she reminded herself of how manipulative Dumbledore really was. He didn’t deserve pity.

Dumbledore continued, unaware of Hermione’s internal musings. “There was nothing I could do. I researched and read and dug things up. I actually came up with the perfect potion. One that was an anti-venin and a blood replenishing potion all in one. Mixed with a few spells, it was foolproof.”

“Then why didn’t you give it to him? Why did you let him die, professor?”

Albus frowned heavily. “The cure was the only way to save him, but there was one flaw. It was a cumulative dosage. Too much of the potion at one time could kill. It had to be administered in very small doses over a long time.” He leaned closer to her. “For years even.”

Hermione looked at him with trepidation. “How long?”

Albus returned to his former position. “For his entire life ideally. I calculated every option and found the latest he would be able to start it and have it be effective would have been when he was eighteen.”

“His seventh year,” Hermione whispered. “But Mr. Weasley was able to be cured without a long-term potion.”

“You’re right, but we were not just fighting the snake’s venom, we would need to fight the extensive blood loss due to Severus’ jugular being nicked. The blood replenisher aspect of the potion included a blood thickener. That’s why it needed to be started so early in life. If it wasn’t carefully administered in minuscule doses, the cure could have actually killed him.”

Hermione’s eyes narrowed at Dumbledore. “How would you have known that his jugular was going to be bitten? I mean, I know you are omniscient, but that seems to be a very specific thing to know.”

Dumbledore looked grumpy. “I had hoped to not have to tell you the whole story. Of course, you would question how I knew. I should have anticipated that.”

Hermione folded her arms in front of her. “Just tell me how you know.”

Dumbledore sighed. “Believe it or not, Professor Trelawney uttered another prophecy.”

Hermione snorted. “Right.”

Dumbledore looked into her eyes. “Miss Granger, I may be a lot of things, but a liar I am not.”

“No, you just leave out the most important details,” she muttered under her breath.

Dumbledore arched his eyebrows at her.

“Oh, go on!” she demanded, waving her hand at him.

“It was the strangest thing. Sybill and I were sharing a spot of tea. We did that often, you know.” He stopped and was lost in thought for a minute.

Hermione cleared her throat.

“Oh, yes, yes. She dropped her cup of tea and started prophesying. She said something about the ‘dark one who hid all his light.’ I knew immediately it was about Severus. She described his death, right down to the ‘giant viper who tore out his throat.’ She came out of the trance then. I didn’t say a word about her prophecy.” He chuckled. “We just continued with our tea.”

“Did you tell Professor Snape about what you heard?”

“Why no. Why would I?”

Hermione felt like lighting up Dumbledore’s portrait and chucking it out the window as it burned.

“So he could save himself, you horrid man!”

“But he couldn’t save himself; he needed to be in that room. The prophecy had to come to pass.”

“Dumbledore,” Hermione said crossly. “How could you let Professor Snape be killed on the word of a batty Seer?”

“You forget, Miss Granger, that Seer uttered the prophecy that made Harry Potter the enemy of Tom Riddle.”

“Yes, but…”

“But nothing. Despite Sybill’s lack of ability at everyday Divination, her prophecies are always right.”

Hermione threw her hands up in frustration. “You could have done something! You should have told him!”

“To what end, Miss Granger?” Dumbledore was angry now and glared at her. “So that Severus would know he had only a short time to live? Don’t you think he knew that already? That his death would be horrific? He had previously told me he suspected that the snake might be set upon him. Did he need to have a mental picture of how he’d meet his end? Would that have been… helpful?”

Hermione glared at Dumbledore. After a bit, she finally had calmed herself enough to answer him. “I suppose it wouldn’t have helped,” she conceded.

“That’s right.”

“I still think…”

Dumbledore held up his hand. “What you think, Miss Granger, is neither here nor there. I didn’t tell him because I wished to spare him a small amount of grief. Believe it or not, it pained me to see him under so much stress.”

Hermione huffed. She sincerely doubted that Dumbledore cared one whit about Professor Snape’s stress, but she knew it was a waste of time to argue anymore about it. She decided to go back to the topic of the potion that Dumbledore had created.

“So, the effects of the potion you made… wouldn’t his thickening blood kill him? That seems like something that would be dangerous.”

“I researched it extensively,” Dumbledore explained. “If the potion was given all at once, or even only over a short time, it would thicken his blood so much, he’d die. I also had to consider if taking the potion over years would thicken his blood too much. It took me a while to create the potion in a way that it would build up slowly enough not to harm Severus in any way, but to protect him when the time was right.”

Hermione huffed. “There had to be something else…”

“Hermione, I searched for other options. There were none. I refigured my Arithmantic calculations over and over again. I always came up with the same number. There was literally nothing I could do.”

Hermione deflated. “If only there had been a Time-Turner.”

“Oh, but there is,” Albus said. He regarded her, a twinkle in his eye.

“Wait, you have a Time-Turner that can take you back twenty years?”

“I made it myself.”

“You created a Time-Turner that can span years?” Hermione cried in astonishment.

“It took some time, but yes, I was able to create one that would get where I needed it to go.”

She was angry again. Her hands turned into fists. “Then why didn’t you use it, you old, daft, coot?”

Albus looked shocked. “Miss Granger, I remember you being a lot more respectful when I was alive.”

She got to within an inch of the painting. “I give respect to those who earn it… _Sir_.”

He cleared his throat, and she took a step back, all the while glaring at him. “Why didn’t you go back and help him?”

“I couldn’t.”

She waited a moment and then blew her hair out of her eyes in frustration. “Why not?” she ground out.

“The Time-Turner only works one way. I fiddled with trying to make it be able to transport both ways, but the results were… less than desirable.”

“So, you couldn’t go back, because you’d never return.”

“Exactly.”

“Then why didn’t you find someone who could?”

“And who would I send, Hermione? Who would go back in time, never to return... leaving all their family and friends here in the future, while they tried to convince a man they didn’t even like to take a potion for the rest of his life?”

“There must have been someone.”

“The only person I thought might go for it was also too involved in this war to be lost.”

Hermione looked at Albus. “Who was it?”

“Why, you of course!” Albus replied with a smile. “You have an incomparable ability to care for those around you, especially those who have been wronged. Tell me, Hermione, would anyone else be in here arguing for a dead man like you are now? You are a champion for those who should have had a better end.”

Hermione’s eyes widened, and her mouth dropped in surprise. “Me?” She thought about it for a moment. “Of course, you’re right. I would go in a minute if I thought I could save him.”

Albus arched an eyebrow at her. “You could still go, you know.” He didn’t say another word, letting her process it herself.

Hermione’s brow furrowed, and she looked to the ground. After a few minutes, she looked back at Albus. “It would work?”

“Yes,” he said succinctly.

“But I could never return.”

“No.”

“My parents, friends… Ron… I couldn’t see them again.”

“Never, if you are to keep your secret safe. It could destroy the timeline.”

Her eyes met his. “How can I do that?” Her eyes searched his. After a minute she asked a different question. “How could I _not_ do that?” she whispered.

“Hermione, this is something I cannot decide for you. Know that if you go back, Severus will most likely be alive now. I do understand if the sacrifice is too great for you. Only you know if it is or not.”

A tear fell down her cheek, and she wiped at it furiously. “I don’t know what to do,” she cried in exasperation.

“The decision doesn’t have to be made right now,” Albus explained with a touch of empathy in his tone. “Whether you decide to go today, tomorrow, next year, or ten years from now, the result will be the same.”

Hermione closed her eyes. She was truly torn. “I need to speak with those important to me before I make such a life-changing decision. I’ll return when I’ve decided what to do. I promise it won’t take a decade for me to decide, Albus.” She turned to leave, but his voice stopped her.

“Hermione,” Albus called to her.

She turned around.

“You can choose not to do this and there will be nothing to be ashamed of.”

She nodded. “I understand, sir,” she assured him.

Turning she left the office, descended the stairs, and made her way from the castle. Reaching the Apparition point she Disapparated to Grimmauld Place. Walking quickly up the path, she entered the home. Crashing on the couch, she put her hands up and covered her face as she leaned back on the seat. Severus Snape’s life was literally in her hands. She wanted to save him, but she also wanted to live her life. All the fighting and horror was finally over. She just wanted to see what her future would bring.

“You can carve a future for yourself in the past,” she told herself, chuckling at the absurdity of her statement. Speaking aloud always helped her to work things out in her head, so she continued talking to herself.

“If I go back, I’ll have to live through not just this war, but the previous one as well. Can I do that?”

She sighed. “I suppose my future is in my hands no matter where I am or what time I’m living in.”

She turned her thoughts to those she’d leave behind.

“My parents would be easy. They don’t even know I exist.” She got up and moved into the kitchen. A spot of tea would be helpful right now. She busied herself with the preparation as she processed everything. She found the simple steps in preparing the tea grounded her.

“Harry and Ron… that would be different. Ginny and Luna… they’d be ok.” She placed a spoon on her plate. “If I were to be perfectly honest, Harry and Ron would be ok, too. All those summers with no contact. They survived just fine.”

Lifting the teapot, she poured the hot water into her cup and let the tea steep. She knew that this absence would be different. It was one thing not to talk to each other for months, quite another to never see or speak with them again.

“At least they’ll know I’m alive and well.” She carried her cup to her seat and settled back into the sofa. “Hopefully I will be,” she said with a chuckle.

She took a sip and instantly regretted it as the tea was still scalding. She pursed her lips and flipped her wand at her mouth, silently curing her scalded tongue. “Honestly, they’ll be fine without me. Harry has Ginny. Ron… well… Ron.” She let her head fall back against the couch. Ron… It had all seemed so perfect with him. She frowned. Perfect for about a day. Their kiss in the Chamber of Secrets had been exciting, but then reality had set in. At least it had for her.

She loved Ron. She did. But she didn’t think she loved him in a romantic way. Oh, she had, back in sixth year… before Lavender. Things had been picking up while they were on the run, but then he’d left. She’d been so excited when he’d kissed her in the Chamber of Secrets that all of those previous issues fell to the wayside. But in these last couple of weeks, they had been bothering her again.

“It’s not that I can’t forgive him,” she mused. “I do forgive him. I just don’t feel the way I used to about him.” She closed her eyes. She’d been thinking about this for days and getting ready to talk to him about it. Maybe her disappearing from his life would be the best for him.

She sighed. “But what would be the best for me?”

She sat silently for a while, mulling everything over and sipping her tea. Before she had realized it, the cup was empty.

“The real question is what would be the best for Professor Snape?” She closed her eyes. How could she not help him? How selfish would she be to stay here in her normal existence when every single minute of his life was spent fighting that demon. He certainly wasn’t putting his life on the line every day for himself. She had to go. After tearing Dumbledore’s head off for his inaction, she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she did nothing.

The sound of the door opening and voices in the hallway brought her out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes and looked to the entryway. She had planned to wait until tomorrow to talk with the boys, but now would be just fine.

Harry popped his head in the room. “Here she is, Ron,” he called behind him as he entered.

He smiled at Hermione and sat down in the chair across from her. Ron bounded in and came over as well. Kissing Hermione, he plopped down and placed his arm around his girlfriend.

“What’re you up to, love?” he asked her.

She chuckled nervously and flourished her empty cup. “Just enjoying a cup of tea.”

Harry’s eyebrows knit together. “What’s wrong?” he asked immediately.

How she’d miss him. Her eyes filled with tears. She tried to wipe them without the boys seeing, but she failed miserably.

“Hermione,” Ron said with concern as he wiped the tears from her eyes. “Why are you crying.”

“I’m going to miss you both so much,” she wailed. She threw her arms around Ron and buried her head in his shoulder. Harry moved quickly across the room and was sitting on the other side of her, rubbing her back.

“Hermione, we’re not going anywhere. What are you talking about?” he asked finally.

She extricated herself from Ron and wiped her eyes. Sitting back so she could see both of them with only a slight turn of her head, she looked at each of them before beginning her tale.

“Today, after the funeral, I went to see Dumbledore’s portrait. He told me there’s a way to save Professor Snape.”

Harry’s eyes grew wide. “Why, that’s brilliant, Hermione!”

She grinned at him. “Yes, it is, truly.” Glancing at Ron, she noticed he wasn’t quite so excited.

“What do you have to do?” he asked her.

“Dumbledore created a potion to save Professor Snape. However, for it to have worked, he needed to start taking it during his seventh year at Hogwarts.”

Ron looked furious. “No!” he said.

“Ron, she’d just go back, give him the potion and the recipe, and be back by lunch,” Harry explained. He turned back to Hermione. “Right?” he asked.

“She said she was going to miss us. She’s not coming back.” He turned to her. “You can’t go, Hermione.”

She looked at Harry. “Ron’s right, Harry. If I go, it’s a one-way trip.”

“Well, Ron’s right then, Hermione,” Harry said emphatically. “You can’t go.”

“Harry, Ron, how can I not go?” she asked as her eyes pleaded with them one at a time. “He did everything for us.”

“But you’ll be giving up your future,” Harry countered.

“I can have another future. Just not in this time.”

“What about us, Hermione?” Ron asked. “I thought we were good.”

She turned to Ron and reached out for his arm. She squeezed it. “We were, Ron, but not good enough. This last little bit has been wonderful.” She frowned and changed the subject. “Maybe we should take this conversation somewhere more private.”

Ron huffed. “Whatever you’re going to say, you can say it in front of Harry.”

Hermione looked to Harry and then back to Ron. She nodded slightly before continuing. “I know we’ve been good, but when we’re together, I don’t feel… what I feel for you… it’s more friendship than love.” She looked down into her lap. “I was going to tell you before, I swear.”

“You’d choose him over me?” he demanded.

“Oh, Ron, it’s not like that.”

“Then what is it like, Hermione? We were good together. Now you’re making up some nonsense that you feel nothing for me.”

“Ron, I didn’t say that.”

“But you don’t want to be with me, do you? We’ve worked so hard to get here, now you want to throw it away.”

Hermione felt her anger rise within her. She took a deep breath to help her calm down, but it didn’t help.

“We worked hard because you kept mucking us up, Ron. First, you paraded Lavender around to make me jealous, then you up and abandoned us in the forest.” She rose and began to pace. “To be honest, I can’t get past those things. I love you, but your leaving destroyed my trust in you. That doesn’t bode well for a long-term relationship, does it _, Ronald_?”

Ron rose, anger filling his face. “If you care for me at all, you’ll give up this foolish plan. It’s lunacy, Hermione.”

“Ron, I have to go.” She got closer to him and reached out, taking his arms in her hands. “You know I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t.”

Harry stood and joined them. “Hermione, I understand what you’re saying, but this is too much. No one would expect you to do such a thing.”

She turned to him and pulled him into a hug. “I know, Harry. But I would always know that I could have done something, and I didn’t.”

Ron backed away. “I can’t do this,” he said. “I won’t stand here and watch you justify leaving. Go ahead, leave. I don’t care.”

He stormed out of the room as Hermione watched him. Tears streamed down her face. She felt Harry’s arms pulling her into him, and she let herself sob uncontrollably.

“He’ll get over it.”

“I won’t be here to see it,” she wailed.

He pulled her closer and squeezed her tighter. “Do you have to do this, Hermione?” he asked plaintively. “I don’t know how I’ll survive without you.”

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. “I don’t know how I’ll survive without you either,” she said with a small chuckle. “You have Ginny.” She grinned. “She’ll keep you busy.”

He laughed. “That’s true, but I’ll miss my best friend.”

“That’s the worst part about this.”

“Well, I guess I’ll see you eventually. You’ll be an old biddy by then, though.”

She slapped his arm. “Harry!”

He laughed, but then became serious. “You’ll come find us, won’t you?”

She thought about it. “If I can. Dumbledore said I could never see any of you again.” She thought about it for a minute. “You know what? I don’t care if it’s ok or not. I’ll be gone by that time, so there won’t be any chance of meeting myself. I’ll come find you.”

“Good.”

“So, maybe you won’t have to live without me for too long.” She smiled at him.

“But what about you?” Harry asked.

“I’ll survive. Maybe I’ll become friends with your dad.”

Harry laughed. “I doubt that will win you points with Snape.”

She chuckled. “Probably not.” She smiled at him. “It will be all right, Harry. I’ll make friends. I’ll be able to finish my seventh year. I can have a good life then.”

“I hope so.”

“Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to Amortentia in my Veins for the awesome beta work. I also need to thank her for coming up with the title for this fic. I knew that “Time-Turner fic” probably wouldn’t work well but couldn’t come up with anything I liked. We batted around a few titles together until she came up with First Loves and Second Chances, which works perfectly for this.

Hermione spent the morning getting ready, preparing everything for her departure. She’d emptied her Gringotts account, which had included her Order of Merlin as well as the hefty sum it had come with. At least she wouldn’t want for anything in the past. Knowing the amount in the bag would cover her nicely for years to come, she placed it into her trunk.

She’d packed everything she thought she might need in the past. She was leaving most of her clothes behind, as she didn’t think they’d fit the style of the seventies. At least she had the money to get a new wardrobe when she got to her new time.

She sighed as she closed the lid on her trunk. Taking her wand she waved it over it, making it weightless as it shrunk to the size of a toy car. She placed it in her pocket as she turned around and looked at the room she’d been living in since the war ended. It had only been a couple of weeks, but she’d felt comfortable here. Her future held other plans for her, though.

Leaving her room, she knocked on Harry's door. He opened it immediately as if he'd been waiting for her to knock.

“You’re sure there’s no other way, Hermione?” he asked.

She shook her head, before throwing her arms around him.

“I’ll miss you so much.”

Harry’s arms came around her, and he hugged her furiously. “You’re my best friend. How am I going to go on without you?”

She pulled back and grinned at him. “I’m sure you’ll find a way. You’ll be so busy with Auror training that you’ll not even have much time to think about me.” At his frown, her grin softened, and she looked at him seriously. “I’ll come find you when I can,” she reassured him. “Besides, Ginny will surely be able to make you forget about me.” She winked at him then.

He smirked at her but became serious once again as reality sunk in. "Oh, Hermione, I'll never forget about you!" he cried.

From behind her, she heard a throat clear. She turned to see Ron looking at her.

“Can we talk? In my room?”

Hermione pulled away from Harry and nodded. She followed him into his room where he turned and looked at her sadly.

“I’m sorry, Hermione. I was out of line last night. It’s just that…” He frowned and looked to the ground as he gathered his thoughts. Looking back to Hermione, he continued. “It’s just that the thought of not having you around made me mental. Merlin, I don’t know what I’m going to do without you.”

Tears fell down her cheeks as she went to Ron and embraced him.

“Oh, Ron! Leaving you and Harry is the worst thing about this whole plan. I’ll miss you terribly, and I’m not sure how I’ll do it either, but you know I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t try to help him. I would be condemning him to death just so I could be comfortable.”

Ron pulled her closer. “I know,” he whispered in her ear. “You are too caring a person to let him stay dead. I just hope he realizes what you’re doing for him.”

Hermione rubbed his back. “I don’t know if he will or not, but it really doesn’t matter. He’ll be alive, and that’s the whole reason I’m traveling back.”

“But, you should be here.”

She pulled back and looked into his eyes while wiping the tears from hers. “Ron, I know it’s crazy, but in my heart, I know this is what I’m supposed to do. I did what I needed to here in this time. Now, I have something to do in the past, and I’m really the only one who can do it. I’m not sure what my future will bring, but I know it’s what I’m supposed to do.”

Ron gave her a small grin. “Well, when you put it that way…”

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Goodbye, Ron. I’ll never forget you.”

She turned and moved out of the room. Harry was in the hall, moving from foot to foot, waiting for her. She ran to him and hugged him furiously one last time. With tears in her eyes, she pulled back and smiled at Harry for the last time.

"Goodbye, my friends," she said as she turned back to Ron and gave him a small smile.

Neither of the boys could say anything as she moved away from them and descended the stairs and out of Grimmauld Place. Her heart ached at leaving her dearest friends behind, but despite her heart breaking, she moved forward. The tears flowed freely down her face, and she hugged herself as she struggled to control her emotions. She moved to the Apparition point and spun away without a look back.

It had taken her several minutes after she had Apparated to pull herself together. She stood outside of the Hogwarts gates sobbing. Despite her grief, she knew she had made the right choice. She had told Ron the truth. She knew instinctively that this was what she was supposed to do. The past was to be her future now. She took some deep breaths and finally calmed. She was here now, and she was ready.

Hermione made her way up to the main doors. It took less time than she’d anticipated to make her way to the Headmaster’s office. A quick explanation to Minerva about needing to speak with Dumbledore again, and she was once again alone with the former Headmaster. He was awake this time, no subterfuge. He was obviously getting what he wanted, and he was eager to begin. If she wasn’t so determined to save Severus’ Snape’s life she’d just leave him there with that satisfied look on his face and let it turn to anger. But this was about Professor Snape, not Albus Dumbledore. She ignored his look and gave him a determined one of her own.

“You’ve made your mind up already?” he asked.

“In the end, there was really only one thing to do. I’m not one to procrastinate. How do we proceed?”

“If you go to the desk and wave your wand over it, chanting Alohomora Absconditum, a hidden drawer will appear. All that you need is in that drawer.”

She did as he directed. A large drawer appeared at the bottom of the desk. Stooping down, she opened it. The Time-Turner glittered up at her. It was smaller than she’d anticipated; about the size of a quarter. She lifted it out of the drawer along with a large envelope, a paper with a potion recipe on it, and the bottle of the potion that would save Professor Snape’s life. She stood and showed the items to Dumbledore.

“Maybe the reason you couldn’t get the Time-Turner to return you to this time was because it’s so small?” she asked coyly.

He laughed. “In this case, size doesn’t matter, Hermione.” He motioned to the envelope. “The envelope is a letter to my past self. It explains what we’re trying to do, who you are, and what you need from me.”

Her eyes narrowed. “You knew all along that I would do this.”

“I believe I told you yesterday that you were the only one who could.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean…”

“I had to be ready for any option, Hermione. I knew I would be dead. I prepared.”

She nodded. “What exactly does the letter say I need?”

“It explains how important Severus is to the war effort, and that you have something he needs in order to survive. You are to be a seventh year, placed in Slytherin.”

“Slytherin!” Hermione exclaimed. She composed herself quickly, despite being stunned. “Of course, that makes sense, I just didn’t think…”

"You must also present yourself as a half-blood. There are instructions to myself to create documents to prove your blood status."

She nodded. “What’s my back story?”

“You’ll need to choose a different name, of course. Your story is that your parents were world travelers. They educated you at home. You’ve lived in France and Germany.”

“I don’t speak German, Albus.”

“I doubt it would be much trouble for you to learn. You already speak French well.”

“Yes, but they’re entirely different. It’s not like going from French to Spanish.”

“Hermione, I think that’s the least of your worries, but if you’d prefer, you can say you weren’t able to pick up the language because you didn’t spend much time there and spoke French the whole time.”

She nodded. “I feel better about that.”

“You didn’t attend Beauxbatons because your parents were constantly on the road, and they wanted you to get the experience that being a world traveler could afford you.”

“Should I go on a world tour to prepare for this assignment?” she said caustically.

“Hermione, you will be fine. You are well educated, you have traveled a bit with your parents, and you can read about anything for which you feel you lack knowledge.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. Half-blood, traveled the world, home educated. Why am I at Hogwarts for my seventh year?”

Your parents have settled in London for the year. They felt that going to the best Wizarding school would be a good experience for you.”

Nodding, she placed the potion and the recipe in her pocket then looked down at the letter. "What else do I need to know."

“Being in Slytherin will give you the chance to get close to Severus. He’s already taken the mark. Other than giving him the potion, just let everything evolve the way it did before. You mustn’t tell him about his future.”

“I understand. Wouldn’t want to change the timeline, except for saving one life.”

“Exactly so. Do you know what your name will be?”

“I’ve thought about it. I need something that I will respond to. I think Maia is close enough that I would turn when someone called to me.” She giggled. “Last name, something simple. How’s Davies?”

“Maia Davies. Perfect. Not a well-known surname, so no one will be looking for connections with Purebloods. It will do, Hermione. I think you are ready to go. Instead of turning the Time-Turner, just lay it flat on your chest like a normal necklace. Cover it with your left hand and say Tempus Regreso.”

She undid the chain as it was much shorter than the necklace she’d used in her third year. Reaching back, she set the clasp. The pendant set on her breast-bone right above her cleavage. She looked up to Albus as her left hand covered the Time-Turner.

“See you in a minute,” she said.

“Good luck, Miss Granger.”

“Tempus Regreso.”

There was a bright flash, and Hermione appeared in the same office in the past. Dumbledore was feeding Fawkes and dropped his food as he jumped at the burst of light and loud crack.

Hermione dropped her hand from the time device and nodded at Albus. “Headmaster,” she said but stopped as a burning sensation hit her chest. The Time-Turner burned up and disintegrated. Hermione sunk to the floor, her hand grasping where the Time-Turner had been. She gasped as the burning sensation settled down to a dull roar. She looked up to find Dumbledore stooped over, looking at her with concern. She scowled.

“You could have told me it was going to do that,” she growled.

“I beg your pardon, Miss?”

She shook her head. “Never mind. My Time-Turner seems to have burned me.” She stood up.

“Here, let me see,” he said as he drew her hands away from her. “Hmm,” he said as he reviewed the burn. “I believe that will leave a permanent mark.”

Hermione craned her neck to try to see her chest. She could barely make out the red, angry circle with several lines crisscrossing it and the small hourglass within. “Fantastic,” she muttered.

Albus turned as he waved one finger in the air. “One moment, Miss. I have some burn paste.”

Retrieving the jar with a quick _Accio_ , it sailed into his hands from a cabinet across the room. He turned back to her and removed the lid. He held it out so she could scoop some onto her wound.

“Thank you,” she said quietly as she took a bit and rubbed it into the mark. She immediately felt better. I never thought I’d have a tattoo, but it looks like I will now.” She waved her wand, and her shirt’s neckline rose to hide the mark.

Dumbledore drew his wand and looked sternly at Hermione. “Now, maybe you could tell me who you are and why you appeared in my office, Miss?” he asked.

Hermione reached out and handed the envelope to Dumbledore.

“My name is Hermione Granger. This is a letter from yourself. As you probably have already figured out, I’m from the future.”

Albus took the letter. “How far in the future?”

“Nineteen ninety-eight.”

Albus’ eyebrows rose considerably. “How did you come about a Time-Turner that would transport you so far into the past?”

“You made it, of course,” she explained.

He harrumphed as he lowered his wand and opened the letter, quickly reading it.

“It seems that you have quite a task ahead of you, Miss Granger.”

“I’ll go by the name of Maia Davies.”

“A fine name, unlikely to be suspected by anyone. I will see that your paperwork is filed at the Ministry discreetly to support your parentage and blood status. Your arrival is perfectly timed, as the Welcoming Feast is tonight. I’m sure I planned that.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I’m sure you did.”

Albus looked her over. “Do you have any belongings?”

She patted her pocket. “Shrunken in here.”

He nodded. “I’ll have your name added to the rolls and talk with the Sorting Hat.” His eyes flitted up to it sitting on a high shelf. “I suppose you can wander around the grounds until the Feast. You might bump into Severus. He came two weeks early because of problems at home.”

Hermione’s eyebrows rose. “Is he all right?”

“He’s fine. You can probably find him wandering by the lake,” Albus said nonchalantly.

“Thank you, Headmaster!” Hermione shouted as she hurried out of the office.

Racing through the castle, she burst through the doors. She stopped herself there and caught her breath. It would look very odd if she were racing to find him. She had to happen upon him by chance. After a minute she began to walk towards the lake. She meandered as if she was enjoying a solitary walk. As she neared the lake, she spotted Severus. He was sitting by the shore, throwing rocks into it.

Her heart leapt into her throat as she saw him. He looked so young. It was odd to see him the same age as she was. As a student, she'd never really taken the time to think that all of her teachers had once been her age. Now she was faced with that reality as she got closer to the lake.

She cleared her throat as she neared him so Severus wouldn’t be startled by her appearance. He turned his head and studied her as she approached.

“Hello,” she said nervously. “I was taking a walk and saw you out here. I thought I’d come and introduce myself.”

His eyebrows knit together but he didn’t say a word.

“I’m Her… Maia Davies. New student, seventh year.”

He looked her up and down and turned his head back to the lake. “Severus Snape, old student, also seventh year.”

“We’re in the same year?” she said enthusiastically. “How exciting! May I sit?”

His head turned back to her, and he regarded her coolly. “If you must.”

Hermione debated her next move. She could sit and be an annoyance, or retreat and hope he saw that as meritable. She decided on the latter.

“I see you don’t want to be bothered. Maybe I’ll see you tonight at the feast. It was nice meeting you, Severus,” she said breathily. Turning to go, she was surprised to hear him speak again.

“Wait,” he called out. “You may join me.”

She beamed. He didn’t see, as he still faced the lake. Settling down, she turned and looked at him. He was long and lean, relaxing with his legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankle. His hands supported him on the ground behind him. His hair was a bit lanky, but not horrible. His nose was definitely prominent on his face, as it had always been.

His youthful face looked like her professor’s but was obviously different. She didn’t find his looks off-putting and wondered why he had such a hard time of it here as a student. She shrugged off her thoughts and decided to take advantage of his invitation to ask him questions.

“What’s it like here?” she asked.

“It’s a school,” he replied.

“Well, that makes sense, but I’ve never attended a school before, so I have no frame of reference.”

His head turned to her then. “You’ve never attended a school before?”

She shook her head. “My parents have moved around a lot. They wanted me to have the experience of living in various places.”

He arched an eyebrow at her. “Where have you lived?”

Well, I’ve lived mostly in France and a short bit in Germany, but I’ve spent time in Spain, Egypt, Greece, and Switzerland. I appreciate all that my parents have done for me, but I’ve never really had a school experience like I said, and I really don’t have any good friends because I’m never in a place long enough to establish any.”

Severus nodded. “You don’t have a French accent.”

Hermione panicked for a minute, holding her breath. “I… I was raised here until I was ten. We’ve been back and forth during our travels too.”

“Why are you here now?”

“What? Oh.” She smiled and shook her head. “My parents have relocated to London. They thought it would be good for me to have the experience of attending Hogwarts, as it’s such a good school.”

“Yes, it can be,” he said dryly.

“Do you live near London?”

“Cokeworth,” he answered. “It’s in the Midlands.”

“What was it like growing up there?”

“Horrible.”

She looked at him curiously. He smirked. “It’s an industrial town. Lots of factories. Lots of poverty. Lots of drunks.”

Hermione looked out over the lake. “I see. I’m sorry it’s not a fun place to live.”

“Well, not all of us can jet-set around the world,” he replied testily.

She looked at him. Normally she would be angry at such a statement, but because it was him, she restrained herself. She took a breath before overreacting. “I’d like to think I’m not the type of person you think I am,” she said finally.

He turned to look at her then. “And what type of person is that?” he asked as his brows shot up his forehead.

“You think I’m stuck-up because my parents have traveled. It’s not like that. We aren’t well off. We have what we need, but all of my moving around was so my parents could put food on the table.”

The tension seemed to melt off Severus. She hadn’t even realized how guarded he was until he relaxed a bit. He held her gaze in his. “I apologize,” he said. “I shouldn’t have assumed. I hate it when others do that, and now I’ve done it to you.”

She smiled at him. “That’s all right. I understand.”

He stood then, and she scrambled to get off the ground as well. “We should head back,” he said. “The feast will be starting in about an hour.”

“What’s that like?” she asked.

“Lots of food. Dumbledore rambling on endlessly. New members of each house meeting their housemates.” He began to walk towards the castle, and she followed him.

“What are the houses like? Which one are you in?”

He looked at her with amusement. “Do you always ask this many questions?”

“I’m sorry,” she said quickly. “I’m naturally curious and tend to ask a lot of questions. I didn’t mean to bother you.”

He sighed. “Actually, you’re not bothering me. I’m just surprised you haven’t grown tired of me already.”

She gave him a puzzled look. “Why would I have grown tired of you? We just met.”

He stopped and turned to her. “Like you, I don’t have any friends. For some reason, people don’t really like to talk to me.”

Her eyebrows knit together. “I don’t understand. You’ve been perfectly fine with me. Why don’t they like talking to you?”

He shrugged. “I believe I intimidate a lot of people. I work hard and have a good understanding of everything here. I find people don’t know how to relate to anyone with half a brain.”

She chuckled. “Do you think I’ll have a problem fitting in, Severus? I tend to be a bit of a book worm.”

He looked her up and down again as they continued on their way. “I think you’ll do fine.”

They made their way to the castle in silence. As they entered through the doors, Severus turned to her.

“Did you just arrive today?”

She nodded. “My parents dropped me off. They weren’t really sure about that train thing. I actually only got here a little bit before I met you. I spoke with the Headmaster and decided to take a walk.

“We can probably sit in the Great Hall until everyone gets here, then you’ll have to join the firsties so you can get sorted.”

He led them into the Hall and motioned for her to sit at the Slytherin table. He explained the four houses, motioning to their banners that hung from the ceiling above each table. Hermione looked to the Gryffindor table, her home from her previous years. Severus noticed her staring.

“The House of Gryffindor is known for its bravery,” he said with a frown. “They tend to follow their hearts when making important decisions.”

She looked at him with an arched eyebrow. “That was a very diplomatic answer for a Slytherin.”

He cocked his head and gave her a curious look. She blushed and tried to explain.

“I studied up a little on the houses before coming. I noted a pretty intense rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. That’s nice of you to be so kindly toward them in case I get sorted there.”

He rolled his eyes at her and went on to discuss the attributes of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses for her. Before they knew it, the hour had passed, and the students were filing into the Hall. Hermione stood.

Pretending to look confused, she leaned over and whispered in Severus’ ear. “Where do I go?”

He pointed out the door. “Go out to the doors we came in and look for a witch dressed in green. That’s Professor McGonagall. She’s in charge of the sorting. She’ll tell you what to do.”

Hermione nodded at him. He looked at her wistfully.

“Good luck, Maia,” he said finally.

Hermione felt her heart clench within her. She knew she’d be sorted into Slytherin, but she got the feeling that Severus hoped that she would be as well. That was definitely a good sign. As she moved to the Entrance Hall she was thankful that she’d found Severus and had a chance to meet him before the sorting.

Hermione quickly found Professor McGonagall and introduced herself.

“Ah, yes. Professor Dumbledore told me of your arrival. Welcome to the school, Miss Davies. I hope you find joy in your studies here.”

Hermione smiled broadly. “Thank you, Professor. I’m excited to be here.”

She stood with her until the first-years were ready to be marched into the hall.

"Miss Davies, why don't you walk in with me, as you're obviously a little big to be a first-year."

Hermione nodded and fell into step with her professor as they proceeded into the Great Hall. Excitement filled her as she walked those steps up to the stool and the sorting hat. She couldn't believe she was doing this again. She eyed all the tables with all the unfamiliar faces. She suddenly was very nervous and began to gnaw on her bottom lip. What had she done? She didn't know anyone here. She truly was a stranger with no friends. Well, maybe one friend. Her glance went to find Severus. Her heartfelt full as she saw his shy smile. She grinned back broadly. He'd never know what that little upturn of his mouth had just done to her.

Professor McGonagall stopped, so Hermione did as well. They listened to the song of the hat, which rambled about unity and friendship. Then it was time for the sorting. She was first so she made her way up to the stool and sat. The hat was placed atop her head and immediately began its chattering.

"Hmm, you've been here before, but you haven't. Your name isn't quite what you've stated it as either. From the future, are you? You had a choice in that time, didn't you? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. But neither one of those will suit now, isn't that so?"

_That’s right. I need to be in Slytherin_ , she thought.

“Your nature is not that of the snakes.”

_I understand_ , she told the hat. _But I need to be there_.

“You must harden yourself. They are not the open books your previous friends were. They will as likely turn on you as take you in.”

_I understand_.

“SLYTHERIN!” the hat shouted out.

Hermione grinned, rose and headed for the end table. She noted an empty chair on both sides of Severus so she made a beeline for him, shaking several hands on the way, and settled in on his left. He turned to her and shook her hand vigorously.

“Welcome to Slytherin House, Maia.”

She grinned at him broadly. “Thank you. Maybe now I can finally have a best friend.”

The blush on Severus’ cheeks was not something she’d forget easily. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your enthusiasm for this story so far. Thanks also to Amortentia in my Veins for the awesome beta work.

**Chapter 3**

Hermione rose early the next morning. She was excited to start classes. Having missed her seventh year, she wanted to take advantage of this second chance to learn. She hoped she’d enjoy the new teachers she’d have and that the students would like her. She rolled her eyes. School was such a hassle sometimes… always trying to fit in. She looked in the mirror and primped at her hair. Honestly, she was a war hero. If these people didn’t see fit to like her, that was their issue. None of them had seen the horrors she had.

With a toss of her curls, she moved out of the bathroom, grabbed a notebook and quill, and was off to the Great Hall for breakfast. She almost ran through the hallways; she was so excited to get started. She stopped short of the main doors, smoothed out her hair, caught her breath, and entered like she knew the place. Well, she did know the place, but no one knew that except Professor Dumbledore. The hall was relatively empty, with only a few early risers at each table. She spied Severus right away, buttering a piece of toast. She smiled as she approached him.

“You’re an early riser, I take it?” she said cheerfully.

“As are you,” he countered.

“Not always. I couldn’t sleep. Too much excitement.”

He nodded as he moved to the jam and spread that on his toast. Hermione reached for the eggs and bacon and soon was tucking in as well. She looked down the aisle and saw Professor Slughorn shuffling towards them with a stack of papers in his hand.

“Snape, your schedule,” he said as he handed Severus one. “Davies,” he continued, handing her one too. “Oh, Mr. Snape, it seems you have most classes with Miss Davies. Will you make sure she gets to where she needs to be on time?” He looked over to Hermione and smiled at her. “You’ll find the castle can be a tricky place to maneuver with all the moving staircases and such.” With that, he shuffled down the aisle to the next group of students to pass out their schedules.

Severus compared their two schedules. “Most classes? it looks like we have all our classes together,” he noted.

“Really?” Hermione said. She wondered if that was Dumbledore’s doing or just the luck of the draw. She glanced up at the Headmaster, who had just settled into his seat and noticed a twinkle in his eye. His doing, then. She smiled thinly at him and went back to reviewing their schedules. The teachers were more familiar than she’d realized they’d be. McGonagall, of course, Slughorn, Flitwick, and Sprout.

“What’s the Ancient Runes professor like?” she asked Severus.

“Professor Burke? He’s a bit of an oddball. He’s very knowledgeable, but he says the strangest things.”

“Do you like him?”

Severus gazed at her while he thought about it. “I suppose I do,” he replied finally. She smiled at that.

“And this Defense teacher… he’s new?”

“Professor Harvey, yes. We haven’t had the same professor for that subject. Rumor has it, the position is cursed.”

“Really? How did it get cursed?”

Severus looked down at the table. “There’s a powerful wizard who wanted the position, but he didn’t get it. The rumor is that he cursed it so no teacher would ever serve in the position for more than a year. Accidents, professors quitting, better opportunities. No one has remained in the position for more than a year that anyone can remember since then.”

“This wizard sounds scary.”

Severus shrugged. “Not really. The Dark Lord has a vision for Wizarding society.”

“And what might that be?” Hermione couldn’t keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

Severus straightened. “He wants wizards to have the same power they had in the past. We hide from Muggles now. He wants to bring us out into the open. He wants to make us more powerful.”

Hermione closed her eyes. She wanted to tell him what the Dark Lord really wanted to do, but she needed to be his friend before she went into any of that with him.

“Do you agree with his methods?” she finally asked.

Severus’ eyes lit up. “I do,” he said excitedly. “He can give us power!”

“But at what cost, Severus?”

“You’d best change your attitude if you want to survive in Slytherin,” he replied with a frown. “Most of us are on his side.”

Hermione looked away. “I see,” she said tersely.

They sat silently for a bit. No one was sitting near them, so the silence was palpable. Finally, Severus cleared his throat.

“We’d better get going so we’re not late for class,” he said quietly.

They rose and left the hall, descending to the dungeons and Double Potions with the Gryffindors.

“Do you like Potions, Severus?”

“Hmm?”

“Potions… do you like the subject?”

“It’s one of my favorites.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I love the ability to transform one thing into another.”

She smiled at him. “Yes, there really is an appeal in that, isn’t there?”

“So, you like Potions, as well?”

She blushed. “I do, but I have to admit, I sometimes struggle with them.” She thought for a minute how to phrase it. “I find I’m not adept at creating. I can follow a recipe perfectly, but experimenting to improve an existing potion… I just don’t have the knack.”

Severus turned to her. “That takes time and experience. With practice, it will come.”

Hermione met his gaze. She was a bit surprised that he was being so positive about her lack of intuition about potions. It was so unlike the Severus Snape she was used to, who would have chided her for only being able to regurgitate facts.

“Thank you,” she smiled happily. “I really appreciate your confidence.”

“You’re the new girl, Maia Davies, aren’t you?” a voice said behind her.

Hermione turned and saw a handsome young man with dark wavy hair that reached his shoulders. He was smiling at her.

“Um, yes I am,” she said. “And you are?”

He reached out to shake her hand. “Sirius Black,” he said as he took her hand and kissed the top of it. Hermione arched an eyebrow at his nerve.

“A word of advice, my dear,” he said sultrily as he moved in closer. “Snivellus isn’t the person you want to be hanging around. He’s not worth your time. Now, if you really want the lowdown on Hogwarts, you should let me show you around the place.”

She pulled her hand out of his quickly. Her first instinct was to slap him across the face. She thought better of that. Maybe a quick hex? Best she didn’t.

“Mister Black, your mock respect for me is belied by your horrid words. How dare you insult my friend. Professor Slughorn has asked him to personally escort me around the school. I assume since you’re waiting outside this classroom that we are in the same Potions class and you are a seventh year. Using horrid nicknames against one of your classmates is more along the lines of a first year, and I would expect more of the mighty house of Gryffindor and of the House of Black, but I see you live up to neither of those great houses.”

With that statement, she curtly turned from Sirius and returned her attention to Severus, who was gaping at her like a fish.

“What were we talking about, Severus?” she asked innocently.

“Um,” he looked to Black, then back to her. “Potions, I think.”

At that moment, the door to the Potions room magically opened, and the students started filing in. Severus held her back a minute and waited until the rest of the students had filed into the room. He looked to Hermione.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

“For what?”

“For telling off Black spectacularly. He and his friends have been a thorn in my side since I stepped foot into this school.”

“He reminds me of a prat I used to know. I punched that bloke in the face once. I was tempted to do the same to Black.”

Severus chuckled. “We’d better get in there.”

“I hope there’s a seat for me.”

“You can be my lab partner. I was without one last year. It will be helpful to have one and not work by myself all the time.”

She looked at him sadly. She’d forgotten that this Severus Snape was just as lonely as her Professor Snape had been. She held out her hand to him. He looked at it as if it was a poisoned apple. She reached over and took his hand.

“I’d be happy to be your lab partner,” she said as she pulled him into the room. “Where do we sit?”

He smirked at her. “Let’s take the table in the back. I don’t like to be on exhibition for everyone.”

She chuckled. “Perfect.”

They settled in and set up their cauldrons and work areas. Hermione perused the room. There were only about twelve students taking this advanced level class. She saw Sirius paired with a young man who resembled Remus Lupin. James Potter was at the table next to them with a beautiful ginger. She marveled at how James was so much like Harry. Of course, the ginger was Lily. She hadn’t realized just how beautiful she had been. No wonder Severus had loved her all his life. She glanced at Severus and noticed him glowering at James. She left him to his thoughts. Looking around the rest of the class, she saw two people she recognized from the Slytherin table the night before. They’d shaken her hand, but she had no idea what their names were. The rest of the class members were mysterious to her as well.

“All right, class, let’s come to order,” Professor Slughorn said as he got up from his seat behind his desk. “You are the best students in Potions. We will delve deeply into very intricate formulas, and you will be expected to succeed in your efforts. To start…” Slughorn waved his wand towards the board and a list of ingredients and instructions began to write themselves.

“We will be brewing the Wiggenweld potion. This potion is used to revive someone from the Draught of Living Death. It is administered with a kiss, so unless you’re a couple with your partner, you won’t be testing this potion out. Not that any of you will be trying to revive themselves from the Draught of Living Death,” he tittered.

James and Lily glanced at each other, and she blushed. Hermione saw Severus’ fists clench. She was tempted to lay a comforting hand on his arm, but she didn’t dare let it be known that she was aware of his love for Lily. She was sad that Lily seemed to be ignoring Severus completely.

“You may begin,” Professor Slughorn said.

"I can prepare the tree bark if you'll do the Lionfish spines?" Severus said in a questioning tone.

Hermione nodded at him and set out to get the Lionfish and extract the spines. They worked silently for a few minutes and then came back together to decide what else had to be prepared before they began to assemble the potion.

“How about you do the flobberworm mucus, I’ll get the salamander blood,” Hermione suggested.

Severus gave a quick nod, and they set out to do their tasks. Once that was done, they looked at each other again.

“Do you mind if I stir while you add the ingredients?” Severus asked.

Hermione sighed in relief. “I’d prefer it if you did,” she admitted.

He grinned at her as he took up the stirring rod. They worked well together. Hermione anticipated his needs and was ready to add each ingredient before he nodded for them to be added. He timed his breaks perfectly for her to be able to add those ingredients. With a final counterclockwise stir, Severus completed the potion. They looked at each other and smiled. Hermione looked around the room and was only slightly surprised to see that they were the first ones done.

“We win,” she whispered to him.

“I had no doubt that we would,” he whispered back.

Professor Slughorn had moved to their table and was examining their potion. He took a ladle and decanted some into a vial. Examining it against the light, he nodded his head. “Perfectly done, you two. I see you’re going to be the team to beat this year,” he said with a wag of his finger at them. He then moved off to examine another team’s potion.

Hermione gave Severus a sideways glance and smirked at him. She watched as James and Lily finished up. Slughorn fawned over their efforts as well. She remembered that Harry’s mum had been really good at Potions. She frowned as James stole a kiss from her. She heard a strangled sound come from beside her and looked at Severus. He looked fit to be tied. She couldn’t just leave it this time. She leaned in and whispered to him.

“Are you ok?” she asked.

“I’m fine,” he ground out.

“Okay,” she said quickly but looked into his eyes with concern. His mood softened.

“I apologize for being short. I’ll explain later,” he offered.

Hermione nodded and looked to the front of the class. By this time all the groups had finished. Professor Slughorn was back at the front of the classroom.

“You all did very well,” he stated. “everyone created a viable Wiggenweld potion. Congratulations.” He clapped lightly for them. “The team that produced the best potion was… Miss Davies and Mr. Snape. Well done, well done. Miss Davies, will you see me after class, please? Everyone else is dismissed.”

Hermione nodded but tensed inside. She wasn't sure what Professor Slughorn wanted, but she had a sneaking suspicion it may have to do with his Slug Society. She waited while everyone exited the dungeons. Severus hung back with her. She walked up to her professor’s desk and stood in front of it. Severus was a little behind her, but close enough to hear all that was going on.

“Miss Davies, you really have a good understanding of Potions,” Slughorn said. “You are an excellent student. I have a couple of the best of the best join me for dinner regularly. We call ourselves the Slug Club. We talk about all sorts of academic subjects and some others as well. Severus here is a part of it,” he said as he motioned to Severus. “I’d like to invite you to become a member,” he finished.

Hermione cringed inside but smiled on the outside. There was nothing for it. She had to accept. Besides, if Severus was a part of it, at least she'd have someone to hang around with. "I'm honored that you've asked me to be a part of it, Professor," she said.

“Ah, good, good. Now, off to your next class before you’re late,” he said with a wave of his hand. “I’ll let you know when our first meeting is,” he called after them as they moved out of the room.

“What have I just agreed to?” she asked Severus as they hurried through the halls.

“Long, pompous dinners with people you can’t stand,” he replied.

Hermione laughed. “Well, thanks for being honest with me,” she said.

He gave her a sideways glance. “You may like them. Some do. Lily seems to enjoy them. Of course, she likes Professor Slughorn. She’s one of his favorites.”

“Which one is Lily?”

“The ginger.”

“Severus, back in class, you got upset when Lily kissed that boy she was working with. What’s his name?”

“Potter,” Severus spat.

Hermione got close to Severus. “Does Potter have a first name?”

Severus pulled back and glared at her. “James,” he ground out. “He’s Black’s friend. Do I need to explain more?”

“Were you and Lily together before?” she asked him.

Severus looked to the floor. “No, we’ve never been like that. But we were best friends, and now we’re not.”

“And you wish that something more had happened,” Hermione continued.

“Perhaps.”

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out the way you’d hoped,” she offered.

He shrugged. Hermione wanted to gather him up in her arms and make him feel better, but she knew it was too early for that. They were almost to the Transfiguration classroom anyway. She sighed as they neared the door. He let her pass through into the class before him and followed her in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Severus and Hermione were seated in the corner of the Slytherin common room. It had been a long day, and Hermione was exhausted.

“I feel like I could sleep for a week,” she said to Severus.

“I’m tired too, however, we do have some homework.” He lifted a book and flashed it at her.

“Oh, don’t remind me,” she said. “I was hoping to just forget about studying for two minutes. Not more than that, of course.”

Severus passed her his Transfiguration text. “Of course,” he mused.

She chuckled at him, and they set out to work. After going over every subject necessary, they decided they’d done enough and closed the books.

“I hope we do well on our N.E.W.T.s,” Hermione said.

“I think we’ll both be fine,” Severus noted.

“How can you be so calm about it? And what makes you think that we’ll be fine?”

“Firstly, I know myself and my study habits. I will pass, I just wonder how well I’ll do,” he explained.

“You’ll get the highest scores in the history of Hogwarts, of course,” Hermione said.

Severus shook his head. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, I think.”

Hermione laughed. “You’re brilliant. I can tell that just by one day in class with you.”

“Maia, I find you to be equally intelligent. I think you’ll have no issues with the N.E.W.T.s either.”

“Thank you, Severus. Doing well with my studies has always been important to me, but I have found that I’m not obsessive about it like I used to be. I’ve found there is more to life than good grades. Yet, I still want to do well, you know?”

“I do. I want to do well, too. It will open doors that would be closed to someone like me.”

Hermione looked at him oddly. “What do you mean, someone like you?”

“I have no money. I can’t pay someone off to take me under their wing. Everything I do must be earned by me.”

“But isn’t that better? Having earned it yourself will make it all the more worthwhile.”

“Perhaps. I’ve ensured that I’ll have a future no matter what happens,” he replied.

“How?” Hermione asked.

“I can’t say just yet,” he said mysteriously.

Hermione bit her lip. This was so hard. She just wanted to talk to Severus about everything, but it wasn’t the right time for that yet. She looked at him and sighed.

“I hope that whatever it is that you did, it works out for you, Severus.”

“Oh, it will.”

Hermione closed her book. “I’m going up to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast, ok?”

Severus nodded. “Good night, Maia.”

“Good night, Severus.”

Hermione made her way to her room. Her two roommates, Jeanne Sotheby and Hannah Marcus were already there. They smiled at her as she came in. She got along with the girls so far.

“What’s it like having to hang around Severus Snape all day?” Hannah asked.

“What do you mean?” Hermione said.

“He’s an odd guy,” Jeanne explained.

“In what way?” Hermione asked curiously.

“Can’t you tell? He doesn’t talk a lot, he keeps to himself. He’s just… odd.”

Hermione shrugged. “I didn’t notice. He seemed pretty normal to me.”

They looked at her as if she had two heads.

“What? He talked to me, he didn’t act odd, whatever that means.”

“He turns his nose up at everyone0 as if he’s too good for us,” Jeanne said.

“He’s only a Half-blood, he has no right to think he’s better than us,” Hannah mused.

“I thought we were all in the same house,” Hermione said. “It shouldn’t matter our blood status, shouldn’t we support each other?”

“Oh, Maia, I forgot you were a Half-blood! I didn’t mean…”

“No matter,” Hermione said as she turned her back on the girls. She stormed out to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth. The nerve of those girls. Stupid magical world, it was always about blood status. Someday that wouldn’t matter, although she knew it wouldn’t be in her lifetime, or at least in her early life.

She returned to her room, and the girls tried to speak with her. She held up her hand to stop them. “Good night,” she said, ending any future conversation. She got into bed and flicked her wand, drawing the curtains around it so she’d have privacy.

She still fumed at the girls. She knew that most of the people in her house probably felt the same way about Severus. She didn’t understand it. Well, yes she did. She was quite an outcast during school too. Being smart intimidated just about everyone. Would she be shunned here as well? It had taken her a long time to have friends other than Harry and Ron at school, and even then, those friends weren’t plentiful.

Hermione huffed to herself. Oh, what did it matter? She didn’t care about anyone here except Severus. If someone was going to be her friend, she’d certainly welcome that, but if they didn’t want to be, it didn’t make a difference to her. She’d graduate and do what she wanted to do… whatever that was. She scoffed. She had no idea what she would do with her life. Everything had changed so much.

And Severus… he seemed relatively accepting of her, which was good. She just wished she could be fully truthful with him. She hoped when the time came for her to tell him about herself that he wouldn’t hold it against her. There was nothing for it, though. He certainly wouldn’t take a potion for the rest of his life if she gave it to him today. He’d think she was daft.

Turning on her side, she closed her eyes. It was time to sleep. She’d had lots of time to mull over everything. She needed some rest now.

oooOOOooo

Hermione came into the Great Hall and made her way to the Slytherin table. She nodded at a couple of people before settling next to Severus. He looked at her warily as she sat down and turned back to his porridge.

“Good morning,” she said to him as she grabbed a piece of toast and some bacon.

He gave her a sideways glance as he grabbed a piece of toast and slathered some jelly onto it.

“Are you ready for Defense?” she asked him. “What have you heard about the new professor?”

Severus ignored her, biting into his toast and chewing it slowly. Finally, he swallowed and looked over at her.

“I didn’t think you’d be speaking with me this morning,” he said crossly.

Hermione had taken a bite of her toast as well, but couldn’t wait to swallow her mouthful. “Why would you think that?” she said, her mouthful muffling her speech.

“I know your roommates dislike me. I figured they would have convinced you of what a waste of time I am,” he replied grumpily.

Hermione put down her toast and opened her mouth to answer him. She closed it and looked away, trying to figure out how to say what she needed to. Finally, she looked back at Severus.

“Listen,” she began. “I really don’t care what they have to say. They started to talk to me about you; I ignored them. They obviously don’t know you at all.”

He looked at her. “Neither do you.”

She took another bite of her toast so she had a second to think. “That’s true,” she said after she had finished her mouthful. “But I’ve actually spoken to you, trying to get to know you. Have they?”

Severus looked grumpily down at his plate. “No.”

“Severus, I’ve had issues like this myself. People are intimidated when they think someone is smarter than they are. It’s always been hard for me to make friends.”

“How would you know? You were schooled at home,” he said with a huff.

Hermione cringed inwardly. She thought of something quickly to cover. “I was, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t around other students. I always got together with groups to expand my studies.” She looked down at her own plate. “I found that it was hard for others to be friends with me because they were intimidated by my intelligence.”

Severus nodded. “I have the same issues.” He shrugged. “I don’t really care. I won’t have to see most of these people once I have graduated.”

Hermione chuckled. Severus looked at her sharply. She quickly explained.

“I was thinking the same thing last night after I had talked with Jeanne and Hannah. I honestly don’t care what they think. If they want to be my friend, that’s fine. If not, that’s fine too.”

She noticed Severus’ arched eyebrow and smiled at him. “I may not know you, Severus, but I like what I’ve seen of you. I think it’s better to judge people by your own experiences, not by rumors spread by others.”

He gave her a half-smile then, his lips curving up slightly. His anger seemed to disappear before her eyes. He seemed to accept what she said and wanted to change the subject.

“I don’t know what to think of the new Defense professor,” he said. “I’ve heard the sixth years saying he seemed to know what he was doing.”

“Well, that’s good,” Hermione said. She knew that the DADA professors were always hit or miss, even back during this time. She was relieved that hopefully she’d learn something this year. “Are you ready to go?” she asked Severus.

He nodded. They rose from the table, grabbed their books and were on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short. I'll try to get another one up tomorrow. Thanks to Amortentia in my Veins for the amazing beta work!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hermione and Severus entered their Defense classroom. Hermione eyed the teacher. His name was James Harvey. He was of average build with brown hair that he had tied at his neck with a black tie. His robes were deep red. She wasn’t sure if he was trying to stand out or whether he just really liked red. At least it was dark red. It would be totally over the top if it had been bright.

The class had gathered, and it was time to start. Professor Harvey rose and looked at each member of the class. “Welcome,” he said. “As this is your last year at Hogwarts, we will be studying advanced defense techniques. Hopefully, you’ll never need to use the things we’ll learn in here, but our world is not always an idyllic place,” the professor explained. “This year we will be studying counter curses and wandless magic extensively. You should already be practiced in non-verbal spells.”

He moved around from behind his desk. “Everyone please find a partner.”

Hermione looked everywhere but at Severus. The last thing she wanted to do was be paired with him for her first exhibition of defensive magic. She was going to seek out Jeanne or Hannah, but they had already paired up with each other.

“Shall we, Maia?” Severus said beside her.

She turned to him and smiled wanly, nodding. “Sure,” she said halfheartedly.

“Partners, stand facing each other at opposite walls.” Harvey pointed to the sides of the classroom.

Severus and Hermione found their spots and faced each other.

“Everyone, we are using non-verbal spells only. The student on my right will silently throw a Dark spell to their partner.” He looked toward the side of the room where Severus stood. “The other student will silently block the spell. No Unforgivables. Jinxes and hexes are perfectly acceptable. Are you ready?”

Hermione braced herself. Raising her wand, she readied herself for Severus’ attack. She knew it would be quick.

“You will have one minute in this exercise, then we will switch roles. Begin!”

The hex Severus sent was immediate. Hermione flicked her wand and dashed it away. He sent two in succession, she was able to shield and deflect them both. He sent two more, causing Hermione to duck and roll as she deflected them. He smirked at her, and she knew she was in trouble. Seven jinxes in rapid-fire came at her. Her wand whipped around quickly as she turned and crashed to the ground, rolling forward and silently casting Expelliarmus at him. His wand shot out of his hand and he slammed against the wall. Hermione caught his wand and stood up quickly. She glanced over at Professor Harvey, who was looking at her admiringly. She raced over to Severus and knelt before him.

“I’m sorry! It was a reflex to disarm you, and everything was coming so fast I put a little too much power into it! Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Severus said as he scrambled to a standing position again, looking around the room at the students who had all stopped what they were doing to stare at the pair.

“Miss Davies, is it?” Professor Harvey asked.

“Yes sir,” she said as she turned to him. He’d come up to them and was standing right beside her.

“Clever solution,” he told her. “Now let’s see if you can give as good as you got. Everyone, focus. Take your places again and reverse roles.” The students scurried to take their original stances. “Ready… go!”

Knowing Severus, Hermione didn't waste any time. She sent three hexes at machine-gun speed rushing at him. He easily deflected all of them. Merlin, she loved that his dueling skills were so amazing, even though he was so much younger than he'd been when she knew him. She also knew that he wouldn't refrain from using the disarming charm on her as she'd done to him. She just wasn't sure when that would happen. She was on high alert for anything unusual from him.

She felt like she was in the war again. Her senses were at their peak, and she sent spell after spell at Severus. When his silent Expelliarmus came, she was ready for it and deflected it with a swish before sending another jinx right at him. He deflected it easily, of course.

“Time,” Professor Harvey called. Everyone relaxed and lowered their wands. “You all did well with your non-verbal casting. I’m happy to see your abilities with this kind of magic, as it will help you in casting wandlessly. Everyone take your seats,” he directed.

The rest of the lesson was spent in discussing the theories of wandless magic and how to produce effective results. The class went by quickly and soon the students were filing out of class. Hermione caught up with Severus, who had quickly exited the room.

“Are you upset with me?” she asked tentatively.

He looked at her and huffed. “I know I shouldn’t be, but yes.”

“I’m sorry, Severus. You’re so skilled it was like we were really fighting. I fell into fight mode and just reacted.”

He looked at her. “Fight mode? Have you battled before?”

“I’ve had some experience with fighting before.”

Severus huffed. “I’m not really angry, Maia. It’s just that no one has ever knocked me to the ground.”

“Severus, did I embarrass you?”

Severus gave a terse nod.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I’ve never been challenged like that by anyone my age before. You’re absolutely amazing!”

Severus looked to the ground. Hermione thought she saw redness in his cheeks. “Most people would disagree with you,” he ground out.

She scoffed. “Well, most people are mental if they do. You’re obviously the most talented wizard in that room. Did you see everyone else? They looked like first years in comparison to what we were doing.”

Severus smirked. “They were a bit juvenile in their attacks from what I could see. You certainly kept me concentrated so it was hard to pay attention to others. I will admit, that was unusual as well. You are quite talented.”

She smiled at him. “Thank you!”

“I was surprised by your use of a defensive spell,” he mused.

“Well, you always said our defenses needed to be as flexible and inventive as the arts we seek to undo,” she said without thinking.

“When did I say that?” he asked her curiously.

Her eyes widened, realizing she’d quoted him when he’d been her professor. “Oh, I meant to say my previous professor said that. My parents had him come in weekly to train me. Your fighting style reminds me of him.”

He nodded but kept looking at her curiously.

“He always had great quotes,” she continued.

“What he said makes sense,” Severus said finally.

“Definitely. In a battle, no one is going to go easy on you. You need to be ready for anything and not be afraid to send any spell to defend yourself.” Hermione looked tentatively at Severus. “Are we good, then? About class?”

He nodded slightly. Hermione almost missed it. “Good,” she said quietly.

They made their way to their next class, Ancient Runes. Hermione wondered how different it would be from Professor Babbling’s classes. Severus had said Professor Burke was odd. She hoped he would be helpful to her. She’d always enjoyed the subject.

They entered the class and found seats. There were only seven in the class, so this would definitely be an intimate year. Hermione pulled out her textbook and placed it on her desk. She turned her attention to Professor Burke, who was standing to begin class.

“Wonderful to see all of you again!” he exclaimed. “Except you,” he pointed at Hermione. “You’re new.” He motioned to her. “Stand up, Maia Davies, tell us about yourself.”

Hermione blanched. This was the last thing she wanted to do. Professor Burke kept motioning to her. “Come on, come on, don’t be shy, young lady. Part of Ancient Runes is learning to express yourself.”

Hermione reluctantly stood. “I’m Maia Davies. I moved here from France. My family moved to London last summer.”

She sat down.

“Yes, well, Miss Davies, we look forward to seeing what you can do here.” He turned fully to the center of the classroom and flicked his wand at the blackboard behind him. An ancient text began to show itself on the board. “Now students, let’s review this text and see what we can make of it. Please work individually, but if you get stuck, feel free to consult your neighbor. If your peers can’t help you, ask me.” He tittered to himself as he turned around and sat back down behind his desk. He stuck his nose in an old tome and began to study it and scribble notes on a notebook next to him. He muttered to himself as he went along.

Hermione looked from him to Severus. Severus rolled his eyes at her. She giggled quietly and began to work on the translation on the blackboard. The first part was relatively simple, with only one tricky part that took some thought. The second paragraph was quite a bit more challenging. She puzzled over it for quite a while but was getting nowhere.

“Severus,” she whispered.

He looked over at her.

“I’m having trouble with the second paragraph. Do you know what that third rune means?”

Severus looked up at the board. He’d already moved onto the third paragraph, Hermione noticed as he looked at the rune she was having problems with.

“It means blemish,” he said. “Look at page 54 in your text.”

Hermione turned to the page and read through it quickly. “Thank you,” she said quietly and continued on with the translation. She noticed Severus scribbling furiously as he translated the assignment. He was the first to finish, placing his quill across the page and sitting back in his chair. Hermione kept working and finished a few minutes afterward. The rest of the class was done soon after.

“I see Mr. Snape has finished first. Looks like he’s the one to beat again this year,” Professor Burke said. “Miss Davies, forgive me for not explaining this before. We have a little contest with every in-class assignment. As there are seven of you, the fastest gets seven points.” The professor flicked his wand at a second blackboard and Severus’ name appeared with a number seven next to it.

“Nicely done Miss Davies, you get six points.” Everyone’s names appeared in order with their earned points. “We do this every day, and the person who is on top at the end of each semester gets a prize. The overall winner for the year wins a trip. Last year Severus was our winner and won a weekend in London.”

Hermione’s eyebrows lifted as she looked over at Severus, who was looking embarrassed and proud all in one. She turned her attention back to the professor who had begun lecturing on what they’d be studying this year.

oooOOOooo

That evening Severus and she were once again at a table in the common room, going over homework. Hermione pulled out her Runes text. “Looks like you’re pretty amazing in Runes, Severus,” she mused.

He shrugged.

“Well, I’m here to warn you that you’ve got some competition.”

He looked up at her curiously.

“And I’m not one to lose,” she said with a grin.

“Is that right? Well, you’ll have to work pretty hard to beat me,” Severus said.

She nodded her head and smiled wider. “We’ll see.”

“Who knew that a home educated girl would be so competitive.”

Hermione barked a laugh. “Well, I’m used to being at the top of my class.”

Severus laughed. “Must be hard when you’re the only student.”

Hermione sat back and shook her head. “You’re a tease, Severus Snape!”

He shrugged. “I take my studies seriously. You’ll have your work cut out for you.”

Hermione folded her arms and looked over at the fire that was crackling near them in the fireplace.

“I take my studies seriously too. For most of my education, I had to get perfect grades. Last year some other things made me realize that although learning and achieving are important, they aren’t the most important thing. This year I want to do well, of course, but my life has changed so much. I’m not going to spend all year worrying about everything academic.”

She looked at Severus. “All I can do is prepare my best, right? If that’s not good enough for every subject, that’s okay.”

“That seems to be a good outlook,” Severus mused. “What are your plans after Hogwarts?”

She shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. I’ve been feeling a little lost since I got here. Don’t get me wrong, I like it, it’s just been such a big change. It seems like everything I was planning on doing is now not really a possibility.”

“What were you planning on doing.”

“Changing the world.”

Severus arched his eyebrow, and she giggled. “I want to make a difference. I still don’t know what that means, though.”

There was a gleam in Severus’ eye. “I want to change the world too. I want to be recognized for my abilities. I want to be able to be powerful, you know what I mean?”

Hermione swallowed. He was talking about being a Death Eater, and she just wanted to shout that it was the biggest mistake that he would ever make. But that wasn’t why she was here. It all had to play out like it had before. She pushed down her knee-jerk response. “Not really,” she said.

“I’m sick of being considered a freak,” he said.

“Severus, you’re not a freak.”

He looked around. “To these people I am,” he said with a scowl. “Even those who claim to be my friends are not truly friends. I want to be respected. I’ve ensured that when I leave here I will have a place in our society.”

“Severus, what have you done?”

“I can’t go into details, but my future will not be as dismal as my school years have been, I guarantee you.”

She looked at him sadly. He had such hopes for his future, but in the end, it wasn’t what he’d expected at all. She was beginning to see, though, why he’d joined the Death Eaters in the first place. She’d noted during the last two days of class that most of his house avoided him. Some whispered as they passed. Severus just ignored it. He must be used to it after so many years, but Hermione was not. She shook her musings away and looked at Severus.

“I hope you’re right, Severus,” she said finally.

He smiled at her. “Oh, I am.”

She decided to change the subject. “What were we supposed to do for Transfiguration tomorrow?”

They spent the rest of the evening studying for their classes the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a tiny bit longer than usual. I thought about chopping it in half, but I like where it went and wanted to get to the point where all the secrets are out. (Yep, she's gonna tell him who she is.)   
> Many thanks to Amortentia in my Veins for the awesome beta work and suggestions.

**Chapter 6**

Two weeks had passed, and the newness of classes had settled into a routine. Her studies were going well, and Hermione felt comfortable with everything. She seemed to be getting along with Hannah and Jeanne but they were just cordial to each other. She didn’t see them ever being good friends.

Severus and she had been studying in the library, poring over texts on Runes and Potions. It was close to curfew, so they had just left the library and were walking in the hall. They were about to turn a corner when Severus put his hand out and stopped her. He lifted that same hand up and made a shushing motion. He then pointed around the corner. Hermione stopped and listened carefully. There were several girls’ voices coming from up ahead.

“Ugh, she’s horrible. Snape and she make the perfect pair.”

Hermione recognized the voice as Jeanne’s. The next remark came from Hannah.

“She thinks she knows everything. She’s almost as creepy as Snape is.”

Hermione’s eyes flashed in anger. The next voices were not recognizable right off the bat to her.

“Do you think they’re a couple?”

“They can have each other. If she wants his ugly mug, he’s all hers!”

Hermione’s fists clenched together.

“He wouldn’t know what to do with a girl if she stood naked in front of him!” one girl said laughing hysterically.

Hermione glanced at Severus, who had turned more pale than his usual complexion. She’d had enough. She raised her wand and sent a silent spell around the corner at them. The four girls began to scream.

“Oh my gosh, what happened to your noses?” cried Hannah.

“Your nose looks like a pig’s!” Jeanne cried.

“So do all of yours. Somebody hexed us!” Hannah exclaimed.

Hermione was about to round the corner and confront the witches when Severus’ hand shot out and caught her. He waved his wand over the both of them, covering them in a Disillusionment charm. A couple of seconds later, the four girls sped around the corner looking for their secret attackers. They found no one. Hermione almost laughed out loud at the sight of the girls with pig noses. She looked down. None of the girls had noticed the curly tails coming out of their backsides.

The girls looked around. “Whoever it was must have run off, the coward.”

Oh, let’s get to the infirmary. I can’t stand this!!” one of the girls whined. They turned en-masse and quickly headed back around the corner and down the hall. Hermione felt Severus’ hand guiding her as they silently followed the four witches around the corner. When the girls had gotten down to the lower floor, their legs all gave way, and they crumpled to the ground. Severus pulled Hermione into a classroom and quietly closed the door, locking it with a wand flick. He dropped the disillusionment charm then.

Hermione looked at him with pride. “That Jelly-legs jinx was brilliant, Severus,” she told him.

“Wait until they see they’ve got pig tails as well as noses,” Severus said with a smirk.

Anger filled Hermione again. “Those cows. They pretended to like me. Don’t they have anything better to do than be gossips?”

Severus became serious. “Maybe you should stop hanging around with me,” he said grimly.

“What?”

He shrugged. “They wouldn’t be talking about you that way if we didn’t spend all our time together,” he explained.

Hermione came close to him. “Have you gone mad?”

“Maia…”

“Don’t Maia me! We are friends, aren’t we?”

“Yes,” he ground out. “But I am keeping you from making other friends.”

She pointed out the door at the students who had gone to the infirmary. “Do you think I want them for friends? They’re foul! Shallow! Horrid!” She began to pace. “I don’t know how they can be so awful. And what they said about you… for Merlin’s sake, you’re not ugly! Anyone with eyes can see you’re good looking. They’re so wrapped up in whatever prejudices they have that they can’t say anything nice about you. They’re total fools.” She continued pacing while looking at Severus, who was giving her a shocked look.

“You are my friend, and I won’t lose that just because the rest of this school are nothing but pigs.”

“Did you hex the whole school?” Severus asked as a smirk lit up his face.

Hermione froze in her rant. She looked at Severus, who was still smirking and began to laugh.

“Now that would be a feat,” she said while shaking her head and chuckling. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

She went to the door and opened it. They left the classroom behind them. Making sure the pig-girls had cleared out, they made their way to the common room and bid each other good night.

oooOOOooo

Something changed after that. Severus stopped being wary of her. He had always been friendly, but after that incident, he seemed to be closer to her. He seemed to trust her. Hermione felt a warmth within her as she thought about it. When she’d arrived in the past, she’d hoped they could have a good friendship, but knowing how Severus was in her future, she hadn’t counted on anything special coming of their acquaintance. She hadn’t dared.

In only a couple of weeks, though, they’d grown very close. She knew she felt a special affinity to Severus, and she was beginning to think he felt the same way about her. It warmed her to know she at least had one good friend here at Hogwarts.

She picked up a picture of Harry, Ron and her that had been clipped from The Prophet soon after the war had ended. On the night before her trip through time, Hermione had carefully cut it from the paper so that no evidence of the future would be visible. She’d put it in a small frame and placed it with the rest of her shrunken items. She frowned as a tear fell down her cheek. This was the only thing she had to remember her boys. She wondered what they were doing now?

Well, they didn’t exist really, but she hoped that in the future, they were happy. She hoped that Ron had been able to move on. She hoped he didn’t hate her. Their parting had been positive, so she hoped he wouldn’t grow angry as the days stretched out from when she left.

Hermione pulled the picture to her chest and hugged it. She missed them terribly, but her friendship with Severus had softened some of the hurt for her. She smiled to herself as she placed the picture on her bed stand, where it had been before. Thankfully, Severus was there for her. She knew she would have to tell him the truth of why she was there soon. She hoped that when she did, he’d still want to be friends. She wasn’t sure how she’d survive with no one here in this time who would talk to her.

oooOOOooo

Hermione made her way to the common room where she met Severus. She was wearing green dress robes with yellow paisleys on them. Despite her having to really get used to the styles in this time, she actually liked this particular oddity. The robes were cut to accentuate her waist and tastefully show off her chest. She smiled as Severus eyed her up and down as she descended the stairs. She noted his black robes and wondered how it was that men’s dress fashions seemed to never change very much over the years. She smirked at him as they walked side by side to the entrance of the Common Room.

“Hopefully we don’t die of boredom,” she said quickly.

“If it’s too bad, I’ve brought some Draught of Living Death,” Severus deadpanned.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. “Hopefully, that won’t be necessary.”

They made their way quickly to Slughorn’s classroom, which had been transformed into a large dining area. A round table sat in the center of it, much as it had been in Hermione’s future. Many students were already seated around it, but Severus and Hermione weren’t the last ones to arrive. The table was set for twelve, and Hermione mused that not much had changed with the group from when she’d been in her sixth year. Severus and she took seats together across the table from Slughorn, effectively as far from him as they could be.

Hermione noticed several people she recognized, including Lily Evans. James wasn’t there, nor any of the other Marauders, but Marlene McKinnon was. She was actually seated next to Hermione, with Lily about three seats away on Severus’ side of the table. Lily had looked up when they had entered, but quickly averted her gaze when Severus looked to her. Hermione pursed her lips at the stubborn witch who hadn’t spoken a word to Severus since the beginning of the year.

“Students!” Professor Slughorn said jovially as he began the evening. “It’s so wonderful to have all of you here!”

As he sat down, plates of food appeared before everyone, and they all tucked into roast chicken with roasted root vegetables. There was some quiet chatter around the table.

“Miss Davies,” Professor Slughorn called. “You must tell us about your travels around the world,” he urged.

Hermione froze. She hadn’t been expecting to have to sell her past to anyone anymore. She’d done most of her introductions that first week of school. Nervously, she cleared her throat and began.

“Professor, you make it sound so adventurous. I assure you, I’ve only visited a couple of countries and was busy with my studies while I was in each.”

“Yes, yes, but which did you like the best?” he continued.

Hermione thought. She’d only truly been to France and Belgium, so she really didn’t have much to choose from.

“I’d have to say Belgium, although we only lived there about a month.”

“Why was that your favorite?” Marlene asked from her right side.

She looked over at her. “There’s an old-world charm there that is found all over Europe, but it just seems to be more prevalent there. I loved the architecture and the people. My time there was truly magical.”

Lily looked at her then. “Maia, was it hard moving about so much?” she asked.

Hermione sighed. “It was and wasn’t. I always felt grounded with my parents being there for me, but having to change locations all the time made it hard for me to really find any long-lasting friendships.”

Lily glanced at Severus but only nodded. The conversation moved on to a Hufflepuff who had volunteered in an old wizarding community in Bulgaria over the summer, and Hermione was thankful to have the spotlight off her. She continued to eat her dinner but was troubled. She didn’t like making up things. Having survived a war, she knew that sometimes it was necessary, and lying to people she didn’t really know well wasn’t an issue. Lying to Severus was, though. Her growing closeness to him made her feel wrongfooted as she discussed her made-up past. She felt deep within her that it was time to tell Severus the truth about her appearance here. She decided the upcoming weekend would be the time she would talk to him. She hoped he’d take everything all right.

The dinner dragged on, and Hermione tuned out much of it. She had found that conversing with Marlene next to her had been pleasant, thankfully. Severus had been pretty quiet during the evening, only speaking when spoken to.

Finally, it was time to go. Hermione and Severus quickly made their way out of the room and back to their dungeons, where they said a quick good night to one another and retired to their rooms.

oooOOOooo

The next day was Saturday, and the first Hogsmeade trip was scheduled. Hermione felt the trip would be a good time to get Severus alone so she could talk to him about her past. She made her way to the Great Hall and seated herself next to him, plating some oatmeal. She worried her lip as she glanced over at him.

He was eating a small stack of pancakes. She studied her oatmeal, secretly hoping their friendship wouldn’t be ruined, but she knew if she waited any longer, he’d never trust her again. She closed her eyes. He’d just begun to really have faith in her. She didn’t want that destroyed.

Looking back at Severus, she frowned. She needed to do this. Severus Snape needed to live. She was sure he’d believe her now, she just hoped that they would still have their friendship once he knew the truth.

Her stomach was tied in knots. She was no longer hungry, so she pushed her bowl away from her. It disappeared. Severus looked over at her then.

“You’re not hungry?” he asked as he noticed her pushing her food away.

“Not really. I’m excited to get going.”

Severus popped the last bit of pancake in his mouth and chewed it up. “Let’s go, then.”

She smiled at him and shook her head. “Are you sure you’re finished? I know you can pack down some pancakes, and you’ve only had two.”

He grinned at her. “I’m good. Besides, we can get some lunch at the Broomsticks.”

“All right. Let’s go, then.”

They rose, but before they could move away from the table, Lily Evans was there.

“Maia, could I speak with you?” she asked.

Hermione looked over at her and saw that whatever it was Lily wanted to discuss seemed serious. She nodded her head at Lily.

“I’ll meet you out by the entry doors, Severus,” she told him as she followed Lily in the opposite direction.

As it was relatively early, half of each table was empty. Lily led her to the empty end of the table and motioned for her to sit down. She did and looked at Lily curiously. Lily sat next to her and fidgeted for a second before looking at Hermione.

“Maia, I’ve noticed you spend a lot of time around Severus. What do you know about him?”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. She wasn’t expecting to have THIS conversation so early in the morning.

“Well, he’s smart, and he’s witty in a snarky manner. He seems to be a bit of a loner.”

“Do you know why that is?” Lily urged.

Hermione inwardly became annoyed but shrugged at Lily.

“He sides with the Death Eaters. The few friends he has are followers of Voldemort.”

Hermione frowned. “Lily, why are you telling me this?” she asked in puzzlement.

“Well,” Lily scoffed. “I didn’t think someone like you would want to be associated with that. You’re new, and really don’t know what it’s like here. There’s a war going on in the background of life here in the UK, and this Voldemort is the enemy. Anyone who associates with him is dangerous.”

Hermione pushed down the anger that was welling up in her. Lily was trying to give her a warning, but all she saw in her head was Professor Snape, the bravest man she’d ever known. He was not someone who should be avoided. Her lips thinned, and she tried to control her temper. Looking to Lily, she finally spoke.

“Thank you for telling me that, Lily. I’m friends with Severus, though, and that’s not going to change. I know you mean well, but I think Severus needs a friend who isn’t involved in all of that evil right now. Someone who can help him to see the other side of what his other friends are telling him.”

“Then you knew? He told you?”

Hermione scoffed. Of course, he’d not said anything except for the hints he’d given about his Mark.

“Lily, I’m a Slytherin. Severus really hasn’t needed to say anything. His actions are quite clear.”

Lily recoiled. “How can you spend time with him? He’s Dark!”

Hermione frowned. “There’s darkness in all of us, Lily,” she replied testily. “It’s what we do with that darkness and how we cultivate it that is the danger. Severus Snape is not dangerous. He’s loyal to a fault.”

All that he did for the woman sitting in front of her flooded her mind. If he hadn’t been so loyal to Lily Evans Potter, would he be dead in her time? She seriously doubted it.

Hermione stood, her fists clenched at her sides. “Perhaps you shouldn’t have been so quick to abandon him,” she said sharply, ignoring the shocked look on Lily’s face.

“You know about that?” Lily asked softly, her face showing shock.

Hermione couldn’t let the truth slip, but she got closer to Lily and sneered at her. “All I know is that there was something between you two, and now you won’t even look at him. You were best friends, and now you’re not. I don’t throw away my friendships like that.”

She turned and stormed out of the Hall, quickly finding Severus, who was looking at her worriedly.

“Did you still want to be seen in my company?” he asked curtly.

Hermione frowned. “Of course I do,” she said as she took his hand and smiled tentatively at him. She noted his surprised look as he stared down at her hand wrapped around his.

“Come on,” she said as she tugged at Severus to follow her. She held his hand until they’d exited the school. Looking back at him, he still was staring at their hands clasped together, so she released his and continued walking by his side.

It was a crisp day, but it hadn’t snowed quite yet. They walked in a stilted silence; Hermione’s mind had moved back to the encounter with Lily, rehashing the recent conversation, and Severus seemingly afraid to say anything to her. Finally, he broke the silence.

“She told you I’m a horrible person, didn’t she?”

Hermione scoffed. “She tried to.”

“You don’t believe her?” he asked incredulously.

“I know better,” she replied softly.

“How could you?”

Hermione cringed. Gathering some strength, she turned to him. “Severus,” she said. “I need to talk to you about something. Something that is somewhat related to my conversation with Lily.”

“What is it?” he asked.

“What I need to talk to you about is very private. We need to talk where no one will accidentally hear what I’m saying.”

His brow furrowed as he looked at her. “Maia, what is it?”

“Do you trust me?” she asked.

He searched her eyes. “Yes.”

Hermione almost burst into tears right there. She knew what trust from Severus Snape meant. She was dreading she’d lose it with her admissions. Steeling herself and pushing the tears away, she took his arm.

“I’m going to side-along Apparate us somewhere private, ok?”

He looked down at her and nodded.

She tightened her grip on him and spun around. They appeared in an old, dusty room with a ratty couch and a fireplace.

“Is this the Shrieking Shack?” Severus asked accusingly.

“Yes,” Hermione said. She waved her wand and transformed the ratty couch into something comfortable and set a fire in the fireplace.

“I have no intention of sitting in here for one minute,” Severus said as he searched for an exit.

“Severus, please,” Hermione said. “I know this place has some bad memories for you, but it really is the best place to have a private conversation.”

“What do you know of my bad memories?” he asked suspiciously.

She motioned to the couch. “Please, sit with me. This is going to take a few minutes.”

He glared at her but sat. She moved to the other end of the couch and settled in as well and looked at Severus.

“I have been living with a large secret ever since I came here. Before I explain it, I need your promise that what we speak abut will never leave these walls. You must never, ever tell anyone, including You Know Who.”

Severus arched his eyebrow. “What do you know about the Dark Lord?”

“I’ll explain all of that, but I need your word.”

He huffed. “Would you like a wand oath?”

Hermione scoffed. “No, I trust you. If you say you’ll keep this secret, I believe you.”

He studied her seriously.

“Look, you may not like or agree with what I am going to tell you. You don’t have to. You just can’t tell anyone about it, okay?”

He nodded. “Ok. I promise.”

“Thank you, Severus.” Hermione looked to her lap and then back up to Severus. “I came here from the future. Nineteen ninety-eight to be exact. My real name is Hermione Granger, and I actually won’t be born until next year.”

He scoffed at her. “Very funny, Maia. What did you really want to tell me?”

“Severus, I’m being serious. I came from the future.”

He arched his brow at her. “Prove it.”

Hermione bit her lip. “Well, I know that you and Lily have been friends before you came to Hogwarts. You live in the same town.”

“Anyone could know that.”

Hermione’s eyebrows knit together. “I guess that’s true,” she said quietly. Looking back at him, she continued. “I know that you don’t like this place because Remus Lupin almost killed you here. I know he’s a werewolf, and that Sirius Black sent you here to find out what he was. I know James pulled you out before Remus could attack you.”

Severus’ only reaction was a slight widening of the eyes. Other than that, his face was emotionless.

“How do you know all of that?” he asked caustically. “Has Black been bragging?”

“Severus, you know I never speak to any of them. I know because Remus Lupin told me. He was one of my teachers at Hogwarts.”

She waited as Severus eyed her. His eyebrows knit together as he regarded her and looked her up and down.

“So, you lied to me all this time?”

She huffed. “I’ve lied to everyone, and I’ll continue to lie to everyone but you from now on. The only person who knows about this is Professor Dumbledore. He is actually the one who sent me back here, and I needed his help to make this work and to ensure that any paperwork was in order.”

“Why are you here?” Severus asked.

“I’m here for you,” she said. “I’m here to save your life.”

“My life isn’t in danger.”

“Not now, no. In the future, before I came back here, you were killed. Unjustly killed.” She looked at him nervously. “A little more backstory, I attended Hogwarts for six years and was sorted into Gryffindor. I’m also not Half-blood, but I’m Muggle-born.”

Severus’ eyes moved up and down her. “You’re Muggle-born?”

She nodded.

“And a Gryffindor?”

She nodded again.

He sighed. “Go on.”

“I was furious because I knew Dumbledore could have prevented your death.”

“Why would he?”

“I probably shouldn’t go into that.”

Severus arched an eyebrow. “I assume you want me to believe your story,” he asked haughtily.

“Of course.”

“Then you’d better tell me all of it.”

Hermione rose and went over to the fireplace. She stared at the flames. “I can’t, Severus. It could change the timeline.”

“If you’re truly from the future, then you already have changed the timeline.”

Her shoulders sagged. She had been torn ever since she came back here as to what to tell him and how far to go.

“I’ve been telling myself that since I got here,” she revealed. “Fighting in my head as to what I should tell you.” She turned back to Severus. “The thing is, Severus, if I tell you everything it could go very badly. I’m afraid of what the future may become if I tell you everything.”

Severus got up and moved over to her. Anger showed in his face. “You ask me to believe this harebrained story, but you won’t tell me all of it?”

She looked at him. Really looked at him. Her friend, someone she’d respected in his adulthood, and someone she considered her best friend now. She would be doing a great disservice if she kept anything from him. She sighed.

“Severus, I trust you. It isn’t that. I’m just afraid of what will happen.” She looked down. “I said that already.”

They were both quiet for a bit, Severus waiting for her, and Hermione not knowing what to say. Finally, she looked up at him. “Fine, maybe it won’t all go pear-shaped. Maybe it will work out for the better.”

“Maybe it will, whatever it is,” Severus said.

Hermione chuckled. She motioned back to the couch. “This will take a while, we may as well be comfortable.”

They settled into the couch again, and Hermione began. “You were my Potions professor. I know a bit about you from my time at Hogwarts.”

She explained everything from knowing he had joined the Death Eaters to a shortened version of Lily’s death, leaving out his part in it. She explained his defection and spying.

“Lily was trying to warn me about you earlier today, but in some ways, I know your character better than she does. Despite her meaning well, she just made me angry. She shouldn’t have thrown your friendship away, Severus. True friends don’t do that.”

Severus looked at her with narrowed eyes. “True friends don’t lie to one another either,” he shot back.

Hermione looked to her lap and nodded. “That’s why I’m telling you now.”

She cleared her throat and continued on with her story. She explained about Harry and how she and Ron were his friends. She briefly described their roles in the war, as well as Severus’. She told him how he’d killed Dumbledore. She explained about both wars. It all came out including the way he died.

“So, I went to your memorial, and I was so angry. It was so unfair that you had died and couldn’t enjoy any freedom. I went to Dumbledore’s portrait because I knew… I knew… there was something he could have done to prevent your death.” She looked at him with tears in her eyes. “He explained that there was a way to save you. He’d created a potion to counteract the snake’s venom. The thing was, it couldn’t be given in large amounts. It had to build up in the system. You would have needed to take it for years for it to have worked and saved your life.”

Severus swallowed. For the most part, he’d been silently listening, no emotions showing on his face. Now he looked concerned. The emotion left his face suddenly, and he looked back at Hermione, waiting for her to continue.

“He’d done the Arithmancy, and you’d need to start taking it this year and continue monthly until the attack. He felt confident you would have survived if you’d started the potion now.”

“You came here to bring me a potion?”

“And the recipe so you can continue to make it. You only need a drop once a month. But you have to take it every month.”

“So, now that you’ve told me all of this, you’ll give me the potion and go back to where you came from?” he asked with a mixture of sadness and anger in his voice.

“Not exactly,” she told him. “The Time-Turner I used only offered a one-way trip. I can’t go back. Hermione Granger is gone. I am now Maia Davies for the rest of my life, and I will live it in this timeline.”

Severus stood and went over to the fireplace. The fire had died down a bit as they’d been talking for so long.

“I guess I should thank you. You can give me the potion. I will take it. Now, go.”

“Severus?” Hermione said tentatively.

“Go. I need some time alone.”

“Okay,” she said. “I understand if you want nothing to do with me.”

“Just leave… now.”

“I’ll see you back at Hogwarts,” she rasped as a huge lump formed in her throat. She fought back tears as she turned and Apparated out of the shack. Appearing in front of the Hogwarts gates, a great sob escaped her. She fell to her knees and sobbed some more. She knew her friendship with Severus was over. She could tell by his stiff dismissal of her. The fragile trust that had built between them was now gone. She’d destroyed it. She took a few more minutes to mourn her lost friendship. As she rose and made her way up the path, she said to herself, “I’d rather mourn our friendship than mourn his death.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your lovely reviews. Thanks to Amortentia in my Veins or her great beta work. Here's something to take your mind off the craziness and bananas going on.

Hermione walked to Potions class by herself. Severus hadn’t spoken to her in over a week. He’d sat at the end of the Slytherin table by himself. She had sat alone as well. Her housemates had ostracized her a long time ago for being friends with Severus, and now she was friends with no one. Lily had looked at her from the Gryffindor table, but had never said another word to her about her friendship with Severus. She was glad the topic hadn’t come up again.

In class, Severus was cold, but courteous. She was thankful for that. She hadn’t seen him in the common room at all the entire week. She now entered the classroom, seeing that Severus was there already. He had his nose in his textbook. She knew he was trying to avoid having to look at or talk to her. She settled in and looked up at the board. She was happy that the potion they were making today was something they would be doing individually.

She cast a quick glance at Severus. He still was studying. She looked at his profile, secretly admiring his nose. She wouldn’t mind running her finger down it. Shocked with her thought, she quickly turned to the front of the room and bit her lower lip. These weren’t thoughts she should be having. He’d never talk to her again, and she was deluding herself otherwise. She found the sadness that had come with his decision had seeped into her heart, and she was having a hard time being happy.

He hadn’t asked her for the potion that would save him. He hadn’t said anything to her outside of class. She’d ruined everything. Tears welled up in her eyes as she furiously wiped them away before anyone saw, especially Severus. She was happy their bench was in the back, so no one would notice. A quick look at her lab partner confirmed he was still buried in his textbook.

Professor Slughorn started class so she had no more time for ruminations. She got her cauldron and began the potion that was written up on the board. Severus and she worked silently. The other teams whispered to each other now and again. James and Lily exchanged glances almost continuously. He occasionally touched her in between placing ingredients in his cauldron. Hermione glanced over at Severus, expecting him to be looking at them with fury, but he was simply working on his draught.

Before long, class was over. Severus left quickly before anyone else had even gathered their items. Hermione heaved a huge sigh and gathered her possessions, leaving the room.

The rest of the day went along in the same vein. It had been like this since she’d told him of her journey. Severus and Hermione ignored each other, and Severus burst from the room at the earliest opportunity. Hermione sighed as she left as well. She didn’t know how long she could take this. She wished that she could just snap her fingers and be done with school completely so she wouldn’t have to see Severus anymore. Too bad that Time-turner only worked one way.

oooOOOooo

Later that night, she was in the common room, studying Arithmancy. Her nose was buried in a book so she didn’t see Severus enter the room. Neither did she see him come up to her, so when he cleared his throat, she jumped up, startled.

She looked up at him. Her lips thinned.

“I need to speak with you privately, Maia.”

She searched his face, trying to glean whether this would be a bad conversation. Even at his younger age, he had perfected his emotionless stare. She nodded finally and stood up. Placing her book on a nearby table, she followed him out of the room and down the hall. He ducked into the Potions class, so she followed him in there.

He looked around and made sure the room was empty. Flicking his wand, he closed the door and locked it. He cast a Muffliato so no one would hear their discussion.

“I guess I could have just done this instead of dragging you to the Shrieking Shack,” Hermione mused.

He glared at her, and she shrunk into herself.

“Why didn’t you tell me from the beginning?” he asked caustically.

She looked down. “I wanted to, but honestly, Severus, would you take a potion from someone you knew absolutely nothing about?”

“So, you pretended to be my friend? How did you think that would convince me to take your foul potion?”

She quickly moved next to him. “Severus, I never pretended anything about our friendship. I knew you before, and you’re someone I wanted to be friends with. I was excited to learn about you in this time.” She fought back tears, but one escaped her and rolled down her cheek. “Yes, I set out to be your friend, but I wanted that.”

“Why did you come here? You gave up everything for me. Why?”

“I already explained that,” Hermione said.

“There’s got to be something more. No one would do that for me.”

Hermione stood straighter and lifted her chin defiantly. “I would.”

“Why? What are you getting out of this?”

“Severus, I’m a Gryffindor. Despite being sorted into Slytherin this go-round, I do not do things to get some kind of gain.” She folded her arms and began to pace in front of him. “I thought long and hard about coming here. I thought about those I’d leave behind.”

“And you just up and left your family and friends to help me. You must think me a fool, Maia; tell me the truth.”

She fisted her hands and dropped them to her sides. “That is the truth!” She looked at him angrily. “A year ago, I Obliviated my parents. They were the parents of a Mudblood; what do you think the Death Eaters would do?”

Severus flinched when she said _that_ word, and he looked at her fearfully. “They would be targets, of course.”

“Exactly. So, I erased their memories and planted the desire for them to relocate to Australia. I hadn’t had the time to find them and restore their memories. They don’t know they have a daughter, and now they never will.” Tears fell from her eyes as she thought about her parents, who she’d never see again.

“But you remember them,” Severus said softly.

“Of course I do, and I miss them horribly. But I made my choice, and I am not regretful.”

“Why?”

“Because Severus, if you take that potion, you will live. Of anyone who died in that war, you deserve to live. I contemplated not coming here, but I knew I had to come. You had saved our lives several times without batting an eye. How could I live my happy post-war life knowing that I could do something to save you, but I was too selfish to do it?” Hermione moved to a chair and sat down, placing her elbows on her knees and burying her head in her hands.

“What about your friends… Potter?” he spat. “and that Weasley boy. Were you dating either of them?”

“I was dating Ron, but we weren’t right together.” She didn’t pick up her head as she spoke. “They will be fine. They can get along without me. It’s probably better I’m not there while Ron gets over me, anyway. Harry has someone. They’ll both be fine.”

“And you? You will be fine not seeing them ever again?”

“I am surviving, but I do miss them.”

“Then you should have stayed in your time!” Severus ground out.

She looked up at him then. “No! I shouldn’t have. If I did, you would have died at age 38. You would not be able to be free of the two masters you serve under; you would never be able to just be what you want to be. It’s not fair, Severus. I had the ability to do something about it. How could I stay there and let you just die?”

“What if I wanted to die? My life was miserable from what you described. Death was probably welcome.”

She studied him for a little bit. “I don’t know if you wanted that. Maybe you did, but I don’t think so. When that snake attacked, you didn’t take it stoically. You fought against her. A man resigned to death would have just let it happen.”

“Maia, why are you here?” he said with exasperation.

She rose, fury in her face. “I already told you, you git! I want you to live!”

“Why?”

“Because you deserve to live.”

“From what you said, I was horrid to you. Why do you care? What’s in it for you?”

Hermione huffed and turned and walked a few paces away. Folding her arms in front of her she grit her teeth. She didn’t know what to do to convince him that her desires were only for his well-being. She shut her eyes and mulled it over. There was one way he could know for certain. She wasn’t sure she wanted him to do it, though.

But if she didn’t, her coming here might be for naught. If he ultimately decided she was here to trick him in some way, he wouldn’t take the potion, and her trip back would have been totally in vain. She’d have given up everything from her previous life uselessly. She turned and looked at Severus with determination.

“You are a gifted Legilimens, are you not?” she asked him point-blank.

He gave her a shocked look, then shuttered his emotions behind his walls. “I am.”

“Then look into my mind and see for yourself,” she demanded.

“You would let me invade your private thoughts?”

“Severus Snape, I trust you. I know you won’t take advantage of your position, and you won’t belittle anything you see in my head.”

Severus turned this time and began to pace. She didn’t know what was going through his mind, but he was definitely working something out. Finally, he turned back to her.

“You’re sure, Maia?”

“It’s the only way I can convince you fully that I am not up to something.”

He let himself smirk, and she was glad for it. Maybe, just maybe, this would work out. He came up to her and pulled out his wand. Pointing it at her, he lifted it slightly.

“You’re sure?”

“Just do it,” she said through her teeth.

“Legilimens.”

She felt him enter her mind and opened it up to him. Memories of herself as a girl materialized. Her bushy hair as a first year as she talked about the enchanted ceiling. The first day of Potions class when Severus berated Harry. Her friendship blooming with Harry and Ron. Solving his logic puzzle to get to the Sorcerer’s stone.

The memories started to pass faster. He brushed through her other years at Hogwarts. Saw her horror when she’d found out he’d killed Dumbledore. She was on the run with Harry, and Ron had stormed out of her life. Then Ron came back. He slowed down during the battle. His death went through her mind in great detail, causing tears to flow down her cheeks. Then she was standing in front of Dumbledore’s portrait giving him a piece of her mind. She was weighing her options, and finally, she was bidding Harry and Ron a tearful goodbye.

Her mind left the images of her past, but before she was done, she brought her conversation with Lily in the Great Hall to the forefront of her mind for Severus to see as well.

He withdrew from her mind and looked at her intensely. His gaze went from her eyes to her mouth, then back to her eyes. He gave her such an intense look she felt naked before him.

“You did this for me,” he acknowledged, his voice merely a whisper.

“I did this for you.”

He turned away from her.

“You did this for me,” he said a little louder as if he were trying to convince himself. “You gave up everything to help me. You sacrificed everything, Maia.” He turned back to her then. “No one…” his voice broke. “No one has ever thought enough of me to do anything remotely close to this. You sacrificed everything for me.”

“I did, but Severus, it's no sacrifice. Yes, I miss my friends and family, but I have similar opportunities here. I’ll have my seventh year and my N.E.W.T.s and a future.”

“Maia…”

“No, Severus. I’m happy with my decision. I’m happy that I can call you my friend. At least, I hope I still can.” She looked at him with hope in her eyes. “Even if you don’t want to be friends anymore, I’m happy that you will live.”

Severus pursed his lips as he looked at her. “I was so angry with you. And all that about Lily’s death by the Dark Lord’s hand... I doubted any of it was true. I didn’t know what you were up to.” He took a deep breath. “I was angry with myself for letting you get close to me. The only other time I got close to someone… Lily…” He looked at her meaningfully. “I can tell you know it didn’t end well.”

“Severus, I’m not Lily and never will be.” She looked down briefly before meeting his eyes again. “I know you love her.”

His eyes widened slightly. “What don’t you know about me?” he ground out.

“I’m not sure of your favorite color.”

He looked at her with narrowed eyes, but there was no anger in his gaze. “I did love Lily.”

“Did?”

“Yes, did… I think I’ll always have a soft spot for her. We were friends before even coming to Hogwarts.” He rolled his eyes. “You probably knew that too.”

She nodded. “Severus, you’re saying you don’t love her anymore?”

He shrugged. “This year has been somewhat eye-opening for me. I’ve noticed things about her that I was blind to before. I think I was so remorseful for what I said to her.” He looked at her meaningfully. “You know what I’m talking about, right?”

She nodded.

“I have felt so awful for so long. It was my fault that we are no longer friends.”

Hermione furrowed her brow. “Severus, I don’t agree. You saw my conversation with her. She left you when you needed her the most. She could have forgiven you. She should have. I told her as much.”

“Maia, you said you are Muggle-born. Would you forgive me if I called you what I called Lily?”

She shrugged. “It seems like a no-brainer to me. I would be angry and hurt, of course. I probably wouldn’t talk to you for a while, but yes, I’d forgive you.”

Severus was quiet for a bit. He looked to the ground before looking back up to Hermione. “You would, wouldn’t you? In your memories, you never let your friends down. You stand by them, no matter what.” He blushed as he looked at her. “I’m glad to be counted among them.”

Hermione slowly closed the distance between the two of them. “You forgive me then? We’re still friends?”

“How could I not forgive you? You did this for me. We’re not just friends, Maia, we’re best friends.”

Joy filled Hermione. She threw her arms around Severus and hugged him ferociously. “Oh, Severus, you don’t know how happy that makes me. I’ve been so miserable this last week.”

His arms encircled her, and he returned her embrace. “Me too.”

“You could have fooled me. You are so good at hiding your emotions.”

He pulled back from her and stepped back a couple of paces. “I’m sorry it took so long for me to be able to talk to you. Everything was so hard to process, and I honestly didn’t know what to think.”

“I understand. I’m just happy you are ok with all this.”

“I get the feeling I just got the abridged version of everything,” Severus said.

“Well, yes, if I’d given you the unabridged version it would be enough to fill seven volumes!”

“Maia,” he looked at her. “Would you rather I call you Hermione?”

She bit her lower lip. “Which would you prefer to call me?”

“You’ll always be Maia to me,” he said honestly.

She smiled at him warmly. “I think it’s time to leave Hermione Granger behind permanently,” she said.

He smiled back at her. “Maia, I want you to tell me the non-abridged version. I need to know everything.”

She nodded. “I will if you want; we have plenty of time. I’m exhausted, though, so it will have to wait until tomorrow.”

He gave her a suspicious look. “You’re not trying to change the subject?” he demanded.

“No, Severus. I’m seriously tired. I just want to head up to my room and go to bed. Besides, we can’t stay in here all night. We’ll have to find somewhere else to have these conversations in the future.”

“I think I know of a good place,” Severus said as he turned to go to the door. He lifted the enchantments and opened the door for Hermione. She passed through, and they headed to the common room. Severus opened that door as well, and Hermione entered. They moved to the back of the dungeon, and she turned to Severus.

“Good night,” she said.

“Good night, Maia,” Severus replied.

She turned and made her way into the dormitory and to her bed. She smiled to herself as she gathered her pajamas and went to the bathroom. Brushing her teeth, she thought back on the evening. She sighed in relief; these last few days had been horrible. She was so thankful that Severus believed her and would still be her friend.

“Best friend,” she said after she’d finished brushing. She smiled into the mirror. Those words sounded nice on her tongue.

Turning she nodded at Hannah and Jeanne and secluded herself in her bed. She was soon fast asleep, getting a better rest than she had in many days.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Amortentia in my Veins for the beta work. I thought I'd throw you guys a bone, as we're all sitting in our homes all by ourselves and our kids have probably driven us all up the wall, so we need a BREAK!

Hermione settled next to Severus at dinner the next night.

“You owe me a discussion,” Severus said to her.

She looked at him. “Can’t I eat first?” she joked.

“Yes, but not too much, I’m eager to delve into my future.”

Hermione smirked and dug into her steak and kidney pie. They chatted about classes as they ate. Hermione was relieved. The whole day was like it had been before she’d told Severus about her trip into the past. She knew she had been stressed, but she hadn’t realized just how much the loss of Severus had affected her. She glanced at him. He seemed to be less stressed as well. She admired his profile as he ate. She closed her eyes and turned away quickly. She’d always had a thing for his nose; she couldn’t say why. She shook her head to clear it. She wasn’t going there. Not now that they’d just patched things up. By the time she’d controlled herself, they were done eating, and Severus was getting up from the table. She rose as well and followed him out of the Great Hall.

“Where are we going?” Hermione asked.

He glanced at her with a measured look. “To the dungeons to get our coats.”

“We’re going outside?” Hermione asked incredulously.

“Yes.”

“But it’s cold.”

“Wimp.”

Hermione’s mouth dropped open. “I am not a wimp!”

Severus stopped on the stairs and turned to her. “There’s no snow. It’s not freezing. It will be refreshing.”

“Sure it will be. I’ll give it five minutes, but if it’s too cold we’re coming in and using the Room of Requirement.”

“Hmm, I hadn’t thought of that.”

Hermione glared at him. “Severus, I’m pretty sure you had.”

He moved back down the stairs. “I would still like to go outside. I feel like we’ve been cooped up in here for days.”

“That’s because we have.”

They entered the dungeons and soon emerged with their heavy coats on. Severus preceded Hermione up the stairs and held the main door open for her so she could exit the castle. They walked a little distance down the path toward the lake.

“I guess it could be colder,” Hermione noted.

“Told you.”

She looked at him with an arched brow. “Always have to be right, don’t you?”

He gave her a sideways glance. “I’m glad you understand that.”

She scoffed and shook her head.

“So, you are going to tell me about my future.”

“I am,” she said determinedly. “I don’t know a whole lot about much of it, to be truthful.”

Severus scoffed. “You know more than I do.”

She nodded her head. “You already have taken the Mark, right?”

Severus pushed up his coat sleeve and showed her his Dark Mark. She nodded and looked at him tentatively.

“Did it hurt when you got it?”

He gave a quick nod as he rolled his sleeve back down. “It was excruciating.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I chose to take the Mark and knew what to expect.”

Hermione nodded. “I don’t know much of the next couple of years. You obviously graduate and become entrenched in the Death Eaters.”

She hesitated. “Severus, if I tell you everything in detail, how will you keep the timeline? I think it will be very hard to want to follow through with some of the things you did if you know what the results are going to be.”

Severus stopped and turned to her. “I’m not sure. Maybe the best thing to do will be to change what I do.”

“But I didn’t come here to change the future entirely.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure, Severus.”

“Do you think Dumbledore sent you back here to change the future?” Severus asked as his eyebrow arched.

“No. He said I shouldn’t tell you anything about the future.”

“And yet you still did. I would assume he knew you and me pretty well.”

Her eyes narrowed. “That old coot played me, didn’t he?” She turned to Severus and started poking him in the chest. “He knew you wouldn’t accept my story without the full truth. He knew I would be soft enough to tell you.” She threw her hands above her head in disgust. “Ugh, yet another example of the great manipulator, Albus Dumbledore. I’m not even sure if I can look at him the next time I see him.”

“Maia, this may be a good thing. You know everything important that happened in the future. Maybe we can make the war go our way the first time.”

Hermione thought. “It’s possible.” She looked up at Severus. “I don’t trust Dumbledore. We need to keep him out of this for as long as humanly possible. If he knows anything about what we are going to do, he may sabotage it, or connive to use us for his own gain.”

“I know you’re not a Dumbledore fan, but do you think you’re selling him short?”

Hermione scoffed. “If anything, I’m not giving him enough credit.”

“Well, tell me more about what you know,” Severus urged her on.

“I told you that Voldemort kills Lily because of a prophecy. I didn’t tell you that you were the one who heard that prophecy and told Voldemort.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You were spying on Dumbledore when he was interviewing someone for a job in Divination. She had a vision, and you heard part of it. You told Voldemort, and he decided the baby in question was either the Potter’s or the Longbottom’s. He set out to kill both babies. You begged him to spare Lily, and he said he would, but you didn’t trust that he could spare her, so you went to Dumbledore.”

“I killed them?” Severus asked in horror.

Hermione put her hand on Severus’ arm. “Voldemort killed them, Severus.”

“If I had just kept my mouth shut, they would have lived. She would have lived. This is all my fault!” His eyes were wide and filled with horror.

Hermione squeezed his arm. “Severus, it would have happened anyway. There’s nothing you could have done.”

“I could have kept my big mouth shut. I could have renounced the Dark Lord.”

“And then you would be dead, right? And ultimately Voldemort would have won, because I’m pretty convinced that without you spying for us and all that you did, we would have never won the war, no matter what Harry tried to do to defeat him.”

“You sound so certain about that. How do you know?”

“Because I lived it, Severus.”

“I don’t understand. I thought I was doing the right thing in taking this Mark.” He raised his sleeve again. Taking his fingers, he caressed the Mark on his arm. “It was going to make me powerful and important,” he whispered.

“He’s very charismatic from what I understand. He finds people’s wants and makes them think they’ll get them by joining him.”

Severus clenched his fists. “This isn’t what I signed up for! I didn’t take this Mark to become Lily’s murderer. I wanted her to be proud of me. To see I had become something.” His shoulders sagged, and he looked to the ground.

Hermione couldn’t help herself. She drew him into her arms. “It’s ok, Severus. We all make mistakes sometimes.”

“Not fatal ones,” he mumbled into her hair as he drew her in closer and surrounded her with his arms.

She pulled back and looked at him. “Let’s go in. I’m getting cold, and we could both use some hot chocolate. We can discuss this as we go.”

They separated and headed towards the castle. Hermione looked over at Severus with concern. She could tell he was mentally beating himself up.

“Severus, it’s ok. It hasn’t happened yet. If we decide to change history, you’ll be able to decide whether to tell Voldemort about the prophecy or not.”

Severus’ eyebrows knit together, but he kept looking at the ground. “I can guarantee you, Maia, I will never utter that prophecy to anyone.”

“Well, that will certainly change things, won’t it?” she said. “I will admit, the idea of Harry growing up with his parents alive makes me excited. His childhood was quite awful. He was taken in by Lily’s sister Petunia and her husband. They hated that he was magical and punished him emotionally for it on a daily basis.”

They had reached the castle doors, and Severus opened them up for her to pass through. They made their way to the kitchens silently and tickled the pear in the painting to gain entry.

“Petunia is horrid now. I can’t imagine what she’ll be like in the future.” He was silent for a minute. “I understand hard childhoods,” Severus said as they made their way to the long table in the kitchen. A house-elf bound up to them, and they asked her for some hot chocolate. In a flash, they had two steaming mugs in front of them.

“What was your childhood like, Severus?” Hermione asked.

Severus grimaced. “I’d rather not talk about that today. I’m upset enough about my future self killing my friend, I don’t need to bring up my horrid home life as well.”

Hermione nodded. “I understand. I would gladly listen any time if you want to talk about it, though.”

He looked over at her, and Hermione felt a jolt run through her when their eyes met.

“I know you would,” he said softly. Clearing his throat, he took a sip of the hot chocolate. “So, I killed my friend, then what happened.”

Hermione frowned. “Severus…”

Severus waved his hand in forward circles, motioning for her to continue.

“Please don’t feel guilty, Severus. He’s an evil, manipulative man.”

“And I’m a fool.”

She scoffed. “Hardly. You’re brilliant, and you’re the bravest man I know.”

“From what you told me already, I just did what anyone else would do.”

Hermione looked at Severus as if he had two heads. “You’re not serious? Over and over again you put your life in danger for us. I can’t think of anyone else who would do what you did.”

Severus regarded her. “I can’t see myself doing any of that either.”

“Well, you did, and I can’t thank you enough for it.”

“Maia…”

“I’m serious, Severus. You may have made a mistake with your life now, but in your future, you made up for all of it.”

Severus looked down and shrugged. “Please, let’s just move on.”

“I will if you promise to think about what I said.”

He nodded but didn’t look up at her.

“After Voldemort is struck down, Albus advises you that he’ll be back. I know there were a bunch of trials. Some Death Eaters claimed they were Imperiused to avoid being prosecuted. Dumbledore testified in your trial that you’d been working for him, so you were not jailed. You continued teaching Potions at Hogwarts. I don’t really know much of what you did at that time, other than probably plot with Dumbledore.”

Severus nodded. “You said the other day that I had wanted the Defense position. Why didn’t I get it?”

Hermione’s eyebrows knit together as she thought. “I don’t know exactly. Some say that Dumbledore never really trusted your defecting from Voldemort so he didn’t want you involved with the Dark Arts in case they turned you back to him.”

Severus scoffed. “I see he trusted me implicitly.”

Hermione frowned. “I don’t think he really trusts anyone, Severus. I think that it wasn’t that Dumbledore didn’t trust you, though. Or at least that wasn’t the main reason. You already know the position is cursed. Your cover to Voldemort when he returned was that you bided your time and got close to Dumbledore so that Voldemort would have a spy. You’d need to be at the school for a long time to be able to pass that off.”

“That would make more sense, actually,” Severus said.

“I agree,” Hermione said. “Ten years later, Harry, Ron and I, along with a mess of other students, entered Hogwarts, and everything started to get crazy.”

“Maia, do you have a Pensieve?”

“No, I don’t.”

“We may want to acquire one. It may be helpful.”

“Yes, we will. I have something we’ll want to view in it, but it will take some time to acquire a Pensieve. I know Dumbledore has one, but I don’t trust him and if we ask him to use it, he’ll want to know why. We’ll need to order one from Dervish and Banges.” Hermione thought for a minute. “Would it be easier to just use Legilimency for this again?”

“It would, but it will take a long time. There’s a lot to review, and extended Legilimency can cause headaches.”

“We could do it in shifts,” Hermione suggested.

“I believe we’ll have to.”

Hermione got up from the table, her mug empty. “Let’s plan on starting that tomorrow. We need to get back to the Dungeons and work on our Charms homework.”

Severus stood, and Hermione waved to the house-elves as they left the kitchens and made their way back to the dungeons. They spent the rest of the evening studying for their classes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Amortentia in my Veins, for the great beta work. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. With Crazytown still going on across the US, I thought you'd enjoy this chapter.

Severus was in her mind again. They had been working for several weeks, and the winter holidays were soon approaching. It had taken longer than they had thought, as Severus took his time reviewing her memories as they went on. There had also been some nights they hadn’t had time to do anything because of class expectations. Tonight, they were going to finish the battle and aftermath. She brought it all to the forefront of her mind, and Severus viewed all of it. He’d been in her mind for quite a while and had already viewed up to the part where he was in the Shrieking Shack with Voldemort. Now she was crouched in the tunnel leading to the shack. They could hear Voldemort and Severus talking about the Elder wand and why it wasn’t working. Then Nagini’s enchanted cage was set around Severus, and he was being attacked by the giant snake. Hermione and her friends made sure Voldemort had left before moving into the Shack and viewing the snake’s horrid attack. Harry bent low as Severus begged him to take the memories that were seeping from his tears. Hermione produced an empty flask, and he collected them.

Hermione could stand it no more. She put up her Occlumency shields and pushed Severus out of her mind. Folding herself over, she put her head in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. She felt Severus’ arms pulling her toward him as he surrounded her in a comforting hug.

“Hermione… Maia… it’s all right.” He rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself into him. “You died! There was nothing we could do. We should have been able to do something!”

“Shh, I’m right here, and we’re working to keep that attack from killing me.”

“What if it doesn’t work?” she cried.

He squeezed her tightly. “It will. Dumbledore said the potion would keep me from dying. And maybe with all we know, we won’t even get to that scene. Maybe we can end this much earlier than what happened before you came back here. We’ve got lots of time to figure this out.”

“Severus.”

“I’ll be ok, Maia. I promise.”

Hermione fought to control her emotions. She grabbed at Severus and continued her vicelike grip on him. Slowly, her sobs lessened, and she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

“We have to get this right, Severus. You can’t die.”

He gave her a shy smile. “I won’t.” He pulled her to him again and hugged her. “We’ll win, Maia. We’ll win.”

oooOOOooo

The castle was relatively empty. It was Christmas Eve, and almost everyone had departed for the holidays. Hermione moved up the stairs from the dungeons and out the main doors. She pulled her black coat closer around her trying to seal herself from the cold. She rolled her eyes a minute later as she remembered she was magical and waved her wand, placing a warming charm over her. Hurrying to the gates, she opened them and went through. Closing them behind her, she made sure they were sealed before she spun and Apparated away.

Hermione appeared in Hogsmeade. She glanced around before moving to the bookstore. She had come to town to search for a gift for Severus. She thought a book might be a little bit impersonal, but she knew if she found the right book, it would be a great gift. She wanted something that he would love.

They’d gotten really close to one another. All the rooting around he’d done in her mind had given them an affinity that usually only came with time. Even though it had only been a few months, Severus Snape had found a place in her heart. A major place, if she were to be honest. She closed her eyes for a minute. She found she was attracted to him in every way. His brilliant mind enticed her own, he was attractive, and his younger self was somewhat more upbeat than his future one had been. Hermione didn’t know if the older Snape had been similar to his younger self, as she had only known him as her professor, but she knew this Severus Snape, and he was caring and open with her. She really appreciated that.

Opening her eyes back up, she sighed heavily as she moved about the bookstore. The way Severus treated her and sometimes looked at her, she wondered if he had feelings for her as well.

She moved to the back of the store and over to the bookseller. “Mr. Whitley, I’m looking for a gift. I have a friend who is enamored with Potions. I was wondering if you had any first editions of anything unique.”

Mr. Whitley stroked his grey beard. “Hmm, I would imagine there are a few choices. Let’s head over to the Potions section.”

They moved to that area of the store, and the man ran his fingers across several texts. He looked at the top shelf and did the same. “Hmph,” he grunted. “I thought there was one…”

He turned to Hermione. “I just received a shipment, and I bet it’s in there!” he said enthusiastically. He bustled into the back, and Hermione moved back to the counter. A few minutes later, Mr. Whitley emerged with a large tome in his hands. He placed it on the counter in front of Hermione.

Hermione read the title aloud. “The World of Obscure Potions, by Vindictus Viridian.”

“The Headmaster and Potions Master of Hogwarts around 1703,” Whitley explained.

“Of course,” Hermione said to him as she reached for the tome. She carefully opened it and looked through it for a few minutes. It was perfect. The pages, although fragile, were crisp and legible. There were many potions that were very obscure; some even that had probably been lost to the modern world.

“How much do you want for this?” she asked.

He told her the price, and her eyes shot up to his. It was expensive, but if she were to be honest, for a book of this caliber, she’d expected it to be much more. Of course, she was in a time twenty years in her past, and things were not as expensive as in her future time. She reached into her pocket and placed the Galleons on the table. She’d found that her Order of Merlin stipend had made her pretty well-off in the past, so despite this being an expensive purchase, she didn’t have any issue in affording it.

“Do you have any wrapping paper?” she asked.

The owner tapped the book with his wand, and it immediately was wrapped in green paper with golden reindeer flying on it. It was topped with a golden bow.

“Beautiful,” Hermione said as she picked up the package, nodded at Mr. Whitley, and exited the store. She almost ran into Severus as she left and stopped short, exclaiming her surprise at almost knocking him over.

“Severus!” she cried. “What are you doing here?”

“Shopping,” Severus said dourly.

“Dumbledore let you out of the castle too?” Hermione asked.

“Obviously.”

She wondered at his one-word answers.

“Would you like some company?” she asked.

“No.”

She looked disappointed but nodded. “Okay. Well, goodbye then,” she said as she looked to the ground and began moving around him.

“Maia,” Severus called after her. She turned around and looked at him.

“I’ll see you at dinner,” he said.

She brightened and smiled at him. “See you then!” she told him cheerfully.

He bowed his head at her slightly, and she turned and Apparated away. As she moved up the path toward the castle, she thought more about Severus Snape. She wondered about his mood. Hopefully, she hadn’t upset him in some way. Maybe he was getting her a present and was embarrassed that he’d been caught.

He’d almost reminded her of the older Snape for a minute. She frowned. It was somewhat ironic that she’d just been thinking about how different he was from his future self. She supposed there were some aspects of his personality that were simply something that wouldn’t change. He definitely could be prickly.

Hermione blew out a puff of air in exasperation. She shook her head at herself because, despite his surly attitude, she found him endearing… and funny… and handsome… and she just wanted to have him in her arms for Christmas. She was pathetic.

oooOOOooo

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall. She wasn’t sure if Severus had left before her or not, but she was excited to see him tonight. This was her first year staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. She didn’t have anywhere to go, and she was just fine staying where Severus was. She came to the entry of the Great Hall and smoothed out her green dress before entering. She loved the simple style of it, solid in color with a scoop neck, some black buttons on the sleeves, and a black belt at her waist as accents. The skirt fell just below her knees and flared out when she moved. It made her feel feminine.

As she turned the corner and entered the Hall, she saw the teachers at a large round table. There were several students including Severus sitting there as well. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt covered by a black blazer. Damn, he looked sexy. Hermione wiped that thought out of her head and continued to the table. When Severus caught sight of her, his eyebrow rose. She smiled at him, and he gave her the shy smile that she loved so much. She settled in next to him. The group made small talk as they awaited two more students before starting. Once everyone had gathered, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

“Students, we are happy to have you with us during this holiday season. May you enjoy your Christmas and feel peace and joy while here in the castle.”

With that, their meals appeared before them. Hermione dug into the turkey and stuffing with everyone else. Everyone chatted together. Hermione spoke with Professor McGonagall about her plans for the future.

“I honestly don’t know,” she answered her professor thoughtfully. “I thought I had it all figured out a year or so ago, but now I’m really confused with my choices.”

“Well, what classes do you like the best?” Minerva asked.

Hermione chewed on her turkey and thought about it. “I like all of them, but if I had to choose one or two, I think they would be Charms and Arithmancy.”

“Both are fine choices,” Minerva said. “Probably your best option now is to see what you can do with either of those choices and follow the one that you’re most interested in.”

Hermione nodded.

“Mr. Snape, what about you? Will you be pursuing Potions?” Minerva asked.

“I’m not exactly sure, but that is one of my main interests, yes.”

“What else are you interested in, Mr. Snape?” Dumbledore asked.

“I’ve always had an interest in Defense against the Dark Arts,” he said.

The table quieted, and Dumbledore cleared his throat. “Didn’t you mean just the Dark Arts?” he said.

Hermione’s mouth dropped open.

“You really need to watch who you associate with, Mr. Snape,” Dumbledore went on.

Hermione let her fork clatter to her plate. She looked crossly at Dumbledore. “Headmaster,” she said caustically. “I believe this conversation would be better served privately.”

“Nonsense, Miss Davies. We are just having a chat. Mr. Snape would do well to reassess his future possibilities.”

Hermione fought to hold her tongue. In years past, she would have kept quiet and been respectful, but she simply had grown to dislike Dumbledore in general, and the fact that he was attacking Severus made her furious.

“Perhaps, Headmaster, if you think that some of your students are mixing with the wrong crowd, you should try to mentor them! But you wouldn’t want to sully your hands on us Slytherins, would you? You just tolerate us because you can’t expel our entire house.”

“Now see here, Miss Davies!”

Hermione rose and threw her napkin onto her plate. She bent low into Dumbledore’s face. “All you care about is your own machinations!” she said and stormed out of the hall. Bounding down the stairs, she entered the Common Room and crashed onto the couch. Severus and she were the only Slytherins staying for the holidays, so she didn’t need to worry about anyone but him coming in and seeing her crying. Deep down, she hoped he would come in because she could certainly use a hug right now.

She put her head in her hands and let the tears come. She didn’t hear Severus come in, so she was surprised when he sunk into the couch next to her. She lifted her head and looked at him. He frowned at her.

“You’re mad at me,” she said.

“Pardon?” Severus asked curiously.

“You’re mad that I made a scene.”

Severus huffed. “No, I’m not. I wanted to cheer when you got in Dumbledore’s face.” He held her gaze. “You were magnificent,” he admitted.

She gave him a wan smile. “I don’t feel magnificent. I’m so tired of his plotting. Everything has some bloody meaning that only he understands. I don’t know what he thought he could do by embarrassing you in front of everyone. Does he want to drive you farther into the Death Eaters control?”

“I don’t doubt that he does.”

Hermione straightened. “Well, he’s nothing but a bastard.”

“Maia, forget about him.”

Hermione got up and started to pace. “He just makes me so frustrated. I wish I knew all this about him when I was younger.”

Severus rose and interrupted her pacing. He grasped her arms and held her. “Maia, stop this. Getting angry isn’t going to change that old coot at all. You understand what he’s like now. Don’t regret your innocence about him before.” His eyes searched hers. “Maia, it will never be said of you that you let people walk all over you. It’s Christmas Eve, let’s forget about Dumbledore.”

Her eyes flashed to the tree in the corner of the dungeon. She sighed heavily. “You’re right, of course. I need to get my mind off him.” She thought for a minute. “I know,” she said excitedly. “Go get your coat and meet me back here.”

“Coat? Why?”

She grinned. “You’ll see!” With that, she turned and raced to her room. Within a couple of minutes, she had her coat, hat, scarf, and gloves on. She went back out to meet Severus. He came out a minute later, similarly dressed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the Common Room, up the stairs, and outside.

“Maia, what are we doing? It’s freezing out,” he said finally as she tugged on him. They moved a little way from the castle, and she let go of his hand. “We’re going to make snow angels!” she said with excitement.

“Snow what?”

“Oh, don’t tell me you grew up in a muggle neighborhood and never made a snow angel! What did you do as a child?” She moved a few feet away from him. “Follow me. We’re going to lie down and move our arms up and down and our legs in and out.”

She laid down on the ground and spread out. Severus just looked at her as if she’d lost her mind. She looked up at him expectantly. “Come on, get on the ground.”

He pointed at the ground. “You do realize there’s snow on the ground, and it’s cold?”

She laughed. “That’s the fun of it. Come on, give it a try.”

He breathed out a huge sigh and rolled his eyes. Despite looking put-out, he did as she directed and was soon making a snow angel himself. They moved their limbs around a little bit and then lay there for a minute.

“Now what?” Severus said.

Hermione looked over to Severus. “We admire our glorious creations!” she said and sat up.

Severus stood up and turned to give Hermione a hand. She smiled up at him as she rose from the ground. They both looked at their angels.

“Astounding,” Severus said mockingly. “We should submit our work to the local museum.”

Hermione hit him on the arm. “Oh, come on, that was fun.”

He gave her a mischievous look. “Do you know what’s really fun?” he asked her.

She sized him up before answering. She knew he was up to something. “What?”

A snowball materialized in his hand, and he threw it at her. “A snowball fight!”

“Oh, you’ve done it now,” Hermione warned as she stooped low and scooped up some snow, making her own snowball. Soon they were running around, throwing snow at each other. They were both equally talented at it as both had snow on their hats, hair, and all over their coats by the time they decided to call a truce and head back into the castle.

They shed their winter wear once they were back and sat down in front of the fire. Hermione sighed happily. “I haven’t done that in a very long time.”

“I’ve never done that,” Severus said.

Hermione’s head whipped toward him. “You’ve never had a snowball fight? How can that be?”

Severus looked down at the floor before his eyes moved up to hers again. “I never really had any friends. The friends I have here aren’t truly friends, nor are they the sort who would go cavorting in the snow.”

“Lily and you never had a snowball fight?”

He shrugged and watched the fire. “No, we didn’t.”

“I’m sorry you missed out on that,” Hermione said.

“I’m not. It made this one all the more special,” he said quietly as his eyes followed the crackling flames.

Hermione blushed and looked at the fire as well. “Now you make me wish I had never been in a snowball fight before.”

He smirked. “You are lucky you had a normal childhood. Mine was not pleasant.”

She kept her eyes on the fire, hoping that would help him to feel open to speak about what he went through as a child. “Tell me about it,” she urged.

It took him a while before he started to speak, but when he did, he seemed to hold nothing back.

“My family is poor. You’ve probably gathered that already. All the neighborhood kids made fun of me before I came to Hogwarts because I dressed funny. There was never money for clothes, so I wore old clothes from my father and his friends. I was frequently teased for that and for my looks.

“My father struggles to hold down a steady job. He works at the local mill, but it’s sporadic work. He takes side jobs to help, but it’s never enough. He’s a drunk, and as I grew older, I realized why we have no money. It goes to his habit.” Severus paused for a minute as he gathered his thoughts.

“He’s a violent drunk. He beats my mother and beat me when I was home. Last summer I fought back. I was sick of seeing my mother getting beaten up. I stepped in between them. My father raised his beer bottle and was going to break it over my head, I think. I was frightened and furious all at once. My magic exploded, and I sent him flying into the wall. With that one display of magic, I felt I could finally stop my father. For the first time in my life, the fear was in his eyes, and not mine. I told him to get out of our house and never come back.”

Hermione reached out and squeezed Severus’ hand. He looked down at her hand grasping his, then looked back at Hermione. “He left, but my mother went with him. Why would she do that?”

“She must love him,” Hermione said. “Sometimes we do foolish things when we love someone.”

He stared at the fire again. “But doesn’t she love me too?” he said in a small voice. “Why didn’t she stay with me?” Severus started breathing heavily. “Why didn’t she try to stop him from beating me? Why didn’t she take me away from that monster? Why did she choose him over me?”

Hermione was still holding his hand. She didn’t know what to say so she squeezed it again. Pulling her hand from his, then, she reached over and hugged him tightly.

“I don’t know, Severus,” she said finally after she pulled away. His eyes held hers for a minute before she turned and faced the fire again.

“I wish there were something I could say to make all of that go away because you shouldn’t have had to live through any of that. No one should.” She was crying again. She tried to covertly wipe her tears away, but he saw them.

“Maia, don’t cry for me. I’m not worth it.”

She sobbed then. “Oh, Severus, of course you’re worth it. How can you think otherwise?”

He pulled her into another embrace. “Shhh, thank you for making me feel better, Maia,” he said. “You always do.”

She pulled back and gave him a watery smile before wiping her tears away with her sleeves. “Merlin, I don’t think I’ve ever cried this much on a Christmas Eve,” she said.

“I’m sorry I’ve ruined your holiday,” Severus said as he looked away from her in embarrassment.

She shook her head and smiled. “No, you didn’t. Despite bawling like a baby for half the night, I’ve really enjoyed spending Christmas with you, Severus.”

He smirked as he looked back at her. “I have enjoyed it too. Mostly my Christmases have been alone here at Hogwarts. I’m the only one who ever stays here during the break. Everyone else has a loving Pure-blood family to go home to.”

Hermione laughed. “Knowing our classmates, I’d rather be here alone than doing whatever stuck-up thing they’re doing.”

Severus chuckled. “I suppose you’re right.”

They looked back at the fire, content to just be silent for a while as they listened to the crackling flames. Hermione felt warmth within her as she sat beside Severus and shared the evening with him. She couldn’t remember a time when she had felt so peaceful on a Christmas eve. She smiled to herself as they continued to watch the flames in the hearth. This definitely would be a night she wouldn’t soon forget.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to Amortentia in my Veins for the beta work. I think y'all will like this chapter... eventually.

Hermione rose early the next morning. She was used to rising early on Christmas with her family. Sitting on her bed, her robe on and her hair wrapped in a towel from her shower, she felt a great emptiness. This was the second Christmas she wasn’t with her family. The reality that she’d never see her parents again hit hard today. She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs. She’d been pushing her memories of her past away as much as she could, but today her mind couldn’t be turned from her parents, Ron, and Harry.

She sat on the bed for a while with a great lump in her throat, quietly willing any tears from coming as she thought about her friends and family. She missed her mother’s wonderful advice and her dad’s laugh. She missed Ron’s hugs and Harry’s quick smile that she could always count on. She even missed Ginny, Luna, and Neville. Things had changed so much in just a few short months. She wished she could tell them about everything she’d experienced here in the past. She wished she could talk to her dad about her future. He always gave sage advice but was the type of person who never pushed his opinion on you. She missed his insight, as well as her mother’s.

She knew if she had been home right now, they’d be opening presents. Her mother would be peppering her with questions about her time at school. She’d ask all the right questions: how her friends were, was there anyone special that she had found, was she feeling comfortable with her studies?

Hermione sighed. She missed those conversations. She knew if she were home right now, she’d be telling her mum and dad about Severus and how much their friendship meant to her. Her dad would give her a look, and she’d scoff at him, telling him they were nothing more than friends.

Then her mum would snort and say something like, “Hermione, you light up when you talk about him. There’s more to this than mere friendship.”

Hermione would blush and deny it, but eventually, they’d wheedle away at her until she would admit that she liked him but wasn’t sure if he liked her that way. They’d probably say to just let everything go naturally and see what happens.

Hermione sighed, but a small grin appeared on her face. She missed them so much, but just thinking about that fantasy conversation had made her feel somewhat better. She put her chin onto her knees and continued to reminisce about her family and friends a bit more.

Straightening out finally, she rose from her bed and went to her wardrobe to get some clothes. As she pulled out a red cashmere jumper and some black jeans, she wished she had been able to see her parents once more before she had traveled back to the past. She had made the decision not to go see them because she had known it would be too easy for her to restore their memories and have a few last minutes with them. However, she had felt that would not be fair to her parents. They would know she existed but never be able to see her again.

She’d left them as they were, and now she wished she could see them one last time. She held back the tears again. Her emotions were all over the place this morning. She wasn’t quite sure how to stop feeling the way she was feeling, but she knew that she’d cried enough yesterday.

She pushed her melancholy away by looking at the small Christmas tree set up in the corner of the dormitory. It was decorated beautifully with silver decorations and singing bells. Spelling her hair dry and pulling her clothes on, she put a smile on her face and left the dormitory. She headed out into the Common Room. Severus had preceded her and was sitting on the couch with a present in his lap. When he saw her emerge from her dormitory, he stood up, with the present in his hands.

“Happy Christmas, Maia,” Severus said with a large smile on his lips.

She came up to him and smiled genuinely at him. “Happy Christmas, Severus!” she said.

He held out a gift to her shyly.

“Thank you,” she said as she accepted it. She dug in her pocket and pulled out a present for him. Enlarging it, she handed it to him. Severus thanked her, and they settled on the couch, each looking at the other.

“You go first,” they said in unison and both laughed.

Hermione motioned to his present. “No, really, you first,” she said.

“All right,” Severus said. He tore the paper off his present and admired the ancient tome. He looked at her appreciatively. “Maia, thank you so much.” He opened the book and carefully paged through some of the ancient writings. “I’ve never seen anything like this.”

Hermione grinned widely. “I saw it and knew you would love it.”

Severus also grinned but there was a shyness to his smile. “Go ahead,” he said. “Open yours.”

She looked at the present. It looked like it was probably a book as well. It was wrapped in red shiny paper with a golden bow. Hermione looked up at him with an arched eyebrow.

He shrugged. “I thought we could celebrate your previous Gryffindorness.”

She laughed. “Why thank you. I’m sure it was very hard for you to use these colors, even for me.”

He scoffed. “Just open it. It’s an eyesore as it is.”

She shook her head as she tore into the present. Unwrapping the gift, she found her guess had been right. He had gifted her with a book as well. It was also an older text; the title was written in Runes. She took a second to translate it.

“The Tales of Beedle the Bard.” Her head whipped up, and she reached out and hugged him. “Oh, Severus! This is amazing! How did you find it?”

Severus’ arms surrounded her as well. He pulled back slightly. “I had them order it at Tomes and Scrolls. I picked it up that day we ran into each other in Hogsmeade.”

“It’s brilliant!”

He was still so close, and their arms were still around each other. Hermione looked into his eyes, and a jolt ran through her. She’d felt such an affinity for him, and wanted to have even more. She leaned in and touched her lips to his. He didn’t pull away, so she deepened the kiss. He embraced her tightly. She thrilled as their lips pressed together. Before she could lose herself in him, though, he pushed her away roughly.

“What are you playing at?” Severus asked her caustically.

“What do you mean?” she asked him.

“Why did you do that?” he demanded.

“What do you mean why did I do that? I thought it would be obvious!” she demanded.

“Obvious you’re trying to play me for a fool. Who are you conniving with, those two dimwits you room with, hmmm? You’ll have a good laugh with them when they get back about how you made ugly Snape think you wanted him, right?”

Hermione looked at Severus in puzzlement. “Severus, what are you talking about?” she asked.

“This!” He gesticulated between the two of them. “You’re trying to pull something over on me, right? Get a good laugh. Make Snape look like he’s barmy.”

He turned from her and stood. He stalked over to the fireplace, stopping there, his back rigid. She could see him breathing heavily, his shoulders were moving up and down rapidly. She eyed his back incredulously. She couldn’t understand how he could jump to such a conclusion.

“Severus, I don’t know what you’re on about,” she replied finally in exasperation. “How could you accuse me of that?”

“I expected more from you, _Maia_.” He pronounced her name as if it were the worst thing imaginable.

Anger coursed through her. She tried to calm herself and get Severus to see reality.

“Severus, you’re jumping to conclusions.”

“You may have gotten me to trust you, but I’m not that dense, Maia. It’s obvious this is all some move to embarrass me.”

Hermione clenched her fists. She tried to calm herself, but she couldn’t. She stood up and moved up behind him. Gritting her teeth, she began to speak.

“Severus Snape, I thought you knew me. I thought you understood me.” She stepped around him and looked into his face. “I thought you respected me, but it’s obvious now that you know nothing about me.” She pointed her finger into his chest. “How dare you accuse me of subterfuge! I am not one of your Slytherin cronies who just acquaints themselves with someone to get something out of it.”

She shook her head at him then, despair filling her. “I thought you understood that about me,” she said softly. She felt defeated. She couldn’t even be angry anymore.

“Everyone judges me here, and most did in my previous life,” she said, her voice filled with pain. “I thought you were different, Severus. If you can’t figure it out in your mind that always sees plots and subterfuge, let me explain. I kissed you because I’m attracted to you. I thought that maybe you felt the same about me. Evidently, I was wrong.”

Anger began to seep into her again. “Evidently, you’re no better than your Slytherin friends, only using me for what you can get out of me. If that’s the way you feel, then fine. But don’t you DARE accuse me of trying to dupe you, you prat. I respected you. I considered you my friend.”

Her fists clenched again, and she fought back tears valiantly, but she knew it was a losing battle. “I guess I was wrong.” She ground out. Turning, she raced out of the room, leaving her present and a bewildered Severus Snape looking after her. She bound into her room and cast Muffliato. She crashed to her knees and let out a guttural scream. Pain filled her, and it wouldn’t let her calm down. She was crushed. He’d torn her heart out and ripped it to shreds right in front of her.

She sobbed into her hands. Her sadness from earlier that morning and this cruel turn of events crashed down on her as she fell to the ground and curled up into herself.

How could he think of her like that? They’d spent so much time together, and yet he could accuse her of kissing him to make him look stupid?

She dragged herself up off the floor and moved to her bed. Falling into it, she sobbed bitterly into her pillow. She had no idea how she’d face him ever again. She didn’t think she could make eye contact with him without falling into despair. She hadn’t felt this awful in years.

Her tears seemed to subside a little, and she just lay there, thinking about how utterly devastated she was. After a while, she finally fell into a fitful sleep. She was awakened much later by an otter Patronus nudging her gently. She looked at it and wondered how it had gotten there, as she had been sleeping and hadn’t even dreamed of her Patronus. She reached out to touch it, and it spoke. She was surprised to hear Severus’ voice coming from the bouncy otter.

“Maia, would you please come to the Common Room. I need to speak with you,” Severus’ voice pleaded.

Hermione’s eyes widened, and she regarded the otter with surprise. The otter nuzzled her chin before turning and bounding out of the room. It stopped and turned, expecting to see her following it down the hallway. It looked at her anxiously, urging her to hurry up.

A small spark of hope burned in her chest as she watched the otter watching her. Surely, there must be something to his Patronus change. She rose and followed the Patronus out into the Common Room. Her gaze left the otter and fell on Severus. He was slumped on the couch, leaning forward, his head cradled in his hands. A bolt of empathy shot through her, but she pushed it away. Her jaw tightened and anger filled her again.

“What do you want?” she asked Severus coldly.

His head shot up, and he looked at her miserably. “I didn’t think you’d come,” he whispered.

Her heart clenched within her, and all she wanted to do was embrace Severus. She shook herself back into reality and glared at him. “I almost didn’t. Why did you call me out here?”

“Please sit?”

“I think I’d rather stand.”

Severus nodded. He rose and came up to her, looking her in the eye. “I have done many foolish things in my life, Maia, but the things I said earlier were the stupidest I’ve ever uttered. Can you forgive me?”

She glared at him but didn’t say anything.

“Please?”

She closed her eyes and looked away. “I am not sure we can get past this, Severus.”

“May I at least explain myself?”

She shrugged. “I’ll listen to you. I’m not sure what good it will do.”

“Please sit with me,” he pleaded as he motioned to the couch. He walked back to it and sat down.

She debated sitting with him. She was feeling so petulant that she almost continued standing, but when she looked at Severus, she saw such agony in his eyes that she immediately moved to the couch and sat down next to him. Her heart went out to him. He may not care about her, but she still cared about him.

“Go ahead, Severus,” she said with a sigh.

“Maia, I’ve explained a little about my upbringing to you. What I didn’t explain is that no one has ever cared for me in my life.”

Her eyes met his, and she looked at him with concern.

“My father either treated me like an embarrassing accident or a freakish pariah. My mother was so wrapped up in trying to survive my father, there was no room in her heart for me.” He looked down and gathered his thoughts.

“As you know, I had no friends before coming here except for Lily. The friends I have here at Hogwarts just confess friendship out of necessity. They want something from me, so I am someone they associate with. I thought Lily cared about me, but in the end, she found me to be an embarrassment and threw me over for her Gryffindor friends. She only was my friend when she had none.”

He looked to the fire and was silent. Hermione waited for him to gather his thoughts again. Her heart went out to him, but she still doubted that he understood her. For at least a minute, Severus stared at the fire before turning back to Hermione.

“I have tried to have faith in people, but I find whenever I place my faith in them, they invariably… disappoint me.”

Hermione shifted uncomfortably as she gazed into Severus’ eyes. He continued. “From the day we first met, you’ve been different. I’ve known that. I’ve admitted that before, but Maia, when you kissed me, my distrustful nature took over.”

His eyes shifted back and forth. His eyebrows knit together as he debated what to say and how to say it. Hermione saw such vulnerability in his eyes as he looked back at her. He reached out and grabbed her hands. “I have been attracted to you for a while now, but I had convinced myself that you only cared for me as a friend. I know I can be difficult, and that I’m not good looking. I’ve been told so enough by now to not delude myself into thinking anything different. So, when you kissed me, I couldn’t believe that it was possible that you actually wanted to do so.”

Hermione watched him as he released her hands and stood, beginning to pace back and forth. “You’re right about me, Maia. I’m Slytherin, and I see conspiracy around every corner. In my distrustful mind, if you couldn’t be attracted to me, then the only possible reason you would kiss me was to manipulate or make fun of me.” He stopped and stared at her. “I know, my thinking is messed up. I know.”

He returned to the couch and took her hands again. “Maia, honestly, this has nothing to do with you, but everything to do with my insecurities. I have no choice but to believe that for some reason you care for me as more than a friend. I can’t fathom how you could, but your actions before have convinced me that you do.”

He squeezed her hands, and she looked down at them, her mind thinking seriously about what he’d said.

“Maia, please… please forgive me. I am a fool, and beg you to please let me start over again.”

She cleared her throat. “Severus, I don’t know what to say.”

“Say that I haven’t ruined everything we’ve built over these few months. Say that you’ll give me another chance.”

She looked up at him. “Just what type of person do you think I am, Severus?” she asked quietly.

He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, he was looking at her intensely.

“I think you are one of the most caring people I have ever met. You have given up everything for me, and I threw that all in your face because I was embarrassed. I know you think I don’t know you, but I do. Deep down I knew you would never do such a thing to me, but my head wouldn’t listen to my heart, because my heart misleads me all the time. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, Maia, but I beg of you to give it to me.” He choked up then. “If I lost you, I don’t know what I would do, honestly.”

“Severus, I don’t think that following your heart is a bad thing. As a matter of fact, following your heart is usually a very good thing.”

“It has never been for me.”

“Do you have faith in me, Severus?”

He looked down. “Given my actions, if I told you yes, I don’t expect you would believe me.”

She extracted her hand from his and moved his chin up so he was looking at her.

“Do you have faith in me, Severus?”

He closed his eyes.

“Look at me, Severus, and tell me the truth.”

His eyes opened and gazed at her. Hermione saw trepidation in them. She wanted to tell him everything would be all right, but if he couldn’t tell her he trusted her, then he never would be able to, and they could never move past this and be together.

“Maia, I trust you implicitly. I have faith in you. I know you will always be truthful with me,” he whispered. “I’m sorry my faith wavered for a minute. It’s more a lack of faith in myself and what I am than a lack of faith in you.”

She smiled slightly and saw hope in Severus’ eyes.

Releasing his chin, she took his hand again.

“You really hurt me,” she explained. “My friends have sometimes hurt me by accusing me of things that weren’t true, but…” She swallowed hard, trying to fight back the tears that were near the surface again. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt so betrayed, Severus.” The tears she was trying to fight back slid down her face. She wiped them away with her free hand.

“Maia, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”

His voice was filled with pain, and she knew he regretted what he’d said, however, she feared within herself that this would be something he would do again in the future. His future self had used his words to cut and hurt to keep everyone at a distance from him. Would he do something like this every time he was angry with her?

His hand came up and wiped another tear from her face. She couldn’t look at him. If she did, she would be unable to control her tears. She pulled away from his hand and looked away from him.

“The next time you are feeling insecure, what will you accuse me of?” She asked in a sharp tone.

“Maia, you can’t know how awful I feel. I’m so sorry. I lashed out at you, and I regret it. I’m not a nice man, and I let my insecurities get the best of me. You don’t deserve to be treated that way. I let my anger and fear take over, and I didn’t even think of how it could affect you.” He cleared his throat. “I promise you I will work on that.”

She turned back to him then. “I won’t stand for you berating me needlessly again, Severus. I won’t let myself be emotionally abused in that way.”

“My father does that to my mother all the time. I honestly didn’t even make the correlation until just now. I suppose I’ve inherited that from him.” Severus sat quietly for a moment before looking into her eyes again. “I swear to you, Maia, he is the last person I want to emulate. You deserve so much better. I give you my word that I will not become like him. I never want to be anything like that man, and I will work to change that part of me that is so hateful.”

She studied him for a few moments before nodding. “If I can help you, I will.”

Severus let out the breath he’d obviously been holding. “Thank you.”

Hermione bit her lip as she gazed at Severus. “When did your Patronus change?” she asked.

He gave her a curious look. “How did you know it changed?”

“It used to be a doe,” she said. “Like Lily’s.”

“You’ve seen it?”

“I haven’t, but Harry has.”

“So, something from your future has changed,” he mused.

“Do you know when it changed?” she repeated.

He shook his head. “I haven’t cast a Patronus in a while. The last time I did, it was the doe. I’m not quite sure what to make of it.”

“To be honest with you, your new Patronus was the only reason I came out to speak with you.”

He looked at her curiously as she extracted her hands from his. She took her wand and said, “Expecto Patronum.”

A playful otter escaped from it and began frolicking in front of them. Severus gasped. The otter looked to him and came close, nudging him with its head. Severus looked to Hermione in amazement.

“I forgive you, Severus.”

Hermione reached out and caressed his cheek as the otter dissolved. “I wish… I wish you understood how I feel about you. You say you’re nothing to look at, but I think you’re handsome. I love the expressiveness of your eyes and the way your mouth curves up in that shy smile you like to give me.” She stroked his nose gently. “I especially like your nose.” She laughed at his incredulous expression. “I know it’s large, but I like it like this. It makes you, you.”

“You really don’t think I’m ugly?”

“You’re striking. Just seeing you sometimes makes my heart beat faster. I want to be with you, Severus.”

He moved in then, initiating a kiss. Hermione’s heart soared as his lips reverently touched hers. He softly worshiped her lips until she opened them and let him enter her mouth. His arms came up and embraced her, pulling her to him.

“Maia,” he whispered as he covered her mouth with kisses. “I want to be with you, too,” he said as he pulled away from her and looked deeply into her eyes. “Thank you for forgiving me.”

“Severus,” she whispered. “You may not have had anyone who cared for you before in your life, but I care for you. I don’t ever want you to think you are alone, because I am here for you and will be with you as long as you want me to be.”

She found she was cut off from anything else she wanted to say by his lips. She was fine with that. His kiss was passionate and filled with reverence for her. She marveled at it as she kissed him back, trying to convey all she felt for him in that kiss. Finally, they came to an understanding of each other’s feelings, continuing to explore each other passionately.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A bit of fluff. Thanks, Amortentia in my Veins for the beta work.

The next week went by quickly. Severus and Hermione took advantage of the emptiness of the castle to enjoy each other’s company. They were inseparable, meeting in the Common Room in the morning and going to the Great Hall for breakfast, spending time together doing various things during the day, sharing the other meals together, and winding up in the Dungeons again sitting by the fire in the evening.

It was New Year’s Eve and only about an hour until midnight. Severus and Hermione sat on the floor, propped up by the couch. She sat in front of him, and he cradled her in his arms as they watched the fire. Hermione let her head lean back into him.

“I’m going to miss being alone with you once everyone is back,” she said.

“Well, we can still be alone, we’ll just have to be more selective of where we congregate.” He stiffened slightly. “Maia, are you ok with us? I mean, in front of the others?”

Hermione turned in his arms until she could see him. “Severus, of course I am. I’ve told you time and time again, I don’t care what these people think about me, and I’m not willing to hide our relationship to avoid stares and nasty comments. I’m sure we’re getting those already anyway.” She turned back with a huff and stared into the fire.

Severus’ arms tightened around her, and he kissed her neck. “My insecurities sometimes get the best of me, Maia. I am proud to be with you, but I was fearful that you’d be embarrassed being seen with me.”

She turned in his arms again and placed her hand on his face. “I’m proud to be with you, too, you prat. You need to stop thinking you’re unworthy of me.”

“But I am.”

Her left eye narrowed at him. “Don’t be daft.” She leaned in and kissed him soundly. She pulled away reluctantly from his lips after a while. “I think we’re well suited to one another. We share the same interests and abilities. Well, except you’re a whiz at potions. And Ancient Runes. And…”

“Shhh, you are brilliant in those things as well,” Severus uttered.

“Not as brilliant as you are,” she admitted.

He smiled at her. “But you are better at Arithmancy and Charms. I think we actually balance each other out quite well.”

“That’s more like it,” Hermione said huskily before she pulled him in for another long, languid kiss. “You’re delicious,” she uttered.

“Mmm, as are you,” Severus replied softly. “Exquisite, if I were to be honest,” he said before taking her lips with his again.

Hermione reveled in his touch. His kiss was like ambrosia, and she couldn’t get enough of him. After a long time, they finally broke apart. Severus kissed her cheek before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

“I’d like to share a secret with you,” he said.

“Oh?”

He smiled wickedly. “Go get your coat. It’s something I want to show you, and we need to be outdoors.”

“Severus, we’ll freeze to death.”

“You didn’t seem to mind the other day when we made snow angels. Besides, you forget I am adept at warming charms.”

She giggled and rose from the floor. “All right, I’ll be right back.” She hurried to her room and got her coat and other items she felt she’d need to stay warm. Rushing back out, she noted that Severus already had on his black trench coat and a black beret. She grinned at him as she approached and took his hand when she’d gotten up next to him.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said breathily.

“Let’s go, then.”

He pulled her along, and she laughed aloud as they mounted the stairs and made their way outside.

“Severus, slow down!” she cried as he pulled her along excitedly. Soon they were down a ways on the path towards the gates. He stopped and turned to her, grinning.

“I can fly,” he told her.

“Well, I think we all can.”

“Without a broom.”

“Oh! You can? I thought Voldemort taught you how to do that.”

He gave her a puzzled look. “The Dark Lord doesn’t know how to fly.”

“He does in the future.” Her eyes met his. “ _You_ taught _him_! Oh, that makes so much more sense. Of course, you figured out how to fly without a broom. You’re so clever, and you have created so many amazing spells. This is brilliant, Severus!”

He gave her his shy grin that she loved so much. “I guess I surprised you a little, then. I sometimes forget how much you know about me.”

She threw her arms around him and smiled. “You never cease to amaze me.” She kissed him before pulling away. “So, show me what you can do.”

“Fly with me,” he said softly. “I want to show you what it’s like.”

She looked concerned. “Severus, I’ve never liked flying.”

“And yet you do it wonderfully.”

“Only because I have to.”

“Do you trust me?” Severus asked while quirking his eyebrow.

“Of course,” she said.

He took hold of her hand. “Then fly with me.”

“Severus…”

“I would love to teach you how to do this yourself, but I think for this first time it would be best if you rode along with me.”

Hermione bit her lower lip. She nodded finally.

“Okay,” he said. “Put your arms around my waist and stand on my feet.”

She got into position with him. “Am I crushing you?” she asked.

“Not at all.” His arms went around her, and he pulled her close. She buried her face in his coat.

“Maia, the object of this is to see where we’re going. If you’re obscuring your view by having your nose in my coat, it’s going to be a useless exercise.”

She pulled her face from his coat and looked at him fearfully. He kissed her eyelids.

“Don’t worry, I will make sure you are safe.”

She nodded but didn’t say a word.

“Ready?” he asked.

She nodded again. He lifted off, and Hermione tightened her grip on him.

“Maia, I can’t breathe,” he said.

She turned red and eased up her vice-like grip. She kept eye-contact with him.

“Turn your head and take a look around,” he instructed.

She saw nothing but dark sky. Braving a glance downward she gasped as she saw the castle quite far below them.

“Severus, we’re so high!” she cried as she grasped him harder.

“Shh, you’re fine. I’ve got you. It’s lovely, isn’t it?”

She leaned back slightly so she could gaze up at him. “You’re right, it is.”

Hermione replaced her head on his shoulder, and they flew on for a few minutes. They were over Hogsmeade now, and she pulled away slightly so she could look down at the cute town aglitter with lights.

“Hogsmeade looks so pretty,” she said.

“Yes, it’s almost as beautiful as you,” Severus whispered in her ear. He looked into her eyes lovingly. She was unable to hide her smile.

“It’s midnight, Maia. Happy New Year,” he said before his lips descended on hers. They were suspended high above Hogsmeade, and his kiss was so reverent that she felt she was in heaven. She groaned into him as she lessened her grip around his waist so her hand could come up and tangle in his hair. For a short time, there was nothing but the two of them. Finally, they separated, and Hermione noticed they had lost a bit of altitude. She arched an eyebrow at Severus. He shrugged.

“What can I say, I’m incapable of concentrating on anything else when I’m kissing you.”

She smiled at him as he pulled her close again and gave her a quick kiss. “Let’s head back, okay?” he asked.

“Okay,” she said before kissing his cheek. She snuggled into him again and enjoyed the ride back. Before long, they were back where they started.

“How was that?” Severus asked her.

Hermione stepped off him. “It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

“Next time, I’ll teach you the spell to be able to do it for yourself.”

“Do you think I can do it? It must be really hard.”

Severus stroked her face before kissing her. “I know you can,” he said before kissing her again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff.

**Chapter** **12**

Hermione headed for the Great Hall for dinner. She patted the small gift in her pocket and hoped Severus would like it. As she approached the Slytherin table, she noted he was there already, staring down into his plate with a scowl. She hadn’t said anything about his birthday during classes because she wanted to surprise him after dinner. She nodded at a few of her housemates as she neared Severus and settled in beside him.

“Hi, Severus,” she acknowledged.

“Maia,” he said simply.

“Is something wrong? You look cross.”

Severus blew a hair out of his face. “I am fine,” he said tersely.

Hermione put some roast and mash on her plate and concentrated on that. “Okay,” she said simply. The chill that was coming from Severus made her worried. She rushed through her meal and looked back at him. He’d hardly touched his food.

“Severus, you must come with me. I have something to show you.”

He glanced over at her. His eyes held a sad look in them. “What is it?”

“Just come with me.” She stood from the table and held out her hand to him.

“But we haven’t had dessert. I wanted some cake,” he said dejectedly.

“Oh, forget about dessert. We can grab something from the kitchens later. You need to come see this.”

Grasping her hand, he rose from the table. “All right,” he acquiesced.

“I’m glad classes are over for the day. I’ve not been able to concentrate on them very well today, and I’m not sure why.”

“Yes, I’ve had a hard time concentrating as well.” He frowned darkly as they walked.

They went the rest of the way in silence. Severus was lost in his thoughts. Hermione wondered what he was thinking. She wondered what his birthdays were usually like. She had noticed that no one had wished him a happy birthday today. Had everyone forgotten, or had he never told anyone when his birthday was?

Soon they arrived at the Room of Requirement. She paced back and forth as Severus looked at her curiously.

“Why are we here?” he asked when she’d stopped and looked at him.

“Go in,” she said.

He narrowed his eyes at her. “What’s in there? Is this a trick?”

Hermione hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. “It’s no trick, Severus. I just want you to go in and see it before me.”

Severus relaxed and pulled her in for a chaste kiss. “We can just stay here in the hall all night,” he said as his mood lifted slightly.

“What would be the fun in that?” Hermione queried.

“I can think of lots of fun we can have here.”

She shook her head at him and smiled. “Just open the door, you silly man.”

He arched an eyebrow at her but pulled away and reached for the handle. Opening the ornate door, his mouth dropped open as he eyed what was inside. Hermione stepped up behind him as he moved into the room and stood still in amazement. Streamers and balloons were everywhere. In the center of the room was a banner reading Happy Birthday, Severus, and under the banner was a table for two. Placed on the table was a birthday cake with several sparklers spraying gayly on the top.

Severus turned to Hermione. “You knew it was my birthday?”

“Of course, I did. Happy Birthday!” She threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Their tongues tangled for a while before she pulled away. “Now let’s have some of that cake you so wanted earlier.”

She started moving away, but he pulled her back. “Maia, thank you. My birthday is usually a solitary day where no one says a word to me about it. My mum sends me a small gift every year, but that is all that ever makes the day special. She didn’t even send anything this year because of what happened last summer. Thank you so much for making my birthday special.”

Hermione smiled. “You deserve to be happy, especially on your birthday.”

Pulling back, she took Severus’ hand and led him to the table. “Make a wish and blow out the sparklers,” she directed.

“My wish already came true. I have you.”

Hermione smiled. “It’s ok to have more than one wish in your lifetime, Severus.”

Severus shifted a little. “Very well, then.” He paused for a minute before blowing out the sparklers. Hermione kissed his cheek before taking a knife and cutting two pieces of the cake. She gave one to Severus and took one herself. They sat at the table together.

“Chocolate with coconut frosting. My favorite,” Severus said. He took a bite of the cake and closed his eyes as he savored it. He opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. “Delicious.”

They continued eating their cake while Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out his present.

“This is for you,” she said as she handed it to him.

He grinned at her, took it, and quickly had the wrapping paper off the small box. Lifting the lid off, his eyes growing large when he saw what was inside. Reaching in, he pulled out a small vial of gold liquid. He looked at Hermione.

“Felix Felicis?” he asked.

She smiled at him and nodded.

Arching a brow, he turned the vial back and forth to see the highlights in the potion. “Wherever did you get it?”

“I asked Professor Slughorn for it.”

“And he just gave it to you?”

She harrumphed. “Hardly. I helped him brew potions for the Infirmary, cleaned his entire storeroom, and scrubbed cauldrons on and off for three weeks.”

“I thought you said you had to do some makeup work with Professor McGonagall.”

She shrugged. “I’m a Slytherin, too,” she said coyly.

He moved around the table and kissed her. “Thank you, Maia. It’s a very thoughtful gift.”

“Given the future, I didn’t think it would hurt to have it around.”

Severus smiled at her. “Always planning ahead, aren’t you?”

She laughed lightly before becoming more serious again. “What do you want to do for the rest of the evening?”

Severus leaned forward. “I want to fly with you.”

Hermione giggled. “Sounds nice.”

“I want to teach you to do it yourself so we can fly together.”

Hermione’s eyes grew wide.

“You can’t tell me no; it’s my birthday.”

“Slytherin,” Hermione said in exasperation.

He grinned and held his hand out to her. “Let’s go.”

She placed her hand in his and let him lead her out of the room and down the hall. Soon they had descended to their dorms and were dressed to go outdoors. Severus took her hand again and led her outside. He glanced at her now and then as they moved up and out of the castle. After a bit, she giggled.

“Severus, what is it? Do I have soot on my face?”

He pulled her to him. “I just love looking at you.” He smirked at her.

She tapped his nose. “The feeling’s mutual.”

He closed the distance and kissed her. They drank each other in, unwilling to part. Finally, he pulled back. “You’re trying to divert me from teaching you to fly. You have learned to be a Slytherin very well.”

Hermione giggled at him. “I’m just enjoying you, Severus.”

“Well, we have things to do. Come.”

He took her hand again and moved away from the entry doors. They moved into an out-of-the-way open area, and he faced her.

“You’ll want to do the spell silently and wandlessly. To cast it, think the incantation Volito, like this.

He began floating up in the air. “You try it and join me up here.”

Hermione concentrated and looked up at Severus. She tried to picture herself lifting up from the ground.

“Nothing’s happening,” she said to Severus.

He descended and stood next to her again. “Picture your objective. The casting of the spell silently must have the intent you want. It’s like Apparating. Picture where you want to be, not where you are.”

Hermione thought about that and then nodded her head. Severus rose again into the air and hovered. Hermione looked to him and pictured herself up beside him. Silently saying the spell in her head, she felt herself rise. She gasped and fell back down to the ground.

“That’s it!” Severus encouraged. “Just don’t psych yourself out as you start to rise. I’ll be here to meet you.”

Hermione tried again. This time as she rose, she didn’t let herself be surprised. Slowly she rose up and met Severus about ten feet in the air.

“I did it!” she exclaimed as she came even with Severus. He pulled her to him, and they hovered together as he embraced her.

“I knew you would. You’re magnificent.” He pulled back and grinned at her. “Now, we should be able to fly together. I’ll hold your hand at first. We’re going to head over towards Hogsmeade. We’ll need to rise up a bit higher. Are you ready?”

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. Severus took her hand and swung around so they were both facing forward. “All right, let’s go,” he said.

They rose up together and got to a good height, then started moving forward towards Hogsmeade.

Hermione laughed. “This is exhilarating, Severus! So much better than flying on a broom!”

“Obviously,” Severus drawled. “Do you feel like you’ve got the hang of it?” he asked her.

“Yes.”

“Then I’m going to let go.”

Hermione grasped his hand as if it were a lifeline. “No, not yet.”

“Maia, you can do this. You are already doing it.”

She looked at him with trepidation. When she spoke, her voice was shaky. “All right,” she said.

“Have faith in your abilities, Maia Davies. You have this.” He slowly pulled his hand from hers.

Hermione gasped then laughed out loud as she moved forward on her own. “Severus, I’m doing it, I’m doing it!”

“Of course you are, Maia. Now, let go and be free. Make some turns.”

Hermione smiled and moved a little in front of him. She circled him entirely and grabbed his hand as she came in front of him again. They spun together and soared up and around, making a full circle in the air. She broke away from him and raced away, making him follow. Her heart thrilled with the movements and his chase. After a bit, she slowed, allowing him to catch up with her. He grabbed her from behind and pulled her close to him.

“I have you now, my sneaky witch,” he whispered into her ear.

He kissed her neck, and she moaned. Turning in his arms, she wrapped hers around him and kissed him fully. They were lost in each other for quite a while. At long last, they pulled away from each other, only to note they’d dropped almost down to the ground. Severus and Hermione slowly descended the rest of the way, finding themselves close to the castle again. As they touched the ground, Hermione’s arms came around his neck once again.

“Happy Birthday, Severus.”

“Thank you, Maia.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So we've had a bit of fluff. Now it's time to get down to business.   
> Thanks to Amortentia in my Veins for the great beta work!

Hermione moved through the halls up to the Room of Requirement. She’d told Severus to meet her there. She found him leaning against the wall, waiting for her. Smiling, she hurried and met up with him quickly.

“It finally came!” she said. “I got permission to go to Hogsmeade and pick it up.” She patted her pocket. “It’s in here.”

“Great,” Severus said. “I’ve already created the room,” he explained as he motioned to the door. “After you.”

Hermione entered the room. They’d used this configuration before. There was a lab area in the front and a sitting area with a couch and fireplace towards the back. She pulled a small, flat box out of her pocket and placed it on the table. Taking her wand, she enlarged it to its actual size. Opening the box, she let the item, a Pensieve, float out of it. It hovered over the table. She reached into the box and pulled out a bottle. She unscrewed the cap and poured the liquid into the bowl of the Pensieve hovering nearby.

She turned to Severus, who had been watching her. “Before I left my time, Harry gave me something that belongs to you.”

Severus arched his eyebrow. “What is it?”

“He gave me the memories you released to him before you died.” She pulled a vial out of her pocket and handed it to him.

Severus accepted the vial from her and stared at it for a few minutes. “Have you seen these?” he asked.

“No. They’re your memories. You gave them to Harry. I didn’t want to invade your privacy by looking at them.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about them before?” He asked, looking troubled.

Hermione pursed her lips. “I wanted to have the Pensieve before I did, so you could review them right away. I hope you’re not upset with me.”

Severus eyed the vial some more and then looked up at Hermione. “I’m not, actually. You gave them to me as soon as I could review them.”

She smiled. Severus moved to the Pensieve and poured the memories into it. He held his hand out towards Hermione. “Join me?” he asked tentatively.

She grasped his hand. “Are you sure? I know these memories are very personal to you, Severus, whether you know what they are or not.”

“I want you with me,” he said succinctly.

Squeezing his hand, she nodded for him to proceed. They delved into the Pensieve together and viewed his memories. Severus smiled at the memories of Lily and his first meeting and their friendship that formed. He flinched when Lily died. His grip on Hermione’s hand increased as the memories played out, showing his sacrifices made for Lily and his distaste at all that Dumbledore asked of both Harry Potter and him. After all the memories had played out, they emerged, finding themselves on the floor. Hermione turned to Severus and pulled him into an embrace.

“Are you all right?” Hermione asked.

Severus squeezed her tighter. “I will be.”

He quietly held her for a long time before continuing. “I can’t believe that I clung to Lily’s memory for so long.”

“You loved her, Severus.”

“And I never had you to change my feelings towards her.”

Hermione smiled at him ruefully. “No, you didn’t.”

“I would also think that guilt would have driven me to do all that I did.”

Hermione looked at Severus. “Can I ask you a question?” she asked timidly.

“Of course.”

Hermione looked away. “Do you wish…”

Severus studied her carefully.

She continued to avoid his gaze. “Do you wish that you were with her instead of me?”

He gently turned her head toward him and kissed her. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes. “Silly witch, of course not. After knowing you, I could never want to be with Lily. Besides, she was never mine, and back then, I hardly understood how to truly care for someone.”

Severus leaned in and kissed her again. She enjoyed his attention for a while before he pulled away. He studied her for a minute before frowning.

“Maia, I can’t do this,” he whispered to her. “I’ve been thinking about all of it for a while now. I don’t think I can kill Dumbledore. I don’t even know if I have the fortitude to lie to Voldemort for all that time.”

Hermione rubbed Severus’ back. “That’s why we’re here, to figure out another way. Do you think these memories helped in any way to give us something to use against him?”

Severus tempered his emotions and tried to gather his thoughts.

“Maybe,” he said. “There’s not much in here that we didn’t already know. It was just hard to see it all.” He pulled away from Hermione. “Maia, if we can keep Potter from becoming a Horcrux, that would be the key, don’t you think?”

“Definitely. Once he becomes a Horcrux, he’ll have to be killed, and we’ll have to live the same timeline as before to accomplish that.” She thought for a minute. “We already know what the Horcruxes are and where they are.”

Severus grasped her fervently. “The prophecy hasn’t been uttered yet. If we can destroy the Horcruxes anyone can kill Voldemort. Maybe we should concentrate on that.”

“You’re right. That may be the key to ending all of this now instead of twenty years from now.” Hermione got up from the floor and grabbed a piece of paper. She sat down at the table and picked up a quill. Severus joined her. She started writing down the Horcruxes and their locations.

Diary—Dark Lord or Lucius Malfoy

Gaunt’s ring—Gaunt’s house

Slytherin’s locket—Crystal Cave

Hufflepuff cup—Lestrange vault

Ravenclaw’s diadem—Room of Requirement

“This is going to be challenging. We’re going to have to time Slytherin’s locket just right. I don’t think the locket is in the cave yet. Voldemort sends Kreacher, the Black’s house-elf, to test the protections before he hides the locket, then Regulus Black steals it afterward. We can save his life if we plan this right.” She looked up at Severus. “The thing is, we won’t be able to know exactly when all this happens. Regulus will not be disenchanted with Voldemort until he leaves Kreacher for dead.”

She studied the list. “Then there’s the cup,” she continued. “I don’t know how we’ll be able to get into the Lestrange vault.”

“The diadem should be easy to get to, even if it takes a while to find,” Severus pointed out. “And I can probably get the diary from Lucius if he has it. Gaunt’s ring, once we find the house, should be relatively simple as well.”

“Should we bring Dumbledore into this?” Hermione asked. “He may be useful.”

“You said before that we shouldn’t tell him anything about all of this for as long as possible.”

She bit her lower lip. “I know I did, but that was before we had this plan. I think he’ll be helpful in getting and destroying these items.”

“It’s probably a good idea, then. I was thinking about going to him and offering to spy for him anyway.”

“You want to change it this early?”

Severus shrugged. “I don’t see why not. I have lost my enthusiasm for the Dark Lord and his vision. Maybe now is the time to start spying. There’s a revel next week. I may prove… useful.”

“Do you already know Occlumency?” Hermione asked.

“Something you don’t know about me?” Severus asked while arching his eyebrow.

She chuckled. “There’s lots I don’t know about you, you silly man.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

He smiled at her and captured her lips with his. Once he pulled away, he answered her. “I’ve been working on it as the Dark Lord is notorious for being able to read anyone’s mind.”

“You are known among the Order as being the foremost Occlumens in my time, Severus. I’ve no doubt you’ve already got a handle on it now.”

“It sounds like I have more to learn. Perhaps you can help me practice?”

“I would love to.”

“I’ve realized since you came that I need to protect myself and be careful not to let my thoughts be known.”

“Especially if you’re going to start spying now.”

“Will you come with me to speak with Dumbledore?” Severus asked tentatively.

Hermione took his hand. “Of course, Severus. I’ll be with you no matter what.”

“Do you think we should go now?”

“We can see if he’s available. I hadn’t heard he was going to do any traveling this weekend.”

“And he was at breakfast,” Severus mused.

“Let’s check his office,” Hermione suggested.

They rose and left the Room of Requirement. In a few minutes, they were heading up to the Headmaster’s office. They knocked and were glad to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk, going over some paperwork. He looked up at their knock.

“Ah, come in students. What can I do for you?”

Severus started in. “Do you have a few minutes that we may talk to you about something important, Headmaster?”

“Yes, Mr. Snape. Both you and Miss Davies take a seat.” Once they had settled in, he looked from Hermione to Severus. “What did you want to say, Mr. Snape?”

Severus extended his arm and lifted up his sleeve so his Dark Mark was visible. A look of fury came over Dumbledore’s face. He rose immediately and had his wand directed at Severus before either of the two students could blink.

“How dare you come in here brandishing that! Are you trying to threaten me?” He turned to Hermione. “And you! You said he’d be helpful to the war.”

Hermione got to the edge of her seat and glared at Dumbledore. “Headmaster, if you would let Severus explain, I believe you’ll see what this is all about.”

Dumbledore slowly put his wand down and returned to his seat. He sat back and stroked his beard. “You are not here with a message from Voldemort?” he asked.

Severus shook his head.

“Then why did you feel the need to out yourself to me?”

Severus began once he’d lowered his sleeve and shifted into a more comfortable position in his chair.

“I took the Mark last summer. Since Maia has been here, I have come to realize I made a grave error by doing so. She has explained to me that in the future, I was a spy for you. I wanted to offer my services to you now if you think it would benefit.”

Dumbledore’s eyes widened slightly. “You wish to spy for me against your master?”

“He is no longer my master, no matter what he may think.”

Dumbledore looked at him skeptically. “And what is to say that you aren’t trying to get close to me so you can report to him?”

Severus narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore. “Why would the Dark Lord use me as a spy? I am new to his organization and there are much better choices.”

“Given your time as a Death Eater and a student, you are the best person for the job.”

Hermione harrumphed. “What would you have him do to prove himself?”

Dumbledore gazed at Severus. After a moment, Severus sat at the edge of his seat. “Do not invade my mind without my permission!” he hissed.

“I see you are an Occlumens,” Dumbledore noted.

“Yes, which would make me invaluable as a spy to you.”

“Why do you want to do this?”

“I told you, Maia has convinced me that the Dark Lord is not who he claims to be.”

“What did she say that convinced you?” Dumbledore asked curiously.

“Many things, actually. One of the most chilling is that the Dark Lord is trying to live forever.”

“Is that so? How does he intend to do that?”

Hermione spoke up at that point. “He has made several Horcruxes.”

Dumbledore’s eyebrows lifted so high that it seemed as if they would fly off his forehead. “Several?”

“Yes. Five so far. He intended to make six with the seventh piece of his soul residing in his body.”

“Merlin,” Dumbledore muttered. Looking to Severus, he spoke again. “You know what these Horcruxes are and where they can be found?”

“We do.” Severus looked into Dumbledore’s eyes. “They will be hard to track down and destroy, but we feel that it would be best to do so sooner rather than later before he has a chance to make his other talismans.” He paused for a breath. “We hoped you could help us.”

Dumbledore stroked his beard some more. “Where are these Horcruxes located?”

Severus looked at Hermione. They nodded at each other, and Hermione got to the edge of her seat.

“The easiest to find would be the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. It is in the Room of Requirement where all the hidden things are.” She paused. “The other four will be the challenge. One is Tom Riddle’s diary. It is either in Voldemort’s possession, or he’s already given it to Lucius Malfoy. Helga Hufflepuff’s cup is in the Lestrange vault at Gringott’s, Marvolo Gaunt’s ring is hidden in his house, and finally, Salazar Slytherin’s locket… I’m not sure where it is right now, but I know next year it will be in the Crystal Cave. It will be the most challenging to get to because of how it is protected, and the timing of getting the artifact has to be just right, as Voldemort tests his wards at some point next year, and the locket won’t be there until that test is finished.”

Hermione took a breath. “Don’t get me wrong, all of these will be challenging to get,” she finished.

“That was very thorough, Miss Davies. How do you know all of this?” Dumbledore asked.

“I lived through the finding and destroying of these Horcruxes. I have personal experience with some of them and can help us to avoid mistakes that my friends, you, and I made.”

Dumbledore chuckled. “What mistakes could I have made?”

Hermione scowled at him. His assurance in himself was annoying. “You put on Marvolo Gaunt’s ring. I can only guess it was because it holds the Resurrection stone. The consequences were devastating.”

Dumbledore got a faraway look. “You know about the stone?”

“I know about all three of the Hallows. They were important to defeating Voldemort in my time.”

Dumbledore thought for a while. “It seems like the ring would be the best target at this time, outside of the diadem. Miss Davies, perhaps you can accompany me to recover it?”

She nodded. “Severus and I will work on the diadem. You have access to the Sword of Gryffindor?”

“Of course.”

“It needs to be imbued with something that will destroy Horcruxes,” Hermione explained.

“Such as?” Dumbledore asked.

“Well, before it was Basilisk venom,” Hermione explained.

“And where might we get Basilisk venom, Miss Davies?” Dumbledore asked condescendingly.

Hermione frowned at him. “Perhaps you should kill the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets before it finds a way to escape again.”

Dumbledore coughed.

“It evidently emerges and causes quite a stir in Maia’s time,” Severus explained. “As Headmaster, you should be able to figure out how to enter the Chamber and exterminate it.”

Hermione’s eyes narrowed at him. “You can enter the Chamber? Why didn’t you say so? Ginny Weasley almost died!”

Dumbledore gave Hermione a measured look. “I don’t know why I wouldn’t have in the future, Miss Davies. All Headmasters are advised of anything that is dangerous in the castle and how to access any secret areas.”

Hermione stood. “Well, how about you go take care of the Basilisk, and we’ll work on finding the diadem. Use the Sword to kill it, and we will have a stable item to destroy Horcruxes with.”

“Miss Davies, perhaps you forget that you are simply a student.”

“Professor Dumbledore, perhaps you forget that I am a war hero and have information that can end this war early,” she said haughtily. “We’ll bring the diadem to you once we’ve found it.”

Severus rose. Hermione stormed out while Severus said goodbye to Dumbledore, and left his office. Hermione stormed down the stairs, and Severus rushed to catch up with her.

“Maia, wait for me.”

She stopped at the base of the stairs. She took in several deep breaths and flexed her fists to try and calm herself down. Her magic made her hair crackle and frizz. Severus caught up with her, and they exited the staircase into the hall.

“Are you all right?”

She looked at him, anger filling her face. “He knew all along how to get in there, but he let everything just move along on its own without doing anything. All the teachers tried to help. You tried to help. He could have stopped it right away, but he had to let it play out so he could figure out who the Heir of Slytherin truly was. I was petrified, and Ginny and Harry almost died! He’s heartless, Severus! Heartless!”

Severus pulled her to him. “He is who he is, Maia. None of us can change him, and none of us will ever know why he does or doesn’t do anything.”

“I trusted him for so long. Harry trusted him. I just can’t believe I was so stupid for so long.”

Severus pushed her away so he could look into her face. He kissed her softly. “You are not stupid, Maia. You’re brilliant, caring, and you believe the best in people. Dumbledore takes advantage of people, especially those who are so trusting.”

Hermione’s arms went around Severus, and she squeezed him. “He makes me want to question everything.”

“No, Maia, that’s the Slytherin coming out in you.”

Hermione giggled. She pulled back and smiled at Severus. “Of course, you’d see it that way.”

He smirked at her. “Because that’s the way it is.”

She shook her head at him and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for helping me to calm down.”

“My pleasure.” Severus kissed her soundly before pulling back. “Do you want to search for the diadem now?” he asked.

Hermione looked at him. “We might as well. I’m not sure where to start. Harry was the one who found it.”

They made their way to the Room of Requirement and entered after thinking about what they wanted. Hermione frowned. “There’s so much. I’m not even sure where to begin looking.”

“Where was it originally?”

“Harry moved it when he first saw it, so I’m not sure where it is right now, but I know about where he put it. If we can locate that area, it would be a good place to start, as I’m sure it wasn’t far from where Harry originally found it. He said he placed it on a bust of a warlock. The bust was chipped. Let’s start looking for that.”

They split up and went down different aisles searching for the bust. After about an hour, Hermione heard Severus call to her.

“Keep calling so I can find you,” she said as she left the aisle she was currently searching. She found him soon enough. There before them was an ugly, chipped warlock bust. Hermione hugged Severus.

“You found it.”

“Yes, step one is done. Now we need to find the diadem.”

Hermione stepped back. “Well, it’s probably in this aisle then. We’re somewhat close to the end, so why don’t you start there, and I’ll go from here up that way.”

She motioned with her hands as to the directions she wanted them to go. Hermione rifled through a pile of odds and ends. She moved along turning things up here and there. Moving to the other side she saw a sparkle coming from the end of a table strewn with picture frames. Moving closer, she easily saw the diadem.

“Severus, I found it,” she called out.

He moved to her quickly. They both closed in on the diadem, and Severus reached out and picked it up.

“How do you know this is it?” he asked as he moved the diadem around and analyzed it.

“Can you feel that?” she asked.

Severus looked to her, his eyebrow arched.

“What do you feel coming from the diadem?”

“It definitely feels magical.” He looked at it some more. “It’s Dark Magic,” he muttered almost to himself.

“That’s the Horcrux you’re feeling.”

“It’s somewhat hypnotic, isn’t it?”

“Oh, yes.” Hermione agreed. “Let’s go. The less time we have this in our possession, the better.”

Severus hid the diadem in his robes, and they left the room, quickly making their way back to Dumbledore’s office. After knocking they entered and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk with the Sword of Gryffindor in his hands. He was polishing the silver blade. He looked at them.

“The Basilisk is vanquished.”

Hermione huffed while Severus arched an eyebrow at Dumbledore. They neared his desk, and Severus revealed the diadem, placing it on Dumbledore’s desk.

“I suppose you can test the effectiveness of the sword with that,” he remarked.

“Nicely done!” Dumbledore said. He stood and picked up the diadem. Looking it over, he glanced at Severus. “It had no protections?”

“No, it doesn’t seem to.”

Dumbledore nodded. “I believe Riddle was in a hurry to hide it. I think he must have hidden it when he came to ask me for the Defense position.” He looked at the younger couple. “Well, Severus, Maia, are you both ready?”

Hermione grabbed Severus’ arm and tugged him away from the desk. She moved them as far away from the Horcrux as possible.

“Go ahead, Professor,” she said once they’d situated themselves. Hermione held Severus’ hand tightly.

Dumbledore raised the sword so it sat perpendicularly over the diadem and quickly thrust it down, stabbing the jewel in the center of the headpiece. Immediately a bolt of lightning shot from the headpiece directly at Dumbledore. He silently cast a shield so that the lightning bolt shot away from him. Hermione and Severus ducked to the ground as more lightning bolts shot out of the diadem. The headpiece wailed in pain as it died. There was silence for a full minute before Dumbledore lifted his head up above his desk.

“Is everyone all right?” he asked.

Hermione and Severus stood and looked at the Headmaster.

“Yes,” Severus said. “What about you?”

“Just some singed beard, otherwise fine.”

Hermione sighed before grinning wildly. “Well, that’s one down!” she said.

“Are they all so lively?” Severus asked.

“In their own way,” Hermione explained. She turned to leave and reached out for Severus’ hand.

“Headmaster, I’ll wait for your message that you are ready to get the ring,” she told him before moving toward the door.

Dumbledore nodded. “I will let you know.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Amortentia in my veins for the great beta work. Thank you for reading.

It took a month before Dumbledore was ready to find Gaunt’s ring. Hermione readied herself and met him in his office. He stood as she entered the room.

“Ah, Maia, are you ready?”

“Of course, Headmaster.”

He came around his desk and took her arm. “We’ll just Apparate there.”

“Professor, don’t forget the sword.”

Dumbledore revealed a secret flap in his robes where the sword was hidden. He extended his arm.

“Shall we?”

She took his arm, and they spun and appeared in front of Marvolo Gaunt’s house. It was really more of a shack, Hermione mused as she looked over the old house. It was falling apart.

Hermione tightened her grip on Dumbledore’s arm.

“We should just go, Headmaster,” she said.

Dumbledore looked at her with understanding. “There are strong aversion spells on the house, Maia. It’s the magic that is telling you to flee. You must use your strength and fight the urge.”

Hermione looked at the shack and struggled to control herself. Finally, she had overcome the need to get as far away from the shack as she could. She looked at Dumbledore.

“I’m okay now,” she said.

They approached the cabin and entered. Looking around at the dilapidated shack, Albus lit his wand so they could see well.

“Harry said it was under the floorboards somewhere.”

Albus waved his wand around and after a little bit, a green glow came from the floor.

“If you would, Miss Davies.”

Hermione waved her wand over the floorboard until it began to rattle. The floorboard suddenly flew into the air, and a golden box was revealed. Hermione looked at Dumbledore. He pointed his wand at the box and shot a spell at it. Orange light came from his wand and surrounded the box. It glowed orange for a second until it returned back to its golden color.

“It should be safe to touch now,” he said.

Hermione reached in and lifted the box out of the hole. Immediately her vision clouded, and a vision of Severus appeared before her. He began to speak to her.

“You can never save me, Maia. I am already dead.”

She fell to her knees as the vision changed, and Severus lay on the floor of the shack, but it wasn’t his older self, but his eighteen-year-old self.

“No matter what you do, I will die,” his corpse said as she looked on in horror. His body rotted into a skeleton as she screamed.

“Maia Davies!” boomed a voice next to her. “It is a spell!”

Tears streamed down her face as she fought with herself to gain control. Severus kept reappearing and dying in different ways as she looked on. He was struck by the Killing curse, he was beaten to death by the Death Eaters, he was slain by a Sectumsempra spell.

She gathered her wits, crying Severus’ name as she wrenched open the gold box. Immediately the visions ceased, and Hermione sagged back, gasping for breath. She felt Albus’ hand on her shoulder.

“Well done, Maia,” he said. He started to reach into the box.

“Don’t put it on!” Hermione cried.

“But, that’s the Resurrection stone!” Dumbledore cried.

“Headmaster, you can remove it once the Horcrux is destroyed!”

His hand hovered over the ring as Dumbledore thought about what she had said.

“Don’t let the spell coerce you into putting it on, Professor!”

Finally, he snatched his hand away. “Place the box on the floor. I’ll destroy the ring while it’s within the box.”

Hermione did as Dumbledore had directed, and the older wizard removed the sword from his robes. Lifting it up, he brought it crashing down into the stone of the ring. As the sword penetrated and destroyed the ring, a circular wave emanated from the box. It’s force knocked both Dumbledore and Hermione across the room. Dumbledore was thrown into the wall, quickly recovered, and stood up. Hermione wasn’t so lucky. She flew headfirst into the corner of a table. Dumbledore rushed to her, noting the large gash in the back of her head. He collected the ring and the box and lifted Hermione with a spell. In an instant, he Apparated both of them directly to the Infirmary.

“Poppy!” he cried. “Maia Davies has been injured.”

The Medi-witch rushed out and began to repair the damage. Albus went to the Floo and summoned Severus. In an instant, he’d come through the Floo and had rushed over to where Hermione was lying.

“What happened?” he asked with worry.

“The item threw both of us back when it was destroyed. Maia flew into a table.”

“I’ve done all I can for now,” Madam Pomfrey said. “She’s stable, but I’m not sure when she’ll wake up.”

“But she will wake up?” Severus asked with trepidation.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and left them alone.

Severus summoned a chair to her bed, settled in, and took her hand.

“You may be waiting a while,” Dumbledore advised.

“I will wait as long as it takes.” He looked to Dumbledore. “It’s done?”

Albus nodded. Opening the box, he showed the destroyed ring to Severus.

Severus looked at Dumbledore. “I will be accompanying you on your future endeavors,” he said simply but firmly.

Dumbledore nodded and quietly left him to sit vigil by Hermione’s bed.

oooOOOooo

Hours later, Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. She noticed Severus looking at her worriedly, and she gasped.

“Severus!” she cried as tears filled her eyes.

He stood and moved to the bed. Lying beside her, he gathered her into his arms. “Thank Merlin you are awake.”

She grasped at him pulling him closer. She sobbed into his shirt. “You’re all right.”

Severus’ brows knit together. “Of course I’m all right.”

“The Horcrux…” She pulled back and looked into his eyes. Her hand came up, and she caressed his cheek. “It didn’t want me to open the box. It killed you over and over again so I wouldn’t succeed.”

“Maia, it wasn’t real.”

“I know! I know! It’s just that… Severus… Severus…”

His lips crashed into hers, and he kissed her possessively. Pulling her to him he hugged her fiercely. “I am not going anywhere.” He cradled her to him as she composed herself. Her gasps slowed and at long last her tears subsided.

“I was so worried, Maia. Madam Pomfrey wasn’t sure when you would wake up.”

“What happened? All I remember is Dumbledore plunging the sword into the ring. Then everything went black.”

“Dumbledore said the ring threw the both of you back. Your head hit the corner of a table. He got you both back here soon after, and Madam Pomfrey fixed you up.”

Severus pulled her back into his embrace. They stayed like that, wrapped in each other’s arms, for a long time. They were so absorbed in each other they didn’t hear Madam Pomfrey approach until she cleared her throat. They moved apart then and looked at her.

She waved her wand over Hermione. “Miss Davies, you seem to be fine. Off you go, and take your young man with you.”

Hermione chuckled at her before thanking her. Severus was off the bed by this time. He held his hand out, and she grasped it and got off the bed. He put his arm around her, and her arm encircled his waist as they left the Infirmary together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another bit of fluff to break up the crazy. Thanks, Amortentia in my Veins for the awesome beta work.

Hermione looked up as Severus entered the dungeons and looked around. It was way past curfew, so there were no other students there. His eyes found Hermione seated in the corner, and he quickly approached her. He looked at her with a satisfied smirk. Her head tilted to one side as she regarded him. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a black leather diary and dropped it on the table. Hermione gasped as she looked down at the book.

“I see the Liquid Luck worked,” she commented.

He grinned and nodded. “The diary was glamoured on the bookcase. I replicated it like we discussed when Lucius went to get something. He’s no wiser to the switch and will never know it’s not Riddle’s diary.”

She picked up the diary, noting the hole in the center. “I see you’ve already taken it to Dumbledore. Are you all right?”

He smirked again. “Perfectly fine.”

Hermione shook her head. “Three Horcruxes in four months. It’s hard to believe.”

Severus sat at the table, nodding at her. “The other two are the ones that will take time. We need to play a waiting game for the locket, and none of us are sure how to break into Lestrange’s vault.

Hermione huffed. Well, last time we broke in, and that was a disaster. Maybe with Dumbledore’s help, it would work.”

“I would assume so. He is the greatest wizard that ever was.”

Hermione giggled.

Severus looked at her. “He said he doesn’t want to concentrate on that until after the school year. He wants to make sure that the Dark Lord isn’t suspicious about anything.”

“You said he seemed his normal crazy self at the last revel.”

Severus nodded. “But now with three destroyed, Dumbledore wants to lay low for a bit. I agree with him.”

“Yes, I hate to say it, but I do too. Voldemort’s soul isn’t as fractured as it was in my time, and that may affect his ability to sense these. Also, we need to concentrate on our N.E.W.T.s. There’s only a couple of months until we take them and are done with school.”

“It seems like it can’t come fast enough.”

Hermione nodded.

Severus leaned over the table. “You know, it’s supposed to be quite warm tomorrow. Perhaps we should get up early and go for a swim?”

Hermione smiled. “That will be a nice change from being cooped up in here all day.”

“Absolutely.”

Her smile grew wider. “Then it’s a date.”

oooOOOooo

Hermione and Severus walked along the pathway towards the Great Lake. Severus carried a small picnic lunch, and Hermione carried a large blanket for them to sit on. They chatted together as they neared the lake. Hermione picked out a spot and spread the blanket. She was surprised they were the only ones by the lake so far. It was a little early in the day, but she knew there were plenty of students excited to do something different at school.

Severus placed the picnic basket on the blanket and straightened up. “Race you to the lake!” he said.

They started tearing off their outer clothes. Hermione shed her shorts and pulled off her t-shirt. Turning to Severus, who was struggling with his shorts, she laughed. “I’m going to win!”

She set off, not noticing the startled look in Severus’ face. She hit the water with a splash and turned to see how far Severus was from her. Looking around, she saw him back on land, his shirt still on, gawking at her. She chuckled as she left the lake and went back to him.

“When you race, you’re supposed to try and beat the other person, Severus. Not stare at them from the sidelines.”

He pointed to her chest. “What… what is that?”

Hermione looked down, noticing the burn that was on her chest. “Oh! I forgot to glamour it. I usually wear things that cover it up, but that would be hard to do in a bathing suit.”

Severus’ eyes were wide. “What is it?”

She touched the burn self-consciously. “I’ve told others that it’s a tattoo, but it’s actually a burn. I got it when I came back in time when the Time-Turner self-destructed once I arrived here. Dumbledore wasn’t able to do anything about it because of the magical properties of the device.”

“You have that because of me?” Severus asked in a whisper.

She looked down at it. “I guess you could say that,” she said.

Severus had turned pale. He stared at the burn and somehow turned whiter. “I have to go,” he said finally.

“What?” Hermione asked in confusion.

“I… I need to go, Maia.” With his declaration, he turned and quickly left her side.

Hermione gaped after him. She called out, but he ignored her. Her hand went to her chest and covered the burn. Embarrassment filled her as tears came to her eyes. She never thought he’d judge her for something she had no control over especially with the tattoo that graced his arm. Pain shot through her heart.

She suddenly felt ugly. She bent low and picked up her t-shirt, pulling it back on. Gathering the picnic items, she hurried back to the castle, tears streaming down her face. Hermione couldn’t understand what had just happened. She thought they’d had something special, but one small body blemish had sent him running from her. Would he revile her war scars too? Did he not care for her at all? Was their relationship just some lark?

She raced to her room and cast spells over her bed so no one would hear her sobbing. She didn’t emerge from her room at all, skipping lunch and dinner. The crying stopped after a while, but she could do nothing but stare at the curtained top of her bed and mull over what the future held for Severus and her.

She was so deep in her head that she didn’t notice the otter Patronus until it was nuzzling her cheek. “I need to talk to you,” Severus said through his Patronus. “Please come out.”

Hermione sat up as the otter disappeared. She pulled out her wand and tried to cast her Patronus. The spell fizzled on her wand. She sighed. She’d need to think of something other than Severus that made her happy. But all her happy memories before her life here were tinged with sadness because she missed her friends. She tried to cast the Patronus again, but nothing appeared. She threw herself back on the bed and curled up into a ball.

She lay there a while as more silent tears dropped from her eyes and into her pillow. Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned and saw Severus sitting above her. Her eyes grew wide.

“How… how did you get in here?”

“Slytherin.”

She turned away from him. “Go away.”

“Maia.”

“Please, just go.”

“Maia, look at me. I want to explain myself.”

“There’s nothing to explain. You think I’m hideous.”

He squeezed her arm. “Nonsense. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

She turned back to him then, anger in her face. “Then why did you run from me when you saw this?” She pulled her shirt down, revealing her burn.

“Maia, I ran because I was afraid.”

“Afraid of what? It’s just a burn, it has no magical properties. It’s harmless.”

Severus took his hand and caressed her cheek. His hand strayed down, down until he was circling the burn on her chest.

“You don’t understand, Maia. It’s not that I was afraid of this burn, I was afraid of what it meant.”

Hermione sat up and faced him. Even though her bed was charmed with a Muffliato, she was thankful that the room was empty aside from the two of them so he could just tell her whatever it was that was on his mind.

“What does it mean, Severus?”

He swallowed hard and looked into her eyes. “First, I want to apologize. I left without warning, not thinking about how you would feel. It didn’t occur to me that you may think that I thought this mark was ugly, or that I felt you were ugly because of it. That couldn’t be farther from the truth.” He pursed his lips.

“I never meant to make you question my feelings for you,” he continued. “I wasn’t rejecting you, and I don’t think less of your looks because of it. You’re beautiful, and no small burn would ever change your beauty in my eyes. I didn’t mean to hurt you, Maia. I just didn’t know what to do or say right then, and I needed to get away so I could think.”

She looked at him. Confusion filled her, but a glimmer of hope bloomed in her chest. “Have you thought long enough, then?”

He nodded.

“And what did you decide?”

His lips thinned. Reaching out he pulled down her shirt so he could see her burn again. Hermione took in a sharp breath as she felt his finger circle the mark.

“I was so shocked, Maia, because I’ve seen this mark before. I’ve seen it every night in my dreams since I was ten years old.”

Hermione’s eyes were drawn to his… riveted to them as he looked at her.

“I thought it belonged to Lily. When I lost her friendship and any chance for a relationship, I thought those dreams would never be realized.” He cleared his throat and looked away. “The dreams started out as just a feeling of closeness with the person who had this mark. We were friends; I felt comforted in their presence. As I got older and more mature, the dreams became more involved. I found that my relationship with the woman with the mark was… everything I had ever hoped to have with someone. She is my soulmate. When I lost Lily’s friendship, I thought I would never have that closeness with anyone. Then I met you.”

Hermione gasped as Severus looked back to her.

“Maia, you are my soulmate. The realization I had of that when I saw this mark was too much to bear.”

“Severus, would you…” She swallowed heavily. “Would you rather it have been Lily?”

“Merlin, no!” He moved closer to her. “Maia, I couldn’t believe it was you because that would fulfill my heart’s desire.” His hand cupped her cheek. “Since we’ve been together, I’ve felt accepted. I’ve learned to trust you with every part of me.” He moved closer to her and kissed her passionately. He pulled away and smiled at her. Looking into her eyes, he let out a broken sigh and whispered, “I love you more than anything.”

Hermione grasped his neck. There were tears in her eyes as she looked into his. “I love you, too.”

She leaned in and kissed him. He grasped her and pulled her to him. His lips worshiped hers, and Hermione felt complete. He always made her feel loved, but this kiss sent shivers through her. They basked in each other’s love for a while before pulling apart.

“Severus, I came here to help you. I never could have imagined that you would care for me as more than a friend. It would have been impossible in my time, but coming here has given me a new beginning. Our friendship means everything to me, and I have grown to love you with all my heart.”

“Maia, be mine forever,” Severus murmured. “Marry me.”

Hermione gasped. “You want me to be your wife?”

“Of course. Not just yet, though. We need to finish our studies. But when we’re done, I want us to seal our love and be together for eternity.”

Hermione smiled at him lovingly. “Oh, Severus, of course I’ll marry you. I can’t wait to be Maia Snape.”

Severus grinned shyly. “Maia Snape, that sounds perfect.” His face fell. “I don’t have a ring for you, love. I’m sorry. I’ll rectify that soon.”

“It’s ok, Severus. I am not in a hurry for a ring. We know how we feel about each other, and the ring symbolizes that, but I don’t need it to know that we love each other.”

Severus lifted her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on her finger. “I will get you a ring. Soon.”

Hermione reached out and traced his nose with her finger. Leaning in, she kissed it. “I love you, Severus Snape.”

“And I, you, Maia Davies.”

Their lips closed in on each other’s. Hermione felt the love Severus had for her in his kiss. She reveled in him as they became engrossed in one another. Her earlier fears left her as she marveled at the emotion she felt from the man she’d grown to love so deeply.


	16. Chapter 16

“Maia!”

The halls were crowded, so when Hermione turned to see who was calling her, it took her a minute before she saw Lily Evans waving her down. She smiled at her as the other girl caught up to her.

“Do you have a minute?” Lily asked.

Hermione nodded. “I have a free period right now,” she explained.

“Oh, good, so do I. Maybe we can take a walk?”

Hermione regarded her curiously. “Sure.”

They headed down the hall for a bit while the hallways cleared. Lily stopped finally when no one else was around, so Hermione turned to face her. She looked at Lily, waiting for whatever she had to say.

“I heard something and wanted to ask you about it,” Lily began.

“Okay,” Hermione answered.

Lily leaned on one leg and looked at Hermione curiously. “Are you engaged to Severus?”

Hermione stiffened, not quite sure where this conversation would go.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Hermione’s eyebrows knitted together. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

Lily hesitated. “Well, given the company he keeps…” she trailed off and looked down at the ground.

Hermione felt anger rising within her. “You’re kidding, right?”

“He’s involved with horrid boys.”

Hermione grit her teeth before continuing. “Well, so is James, if you want to make comparisons. Are you sure it’s a good idea to be engaged to him?” Hermione countered.

Lily sputtered. “This isn’t about James, Maia!”

Hermione tried to control herself, but she couldn’t. “You attack Severus, but ignore everything about your own fiancée.”

“James is a good man.”

Hermione huffed. “If you say so.”

“What is that supposed to mean? He’s not hanging around future Death Eaters like Severus is!”

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, Lily, would you give it a rest? You haven’t spoken more than five words to Severus this year. You have no idea what he’s like anymore. As for James, I know you think he’s perfect, but he hides a lot from you.”

“Like what?”

“Like he still goes around hexing people.”

Lily laughed. “Of course he doesn’t.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “He cornered Severus just last week.”

Lily’s eyes grew wide.

“Of course, Severus isn’t one to be taken by surprise, even if it was three on one.”

Lily continued to look shocked, so Hermione went on.

“Look, I am willing to admit that there are some good points in James, and you can do whatever you want with him. I’d just like the same courtesy from you. Just like I don’t know much about your relationship, you know nothing about mine except for some preconceived notions of how horrible my fiancée is.”

“I just…”

Hermione raised a finger and pointed it at Lily’s face. “Enough. I love Severus Snape, and he loves me. He is a brave and honorable man, whether you are willing to recognize that or not. I know what I am doing, and I don’t need you telling me I’m making a mistake… because I’m not.”

Hermione glared at Lily, who looked away.

“All right,” Lily said. “All right.” She looked down. “I apologize. You’re right, I don’t know him anymore. If you say he’s different, then I believe you.”

Hermione looked Lily up and down. “Good,” she said crisply.

Hermione turned to go. Lily stopped her by reaching out and grasping her arm.

“Maia… I hope you’ll both be happy.”

Hermione looked back at Lily and gave her a nod before she turned and continued down the hall. As she turned the corner, she saw Severus leaning against the wall looking troubled. As she neared, his face relaxed, and when she’d met up with him, he embraced her.

“You’re incredible,” he whispered in her ear.

She pulled back slightly so she could look at him. “As are you, my love.”

“Thank you for defending me,” Severus continued.

“Silly man. You don’t think I’d let her go on and on like that without me giving her a piece of my mind, do you?”

She saw vulnerability in Severus’ eyes.

“Severus…?”

He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. His voice was choked up when he finally spoke. “You are the only one I’ve ever known who’s always defended me, no matter what.”

Hermione fought back tears as she tightened her grip on him. “I will always be on your side, Severus.”

They stayed like that for a while, but Severus finally pulled back. “I know, Maia. Thank you.”

He gave her his shy grin and pulled her in for a loving kiss before taking her arm and walking back to the dungeons with her.

oooOOOooo

After that, the weeks flew by, and the seventh-year students were finally sitting their N.E.W.T.s. The tests had been going on all week, and Hermione and Severus were almost through with their last one: Ancient Runes. Hermione chewed her quill as she mulled over the answer to a particularly challenging translation. She glanced at Severus, who was writing furiously on his paper. She smirked at him. He always became so absorbed when he was working. She loved that about him.

Shaking her head quickly, she concentrated on her own paper and continued taking the exam. After a while, she completed the last question, closed her testing booklet, walked up to Professor Burke, and turned in her paper. She grinned to herself. She was the first one to finish. She left the room and made her way down to the dungeons. She knew Severus would join her there when he was done.

Entering the Common Room, she moved to the fireplace and stood in front of it, gazing at the roaring fire. It was spelled to not give off more heat than was comfortable. She thought the charm was brilliant.

Hermione stood deep in thought. The year was over, and she was contemplating her future. She had found that several people were interested in employing her, and she had several options she could pursue. Whatever she chose, she knew she’d do well for herself. She felt strong arms surround her, causing her to smile as she looked into the flames. She leaned back into Severus’ arms.

“How did it go?” Severus asked her before placing a kiss on her head.

“I think it went well. How about you?” she asked before turning and surrounding him in an embrace.

“Same here.” His arms encircled her. “Come with me, I have something for you,” he said softly.

Reluctantly she pulled away from him. He took her hand and led her out of the dungeons. They moved up the stairs and out of the castle.

“Where are you taking me?” Hermione asked as he pulled her along.

“Just to the lake.”

“Are you going to sacrifice me to the Giant Squid?” Hermione asked with a giggle.

Severus glanced back at her and chuckled. “Nothing so nefarious,” he said with a smile. He dragged her so she was even with him and put his arm around her, guiding her to the lake. Hermione looked at him and marveled at what she saw. Severus was carefree, almost giddy. Of course, Severus Snape was never truly giddy, but he was excited, and she wasn’t sure why.

They reached the edge of the lake, and Severus released her from his side. He smirked at her as she looked at him quizzically. He slowly sunk to one knee but never took his eyes from hers. He grasped her hand in his.

“Maia, you have already said you would be my bride, but I wanted to make this official. You came into my life and taught me how to trust someone implicitly. No one has ever cared enough for me to sacrifice anything, but you have sacrificed everything to help me survive.”

He kissed her hand, still keeping his eyes on hers. “I love you, Maia Davies. Marry me.”

Tears streamed down Hermione’s face as she nodded enthusiastically. “Oh, yes, Severus. Of course, I’ll marry you.”

An engagement ring appeared on her finger. She looked down at it and gasped. The band was made of white gold. Centered in the middle was a round diamond surrounded by smaller emeralds. She sunk to her knees and hugged him fiercely.

“Severus, it’s beautiful!”

“It’s beautiful like you, Maia.” He kissed her softly, and pulled her to him, resting her head on his shoulder. They held their embrace for a long time. At long last Hermione pulled back and looked at Severus. His eyes were misty. She reached up and caressed his cheek.

“Are you all right?”

Severus looked away and made to wipe his eyes. Standing up, he held his hand out for her and helped her to rise as well. They began walking along the lake, hand in hand. Severus studied the ground, deep in thought as they walked. Hermione let him mull. She knew he would talk to her when he’d gathered his thoughts and feelings. He stopped them, looked out to the lake, and then motioned to where they had been kneeling.

“That was where we first met,” he said simply.

Hermione looked back to where they had just promised their lives to each other. Reality dawned on her as she examined the spot. “Merlin, it is. Oh, Severus, that’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me!”

Severus stopped and turned to her. He caressed her cheek. “That spot and that encounter was the start of my future. Every now and then everything just hits me. My life would be so different had you not come here and became my friend at that spot. What you’ve done… for me… sometimes I think about it, and…” He looked into her eyes, hoping she would understand.

Hermione reached out to him as well, running her hands through his hair. “I’ve told you, my love, I have no regrets about coming here to help you. In fact, I’m grateful I did. Not only was I able to save you, I’ve found in you my future, and a love that can’t be expressed in words.”

They held each other’s gaze, marveling in what they’d found in each other. Severus searched her face as she looked back at him. She could see how emotional he was and knew her eyes reflected much the same things to him. Finally, Severus spoke again.

“Sometimes, Maia, I’m overwhelmed at what you did. I know we weren’t close in your past, but something in you must have loved me in some way to do what you did, and what you keep doing.”

Hermione regarded him thoughtfully. “I have always respected you.” She grinned at him. “And maybe I had a small crush on you my sixth year before everything went to hell.”

Severus arched his eyebrow at her.

“I know I wanted to right the injustice that happened to you.” Hermione tilted her head slightly and took in every aspect of his face. “I will admit, the idea of getting to know you personally made my heart flutter, although I would have never admitted it back when I came here. So, maybe you’re right. Deep down I secretly loved you even then.”

He smirked at her. He slowly closed in on her mouth. “The thought of that makes me love you even more, which I didn’t think was possible. To be honest, Maia, I fell in love with you the minute you told me why you came here.”

“Sounds like we were meant to be,” Hermione whispered before his lips captured hers. Hermione drank him in, never wanting to let him go. Severus whispered her name as he kissed her over and over.

“I love you,” he said once he’d pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. “Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Amortentia in My Veins for the amazing beta work!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your enthusiasm for this story. Thanks to Amortentia in my Veins for the great beta work!

Hermione stared off into space. She had climbed up to the Astronomy tower and was looking out on the grounds. Later today she would leave Hogwarts for good. She couldn’t believe that in a few short hours, she wouldn’t be there anymore. No longer a student, or a warrior on the run, she would begin a normal life, whatever that meant. She smiled ruefully. She still had no real idea of what that was going to hold for her.

She felt Severus’ arms come around her in an embrace. She leaned into him as he pulled her close.

“Thanks for meeting me up here,” she said.

He kissed her neck. “What are we doing up here?”

“Enjoying the view,” Hermione mused. “We won’t get a chance to be up here again, and I wanted to take everything in before we go.”

“Are you going to join me at Spinner’s End?”

“I’m still not sure.”

“There is a Floo, you know. You can easily travel to the Ministry in an instant, despite living so far away.”

Hermione turned in his arms and reached up to stroke his hair. “I don’t want to impose, Severus.”

“Maia, we are to be married. How can you say that living with me is an imposition? Are we going to lead separate lives after our wedding?”

She huffed. “Of course not.”

“Then what is your hesitancy.”

She leaned in and whispered in his ear. “I don’t want you to think I’m easy.”

Severus chuckled. “Silly witch, just come and live with me. I will hardly be around anyway between bowing to the Dark Lord’s will and working with Master Tumblo.”

Severus was to serve an apprenticeship with the foremost Potioneer in Northern England. He was well known throughout Europe, and Severus would have an opportunity to learn and grow with a truly gifted man.

She smirked at him. “You will be brilliant. I’m so happy he offered you a position with him.”

“Professor Slughorn’s recommendation surely helped.”

“As did your ‘O’ on your Potions N.E.W.T. among the other six.”

Severus regarded her. “And the Ministry would have been foolish not to pluck you up like they did with your seven ‘O’ N.E.W.T.s as well.” He kissed her. “Move in with me, Maia. I want you there. I would miss you horribly if you didn’t.”

She smiled at him. “All right, I’ll move in with you.”

He grinned at her. “Perfect.”

Her arms came around him. “I can’t wait for us to start our life together, Severus.”

“Well, the wedding is only two months away, but it seems like forever.”

She laid her head on his shoulder. “I wish my parents could be there.”

“I do too. It seems like neither of our parents will be able to attend, but to me, it doesn’t matter. Unlike you, my parents don’t care about me.”

She squeezed him tightly. “I know, and I’m sorry. I wish they did.”

He pulled back to look at her. “Maia, the only person I care about is you.”

She smirked at him. “And I, you. It just would be nice…”

“Forget about it, and them. Maybe we should just move up our wedding and marry at the Ministry? Or would that disappoint you?”

Hermione looked at him curiously. “I don’t know.”

“Do you have certain… expectations for our wedding? Flowers, a big reception, lots of food?”

She giggled. “Well, I guess I always thought that’s how it would be, but that was when I had a family to share it with.” She looked into his eyes. “Maybe we should just get married at the Ministry.” She looked down. “There’s really no one I care to have there.”

Severus rubbed her arm. “I’m sorry, I wish it were different. There’s no one I require to be there either.”

Excitement filled Hermione. The idea of being married to Severus earlier rather than in a couple of months was exhilarating. “Let’s do it!”

“Are you sure, Maia? I want our wedding to be something memorable for you.”

Hermione caressed his cheek. “Marrying you will be memorable no matter the venue, my love.”

He pulled her closer. “What do you say, then? Day after next?”

Hermione grinned widely. “Yes!” She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. “Yes!” she said again.

oooOOOooo

Hermione made her way quickly through the Ministry. She moved to the elevators and soon was zipping down into the lower levels of the building. She exited and made her way down the hall to the last door. On the door, bold golden letters spelled out: Wizarding Records. She entered and saw a witch seated behind a long counter. She approached the woman and smiled at her.

“Good morning. I’m trying to locate someone,” she explained.

The woman behind the counter looked up at her and smiled. “Who can I find for you?”

“I’m looking for a witch named Eileen Snape. She used to reside in a Muggle neighborhood in Cokeworth, but she left, and her son has since lost contact with her.”

“And what is your relation to Mrs. Snape?”

“I’m soon to be her daughter-in-law, and I’d like to invite her to the wedding.”

The witch smiled. “Oh, that’s sweet!” she cried. “Please place your hand on the star and state your purpose.”

Hermione did as she was asked. A blue glow surrounded her hand.

“Everything looks to be in order, the older woman said. “Let me see what I can find for you. Wait here.”

The woman rose from her seat and entered into the back part of the office. She disappeared from sight, and Hermione tapped her fingers on the counter as she waited for the woman’s return. After several minutes the woman came back with a piece of paper. She smiled at Hermione.

“She isn’t very far. She’s still in Cokeworth, only about a mile away.” She handed Hermione a piece of paper with an address on it.

Hermione smiled at her. “Thank you so much! My fiancé will be so pleased to see her again.”

“Congratulations on your upcoming wedding!” the witch said as Hermione waved to her quickly and left the office.

Hermione made her way back up to the Ministry exit and Floo’d back to Severus’ and her home. Looking down at the paper, she Apparated to the street where the Snapes had relocated. It was an apartment at the end of the street, similar to the one they’d abandoned. She walked to the apartment and looked up at the door. She heaved a great sigh and made her way up the stairs. Knocking rapidly, she waited. Finally, the door opened, and a severe-looking woman was gazing at her curiously. Mrs. Snape had black hair like her son’s, pulled into a tight bun atop her head. Her nose was rather prominent on her face, and Hermione understood where Severus’ large appendage had come from. She smiled at the woman in front of her.

“Mrs. Snape?” she asked.

The woman gave her a curt nod.

“I’m Maia Davies. I attended Hogwarts with your son.”

There was a flash in Eileen’s eyes until they were shuttered again.

“I don’t know where he is. We no longer speak,” she advised.

“I… I know. I wanted to let you know that he and I are getting married tomorrow.”

Eileen arched an eyebrow and at that moment, Hermione saw her future husband exactly. She cleared her throat.

“May I come in for a minute?” she asked.

The older woman stepped back and let Hermione pass into the apartment. Eileen motioned for Hermione to take a seat on the sofa as she also sat down on it.

“How is he?” Eileen asked tentatively.

“He’s doing well. He’s starting to work with a master in London to advance his Potions studies.” Hermione looked to the ground for a minute before continuing.

“Mrs. Snape, I know that things were awkward before you left, but I know he’d want you and his father to be at his wedding. It’s nothing fancy. We’re actually just going to the Ministry to have the ceremony there.” She smiled thinly at the older woman.

“We can’t go.”

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip. “Mrs. Snape.”

Eileen rose. “I said we can’t go. He is no longer our son. He humiliated Tobias. What he did was unforgivable!”

Hermione rose and stood next to the woman. “Please, can’t you put that behind you? He’s your son!”

“He ceased to be my son when he attacked my husband,” she said gruffly.

Hermione fought to control her anger. If this woman had been anyone else, she’d already be hearing what Hermione thought of her decision about her son, but this was her future mother-in-law, and Hermione wanted to have some sort of relationship with her if Eileen were ever to want that.

“I know he misses you,” she said. “He never mentions you, I don’t mean it that way, but sometimes he gets a look in his eye. Mrs. Snape, he just wants your love.”

Eileen bristled. “Who are you to come here and tell me how to treat my own son? When you’ve raised your own, come back here and tell me what I should do better!”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Get out of my house!”

“Mrs. Snape, please!”

Eileen got closer to Hermione. “I told you. I have no son!”

Hermione’s reserve broke. She approached Eileen and got close to her face. “No, you don’t have a son. You don’t deserve a son! You support that evil monster who beats you at will, yet you can’t take an hour out of your precious day to support a son who loves you? You don’t deserve to call him your son. All he ever wanted was your love, and you have been too self-absorbed to give it to him.” She pointed into Eileen’s chest. “You should be ashamed of yourself! You are a sorry excuse for a parent!”

Hermione whipped around and stormed toward the door. She heard a small voice behind her.

“You care for Severus a great deal, I see.”

Hermione stopped. She slowly turned back toward Eileen. “I love him, Mrs. Snape.”

“I can’t go. You must understand, if Tobias found out…”

“Couldn’t you come secretly? He works during the day, doesn’t he? Our appointment at the Ministry is at noon. We could go to lunch afterward.”

Eileen was silent for a while. “I can’t.”

Hermione went back up to her. “Mrs. Snape…”

“Eileen.”

“Pardon?” Hermione asked.

“My name is Eileen. If you’re to be my daughter-in-law, you might as well call me Eileen.” The woman looked into Hermione’s eyes defiantly.

“Eileen… have you thought of leaving him?”

“Don’t say such things!”

“He beats you, though?”

“He just gets angry. I am not a good wife,” Eileen said quietly.

“Just like Severus is not a good son, right?”

Eileen’s eyes met hers again. “He’s a good man, deep down.”

Hermione reached out and squeezed Eileen’s arm. “You don’t deserve it, you know. No one deserves to be abused.”

The harsh persona peeled away from Eileen Snape, and she stood in front of Hermione, a crushed woman.

“I can’t leave him. I love him.”

Hermione looked at her sadly before she nodded. “You will always have a place with us if you choose to leave.”

“I have been cruel to you, and you offer me kindness?” She studied Hermione’s face. “Thank you.” She paused again. “Severus has chosen wisely.”

Hermione smiled at her. “Please, Eileen. Come. I don’t think Severus cares if his father fell off the face of the earth, but I know he wants you there.”

“I… I don’t know.” Eileen looked to the ground.

Hermione waited for her to look back at her. “Like I said, it’s at noon at the Ministry Marriage Office. Be there five minutes ahead of time if you decide to join us. Please, come.”

Eileen gave her a slight smile. “Thank you for coming by and letting me know.”

“Will you tell your husband?”

“Maybe in a few days.”

Hermione nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said before turning and leaving. As she Apparated away, she hoped that Eileen would be brave enough to come to see her only son be wed.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione and Severus appeared at the Ministry the next day. Hermione reached up and kissed Severus’ cheek as he looked around. It was the first time he’d ever been in the Ministry at all.

“Nice place to work,” he mused as Hermione gave him a sly grin.

“An even better place to wed,” she said.

Severus looked at her. “Are you sure about this, Maia? We can do a private ceremony if you wish.”

“I want to be wed today. I already told you, I’m happy with this.”

“I just want you to have everything you want.”

Hermione massaged his neck and kissed him on the lips this time. “I already do.”

Severus smiled at her as he pulled away. “Let’s go!” he said excitedly as he grabbed her hand and led her through the main entry.

“Do you even know where you’re going?” Hermione asked with a laugh.

Severus turned to her and smiled. “Of course not. I expect you to tell me where to go.”

She giggled. “Head over to the wand check, then to the elevators.”

Before long, they were in the Marriage office. They were directed to take a seat while everything was being prepared. Hermione fidgeted, looking toward the door every few seconds. She hadn’t told Severus she’d invited his mum just in case she didn’t show up, but she hoped that she would.

She glanced at the door again.

“Expecting someone?” Severus whispered in her ear.

She gave him a wide-eyed look. “No, just nervous, I guess.”

At that point, the door opened, and in walked Eileen Snape. Severus rose and looked incredulously at his mother.

“Mum!” He rushed over to her and embraced her. He pulled back and looked at her like it was the first time he’d seen her. “How did you know?” he asked with surprise.

“Your future wife is very persistent.”

Severus swung around and looked at Hermione. “You did this?” he asked in amazement.

Hermione smiled at him. “I visited your mum yesterday.”

He reached out for her, and Hermione closed in and took his hand. He smirked at her. “You are brilliant.”

“She is well suited to you, son. Devious, faithful. A perfect match.”

Severus turned back to his mother. “I’m glad you approve. Have you told father?”

Eileen frowned. “Not yet.”

Severus nodded.

Eileen looked over Hermione, who had on a white sundress with yellow and purple flowers on it.

“That’s a pretty dress, Maia, but not suited for your wedding.”

Hermione looked down at herself and blushed.

Eileen removed her wand and cast a spell upon Hermione’s dress. It morphed into a beautiful white gown covered in lace. Hermione grinned. “I feel like Cinderella,” she commented.

Eileen snorted. “I am no one’s fairy godmother.”

Hermione laughed, and Severus smirked. At that point, the officiator called them into his office. They entered together, and the officiator motioned for Severus and Hermione to stand in front of his desk.

“Welcome, Mr. Snape, Miss Davies. I’m Alverard Norro. Are you ready to perform the ceremony?”

Severus tilted his head in acknowledgment.

Norro flipped through some paperwork. “Everything looks to be in order. Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Hermione and Severus answered together. Norro smiled at them both as he came back around the desk. He motioned for Eileen to come stand next to the couple on Severus’ side. He stood in front of them and began saying the ceremonial words. Severus and Hermione’s eyes were locked on each other the entire time. They said their “I do’s” never breaking their eye contact. Officiator Norro finished the ceremony.

“Severus and Maia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Severus held Hermione’s gaze. She gasped at the look in his eyes. She knew her eyes mirrored the same feelings: Love, desire, fealty, and adoration. At that moment, it was just the two of them. The matrimonial bond magically surrounded them as they moved together in a modest yet passionate kiss. After a bit, Eileen’s clapping broke the moment, and they moved apart, smiling at each other lovingly. Severus turned and looked at his mother.

“Mum, are you crying?”

Eileen quickly wiped a tear from her eye. “Of course not, son,” she retorted.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her. Norro cleared his throat, and the newly joined couple turned to him. He smiled at them.

“Congratulations!” he said. “I’ll leave you to yourselves for a bit. You may leave when you’d like.” He bowed his head and walked out of the office.

“That was nice,” Hermione remarked.

“Yes, it was,” Severus agreed.

Eileen stepped towards Severus. “Son,” she said. He turned back to her. “I’m sorry about what happened this summer.”

Severus nodded curtly. “Yet you are still there with him.”

“I’m not here to discuss your father. He loves you in his own way, and that’s all I’ll say about it. I’m here for you. I can see that you both love each other very much.” She reached up and caressed his cheek. “I can’t tell you how happy I am that you found her, Severus… that you found each other.”

“We are very fortunate,” Severus said as he looked to Hermione. “As for father, I assume he has not changed.”

Eileen shook her head.

“You are always welcome to live with us if you want to get away from father.”

She smirked. “Your wife said much the same thing yesterday. Thank you, son, but my place is with him.”

“Mother…”

“No. This isn’t the time. We’re here to celebrate something good. I want you to know I love you, Severus. I may not have shown it well as you grew, but I always have.”

Severus cleared his throat. “You have?”

Eileen scoffed. “Of course I have, you silly boy.”

Severus smirked at her. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. “Thank you, mum. I love you too.” They embraced, and Severus buried his head in her shoulder. Eileen looked to Hermione and mouthed a thank you to her. Hermione gave a quick nod in response. Eileen became serious as she hugged her son.

“Severus, please forgive me.”

“Mum, it’s…”

“No, I left you to yourself as a boy. I wanted to protect you, but I didn’t. I was too buried in my own issues. I should have done better.”

Severus tightened his grip and nodded. “Let’s not talk about this now. We’re celebrating.”

“Of course,” Eileen agreed.

Severus pulled back after a while. “Join us for a celebratory lunch?”

“I should be getting home.”

“Mum, we want you to join us.”

Hermione came up to Severus and put her arm around his waist. “Please, Eileen. It would mean so much to both of us.”

She arched her eyebrow at them. “Ganging up on me already I see. Fine. I will come.”

Hermione looked to Severus and was amazed to see him beaming at his mother. She’d never seen him look so happy. He reached out and took his mother’s hand and led both Hermione and her out of the office. Hermione waved her wand over herself and restored her dress to its origins. They made their way out of the Ministry and soon found themselves at a small café on Diagon Alley. Their reservation was ready for them, and it was easy to add a seat for Eileen.

“Severus,” Eileen began. “Maia tells me you will be working with a Potioneer in London.”

“Yes, I have committed to two years learning with him. Master Tumblo is well respected in the Potions community.”

Eileen grinned slightly. “That’s wonderful. Maia, what are your plans now that you have graduated Hogwarts?”

“I’ll be working at the Ministry in the Runes and Symbols department.”

“You must be a very intelligent woman to get a Ministry job right out of Hogwarts,” Eileen said with admiration. “Usually the only thing recent graduates can do at the Ministry is to become an Auror.”

“She received seven “O’s” on her N.E.W.T.s, Mum. They would have been foolish not to take her.”

Hermione leaned in toward Eileen. “So did Severus.”

Eileen smiled. “I’m not surprised at all. He’s always been so brilliant and a quick study.”

Hermione looked to Severus and was surprised to see him blushing. She reached under the table and squeezed his hand. He looked at her disconcertedly and then back to his mum.

“Eat your chicken, Mum,” he said finally.

The rest of lunch passed uneventfully. The three made conversation and talked about their future. They lingered long after the meal was finished. Finally, Eileen rose.

“Severus, Maia, I should be going.”

Severus stood and went to her. He embraced her tightly. Pulling back, he smiled at her. “Thanks, Mum.”

Hermione came up beside them. “Yes, Eileen, it’s been wonderful celebrating with you.”

“Thank you for having me,” Eileen said.

Hermione moved closer and whispered in Eileen’s ear. “Don’t be a stranger.”

Eileen grunted. “We’ll see.”

They exited the café, and Eileen Disapparated. Severus pulled Hermione into his embrace and did the same. They appeared in their living room, but he didn’t let go of her. She looked up into his eyes and saw his adoring look.

“Thank you, Maia. I hadn’t realized how much I wanted my mother with us until she appeared in the doorway. This day has been perfect.”

Hermione smiled at him and tousled his hair. “Yes, it has been completely perfect.”

“Well, maybe not completely perfect yet,” Severus advised.

“Oh?” Hermione asked as she arched her brow at him.

He lifted her up, and she squealed. Carrying her up the stairs, they soon entered the bedroom. Placing her on the bed, he laid down next to her and pulled her to him. He kissed her reverently, and Hermione marveled that a man she had been kissing for months now could be so much more gentle, reverent, and loving than he’d ever been before.

“Severus!” she gasped after they had parted. “You are amazing.”

He stroked her cheek. “Maia, I love you so much. You are everything to me. I can’t express what you mean to me.”

“Show me, Severus. Make me yours forever.”

Severus looked into her eyes and smirked at her. “That I can do,” he murmured before covering her in kisses and showing her just how deeply he cared for her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Amortentia in my Veins. There's light angst in this chapter.

Severus burst into their home, throwing his Death Eater robes and mask into the corner. He immediately began to pace. At his noisy entry, Hermione had looked up from the book she was reading on the couch, and she now gave him a concerned look.

“What is it, love?”

Severus looked at her anxiously. “I told the Dark Lord of our marriage, as we agreed.”

Hermione nodded. They’d been married two months and this was the first time Severus had met with the Death Eaters since their wedding day.

Severus threw himself down on the couch next to her and grabbed her hand. He looked at her with trepidation. “He wants you to take the Mark as well.”

Hermione gasped. She took a long deep breath and calmed herself. Her lips thinned. “At least we have prepared for that. I don’t have any choice, do I? Could I just be a follower without taking the Mark, like Narcissa is?”

Severus looked to the bookcase in front of them. “Possibly. But you’ll still need to block your mind from him. If he ever found out who you are, Maia…” Severus turned to her and grasped her to him. He shuddered as he embraced her. “We’re both dead if he figures that out.”

“We’ve been preparing, Severus. Our studying Occlumency together has readied me to meet with him.”

“I just don’t want you hurt.”

Hermione pulled back and looked into his eyes. “I’ll be okay, Severus. This time I’m not a Muggleborn witch coming at him. I’ll be on his side, as far as he knows, and I’m Half-blood.”

Severus smirked at her. “And you are an excellent Occlumens.”

She pulled him close and kissed him lovingly. “We’ll be okay, Severus. We’ll be okay.”

Severus physically relaxed into her. “We will, Maia. You’re right.”

“When does he want me to take the Mark?” Hermione asked, suddenly filled with trepidation.

“As soon as possible. Probably at the revel next month.” Severus pulled back a little. “We should speak with Dumbledore.”

Hermione sighed. “I suppose so. I had been enjoying not having to interact with him for the last little while.”

“I was supposed to meet with him after the meeting, but I wanted to talk to you first.”

Hermione grasped Severus’ hand. “I guess we should go then.”

They rose in tandem and Apparated to Hogwarts. Holding hands, they moved toward the castle. Severus looked to Hermione, wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She looked up at him and smiled. Her heart filled with the love she had for him. She leaned her head against his shoulder as her arm went around his waist. As they got to the castle doors, he gently moved her head up so he could kiss her. They broke apart and went into the school. They made their way to Dumbledore’s office and entered at his call. They greeted each other and took seats in front of his desk.

“I wasn’t expecting both of you today,” Dumbledore mused.

“My update involves both of us, Albus. The Dark Lord wants Maia to join the Death Eaters.”

Albus looked concerned. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” he said.

A bolt of anger shot through Hermione. “Whether we think it’s a good idea or not, we really don’t have a choice, do we?”

“You could always say no,” Albus countered.

“That wouldn’t be wise,” Severus answered. “Saying no to the Dark Lord oftentimes results in grave consequences.”

“But if Voldemort finds out about her…”

“He won’t,” both Severus and Hermione said together.

“All he needs do is use Legilimency on her, and you are both dead. I don’t want to lose my only spy.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the Headmaster. “He won’t penetrate my defenses, Dumbledore, and then you can have two spies.”

“I have taught her Occlumency. She will not be found out,” Severus said softly.

Albus looked at her. “Would you mind if I tested your abilities?”

Hermione straightened. “Go ahead.”

She felt him enter her mind and marveled at his subtlety. If she hadn’t been expecting it, she would have never known he was probing her thoughts. She showed him what she wanted him to see.

Albus retreated. “Almost as good as Severus,” he mused. “You’ll need to keep your shields up at all times when you are in his presence. His talent is almost as imperceptive as my own.”

Hermione nodded briskly. “I won’t let my guard down, Albus.”

“What else do you have to report?” Albus asked Severus.

“I was speaking with Regulus. He told me that he has some reservations about the Dark Lord. He is upset with the cruelty that he sees.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Sounds like we’re getting closer. Hopefully, we’ll be able to destroy the locket soon.”

Albus nodded. “I also have some news.” He reached into his robes and pulled out Helga Hufflepuff’s cup.

Hermione gasped. “How?” she asked as she looked at the cup in shock.

“Severus was good enough to nick one of Bellatrix’s hairs for me. I was able to gain entrance to the Lestrange vault, and here it is.” He motioned to the cup.

Hermione glared at it. “At least you didn’t destroy Gringott’s in the process,” she muttered under her breath.

Both men glanced at her. She raised her eyebrows innocently and shrugged. Severus smirked at her.

“Who would like to do the honors?” Dumbledore asked.

Severus squared his shoulders. “I will do it.”

Dumbledore swung open the portrait that was behind his desk and removed the sword. He handed it to Severus. Severus took it and turned it back and forth, admiring the shine of the silver. He picked up the cup, walked over to the table, and placed it in the center. As he was about to release it, he froze. He stared at the cup and went still.

“Severus?” Hermione called softly.

He pulled his hand away as if it had been burned and whispered an emphatic “no” as he looked at the cup with trepidation. He fell to his knees.

“Severus, ignore it,” Albus directed.

Severus began to shake as an apparition of Hermione dressed like royalty emerged from the cup. She wore purple robes and her hair was up and adorned with pearls, leaving some curls framing her face. She gave him a haughty look, cackled at him, and spoke.

“You are a fool, Severus Snape. I never loved you. You’re simply a means to an end!”

“No,” Severus whispered.

“Why would I love you? You are unlovable. A horrid man, whose own parents hated him.”

Severus struggled to reply. “You… are not… real.”

“Severus!” the real Hermione cried. “It’s lying. Destroy it!”

Severus struggled to stand, all the while the Horcrux jeered at him. “You are unworthy of someone like me, and I could never love you,” it continued, holding its head high.

Severus began to shake as he rose to his feet. “You do not control me!” he cried.

Raising the sword, he brought it down on the cup and crushed it. At that point, the cup shrieked and all the glass in the entire office exploded and shot towards the three wizards in the room. Hermione dived for Severus and tackled him to the ground, shielding him from the spray of glass. Dumbledore dived underneath his desk and covered his head.

Hermione carefully lifted herself from Severus. He turned and grasped at her.

“Are you hurt?” he asked fearfully.

She shook her head as she tried to get her bearings. Looking over her limbs quickly, she ensured that she was truly okay.

“I’m fine,” she said. She reached out to Severus. “And you?”

“I’m unhurt,” he said as he looked away.

“Severus,” Hermione said, waiting for him to turn his gaze to her. He wouldn’t look at her.

“Severus,” she repeated. “Everything it said was a lie. You know that.”

Severus looked to the floor.

Hermione rose and put her hand out to help Severus up. He rose without her help. She turned to Dumbledore.

“You’re all right?” she asked him.

He emerged from behind the desk. “Fit as a fiddle,” he replied.

“Good. We’ll be taking our leave now. May we use your Floo?” Hermione asked.

Albus nodded. Hermione led Severus to the fireplace and motioned for him to go ahead of her. He silently took some Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, entered, and called out their home. He disappeared.

“Maia,” Dumbledore said before Hermione had the chance to follow him. She turned to him.

“He’s always had little self-esteem. Despite your love for him, I think he has always been waiting for you to somehow realize he was no good and leave him. Keep that in mind as you talk with him.”

Hermione sighed. “How do I convince him otherwise, Albus? I thought he was over all of that. Do you think he’ll always feel this way?”

Albus smiled benevolently at her. “I’m sure you’ll find a way, Maia. You are a very resourceful witch, and it is plain to me that you adore Severus.”

Hermione gave Dumbledore a tight smile. “Thank you, Headmaster.”

She threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and disappeared herself. As she emerged from the fireplace, she noted that Severus wasn’t in the room. She looked around but didn’t see him anywhere. She wandered up to their bedroom and found him lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. She moved to the bed, laid down next to him, and rested her arm over his chest.

“Look at me,” she requested.

He stared at the ceiling. “Leave me, Maia.”

“Never.”

He glanced at her then. “Why?”

She gave him a quizzical look.

He turned back and stared at the ceiling again. “Why are you with me? Why did you marry me? Why would you want to?”

“Severus, I love you. You know that.”

He was silent, never taking his eyes from the ceiling. He swallowed heavily. “You should just go. Then you wouldn’t have to take the Mark. You’d be so much happier without me.”

Hermione pushed away the exasperation that was growing within her, keeping in mind what Dumbledore had said about Severus. She lifted her head so she could see Severus’ face clearly.

“Look at me,” she directed.

He continued to stare at the ceiling.

“Please,” she asked softly.

Severus’ eyes turned to her.

“I thought we were soulmates,” Hermione whispered.

Severus closed his eyes. “It was a beautiful fantasy,” Severus said as pain filled his voice.

“You are letting an evil, lying Horcrux fill you with uncertainty about our relationship.”

“It only revealed what was always meant to happen. You will realize how foolish you have been and leave me.”

Hermione stiffened. She rose to a sitting position and turned away from Severus, hugging her arms to herself as she looked out the window.

“Do you love me?” she asked in a small voice.

“Of course.”

“Then you don’t think I truly love you.”

“I didn’t say that,” Severus said sharply.

“You didn’t need to. Your insecurity about our relationship says all I need to know.”

“I know you love me.”

Hermione turned to look at him. “Do you? Then why are you suddenly telling me to leave you for my own good?”

He raised himself up onto his arm. “Because you’d be better off without me.”

“Why would you even think that?” she asked bitterly.

He sat up and turned toward her. “The Horcrux may be a liar, but it was right about something. I’m no good! I’m a Death Eater. I put your life in danger every day with my activities. Now the Dark Lord wants you to join him, and it’s because of me! You’d be better off without me, Maia! Can’t you see that?”

Hermione brought her legs back up onto the bed so she was once again lying next to him. She leaned into Severus, hugging him.

“I am your wife. I knew what I was getting into when I married you, Severus. I’m not afraid of the dangers that come with being involved with the Dark Lord. I will always be by your side, supporting you in everything you do because I love you.”

“You would be wiser to leave me.”

She squeezed him. “Love doesn’t work that way.”

“I am not worth it, Maia.”

Hermione began to shake. She buried her head in Severus’ shoulder as tears ran down her face. “You don’t think I love you. You don’t see what you mean to me, and you don’t understand how wonderful you are.”

His other arm came around her, and he squeezed her, but he said nothing to sway her statement. She pulled back and looked at him. Tears were falling down her cheeks, and her magic was becoming unsteady. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. Magic snapped around them as she began to speak.

“Severus, I love you. I will always love you. I want to be with you, no matter how dangerous our life is. I am a war hero, and I know what it’s like to be in danger every minute. You never need to question my love for you, or your worthiness to have it. I am not leaving you. Ever!”

A band of magic surrounded them and absorbed into their bodies. They both took in a gasp as the power of the band shot through them. Severus looked at her in amazement as she looked back at him in puzzlement.

“What was that?” she asked.

His hand came up and cupped her cheek. “You made a Binding Vow, Maia. To me.”

“What’s a Binding Vow?”

“It’s a vow of promise. It enforces the things said magically.” He kissed her softly. “It proves your love for me because it could never happen if you didn’t mean it.”

“Of course. I love you, you silly man.”

He studied her face, taking in every part of it before his eyes moved to hers. His thumb caressed her cheek.

“Maia, I love you eternally. I will support you and be with you forever. I will do all I can to ensure that you are not hurt by anything you agree to do because of me. I will never stop loving you… ever.”

Another band surrounded them and absorbed into their bodies. Hermione pulled herself into him, great sobs escaped her.

“You… you didn’t… have to do that.” Her sobs continued.

“Of course I did. I want you to know that I am committed to forever, just as you are.”

“So, you know I love you, then?”

“I cannot deny it. You made a Binding Vow.”

“But you didn’t know that before?” Hermione cried.

“Shh, shh. I did, Maia. I just… It’s just that… I knew someday you’d figure out that you can do so much better. I didn’t think I was worthy of you.”

She pulled back and stroked his cheek. “And you know you are worthy of me now, right?”

Severus shuddered. “The bind proves that as well. I can no longer deny it.”

“But do you truly believe it?” she asked.

Severus’ eyebrows knit together as he looked off into the distance. Hermione waited as he processed everything. He looked back at her.

“I didn’t think it was possible,” he said softly, looking away once again.

Her hand came up, and she pulled his face back to hers.

“But you know now that you are worthy?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know how I could be, but the vow cannot be made if there is anything falsely stated.”

“Severus Snape,” Hermione said tersely. “You need to stop looking at only the parts of yourself that you don’t like. You are the bravest man I’ve ever known—in any timeline. You take your life into your hands every time you meet with Voldemort to save our world. You know exactly what is at stake; you’ve seen it in my memories, yet you still spy and work against evil. You deserve to be happy and to be loved. How can you not see how worthy you truly are?”

“Maia, for as long as I can remember, from my father to my classmates, people have been calling me worthless.”

Hermione blinked away tears as she looked upon her husband. To have such an upbringing explained a lot about how he saw himself. She wanted him to see more, though.

“They are fools, Severus. Anyone who bothers to open their eyes can see how you truly are. You are brilliant, talented, loyal, and loving.”

“And grumpy, caustic, ugly…”

“Stop that! You are not ugly. You take my breath away, Severus. As for being grumpy and caustic, you’ve been working on those aspects. No one is perfect, Severus, even you.”

Severus looked down. “Especially me.”

“Do you not see it?” Hermione sat up and motioned for him to do so. Her hand reached out and pulled him up. She put both hands up to his cheek and surrounded his face. Severus looked to the ground once again.

“Do you not see all the good you do? Can you not recognize that you deserve to be loved and that you are worth all of it?”

“I want to.”

“Severus look at me.”

His eyes came up to hers. Hermione saw such vulnerability in them. Her heart went out to him. He needed to believe in himself. She wanted this for him so he could understand that he was worthy of everything he had with her. Her hands dropped down, and she grasped his hands, squeezing them.

“You heard the vow. You know that what it says is the truth. How can you not believe it, my love? You must believe in yourself. Put the past behind you. Start anew with me. Look to the future and what you can accomplish. Our future is a blank slate, and we can make of it what we wish.”

A flicker of hope shone in Severus’ eyes. “Do you really think it’s possible?”

Hermione gave him a determined look. “I know it is. You just have to believe in yourself.”

“I’m not sure I can do that.”

“We’ll do it together.”

Severus’ eyes were filled with emotion. “Yes, together,” he agreed. “I don’t know what I would do without you. You never cease to support me and make me feel loved.”

Hermione got close to his face. “You do the same for me, you know.”

He closed the distance between them. Grasping her face in his hands, he pulled her to him and kissed her. Her mouth opened invitingly to him, and he entered and worshipped her. His hand shakily moved around as his fingers wrapped in her hair. His kiss was urgent, needful, and desperate. He kissed her over and over again until he finally broke free, gasping. He gazed at her as he tried to compose himself.

“I love you, Maia,” he said once he’d finally settled.

“I love you, too.”

Moving back in, Severus captured her lips once again. His lips on hers made Hermione feel complete and so very wanted. He pulled her even closer to him. Soon they were doing much more than just kissing. They moved together passionately, celebrating their love for each other long into the night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amortentia in my Veins gets the kudos for the beta work. Thank you, readers, for sticking with me through the craziness.

Hermione grasped Severus’ hand and looked into his eyes. She hoped he couldn’t see the worry she felt in her gaze.

“We can forget about the whole thing if you’d like. I can make excuses,” Severus told her.

She frowned that he’d been so perceptive. “No, my love. I won’t have you hurt because I’m frightened.”

Severus pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. “I would gladly take anything he threw at me to keep you safe.”

She moved back and caressed his face. “I’m ready to go. I will be fine, and we will be stronger together.”

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it reverently. “You are amazing.”

Releasing her hand, he wrapped his arm around her waist and Side-Apparated them to the location of the meeting. Several others had already arrived. Everyone except Hermione wore Death Eater robes, but none had their masks tonight. There were no plans for attacks, so they were allowed to come without full Death Eater garb. Lucius Malfoy approached them.

“Severus, Maia, I’m glad you could both make it. The Dark Lord will be very pleased.”

Severus bowed his head slightly in agreement.

She nodded as well. Internally she stilled her desire to sneer at him. Even though they had spent some time with Malfoy, he still made her uneasy. She knew he hadn’t taken her captive in this timeline, but knowing what he was capable of, she kept her guard up.

Regulus Black meandered over to them, and Severus introduced Hermione. Regulus shook her hand before turning to Severus.

“May I speak with you privately?” Regulus asked.

Severus looked at Regulus. “Of course. Let’s head over there.” He motioned to a small grove of trees, and the two men headed towards it.

“What do you suppose they’re up to?” Lucius asked.

Hermione watched her husband disappear with Black and shrugged. “I’m not sure. Severus has mentioned they’ve built up a good friendship lately.” She leaned in towards Lucius and whispered, “Perhaps he’s having girl trouble.”

Lucius chuckled. “Perhaps.” He extended his arm. “Let me introduce you to the rest of us,” he offered.

Hermione put on a fake smile and took Lucius’ arm. She was led around and introduced to the older members and acknowledged those she had shared classes with. Soon, Severus had come up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She leaned back into him.

“I trust Lucius was on his best behavior.”

“Of course I was,” Lucius drawled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “He was fine,” she admitted.

At that point, Voldemort made his appearance. Hermione mused that he wasn’t as foul looking as he’d been in her time. She could recognize aspects of the handsome man he’d been in his past. He still had his black wavy hair, his eyes were only tinged blood red, and although his nose looked a little odd… somewhat flatter than most… it hadn’t mutated into the two-slitted version of his future. Hermione assumed that each new Horcrux must take a little of his humanity, and then the act of being resurrected from the spell must have created the strange man who had been Voldemort in her future. Her musings were cut short as everyone formed a circle around him. He regarded his followers.

“Welcome, my Death Eaters. I see you have all arrived safely.”

His eyes settled on Hermione. “And who have we here? Maia Snape. I have heard much about you, Mrs. Snape.”

Hermione had put up her Occlumency walls the second they had Apparated into the clearing. She kept her revulsion in check and acknowledged Voldemort. “I am pleased to finally meet you, my Lord.”

He grinned hungrily at her. “You will make a fine addition to us, Maia Snape.”

Bellatrix Lestrange meandered up and linked her arm covetously with his. “My Lord, we are almost ready to start.”

“Yes, yes, Bella. I will be right there. I am welcoming our guest!” He turned back to Hermione, extending his hand to her. “Come.”

Hermione extended her hand and took his. Voldemort caught her gaze, and she braced herself for him to read her mind, but he didn’t. Raising her hand up slightly, he led her to the center of the circle.

“Maia Snape has petitioned to join our society. Does anyone have any objections to her becoming one of us?”

He searched his followers, who all studied the ground.

“Excellent. Maia, please look at me.”

Hermione turned towards Voldemort and made eye contact with him. She felt him enter her mind. It was subtle. If she hadn’t studied the art of Legilimency, she would never have noticed. She felt him withdraw from her mind.

“Why do you choose to join us?” he demanded.

“I seek what you seek,” she cried. “Power and dominion over Muggles so we can take our rightful place over the Wizarding world!”

Voldemort grinned evilly. “Well said, Maia Snape. Give me your arm.”

She held her arm out, and Voldemort grasped it. He touched his wand to her arm and excruciating pain shot through her entire body. She sunk to her knees as she watched the red marks form the skull and snake of the Mark. Hermione struggled not to show any weakness, but as the Mark sealed itself into her skin, she screamed.

As soon as Voldemort withdrew his wand and released her arm, Severus was by her side, easing her to the ground. Voldemort sneered at both of them.

“You may go,” he directed.

Hermione was in so much pain she couldn’t reply. Severus answered for both of them.

“Thank you, my Lord.” He lifted Hermione up and Disapparated away. Appearing in their home, he hurried to their bedroom and placed her on the bed. He moved quickly to the bathroom and returned with a potion. Lifting her head gently, he helped her take the pain potion. He gingerly laid her head back onto the pillow.

The potion began to work, and Hermione felt she could start breathing again. She opened her eyes and looked to Severus as tears streamed onto her pillow.

“Do you need another dose?” Severus asked softly.

She mouthed the word no, as speech was beyond her at this point. Severus rose and moved over her so that he was lying on the bed. He pulled her into his embrace and held her as she moaned.

“You were magnificent, Maia,” he said shakily.

She moaned again. Pulling back, she looked at Severus. She was amazed to see tears forming in his eyes. Struggling to speak through the pain, she was finally able to ground out, “I’m okay.”

He pulled her closer and held her tightly. “I wish I could make the pain go away.”

Tears were still streaming down her own face. He kissed them off. Slowly her tears subsided as the pain slowed down to an intense ache. Severus cradled her to him, and she felt safe in his arms as exhaustion filled her, and she drifted off to sleep.

Several hours later, Hermione awoke to find Severus still there with his arms around her. He’d fallen asleep also, and she enjoyed looking at his relaxed face as he slept. She lifted up her arm and looked at the Mark. The pain was down to a dull roar finally. She grimaced at the snake and skull. She took her other hand and gingerly touched the Mark. Pain shot through her, and she cried out.

Severus opened his eyes and looked at her with concern. Looking to Severus, she grimaced.

“I touched it.”

Severus pulled her arm to him and examined the Mark. “Best not do that again for at least twenty-four hours,” he advised.

“Oh, Severus, what have I done?”

“What you had to, love.”

“My life has just gotten infinitely harder,” she confessed.

“I am here with you forever,” he said softly.

Hermione snuggled back into him, turning her back to spoon against him. “I know, and I love you for it.”

She stroked his arm lightly. “What did Regulus want?” she asked.

“More of the same. He’s concerned with how the Dark Lord seems to become more and more unhinged. He’s also worried about his brother. I tried to be as sympathetic as I could be, but you know how I feel about Black.”

Hermione snorted. “Yes, I do. You hate him so much you can’t even refer to him by his first name.”

“Right in one,” Severus said smugly. “In any case, I advised Regulus to be careful with whom he speaks about this. He says he knows who he can be open with. I advised him to be doubly careful because there are those who are close to Bellatrix, and she is always looking for something nefarious to report to the Dark Lord.”

Hermione nodded. “I hope he’s careful.”

“He will be.”

They laid there together, Severus holding her as she cuddled into him. After a while, he reached around and placed his marked arm next to hers.

“Now we match,” he said drolly.

Hermione giggled. “Severus Snape, you’re mental.”

He grinned as he kissed her neck. “You make me mental being so close to me.”

Hermione turned so she could face him. “Do I, now?” she asked saucily.

“Mmmhmm” He kissed her quickly. “And I would have it no other way.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of holiday fluff here, then a guest spot from Voldie. I hope you all have fun. Stay healthy!! Thanks to Amortentia in my Veins for the great beta work.

The summer and fall passed by quickly, and December rolled in. Severus and Hermione were enjoying their specific work environments. They attended revels and entrenched themselves in the Death Eaters. They stayed out of the worst attacks and tried to do as little as possible in the attacks they were involved in. All in all, things were working out all right.

Hermione walked up the walk to the house, thinking of the past. The holidays were approaching, and she found she missed Ron, Harry, and her parents. She had missed them so much, she’d done something she now regretted. She fought back tears as she entered Spinners End. She tossed her bag on the side table and sat down next to Severus on the couch. Her arms wrapped around him, and she buried her head in his shoulder. His arm came around her, and he pulled her into him.

“I did a foolish thing,” Hermione confessed to him.

“What did you do?”

She pulled back and looked at him. Her eyes filled with tears.

“Maia, what is it?”

“I saw them,” she said.

Severus gave her a puzzled look.

“My parents,” she said before letting out a huge gasp and burying her head into his shoulder again.

Severus’ hand moved up and into her hair. He caressed her as she cried against him.

“Tell me.”

“You know I’ve been missing them a lot, and with Christmas coming soon…”

“You wanted to see them.”

She nodded into his shoulder.

“I was going to tell them about me.” She gasped. “I was going to tell them they would have a baby who would be magical.”

“What happened?” Severus asked.

“I knocked on the door, and my mum opened it. My dad had wandered up behind her. They looked so young.” Hermione sobbed again.

“It’s all right,” Severus soothed.

“I couldn’t do it. I just looked at them and marveled at how they looked. I couldn’t burden them with the thought that they’d have a child that wasn’t normal. I stuttered something about having the wrong address. They offered to help, but I told them I was on the wrong street, and I left.”

Severus was quiet for a while. Hermione snuggled into his shoulder as he rubbed her arm and held her close. She felt him kiss the top of her head a couple of times as he soothed her.

“Perhaps that was for the best, Maia,” he said finally.

Hermione pulled back and searched his face. “How do you mean?”

Severus shrugged. “What would knowing about magic and their future daughter do to them? Would their feelings toward you change knowing that you were different?”

Hermione sniffed. “I don’t know. I hadn’t thought about that. I just wanted to see them, you know?”

Severus nodded. “I understand, and you did see them. Maybe that can be enough.”

Hermione snuggled into him again. “It will have to be. I knew when I left my time that I would never see them again. I thought I could handle that, but I miss them so much.”

Severus was quiet again for a long time. Finally, he spoke again. “Do you regret leaving them?” he said tentatively.

Hermione lifted her head and reached out to Severus’ chin. She pulled his face so that he was looking into her eyes. She looked seriously into Severus’. “I will never, ever regret coming here. It was the best decision I ever made, and it gave me you. I miss my parents, yes, but not having you would destroy me. Severus, I found so much more than I gave up.”

Severus sighed and kissed her forehead. “I love you, Maia. You are everything to me.”

She smiled then and moved her head up to meet his mouth. Her lips caressed his lovingly. “I love you too,” she said between kisses. “I always will.”

Severus pulled back. “I wish there were something I could do about your parents, Maia.”

She sighed. “It is as it should be. You’re right, if they knew about me being a witch, it might change my upbringing.”

“Still…”

“Being here with me—loving me—Severus, I couldn’t ask for anything more from you. You are wonderful.”

They held each other closely for a long time in silence. Neither wanted to let the other go.

“I don’t want to see you suffer, Maia,” Severus said finally. “I understand how hard it is not to be able to interact with your parents anymore.”

She pulled back and smiled sadly at him. “It is, and today was really upsetting, but even though I’m sad, I’m glad I saw them.” Hermione chewed on her bottom lip. “I think it’s actually given me closure. I feel like I can go on in the future without feeling so bereft. It’s sort of the good-bye that I didn’t get when I left. They wouldn’t have known it was me if I’d gone to them then, just like now.”

“So, you’re saying that seeing them should help you?”

Hermione nodded. “I think so. At least for a while. I hope so.”

Severus kissed her cheek. “I am here for you always when it’s too hard, Maia.”

She turned her head and kissed him fully. “Thank you, my love.”

oooOOOooo

Hermione awoke and raced to the bathroom, where she emptied her stomach into the toilet. Flushing it quickly, she gasped as she waited for the nausea to pass while staring into the toilet. Her stomach fought against her for a few moments before the feeling finally passed. She then put her arm across the toilet and rested her head on it as she caught her breath.

For three days now she’d awakened to this routine. As she slowly picked her head up from her arm, Hermione decided that it was time to see if her suspicions about the reasons for her nausea were correct. Getting up, she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Tiptoeing silently so as not to wake Severus, she retrieved her wand from the bedside table. As she glanced at Severus, she admired him as he slept. Some of his hair had fallen across his face, but it didn’t obscure it very much. He looked quite peaceful resting as he was. She admired his nose but fought the urge to lean over and kiss it. She didn’t want to wake him yet. Maybe after she cast the spell, she would.

Quietly leaving the bedroom, she headed downstairs to the sitting room. She cast Muffliato and then pointed the wand at her abdomen.

“Natum Revelio,” she said as she cast the spell. She wasn’t very surprised when a green glow appeared around her abdomen. She was pregnant. She grinned and then frowned. Sitting down on the sofa, she tried to gauge her reaction. She was ecstatic, but she wasn’t sure if Severus would be. They hadn’t discussed having children, except for the fact that they eventually wanted a couple. She frowned as she rubbed her stomach. This really wasn’t the best time to have a child. They were deep in espionage with Voldemort.

She bit her lower lip. They were awfully young to be starting a family. She thought back over the last couple of months. She was sure she’d taken her potion regularly. How could she be pregnant in that case? Shaking her head, she rose and headed back to the bedroom. She’d figure everything out later. She wanted to get a couple of extra minutes of snuggling next to Severus. It was Christmas Eve, so they had planned on having a lie in.

She eased back into bed and felt Severus’ arms encircle her. She glanced at him, but he was still asleep. He pulled her to him and nuzzled her neck and mumbled something. She smirked. He was so affectionate; she loved that about him. No one else would suspect the serious man of it, so she felt special that he showered her with his love. Moving back, she kissed his nose, like she’d wanted to do earlier. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

“I thought we were going to sleep in,” he said.

“That was the plan, but then I woke up.”

“Silly woman, getting up before nine.” He kissed her forehead. “And then waking me up so rudely.”

She snorted. “I hardly think a kiss on the nose is a rude awakening.”

“It’s where you didn’t kiss that was rude,” he said with a smirk.

“Oh, do you mean here?” she asked as she kissed his cheek.

He scowled. “Hardly, witch.”

She giggled at him. “Then you must mean here.” She kissed his eyebrow.

“A bit lower, if you must know.”

She kissed his chin.

“Up a titch,” he said in mock exasperation.

She looked into his eyes lovingly before kissing him on the lips. His hand ran through her hair as his lips parted, and they enjoyed exploring each other. They did wind up having a lie-in, but there was no sleeping to be had.

oooOOOooo

“Severus, I need to go out for a little bit.”

They were cuddling on the couch together, enjoying their afternoon.

Severus hugged her tightly. “Why would you want to venture out on Christmas eve?”

Hermione smiled. “I need to get one more present.”

Severus scowled petulantly. “How long will you be?”

Hermione kissed his nose. “Now don’t pout. I won’t be more than half an hour.”

He kissed her forehead reverently. “I’ll be timing you. Now go, and hurry home.”

She kissed him on the cheek. “I won’t be very long.”

Rising from the couch she squeezed his hand and turned to leave. As she exited their home, she Apparated to an alleyway at the local shopping center. She moved quickly into the shopping area. Hermione smiled as she saw the baby boutique and moved toward it. Entering, she gasped as she saw all the miniature clothing. It would be fun when the time came to shop for their new child. She was greeted by an attendant as she perused the sleepers.

“They’re cute, aren’t they?”

Hermione looked up to see a young girl with long dark hair standing by her. She nodded.

“They’re darling.”

“Can I help you find something?”

“Actually, yes. I just found out I’m expecting, and I wanted to find something special to announce it to my husband.”

“Oh, I have a couple of options for you back here.” She led Hermione to the back of the store. “You can choose something like a baby rattle, baby shoes, a baby bottle. The bottle is kind of fun because you can put a message in it.”

Hermione thought about it for a minute, admiring the cute little shoes. She found a cute canvas pair in blue with a buckle.

Picking them up, she looked at the attendant. “I’ll take these. Can you gift wrap them?”

“Of course. Do you have a color preference?”

“Anything green.” She looked behind the attendant. “Oh, the one with the silver reindeer, actually.”

The attendant smiled. In a few minutes, the small box was ready to go.

“Thank you,” Hermione said as she took the box. She left the shop, but not before admiring some baby dresses and suits that were displayed in the front of the store. She smiled to herself. Having a baby to dress would be fun. Rubbing her abdomen fondly, she left the store and Apparated home once she’d turned the corner.

Hermione entered the house, put the small box under the tree, and sat beside Severus. Her arms went around him, and she kissed him lovingly.

“You’ve been gone for hours,” Severus whined.

She laughed. “I’ve been gone for thirty minutes!”

“Oh,” he said with a frown. “Well, it seemed like hours.” He kissed her soundly. “Did you find your gift?” he murmured between kisses.

“I did,” she answered.

“Who is it for?”

Hermione grinned slyly. “For you, of course.”

Severus leaned back and looked at her. “May I open it?”

“Yes, tomorrow.”

“Haven’t you ever heard of the tradition of opening a present on Christmas eve?”

“I can’t say that I have,” she said with an arched brow.

“Oh, yes. It’s well known. Each person gets to open a present on Christmas eve.” His eyebrows rose on his forehead. “You can open one too,” he added graciously.

“I see. What if I don’t want to open a gift tonight?”

Severus’ face fell. “Why wouldn’t you want to open one?”

“Because, my love, I am patient.”

Severus huffed. “I believe I, too, am patient.”

She smiled then. “Not patient enough!”

“Maia,” he growled.

Hermione looked at Severus. She’d been having fun with him. She would never deny him anything, especially the ability to open a gift early. He’d had such horrible holidays in years past, she wanted him to always see the magic of this holiday and all the ones to come. She reached up and caressed his cheek.

“If it excites you so much, then yes, let’s open a gift each,” she said as she grinned at him.

Severus bounded up to the tree and grabbed a gift for her. He looked back at her with a questioning gaze.

“The small green one,” she directed.

He nabbed it and rushed back to her on the couch.

“You first,” he said as he gave her the long thin box wrapped in silver. She unwrapped the package and lifted the lid. Inside lay a raven’s feather quill. She lifted it out of the box and looked at it.

“Oh, Severus, it’s beautiful!”

“There’s something else in there,” Severus urged.

She looked again and found a parchment hiding in the box. She looked up at Severus as she removed the letter and opened it up.

_My dearest Maia,_

_These last six months of being married to you have been the best of my life. You came here for me, to save my life. I know I have said this before, but I cannot tell you how much it means to me that you did that._

_I love you, my Maia… eternally._

Hermione looked up to Severus with tears in her eyes. “Oh, Severus! I love you!” She reached out and hugged him furiously. His arms came around her, and he kissed her lovingly. After a long while, they separated, and Severus placed his forehead on hers.

“I can’t imagine being happier, Maia,” Severus whispered to her.

She pulled back and grinned shyly at him. “Open your present.”

He grinned at her. “All right.”

He ripped the paper off the small box and lifted the lid. His eyebrows knit together when he saw the tiny shoes. He lifted them up and arched his eyebrow at Hermione.

“These are a bit small, don’t you think, Maia? And besides, blue is not my color.”

She chuckled at him as he looked at her in exasperation.

“Am I missing something?” he asked.

Hermione looked at him shyly and placed her hand over her abdomen. “I’m pregnant, Severus,” she explained.

His eyes grew wide as he looked from her belly to the shoes and back again. As her words dawned on him, the little shoes slipped from his hand, and he drew near to her. Carefully he placed his hand over hers on her stomach.

“We’re having a baby?” he asked in awe.

“Yes,” she said with a laugh.

“When?” he asked.

“Probably in July, but the Healer will have a better idea once we visit them.”

“Maia, are you feeling all right? Do you need anything? You should sit back.” He eased her against the back of the couch.

“Severus, I’m fine.” She became serious. “Are… are you okay with this?” she asked tentatively.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, we never discussed it, and we’re in the middle of fighting the Dark Lord.”

Severus sobered. “That’s true.” His eyes closed, and he sighed. Opening them, he looked at Hermione.

“Maia.” He placed his hand on her stomach. “This is our child. Ours.” He rubbed her stomach lightly as his face filled with joy. “We created it. I couldn’t be more excited.”

Hermione’s hand came up and twined through his hair. “Me too.”

Their lips met. Hermione’s heart skipped a beat as Severus kissed her. He groaned as his lips caressed hers, and she felt fulfilled. He pulled back and gazed into her eyes. “Merlin, Maia, I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

Severus’ hand came up, and he took his finger and caressed Hermione’s cheek.

“Do you think…”

Hermione raised her eyebrow for him to continue.

“Do you think I can be a good father?”

She closed the gap between them and kissed him reverently. “You will be a wonderful father.”

His arm came around her and pulled her close. Resting his chin on her head, he continued. “What if I become like my father? What if I can’t control myself and beat our child?”

Hermione rubbed Severus’ chest. “My love, do you beat me? Do you drink?”

“No.”

“Then why would you do that to our child? You are not your father, Severus. You have nothing to worry about.”

He squeezed her tightly before pulling back and tilting her chin up so he could look into her eyes. “I will never be like him. I promise you.”

“Severus, I know you won’t. You don’t need to swear it to me.”

“Nonetheless.”

Her hand came up to his cheek. “You are not your father, and never will be, my love. You are so much more honorable and caring than him. I love you, Severus… forever.”

“This is the most wonderful gift you could have ever given me, Maia. I love you.” His lips came down on hers, and they languished in each other, all the while whispering of their love for one another.

At that point, their Dark Marks burned. Hermione pulled away from Severus and scowled down at her arm. “Merlin, it’s Christmas Eve. Can’t we take a holiday from mayhem for a day or so?”

Severus rose and grabbed their Death Eater robes. “Evidently not,” he said dourly.

They appeared before Voldemort. Hermione was surprised to see it was just the two of them.

“Severus, Maia, welcome!” Voldemort crooned.

They both bowed low. “My Lord,” they said in unison.

“Rise,” he demanded.

They moved up and stood before him.

“As it is Christmas Eve, I wanted to bestow a gift on both of you.”

“My Lord, that is much appreciated, but not necessary,” Severus said with a slight bow of his head.

“Nonsense, Severus. I am just… getting into the spirit of things.”

With that, he waved his wand. A flash of light burst in front of Hermione and Severus and a golden locket appeared, floating in front of them. Hermione stifled a gasp because before them, turning in a circle, was Slytherin’s locket.

Severus only gazed at the locket as Voldemort began to explain what was floating before them.

“I had other plans for this locket, but I have decided that both of you have proven your worth to me greatly, and so I would like to reward you greatly. Do either of you know what this item is?”

Hermione answered. “Salazar Slytherin’s locket.”

“Yes, Maia, very good. This locket is very important to me. It is a symbol of Slytherin’s beginnings, and it is very precious. I am entrusting it to the both of you to keep it safe. Hide it away where only you know its location. Guard it with your lives!”

Both Severus and Hermione bowed low to Voldemort. Severus spoke then.

“My Lord, we are honored to have such a task given to us. We will never let you down.”

“Quite right, Severus, because if you do, it will mean a fate worse than death.”

Neither Severus nor Hermione lifted their heads to look at the Dark Lord. They held their positions until he snarled at them.

“Take it and go! You will tell me where you hide it so I can retrieve it if it is ever needed.”

Severus snatched the locket out of the air and placed it around his neck. Hermione shielded her mind so her disgust wouldn’t be known.

“Thank you, my Lord,” Severus said reverently.

The couple turned and left the room. They quickly moved out of the mansion and past its gates. In a flash, they had both Apparated back to their home. Severus looked to Hermione and grinned.

“Can you believe it?” he asked her.

“Take it off, Severus,” she demanded.

He rubbed the locket around his neck. “It’s fine for now. I rather like it.” Looking down at it, he smiled wickedly.

“Severus, take it off.”

He looked back up at her and scowled. “Oh, come, Maia, there’s no harm done,” he snapped back accusingly.

“Severus,” she whispered. “Please.”

He looked from her to the locket, and then back to her. He shook his head roughly, and his face seemed to clear. Looking back down at the locket, he sneered and pulled it over his head. He walked over to the mantle and pulled a box off it. He placed the locket into the box and put it back on the mantlepiece.

“What the hell was that?” he asked finally as he glared at the box on the mantle.

“It’s the Horcrux. It’s the most evil one. It seems to have an affinity for you.”

“I felt like I needed to keep it around my neck. That it was vital that it didn’t come off. I was beginning to get angry with you for asking me to remove it.”

“You saw my memories of having it in our possession. It’s evil and does nothing but strike up bad feelings. We should destroy it now.”

Severus shook his head.

“Is it still affecting you, love?” Hermione asked as she went up to him and placed her hand on his arm.

“No, Maia. We need to copy it, spell the copy to give off that evil feeling, and convince the Dark Lord that it is safely hidden. Only then can we destroy the real one.”

“I don’t want it in our house.”

Severus looked at her. “Should we give it to Dumbledore?”

Hermione chewed on her lower lip. “Not yet.”

He nodded sharply. “Then it must stay here. We cannot let it out of our sight.”

Hermione sighed and hugged him, burying her head in his chest. His arms surrounded her.

“It will be all right, love. This won’t take too long.”

“I wonder why he gave it to us instead of hiding it in the cave.”

“Perhaps he wants it closer and more accessible?” Severus mused.

“What if it’s some kind of test?” Hermione asked.

“I don’t doubt that it is. That’s why we cannot destroy it. We must hide it and take the Dark Lord to see it. Once he is satisfied, then we can destroy it and replace it with the duplicate.”

“Do you have an idea where you would want to hide it?” Hermione asked him as she drew back and looked into his eyes.

“I do.”

She arched an eyebrow at him, but he just smirked at her.

“You’ll have to wait until tomorrow,” he confessed.

“Why?”

“Because one of your presents holds the answer to our dilemma.”

“Then give it to me now!”

“Oh, but you’ve already opened a present. You’re only allowed one.”

“Severus! This isn’t a game! Let me open the present so we can start to plan.”

He kissed the corner of her mouth. “It can wait until tomorrow.”

Pulling away from her, he removed his wand and placed several intense wards around the box with the locket in it.

“There. That isn’t going anywhere until we decide to move it.”

“Severus,” she said as her eyes widened. “Please?”

He pulled her into his arms again. “No, my dear. You’ll have to wait until tomorrow. I’m not going to spoil Christmas or Christmas Eve. Let’s get back to where we were before we were summoned.”

“Severus, no! Give me that present! If it will help us with the Horcrux…”

“Maia…”

Hermione frowned and pushed him away. “You’re holding out on me. I thought we shared everything, Severus. I don’t appreciate you keeping secrets.”

“Maia, it’s your present. I’m not keeping secrets, I just want you to have something to open tomorrow that’s a surprise.”

“But the Horcrux! Can’t I just open the present tonight?”

“My love… whether you open the gift now or tomorrow, it really doesn’t affect our plan for the Horcrux. We can’t destroy it yet so it would be just a matter of having a different hiding place. A couple of hours difference in relocating the Horcrux won’t matter in the long run.” He frowned as he kissed her cheek. “I’ve been excited about giving you this gift on Christmas.” His lips thinned slightly. “Do you trust me, Maia?”

Hermione softened. “Oh, Severus, of course, I do. I shouldn’t have accused you of keeping secrets.”

“Will you humor me for a little longer and wait until tomorrow, then?”

Her eyes narrowed at him before she nodded. “If you say it won’t affect the Horcrux’s destruction, then yes. I’ll wait.”

He smiled at her then. “Thank you,” he said simply. “Now, let’s get back to our Christmas Eve celebration, shall we? For tonight, let’s forget that the Dark Lord summoned us.”

She smiled at him and nodded. “I’d like to forget he exists entirely, but just imagining it tonight will have to do.”

“We’ve spent too much time thinking about him as it is.” His hand reached down to her abdomen. “We’re going to be parents!”

His grin took Hermione’s breath away. It wasn’t often that Severus let joy show in his demeanor, and two times in one night was a beauty that Hermione thrilled in beholding.

Kneeling down, Severus’ arms wrapped around her. He kissed her stomach reverently. Looking directly at her abdomen, he began to speak.

“Little one, hopefully by the time you are ready to arrive, all of this evil will have been dealt with. It doesn’t matter, though, we are anxiously awaiting your arrival.” He kissed her stomach again.

Hermione slid down so they were both kneeling facing one another. She ran her fingers through his hair, fluffing it slightly as she did.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” she asked.

“Not in a few minutes.”

She smirked at him. “I love you, and I love that we are having a child. I love that I could tell you on Christmas Eve, and I love that tomorrow is Christmas.”

He kissed her then, effectively stopping her from saying anything more. He continued to worship her mouth as he slowly rose from the ground, lifting her up with him. Her arms surrounded his neck, and she continued to deepen their kiss. He pulled back after slowly pulling away from her.

“Come,” he said softly. “There is one gift I can give you this night that will not ruin Christmas.”

“Oh?” she said with a saucy raise of her brow.

“I am yours to unwrap,” he said with a devilish smirk.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the stairs and their bedroom. “Let’s get started, then,” she said excitedly as she dragged him willingly to their bedroom where she would slowly unwrap the best present she’d ever received.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been busy, so this update is a little late. Sorry, everyone. Thanks to Amortentia in my Veins for the great beta work.

The next morning Hermione awoke to Severus’ arms wrapped around her and his body spooned into her. She could hear his light breathing and knew he was still asleep. She slowly and carefully turned so he wouldn’t wake up. She loved watching him sleep. She knew that could be creepy, but she just loved being able to watch him without him arching a brow at her or making her feel self-conscious for wanting to look at him.

She studied him carefully. He looked so peaceful when he slept, nothing concerning or worrying him. She admired his nose. Moving her eyes down, she traced his lips with her gaze. Those lips had set her body on fire. Her eyes then moved to his hair. She loved how black it was. Her hand reached out, and she ran it through his hair lightly, so as not to wake him. Oh, how she loved this man. Her heart exploded with love for him and all he’d done since they’d met. He was truly remarkable, and the fact that he loved her back amazed her.

She couldn’t help herself anymore, she leaned in and kissed his nose. Pulling back, part of her hoped he wouldn’t wake, but the other part wanted to see his black eyes studying her while filled with sleep. She got her wish when his eyes opened slowly, and he gazed at her.

“Good morning,” he said softly.

“Merry Christmas, Severus,” she said with a broad grin.

He reached up and cupped her cheek. Bringing her head slowly down to his, he kissed her lovingly. After a long while, he moved back.

“Merry Christmas, Maia,” he replied. His eyes were filled with love for her, and she gasped as his gaze made her catch her breath. She threw herself into his arms and hugged him furiously. Severus’ hand came down and lovingly caressed her abdomen.

“How’s our little one?” he asked.

At that moment, she had evidently been awake long enough for her body to rebel against her. Her stomach turned, and she pulled away from him. Covering her mouth, she bounded from the bed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

A few minutes later, she emerged, still looking a bit green. Severus gave her a worried look, arose from the bed, and rushed over to her.

“Are you all right?”

She shrugged. “This has happened for the last few mornings. It’s how I suspected I might be pregnant.”

He scowled. “I’m sorry. I will brew something right now for the nausea.”

Her hands reached out and grabbed him by the arms. “No,” she demanded.

He looked at her curiously.

“I’ll be all right. It’s Christmas, and I want to spend time with you. Usually, once I throw up I’m fine for the rest of the day. You can brew it later, or tomorrow.”

He caressed her cheek. “I will brew it later, so you will have it and not be sick tomorrow.”

She smiled at him. “Let’s open presents,” she said.

“Ok, then I’ll cook up breakfast. Will you be able to eat by then?” he asked tentatively.

“I should,” she said.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along. “Ok, let’s go!”

She giggled at him as he moved down the stairs to where the tree was. He settled her on the small sofa and brought her present to her. It wasn’t big, but it was very flat and rectangular, which gave her no clue at all as to what it could be. He sat next to her and looked at her expectantly.

“Go ahead, open it,” he demanded.

She gazed down at the present, and her smile disappeared. “Maybe you should open yours first,” she said as she Accio’d his present to him. It landed on his lap.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her. “After all that begging yesterday, you’re just going to wait to open that?” he asked with a nod to her present.

She sat up straighter. “I’m just as anxious as I was yesterday, but once we open this, it’ll be all about the Horcrux again.” She motioned to his present. “Open yours. It won’t take long, then we can dig into the reality of the Horcrux. Five minutes isn’t going to make much of a difference.”

Severus studied her for a minute before nodding his head. His excitement returned as he began tearing into the wrapping paper. Opening the large box, his eyes grew wide as he lifted a heavy cloak out of it. He looked to Hermione before turning the cloak this way and that. It was black and flowing. It had reminded Hermione of the cloak he always wore while teaching, and she couldn’t help buying it for him.

“Maia, this is lovely.”

She smiled at him. “Put it on and walk around.”

He arched an eyebrow at her.

“I miss the billowing of my old Potions master,” she explained with a shrug.

He smirked. “Is it already charmed to billow, or is that something I need to add to it?”

“I left it for you to enhance however you’d like.”

He nodded, pulled out his wand, and charmed it to his liking. Standing, he slung it around his shoulders and fastened it around him. He walked back and forth in front of her, the cloak billowing on its own. Hermione smiled.

“Lovely,” she said with admiration.

He grinned at her. “Thank you,” he said as he sat back down next to her, leaning in for a kiss. His hand came up and caressed her cheek. “It is a lovely gift.”

She smiled back at him. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Now, it’s your turn.”

She looked up at him before starting to open her gift. “How is this going to solve our Horcrux problem?” she asked as she tore into the paper.

“Just open it. You’ll see.”

She finished unwrapping the box and lifted the lid. Inside she found a somewhat thick packet. She lifted it out of the box and unfolded it. Reading it quickly, she found it was a deed to a house. She gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Last month when my grandfather passed, the executor reached out to me after he had alerted us of his death. Because my mother chose to marry a Muggle, she was not eligible for any inheritance, however, my grandfather made it clear in his will that I was his heir. He left us the Prince estate, Maia, and quite a bit of money on top of it.”

Hermione gaped at Severus. “We have an estate?” she asked incredulously.

He nodded.

“Well, bugger breakfast, let’s go look at it! Have you seen it already?”

He shook his head. “I wanted this to be a surprise for you, and I wanted to wait to see it with you.”

Her eyes grew misty at his declaration. “You waited to see it for me?”

“Yes.”

She couldn’t help the tears that came then. He quickly moved in and wiped them away with his kisses.

“Had I known you were going to blubber, I’d have gone to see it by myself,” he told her.

Hermione giggled, but the tears kept coming. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me Severus. I can’t stop crying.”

He arched an eyebrow at her. “It’s the baby. I’ve heard that pregnancy hormones are extremely severe.”

She nodded, but couldn’t say anything, as the tears kept coming. His arms came around her, and he held her tightly as she cried into his shoulder. He murmured to her as she cried, rubbing her back, and telling her it would be ok. At long last, the tears subsided, and she pulled away from him.

“I don’t even know why I was crying,” she said in frustration.

“It doesn’t matter. Are you all right now?”

“Yes, yes. Let’s go see your house!”

“Maia,” he said to her sternly. “This is our house. You and I are husband and wife, and we share everything. It’s ours. Besides, I just gave it to you as a Christmas present.”

She smiled at him and nodded. She stood up quickly to try and keep more tears from falling. She was successful for the most part, wiping a couple from her eyes, trying not to let Severus see. He had, however. As he stood, he reached out to her and pulled her to him. He kissed her tears away and kissed her lovingly.

“Thank you,” he said simply.

“For what?”

“For being everything. For carrying our child and dealing with upset stomachs and crazy hormones. I can’t express to you how much you mean to me, Maia. I never thought I could be so content, even with all the turmoil in my life. Of course, it’s all because of you.”

“Silly man, I have little to do with it. You have worked hard to be different from what you saw in my memories. I love that you have succeeded.”

“Come,” he said as he grasped her hand. “Let’s go see your new home.”

Smiling at him, she shook her head. “Our new home, my love.”

He nodded and spun them both quickly. They appeared outside a large home with a black iron fence surrounding it. Hermione’s mouth dropped open as she viewed the size of the mansion.

“Wow, when you said it was an estate, I didn’t really think it would be Malfoy Manor.”

Severus scoffed. “It is much nicer than Malfoy Manor, Maia.”

“No peacocks,” Hermione countered with a smirk.

“That can be remedied,” he said with a smirk back.

“Who knew there were such beautiful estates in this part of London. It’s really too bad you didn’t know your grandparents.”

“They didn’t want to know me. I’m surprised that my grandfather even spared me a thought in making me his heir after my grandmother died.”

By this time they had gone through the gates and were standing at the door. Severus waved his wand and lowered the wards. They entered the home and took in the surroundings. The entry opened up with a high ceiling that spanned up to the roof two stories above. A great chandelier hung in the entryway and black rails edged a wide marble staircase that was at the end of the entryway.

They toured the house chatting about the rooms, the furniture in them, and what they might want to keep. Eventually, they wound up back in the grand entryway. Hermione shook her head.

“It’s so big, Severus. How could we live here? We’d have to close off half the home.”

Severus shrugged. “Maia, we could do that. The home is large and sterile, but I’m sure if we worked together, we could make a home of it. Another option would be to sell it.”

Her eyes narrowed at him. “But that’s not what you were planning.”

“No, it’s not. And to be honest, I think this would be a great place to hide the Dark Lord’s Horcrux. The library at the far end of the mansion would be the perfect place to hide it. There was that secret bookcase with the hidden compartment behind it. It was nice of it to show itself to us. The house recognizes us as its owners.”

Hermione bit her bottom lip. “That’s actually a really good idea. The Dark Lord would see the value in it being here but being so well hidden.”

“Perhaps we could live in that wing and close off the rest of the house.”

“I actually liked the east wing better. The rooms were more spacious, but not so stark. I also think the furnishings in there would be easier to update.”

“If we explain to the Dark Lord that we’re closing that area of the house off, then, it would be even less likely that his Horcrux would be found.”

She nodded. “There’s that large room in the east wing that could serve as a true library for us as well with a little modification.”

“We can sell the place once the Dark Lord is vanquished,” Severus added.

Hermione hugged him. “Maybe. We’ll see when the time comes. It is a lovely place.”

Severus kissed the top of her head. “Merry Christmas, Maia.”

“Merry Christmas.”

His lips touched hers reverently, and they enjoyed each other for a few minutes.

“Are you hungry?” he asked when he pulled away.

“Not really, except for you.” She gave him a sultry look.

“Perhaps we should break in the new house,” he said.

She smiled wickedly at him and grabbed his hand. Pulling at him she guided them upstairs to the master bedroom. Dragging him into the room, she threw her arms around him again and kissed him hungrily. The door magically closed on its own, and they celebrated Christmas in their new home in a very special way.

oooOOOooo

They had returned to Spinner’s End late in the night and had immediately gone to bed. Hermione woke up in the morning to find Severus had risen before her. Her stomach turned, and she got up and went to the bathroom. She found a small vial on the counter and smiled to herself. Severus had remembered the potion. She downed it and felt her nausea slip away. Feeling better, she slipped on a robe and went down into the study to find Severus reading the Prophet.

“Anything interesting?” she asked.

Severus folded down the paper and gave her a cross look.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” he snapped.

Hermione went over to the paper and looked at the headlines. Nothing seemed like it was anything to get upset about.

“Are you mad because someone broke into Honeydukes?”

Severus threw down the paper and stood, storming away. He disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Hermione staring after him in puzzlement. She followed him into the kitchen and came up behind him. Her arms wrapped around him.

“Thank you for the potion.”

He shook her off. Turning, he scowled at her. “Of course you had to get pregnant,” he huffed.

Hermione looked stricken.

“Who says I want to be a father, anyway? Now you’ve saddled me with this… this… thing!”

Hermione gasped as tears formed in her eyes.

“Oh, don’t start with the tears! I’ve had enough of your weeping for a lifetime!”

Anger and grief filled Hermione. She stepped up to Severus and glowered at him. “You’re a bastard, Severus Snape!”

Reeling around, she quickly stormed out of the kitchen, through the study, and out the door. Slamming the door behind her, she heaved huge gulps of air as she tried to control her emotions. She stood in the snow and let the tears flow down her cheeks. The chill overcame her, and she squatted down with her head in her hands. She let the tears flow.

She was so absorbed in her grief she didn’t hear Severus open the door and storm out as well. He glowered at her, his hands balled into fists. Breathing heavily, he opened his mouth to say something, but then paused, a puzzled look on his face. He stood there silently for a minute before his eyes grew wide. Reaching underneath his jumper, he pulled the Horcrux out and pulled it over his head. He leaned over and showed her the locket. She looked at it and then looked away. Severus straightened up quickly and disappeared into the house, he returned a couple of minutes later without the Horcrux.

“It was the Horcrux, Maia. I’m so sorry. Please, you must know I don’t think those things about you.” He gave her a worried look. “Maia, please. I shouldn’t have come down and sat in that room. I didn’t even think, I just wanted to have a little time to myself reading the paper. I didn’t even feel it affecting me, but it called to me. I couldn’t help myself, I removed it from the box and put it around my neck, hiding it under my jumper. I wore it for over an hour, then when you came down, I was filled with rage.”

She leaned into him, gulping air in gasps as her tears continued to flow. She managed to nod at him while she cried miserably against him.

“Maia, you have to know that I love you, and I love this baby.”

She nodded, but the tears kept flowing. He gingerly rose with her.

“Let’s walk. We need to get away from that thing.”

She said nothing as he pulled her along casting a warming charm over her, as she was shivering. They moved together about half a block away from the house until Severus stopped. He kissed the top of her head.

“Better?” he asked.

She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. “I couldn’t understand how you could be so cruel. I thought you wanted to have this baby, then you were being a total git and yelling at me for becoming pregnant. I even began to question my ability to be a mother. I wondered if everything you said about me was been true.”

He took her chin and turned her face to his.

“Nonsense,” he hissed. “You are the epitome of perfection as a wife, and will be so as a mother.”

“Severus, I’m hardly perfect.”

“Ah, but Maia, you’re perfect for me. Please forgive me for my outburst.”

“It was the Horcrux like you said. There’s no need to apologize.”

He kissed her forehead. “Of course there is. You were right, I was a bastard.”

She pulled away from him. “Severus, we need to get it out of our home. Let’s hide it away in the mansion now. It seems to have more of an effect on us.” She thought for a moment. “Maybe it’s the Mark increasing the reaction. Usually, when Harry, Ron, or I took it off, that would be it. It wouldn’t affect us afterward. But It seems to call to you... maybe because you’re Slytherin. And I’ve never felt it affect me when I wasn’t wearing it. It’s got a pull on us that I haven’t experienced with it before.”

He kissed her forehead again. “Let’s take it to the mansion right away. We can contact the Dark Lord tomorrow and show him what we’ve done.”

She nodded and closed in on him, hugging him furiously. He hugged her just as tightly. Moving away slightly, his hand came down low, and he caressed her stomach. He looked down at her abdomen. “I love you, my wife, and you as well, my little one.”

Hermione leaned up toward him and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, and soon they were deep into one another. At long last, they pulled away.

“Are you ready, Maia?” Severus asked.

“Yes. We’ll go straight upstairs and get dressed, then we’ll take the Horcrux out of the house.”

Severus’ arm wrapped around her, and he guided her back to the house. They paused at the door and looked at each other tentatively. Hermione got a determined look on her face and gave Severus a quick nod. Together, they opened the door and moved quickly through the study and up the stairs. Once they were upstairs in their room, both sighed.

Severus shook his head. “I can’t believe we’re hiding from an inanimate object.”

“An inanimate object that is filled with evil.”

Severus nodded as he changed from his pajamas into trousers and a dark grey jumper with a crisp white shirt underneath. Hermione quickly dressed in a navy dress and pulled her hair back into a ponytail set high atop her head. Severus looked appreciatively at her once he was fully dressed. He came up to her and caressed her cheek.

“You look beautiful, and being pregnant gives you a glow that makes you even more enchanting.”

Hermione blushed. “You look incredibly handsome as well.”

He smirked at her. “Are you ready?”

She gave him a tentative look but nodded.

“Let’s go, then.”

Severus led the way down the stairs. He grabbed the box with the locket in it, put his arm around Hermione, and Apparated away. Since they’d toured the home the previous day, they were able to Apparate straight into the Grand Entry. Moving quickly to the library, they were surprised to see the bookcase sliding open for them. It was as if the house were trying to help them get the locket hidden and warded as quickly as possible.

Severus placed the box on the center shelf of the hidden unit. He stepped back and brandished his wand. It took a little while, but finally, he felt the wards were enough to protect the Horcrux. He looked at Hermione. She removed her wand and placed one last charm on the box, Disillusioning it so that there seemed to be nothing on the shelf at all.

“Good idea,” he said.

She nodded. “The only drawback to this plan is that we’ll have to give away the location of this place to our mortal enemy.”

Severus eyed the shelf before waving his wand to close the secret compartment.

“Hopefully, it won’t be known to him for long,” he mused.

Looking at the bookcase and around the room, Hermione decided to address the room. She bit her lip before looking toward the ceiling and speaking. “It seems that you have some sentience, new home of ours. We apologize for placing something so evil within these walls, but we have good reason. We hope this item will be removed from you and destroyed quickly.”

The lights in the room dimmed briefly before returning to their previous brightness. Severus looked around the room before looking at Hermione proudly as they moved out of the library.

“Nicely done,” he told her as he led her out of the room.

She looked over at him and shrugged. “I wasn’t sure if the home was truly sentient, but I felt it would be wise to acknowledge that we suspected. This may be our home for a long time, and I want all of us to be happy.”

His arms came around her. “You’re brilliant, you know.”

She blushed. “When was the last time I told you that I love you?”

He arched an eyebrow at her. “It has been quite some time, if I were to be honest.”

“Oh, well, then, I apologize for my negligence. I love you with all my heart.”

He grinned at her. “And I love you beyond reason, my beautiful wife.”

She kissed him then. “Slytherin flatterer.”

“Slytherin flatterer who adores you.”

Smirking at him she said one more thing before kissing him senseless. “Then I’m the luckiest witch alive.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Amortentia in my Veins for the perfect beta work. Glad everyone is enjoying this. Voldie's back, so that's probably bad.

The next day, Severus and Hermione appeared before Voldemort. They were ushered into his presence and bowed low before him.

“Severus, Maia, rise,” he demanded.

They rose but did not make eye contact with him.

Voldemort dismissed the Death Eaters that had escorted them into the room. Once they left, he addressed the couple in front of him.

“What have you to report?” he hissed.

Severus spoke up. “My Lord, we have found a suitable hiding place for the… item you entrusted us with.”

“Excellent. Where is it?”

“We would like to show you, My Lord.”

Voldemort grinned. “I was just going to pull the information from your minds, but this is better. Please, let us go.”

He rose, and Severus held out a small paper to him with their home location written on it. Voldemort nodded at him, and they all Disapparated en masse, reappearing in front of the mansion.

“Severus, you have been holding out on me!” Voldemort said angrily.

“My Lord, my grandparents passed recently, and I was just bequeathed this home. Given the delicacy of your need, I thought it would be the perfect location.”

Voldemort searched Severus and Hermione’s thoughts to validate what he’d said. After a moment he nodded.

“Show me where it is.”

They headed into the house and Severus led the way to the library. He stopped in front of the bookcase and looked to Voldemort. With a flick of his wand, the bookcase slid aside revealing the hiding place.

Voldemort looked puzzled. “Where is it?”

“Right here, My Lord,” Severus said as he revealed the Disillusioned box and lowered the wards surrounding it. “I have keyed the wards to recognize you, so you will be able to access it whenever you wish.”

Voldemort stepped forward and lifted the lid of the box. After a moment, he closed the lid and looked back at the couple.

“This will do, Severus and Maia. You have done well.”

Severus replaced the wards and Disillusioned the box once again. He had the bookcase return to its original position. As they moved out of the library, Severus spoke with the Dark Lord.

“This home is large, and we have decided to live in the east wing. This wing will be closed off, further giving protection to the item. A few sheets covering items in the room and a barricade to the hallway should make most people not give the area a second thought. As you could feel, the wards placed around the locket will repel people, and ultimately be impenetrable.”

Voldemort regarded his minion. With a flick of his wand, he’d sent a Crucio to Severus, who crashed to the ground, crouching in pain. He let out a scream as he was tortured.

Hermione could not hold her tongue. “My Lord!” she cried. “Why do you punish him when we have pleased you?”

Voldemort lifted the spell and Severus collapsed fully to the ground, moaning quietly. The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

“Maia, your husband is cocky. He believes his precautions are foolproof. I wanted to remind him that they are not.”

Hermione bowed low and cast her gaze to the floor. “Of course, My Lord. You are most wise. We will continue to enrich the protections around the locket.”

He gave her a menacing look. “See that you do,” he crooned before turning and swooping out of the mansion. She heard his crack of Apparition and rushed to Severus’ side.

“How can I help?” she asked while tears formed in her eyes. She felt powerless as he laid there shaking and moaning.

“You shouldn’t have said anything to him. He could have hurt you… and the baby.”

“But he didn’t, Severus, and you’re hurt.”

She gingerly lifted up his head and placed it in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair. “What can I do?” she asked.

He squinted his eyes shut as she lifted him. “Just… just hold me,” he gasped out.

Hermione continued to run her fingers through his hair. He shuddered in her grasp. Hermione frowned as she continued to comfort him. She felt very inadequate. She mused that there must be a way to help relieve the Cruciatus curse’s effects. She set her mind to find out what that could be.

In the meantime, she just held her husband, wishing the pain would subside. She kissed his forehead and told him how much she loved him. At long last, his tremors subsided, and his breathing evened out. Hermione leaned over him.

“Are you okay?” she asked with concern.

He sat up and turned to her. “Yes, the pain is gone. Thank you.”

Hermione hugged him furiously. “Oh, Severus, I was so worried.”

He squeezed her. “It’s okay, I’m okay now.”

“We need to get out of here,” Hermione said worriedly.

Severus stood and headed back toward the library. “Not without the locket. We can destroy it now.”

Hermione rose and caught up to him. “What if he wants to see it again?”

“He won’t. He won’t want to bring attention to our home. He wants it to be like there’s nothing out of the ordinary.”

Hermione thought about Severus’ words as they returned to the library. “You’re right. He never searched his treasures out once he’d planted them. He left his watchkeepers to care for them.”

“Maia, do you have the copy we created?”

“Yes,” Hermione said as she fished the miniaturized version out of her pocket. With a wave of her wand, she’d made it normal sized and handed it to Severus. The bookshelf had slipped open on its own at their approach, and Severus took the wards off the Horcrux and Disillusioned the box.

“I’ll wear it,” Hermione said.

“No,” Severus argued. “I won’t have it hurt the baby.”

“Severus…”

His head snapped toward her. “I said no!” He cringed as he put the locket around his neck. “I apologize. It’s already starting to affect me. Let’s get moving.”

Hermione stopped him. She looked at him seriously, then pulled him to her and kissed him furiously.

“I love you, Severus Snape. Never forget that.”

His kiss was possessive. Pulling away he sneered at her. “You are a fool to love me,” he said snidely.

“Come on,” she said. Taking his arm, they Apparated together and appeared outside the Hogwarts gates. As they approached the castle, Hermione started to feel apprehensive.

“This is a foolish plan. We cannot destroy it,” she said morosely.

“Hush,” Severus said through clenched teeth.

“We’re not strong enough.”

“Be silent, you insufferable know-it-all!”

“Yes sir,” Hermione said almost automatically. It was as if her Potions master had reappeared and was tormenting her once again. She was silent, but her thoughts were morbid. Severus could never care for her in the way she wanted him to.

Severus took her arm and led her up the stairs to the Headmaster’s office. They waited for the stairs to open and ascended in silence.

“Severus, I don’t deserve you. You should just…”

“Silence!” He moved up the stairs at a fast pace, despite them already moving on their own. He pushed her ahead of him, and they burst into Dumbledore’s office. The Headmaster looked up with a startled look at their rushed entrance.

Severus moved up to his desk and hesitated. Finally, he removed the locket from around his neck. He threw it on Dumbledore’s desk and grimaced at it.

“Destroy it now! It is the most evil of all of them.”

Dumbledore looked from the locket to Severus. “How did you get it?”

“The Dark Lord entrusted us with it. Evidently, it was another change in the timeline. A fortuitous one.”

Dumbledore nodded and picked up the locket.

“Destroy it!” Severus demanded.

Dumbledore placed the locket back onto the desk and got the Sword of Gryffindor. Hermione could say nothing as tears were falling down her face. She felt so insignificant and worthless at that point, she would have welcomed Dumbledore thrusting the sword through her. She struggled as the Horcrux fought with her psyche.

“Please, Dumbledore,” she whispered.

“Brace yourselves,” Dumbledore advised as he brought the sword up. He paused as the locket threw up visions of his sister playing as a young girl, then lying dead on the floor, staring up at nothing.

“You killed her…” the Horcrux whispered.

“No.” Dumbledore’s voice was so quiet, Severus and Hermione barely heard him. With the locket concentrating on Dumbledore, Hermione was able to control her ragged emotions.

“Dumbledore, it’s lying. You know that,” she cried.

“But it’s my fault.”

“You couldn’t have known that Grindelwald would do what he did. Now destroy the locket!” she cried.

Dumbledore shook his head and brought the sword down onto the locket. With a scream, the Horcrux split in two, causing the entire room to shake. Books and items fell to the ground as Severus and Hermione crouched low and scooted under a table. Soon, the room stood still. They slowly rose from behind their hiding place. Dumbledore was still standing by the locket, staring at it and breathing heavily. His eyes came up to Hermione’s.

“Maia, how did you know what it was talking about?”

“You already knew I knew some of it,” she explained. “There was a book written in the future about you and your family. That’s how I knew the details.”

“Dumbledore,” Severus interrupted. “Maia and I will be going. We’ll return another time and discuss what we are going to do now that all the Horcruxes are gone.”

He took Hermione by the arm and threw some Floo powder into the fireplace. He disappeared into it, closely followed by Hermione. When she emerged into their front room, Severus wasn’t there. Part of her wanted to find him, but the other part just wanted to curl into a ball and cry. She sat on the sofa, pulled her legs up and surrounded them in a hug. She buried her head in her lap and let the tears come. She didn’t know how long she’d been crying when she felt Severus’ strong arms pulling her toward him.

“Maia, please forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” she said between sobs.

“I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I hurt you. Please, Maia, I have no words to say that will make up for my behavior while I’ve had the locket on me.”

“How can you love me?” she asked. “I’m not good enough for you.”

“You’re letting the lies from that Horcrux influence you, Maia.”

“I know, but I can’t stop thinking how you deserve so much more!” she said with a sob.

“You are everything to me.” His hand came up and tangled in her curls. “Please don’t cry. I’m not sure why the effects of the Horcrux are still making us feel horrible, but I have an idea how to get past all of this.”

He stood then, reaching out to her.

“Come,” he said simply.

She looked up at him as she wiped the tears from her face. “Where are we going?”

“Away from here.” He reached down and took her hand, helping her to stand. A broken bowl floated up in front of them. “I was saving this for the New Year, but I think we should use it now.”

Hermione sniffed. “Where does it go?”

“It’s a surprise. I decided to use my prize for having the most points in Ancient Runes last year. Come, let’s go.”

“I forgot you’d won that,” Hermione replied.

“Well, thankfully, I did not forget.”

Hermione hesitated. “Severus, I’m not packed.”

His arms surrounded her, and he pulled her close. “I packed for you while I was upstairs berating myself for being a monster.”

She giggled into his chest.

“That’s it. There’s my Maia.” He pushed her back a little so he could look at her. “You are my salvation. Please stop berating yourself about being inferior. Of course, you are good enough for me. You are my soulmate.”

“Severus…”

“Are you ready?”

Hermione looked at him with love. “Yes, let’s go wherever we’re going.”

Severus nodded. They both took hold of the Portkey and disappeared. They reappeared in front of a large, ornate building with a green roof. Hermione gasped, as everything around them was beautifully old, and many buildings had green or red rooves.

“Severus, where are we?” she asked in surprise.

He looked down at her as his arm wrapped around her shoulder. “This is Vienna, Maia.”

“Oh, Severus, this is an amazing surprise! And you say you’re a bad husband. You’re mental, my love. You are the most wonderful man I have ever known!”

“Maia, don’t exaggerate,” he said in a bored tone.

She reached up and put her arms around his neck. Pulling him close, she kissed him fully, showing how much he meant to her. After a long, satisfying kiss, she pulled back slightly and peppered his mouth with small kisses, weaving her next statement in between each kiss.

“You are amazing, Severus Snape, and I love you.”

Severus smirked then. He reciprocated with several kisses and words of his own. “I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you. I take that back… I do know what it would be like. I’d be like my older self from your memories. I am a much happier man because of you.”

She smiled at him and caressed his hair. “You make me so happy too, Severus.”

Severus sighed as he looked at Hermione. “It’s a relief being away from that evil. I finally can say that I’m not feeling any of its effects.”

She nodded. “Me too. I’m not feeling so horribly inept anymore, thanks to you.” She smiled at him. “And we’re here in Vienna!” she exclaimed as she hugged him again.

Severus couldn’t help himself; he snogged her senseless. They ignored the other people walking by and fell into each other. Hermione’s heart felt full at her husband’s adoration for her. She was obviously just as adoring of him. When they’d finally come up for air, Severus smiled at her and caressed her cheek.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured. Clearing his throat, he stood straighter. “Come with me. I had bought tickets to the Staatsoper for next week. I want to see if we can exchange it for tickets for tonight.”

“The opera? Oh, Severus, that’s wonderful!”

“Well, don’t get your hopes up. They may not have any seats that we can exchange.”

She pulled at him. “Well, we won’t know unless we ask, right?”

Severus stopped short and looked at Hermione. “Maia, do you even know where you’re going?”

She laughed heartily. After a bit, she composed herself and answered him. “Of course not! Lead the way, Severus!”

Linking his arm in hers, he pointed to the left, and they proceeded down the street.

oooOOOooo

They had been able to get the tickets exchanged. Hermione looked into her bag that Severus had packed and smiled. He’d packed her nicest robes, which were Muggle enough to work at the Staatsoper perfectly. She pulled out the dress and quickly put it on. The deep purple dress was floor length and free-flowing. It made her feel absolutely beautiful. She wrangled with her hair until it looked decent in an updo with some curls left out on the sides of her face. Gold earrings and a matching necklace completed the outfit.

At that point, Severus came out of the bathroom and stopped short.

“Maia,” he said in a whisper. Coming up to her he kissed her on the cheek. “You look absolutely stunning.”

Hermione eyed her husband appreciatively. His black tuxedo with a crisp white shirt and vest made him look positively edible. Her arms went around his waist.

“You look divine,” she said huskily.

He grinned at her. “Are you sure you still want to go? We could hole up in here for the evening.”

She laughed. “That is definitely tempting, but I’ve been looking forward to tonight since you said we had tickets.”

“Well, then, my beautiful wife, let’s get going.” He placed his hand lightly on her abdomen. “Little one, we’re going to start your induction into culture early.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about the mansion in the chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks, Amortentia in my Veins for the great beta work!

The evening at the opera had been wonderful. The whole trip to Vienna had been wonderful. They had walked the city, made love to each other over and over again in their hotel room, and feasted on the wonderful offerings Vienna had in store for them. Sadly, they were home now and getting ready to meet with Dumbledore. Hermione went over to Severus and hugged him from behind.

“If only we could have stayed in Vienna forever. Coming home just got me nervous about everything again.”

Severus turned within her embrace. His arms came up, and he pulled her close. “I think this will be over soon, Maia. Then we can live without being slaves to the Dark Lord.”

“The sooner the better.”

He hugged her tighter. “I swear to you, Maia, it will all be worth it.”

She sighed. “I know, my love. I’m just so tired of being at war and fearing for those I love. It seems like it’s all I’ve been doing my entire life.”

He kissed her forehead. “I daresay, you have. Longer than I have, even. I didn’t really get involved with the wrong crowd until my second year at Hogwarts.”

He smirked at her as she batted him on the arm.

“Come on, we should be going,” he told her.

She hugged him again before separating.

“Okay, let’s get this over with,” she said with a huff.

Severus went over to the fireplace. Within a minute, they had Floo’d to Dumbledore’s office. Hermione exited the fireplace and nodded at Dumbledore.

“Thanks for opening the Floo to us, Headmaster,” she said as she settled in a chair in front of his desk.

Severus settled into the chair next to her and folded his hands across his chest. “What is your plan, Albus?” he said without preamble.

“It’s time to introduce you both to the Order and plan an attack against Voldemort.”

Hermione looked at Dumbledore. “That’s it?”

“That’s all you need to know for now,” he said.

Hermione got up from her chair and leaned over the desk and into Dumbledore’s space. “You’re kidding, right? Your inability to let one hand know what the other was doing almost lost us the war in my time. Severus had vital information about defeating the Dark Lord and almost wasn’t able to pass it on. How about you stop covering everything up and tell us what you have planned?”

Albus gave her a level glance but said nothing.

“Do you understand what I’m saying, Albus?” she demanded.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. “I believe I do, Maia. You must understand, I am not used to laying everything out on the table for everyone to see.”

Hermione moved back and returned to her seat. “I know. Believe me, I know.”

“Can you be more specific as to how my keeping information almost lost us the war effort? I find that hard to believe.”

Hermione huffed in exasperation. “Of course you do.” She eyed him caustically before continuing. “You never told Severus about the Horcruxes. You never told Harry Potter that he was a Horcrux. You entrusted Severus to relay to Harry that he had to die for the Dark Lord to be defeated, but didn’t explain why. The Dark Lord attacked Severus, and if we hadn’t been hiding right there, he would not have been able to pass on your instructions through his memories before he died. Harry would have gone into battle not knowing he’d needed to die, and had he lived, the Dark Lord would have been able to come back.”

Albus looked at Hermione. “I thought you said your friend survived.”

“He did, but he died first. It’s a long story.”

Dumbledore brought his hands up to his face and steepled his fingers. “I’ll consider what you said.”

Severus broke in then. “I have seen her memories, Albus. She is right. Had Potter not been nearby, he would never have known what his task was and what he needed to do.”

Albus gave Severus a quick nod. “I’ll let you know at the Order meeting what my decision is,” he advised. “We are meeting in two weeks at seven o’clock at the Potter residence.”

Severus rose and acknowledged Albus with a tilt of his head. “We will see you then,” he said as he took Hermione’s arm and led her to the fireplace. In a flash, they had returned to their home.

Hermione sighed. “Do you think anything I said had any effect on him?”

“I do,” Severus said. “I’m just not sure it will make a difference.”

She threw her hands up. “I don’t know what else I could have said.”

Severus gathered her in his arms. “You said all you could. He’ll either heed your warning or he won’t. He, of course, always thinks he’s right about everything.”

Hermione smirked at him. “That’s so true.”

“Forget about him,” Severus advised. “Whatever he decides, we will do what he asks. I would like to work on the house if you are all right with that?”

“Of course, love. I would like that too.”

They Disapparated into the grand entryway, and Severus let her go. He looked around.

“To be honest, the more time we spend here, the more I want to make this our long-term home.”

Hermione eyed him.

“You don’t agree?” he asked.

“It’s not that. We just weren’t sure that we wanted to keep this home after the Dark Lord is dead. What’s made you decide to keep it?”

He wandered over to a wall and ran his hand down it. Looking back at her, he explained. “Of course, the fact that it’s been in the family for centuries is something that weighs heavily on me. I don’t know that I’m ready to get rid of it just because it’s huge. I’m not sure that sealing off half of it is the answer either.”

Moving a bit along the wall, he examined a painting of a mountain with a beautiful waterfall gliding down it. Hermione realized he was still trying to formulate his opinion and waited patiently for him to speak again. Finally, he cleared his throat.

“I also feel that the house’s sentience is very important. I think it will be a great ally and protector of us and our family if we choose to stay here. I find it hard to want to give this estate up because of that. I doubt we will ever find a location that has sentience, let alone allegiance to us like this home.”

Hermione neared him. “You’re referring to it as a home,” she said simply.

He turned to her. “It can be if we choose it to be.” Sighing he looked her in the eyes. “What are your thoughts on the matter?”

Hermione turned and surveyed the entryway. She went over to the marble stairway and sat down on the stair motioning for Severus to join her with a pat next to her. He walked over and sat down as well. They admired the chandelier above them for a minute. The upside-down triangular shape was made from teardrop crystals which flowed down to a point. The fixture was massive and beautiful. Hermione broke her gaze from the chandelier and looked at Severus.

“I’ve been thinking as well. It’s truly a beautiful house. I agree with everything you said, Severus. It would be a shame to see it lost to the Snape family, and I have felt an affinity to it since it helped us with the Horcrux. I’ve come to think of it as a dear friend in only a short while.”

She got up and wandered in the direction of the west wing. Staring down the hall toward the library she sighed. “I think we should keep it as well.”

Severus got up and moved behind her. His hands rested on her shoulders. “Are you sure?”

She turned and looked toward the east wing. “I think our original idea to make that wing our main home is what I’d like, but I don’t know if I want to close off this other part of the house either.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Severus said softly.

She smiled at him as her arms went around him. “I want this to be our home, Severus. I want us to raise our family here. I want our first child and any child after that to grow up here and feel loved. Yes, my love, I think we should keep it.”

He smiled at her and pulled her close. “Thank you. You know this is a joint venture, and I want us both to be happy and in agreement with our decisions.”

The lights blinked on and off three times. Hermione and Severus pulled back and smiled at one another.

“It seems the house is happy with our decision as well,” Severus said.

Hermione thought to herself for a moment.

“I know that look,” Severus said. “What are you thinking?”

“I wonder if we could use the house’s protections to help with the fight against the Dark Lord?”

“I’m sure we could, but we don’t even know what the house can do.”

“It would be a good lure to battle,” Hermione said. “We could use the Horcrux as a reason for him to come. Maybe attack him here and set up an ambush for the rest of the Death Eaters afterward.”

Severus frowned. “I don’t think we could get the other Death Eaters to group together without our Lord being involved.”

“Hmm, good point. We’d have to have all of them come at once. I don’t know that amassing all of the Death Eaters here would be wise, though.”

Severus mulled it over for a minute. “We could claim that the Order has found out about our having something valuable of the Dark Lord’s. We could say they’re going to attack the house to try and find it, and that we’ll need help defending it.”

Hermione nodded. “That could work. We could have some Order members hiding in the house, and some come to the gates to try and attack.”

“Maybe the house could keep the Death Eaters from entering it?”

“We should do some research on sentient houses to find out how to communicate and what possible things it can help us with,” Hermione said.

Severus smirked. “Maia, always wanting to research.”

Hermione huffed. “Well, how else would we find out what the house can do?”

Severus arched an eyebrow at her. “Have you thought to ask it?”

“I…”

Severus quickly gazed around the room. “How do we communicate with you?” he asked aloud.

A house-elf appeared in front of them, bowing low. As he straightened, he looked directly at Severus.

“I am Miffy, master elf of the great House of Prince. I am a descendant of the first master elf and have served the House of Prince for fifty years. How may I be of service?”

“Miffy, this is my wife, Maia. You will serve us equally.”

“Of course, Master Snape.”

“Why didn’t you appear when we first came to the house?” Severus asked sharply.

“You didn’t ask for me,” the elf said brusquely.

Severus nodded quickly. “Am I to assume you are in communication with the house and know its capabilities?”

“Of course, sir.”

“Are there more staff?” Hermione asked.

“Of course, mistress.”

Hermione chuckled. “How many are you?”

The elf straightened. “There are seven of us, mistress.”

“I’m sure you serve the House of Prince well,” she said.

“Of course, mistress.”

Severus continued. “What can we expect of this house?”

“It is your home. It is loyal to the descendants of the House of Prince. It will honor and protect you,” the elf explained.

“Miffy, we may need to ask the house for extra protection. How would we do that?”

“You need only discuss it with me, Master Snape. I am in direct communication with the house, and I can tell you if what you need is possible.”

Severus smirked at the house-elf. “Here’s what we need. We are involved with some evil people. We want to trap them here so we can take them down. Is it possible to have certain people only be able to access the grounds, but not the house?”

“Yes, sir.”

“What other protections can the house supply in that sort of encounter?”

The elf put his hand up to his chin. “It can enhance the magic of allies. It can put a forcefield around the entire house and the grounds. It can also set repelling charms automatically so no one will come near it.”

Severus tilted his head slightly. “Useful,” he muttered. “Thank you, Miffy.” Turning to Hermione, he continued. “We’ll have to discuss this with Dumbledore at the meeting. This may change his plans.”

“Yes, hopefully, it will.”

Severus chuckled. “You don’t even know what he is planning.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I’m sure it’s awful.” She looked down the hallway. “Miffy,” she said.

“Yes, mistress.”

“Could you help us out?”

“It’s Miffy’s pleasure to serve, mistress.”

“First of all, call me Maia.”

The house-elf sputtered. “But mistress!”

“Maia.”

“Mistress Maia.”

She shook her head. “I guess that will do. Severus and I were discussing what we want to do with the house. It’s very big, and we really don’t need to use all of it. What can we do with the west wing?”

“When Master Orpheus and Mistress Heloise passed, all the rooms reverted back to the way they were originally configured. Every new family can arrange the rooms as they’d like.”

Hermione’s eyes lit up. “Then let’s take a look and see what we can do. I have some ideas.”

The trio set off down the hall. Hermione led the way and opened the first door on the left.

“Severus, I think we should remove the dividing walls on this entire side of the house and make this into a Potions lab.”

Severus’ eyes lit up, but he schooled his features. “That would be acceptable,” he agreed without emotion.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him before looking at the house-elf who snapped his fingers, making the room stretch the length of that part of the house. Tables and shelving appeared in the room, making it ready for them to fill it with what they needed to brew.

“Perfect, we can move our supplies into here tomorrow. Let’s move across the hall,” Hermione directed.

“Yes ma’am,” Severus said while smirking at her. “Miffy, something to be aware of: don’t get in Mrs. Snape’s way when she’s thinking.”

The elf nodded soberly as they moved into the next room.

“Playroom?” Severus suggested.

Hermione shook her head. “No, I’d like that closer to us in the other wing.”

“How about some sort of gathering room?” Severus suggested.

“Yes, I like that idea. Miffy, please make this room a little bigger. Maybe push that far wall back a bit.”

With a snap of his fingers, the far wall had moved back several feet, enlarging the room into a spacious sitting room.

Hermione eyed the current furniture in the room. She took her wand and waved it quickly. Some of the furniture slid to one side of the room, and the rest was transformed into a piano which was set in the far corner by the windows. She took the remaining furniture and arranged it in a circular pattern alternating sofas and chaise lounges to make an intimate look.

“Miffy, can you change the upholstery of these to brown leather?”

Miffy snapped his fingers, and all the furniture became a beautiful dark brown leather. Several small tables appeared around the circle, and a large round coffee table appeared in the center. They were made of stone tile with a black iron rim and legs.

“Nice touch,” Hermione told the elf.

“Thank you, Mistress Maia.”

“Do you play?” Severus said, motioning to the piano.

“Not very well, but I’ve always wanted a piano,” Hermione explained.

They moved to the library. Severus looked around.

“I don’t want to change anything with this room. It’s perfect as it is,” he said.

Hermione nodded. “I agree, but I’d like some different draperies on the windows. Something not as thick to let in more light.”

Miffy snapped his fingers and some thin green drapes appeared with sheer green curtains underneath. The light in the room immediately brightened it.

“Perfect,” Hermione said. “I think that works well for the ground floor,” she remarked, looking at Severus.

Severus looked around as well. “I agree. What about the upstairs?”

Hermione’s eyebrows knit together. “Guest rooms?” she asked with a shrug.

“There are six bedrooms up there,” Severus mused.

“And six in the east wing as well.”

Miffy broke in then. “Mistress Maia, Master Severus, it’s no problem for staff to keep all the bedrooms clean and kept up. That’s our job. Besides, you can fill the house with children.”

Hermione gaped at the elf. “I don’t think we’ll be having _that_ many children!” she cried.

“Well, the one coming will need siblings,” Miffy said with a huff.

“You know that I’m having a baby?” Hermione asked while placing a hand on her abdomen.

“Mistress Maia, you and Master Severus have been talking about a nursery. The house hears you.”

Severus looked at the elf. “I know you will keep the secrets of the House of Prince, Miffy. As of right now, I ask you to keep this knowledge of our pregnancy to yourself. Please inform the other House-elves as well.”

“Of course, sir.” Miffy bowed low. “Please know we all is excited to have a child in the house, sir.”

Hermione reached out and took the elf’s hand. “Thank you, Miffy. We are excited too.” She smiled at the elf, who nodded.

Hermione turned to Severus. “I suppose we could leave the upstairs for now. There’s no hurry to update the rooms.”

Severus nodded. “So, the ground floor in the east wing houses the kitchens, a grand dining room, a smaller dining room, a guest bath, and a main sitting room. Is there anything you want to change over there?” he asked Hermione.

“No, I think the main floor over there is perfect.”

Miffy held his finger up tentatively. The couple looked at him.

“I have a suggestion for where the nursery could go upstairs,” he said shyly.

Severus arched an eyebrow at the elf, but Hermione only smiled. “Why don’t you show us?” she said.

They made their way through the house, listening to Miffy gush about how the staff was excited to have new life in the home as Severus and Maia were so young. Finally, they were on the second floor. Miffy led them to the end of the hall to the bedroom across from the master and snapped his fingers. The door opened for them, and they stepped in. The house-elf snapped his fingers again, and the room was transformed into a nursery. A white crib was on the far side of the room along the wall. A bay window had white sheer curtains that were drawn back. A green rocking chair was in the other corner of the room and along the wall was a changing stand and dresser. The walls were a calm, pale yellow.

Hermione smiled. “This is lovely, Miffy.”

The elf nodded solemnly.

“You’ve picked the nicest room up here aside from the master,” Severus acknowledged.

“As the babies grow, you can moves them into the other rooms, making this room available for siblings.”

“Miffy!” Hermione cried. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves!”

“I just loves children, Mistress Maia. The more the better.”

Hermione laughed as Severus scowled. He finally huffed. “Maia and I shall decide how many children fill this household, Miffy,” he said sternly.

“Yes, Master Severus.”

Severus noted that the elf looked like he was about to iron his hands or something worse. He held his finger out. “Oh no, no punishments. You said nothing that deserved a punishment.”

Hermione looked at the elf as well. “Miffy, can you call the rest of the staff up here, please?”

Miffy bowed and disappeared. He was back with the other six House-elves in no time. Introductions were made, and Hermione regarded them with a smile.

Severus addressed them collectively. “Elves of the House of Prince, we are honored to be served by you. We shall never do anything to sully the greatness of this house, and we expect the same of you. Know that we expect your dedication and fealty. What we don’t expect is for you to feel the need to punish yourselves if you think you have failed us in any way. Please talk to one of us first if you feel you have erred in anything.”

All the elves nodded at Severus. “Thank you, you are dismissed.”

They all disappeared at that point. Hermione threw her arms around Severus. “My love, thank you for telling them that!”

He kissed her then. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes.

“I know your sense of fairness about the House-elves. I want you to be comfortable with them, and I want you to know they will be treated fairly.”

She grinned at him. “Severus, you always think about my feelings. I love you so much.”

His kiss was reverent then. His lips came down on hers, and she felt his love for her. Electricity went through her at his touch. He was everything. She returned the kiss, tangling her tongue with his. Her heart swelled as she felt his love for her.

“You’re so perfect,” she whispered before taking his lips with hers again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The week has seemed to fly by! I still think it's Wednesday, but that may be COVID related. :) Hopefully, you're all well. Severus and Hermione celebrate New Years'... with Voldie.  
> Thanks to Amortentia in my Veins for the amazing beta work.

It was New Year’s Eve. Severus and Hermione had a party to attend at the Malfoy’s that evening, but they decided they wanted to move all their belongings into the mansion during the day. Hermione and Severus looked around at Spinner’s End, deciding what they wanted to take with them. The books, of course, were a no-brainer, but with the estate being fully furnished they found they probably didn’t need most of the furnishings within their home.

“Most of this is so old, it’s not worth keeping anyway,” Severus said as they moved about the house.

“What about your reading chair?” Hermione asked.

Severus stopped in front of it and put his hand up to his chin, rubbing it as he frowned at the chair. It was comfortable, but if he were honest with himself, he didn’t want to keep it.

“Maia, everything here reminds me of my parents. I honestly can’t look at that chair without seeing my father sitting in it either passed out from drink or snarling at my mother.” He looked around the room again. “I want nothing here.”

Hermione’s arms wrapped around him. “You’re sure? Not even some of the things in your bedroom? Don’t they have any sentimental value for you?”

His frown grew larger. “You know about my childhood, Maia,” he replied tersely. “There is nothing I can look back at fondly except my association with Lily. Nothing here brings good memories back to me. They were all unpleasant.”

Hermione kissed his cheek. “We can shrink all of it and throw it away if that’s what you want.”

He looked at her and nodded. “What of yours do you want to keep?”

She shrugged. “I had very little when we moved in together. Anything sentimental to me was left in the future. Other than the books and pictures, I’m fine with getting rid of all the furnishings as well.”

Severus pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on her head. “Then it’s settled. We’ll just pack our clothing, potions items, and books and shrink everything else and toss the lot.”

“Will your parents want any of this? Technically, it’s their house.”

He shrugged. “I would imagine they would have dragged anything they wanted with them. There were some things gone when I came back here once they’d left.”

They began their task, shrinking everything. It really didn’t take long to get everything sorted, and they were soon Apparating to the mansion with their belongings. Severus carried several cauldrons and other items that would not take well to being shrunk, and they made their way to the potions lab. They spent a long time getting everything set up how they’d like it. Severus took the most time debating on the placement of ingredients and supplies. When they were done, they turned to get the boxes with their books in them and found that they weren’t set along the table where they’d left them. Hermione looked at Severus, who arched his eyebrow at her.

“I believe we have had some help,” he replied and motioned her to follow him. They made their way across the hall to the library, where they found their books had been placed on several previously empty bookshelves. Miffy was putting the last few books onto a shelf as they entered.

“Thank you, Miffy,” Hermione said as they moved into the room. “That was very kind.”

The elf turned and gave a slight bow. “It is my pleasure to serve the House of Prince,” he said before making his way out of the room.

“Lunch will be served in ten minutes,” he said as he left the room.

Hermione and Severus looked at one another. They weren’t used to being waited on. Hermione bit her lower lip.

“Maia,” Severus said. “They enjoy what they do for us. It is in their nature to want to please others, and serving is the way they show that. They have all expressed their pride in being associated with the House of Prince.”

Hermione nodded. “I know. I fought hard for their rights in my youth. It took me a while to realize they enjoyed their work. It’s still a little odd having them wait on me like this.”

“It’s not really different than being at Hogwarts,” Severus mused.

“That’s true. It’s just this is on a more personal level.”

Severus reached out and grasped her hand.

“Come, let us go enjoy our lunch. There’s no need for us to feel awkward, these elves have been here since way before we were even thought about. We will treat them respectfully, as they should be treated.”

Hermione smiled at him, and they left the room hand in hand.

oooOOOooo

Hermione placed an earring in her ear and ran her fingers through her curls. She’d decided to wear her hair down for the party they were going to attend. She’d wrangled her curls with Sleekeazy’s and some spells of her own creation to give her hair body and definition. Her hair was perfectly coiled and framed her face nicely. She smiled at her appearance. The gold, floor-length dress robes she wore molded to her shape, and she turned in the full-length mirror to make sure it looked perfect. She had found the earrings and a beautiful diamond necklace in her vanity when they’d moved in, and she was wearing those now too.

Severus came in and stopped short when he saw his bride. After composing himself, he quickly came to her and kissed her cheek.

“You look utterly ravishing, Maia. I swear, every time I look at you, you become more beautiful.”

Hermione smiled widely at him. “Thank you, my love,” she said and pecked him on the cheek as well.

Stepping back, she admired his black dress robes. She ran her finger down the long string of buttons of the suitcoat before reaching up and fluffing his black cravat.

“Severus,” she sighed. “You look so sexy in this outfit. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to keep my hands off you tonight.”

He smirked at her. “We can always leave early… or not even go.” His eyebrow arched, almost involuntarily, and she snickered at him.

“You know Narcissa would throw a fit if we didn’t show up or left early, and you don’t want to be on Narcissa’s bad side,” she chided

“Heaven forfend,” Severus said dryly. “The last time I disappointed that woman, I was banished from Malfoy Manor for six months.”

Hermione chuckled as her arms went around her husband’s waist. “Are you ready to go?” she asked.

He nodded, and she began to move away, only to be yanked back against Severus’ chest.

“You forgot something,” he said slyly.

“Oh?”

His eyebrow arched at her again.

She giggled and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he said. “Your aim is off.”

“Was it?” she said saucily.

He nodded his head.

“Let me try again, then.”

She kissed the other corner of his mouth.

“Woman, do you need kissing lessons?”

“Maybe I do.”

His mouth came down on hers, and he kissed her properly, making Hermione’s toes curl as he did so. They stayed like that until Hermione thought she would explode with passion. She pulled away from him, gasping for breath.

“You are a masterful teacher, Severus. I wish we had more time to explore this deeper.”

He leaned in and placed his forehead on hers. “You’ll just have to wait until the party is over, then.”

“Midnight can’t come fast enough,” she murmured as he moved away from her and guided her out of their room and to the party.

A few minutes later, they appeared in front of the manor. Severus looked cocky as he stared at it.

“Our estate is more beautiful,” he said simply.

“I agree,” Hermione said.

The reality of where they were and who they would be spending the evening with crashed around her, and she grasped Severus’ hand.

“Will the Dark Lord make an appearance tonight?” she asked with a frown.

“He will probably be here for a little while. Be sure your walls are secure, Maia.”

“I hate this,” she said under her breath.

Severus squeezed her arm. “You do it perfectly, though. I am proud to be by your side in this.”

She smiled and nodded as they proceeded to the door. Severus knocked, and they were soon being admitted by a house-elf. They moved into the home and soon found themselves mingling with their fellow Death Eaters, making small talk. It was a while before Severus pointed to Lucius and Narcissa, who had appeared in the corner of the room, greeting guests. They moved towards them.

“Ah, Severus, good to see you, old friend,” Lucius said with a genuine smile.

“As it is you, Lucius. How have you been?”

Hermione marveled at how this man who could be so caustic, could be such a gracious host. She found that if she completely ignored her past, he was someone she could see herself liking. This younger Narcissa wasn’t as snooty as she was in Hermione’s past either. Narcissa didn’t have the pained look she had back in the future.

Hermione tuned back into the conversation. Severus was speaking about his work with Master Tumblo. Narcissa turned to her and smiled thinly.

“How have you been, Maia?”

“I’ve been well. My work at the Ministry keeps me busy.”

“I don’t know how you can stand working there. It just seems that there’s so much bureaucracy.”

Hermione chuckled. “You’re absolutely right. I find that to get anything done, you have to go through seven people before it’s approved. Luckily, my department has a bit of autonomy, so I’ve been able to get more accomplished.”

At that moment, the Dark Lord decided to make an appearance. Hermione stiffened as she noticed his entrance. Severus’ arm came around her waist and squeezed her, helping her to calm herself. They watched as Voldemort made his way to the center of the room and turned in a flourish before addressing the crowd.

“Ah, my friends, it is good to be with you tonight!”

As Voldemort spoke, he circled the room, making eye contact with everyone as he moved. Hermione felt him enter her mind quickly as he swept by. So, this was his purpose tonight, taking advantage of the light atmosphere to find out the true thoughts of his minions. The Dark Lord continued with his self-serving rant.

“As we approach the new year, I have great hopes for our future. This will be the year that we take over the ministry and bring our world into the present. No longer will we be hiding our abilities in the world. We will show the Muggles that we are in charge!”

Hermione cheered with everyone else and tried to bury her revulsion. Voldemort turned and stared right at her, making her stomach drop. She thought greedy thoughts of power as he raked through her mind. He then turned to Severus and did much the same. She noticed he did the same to Regulus and Mulciber, and then Bellatrix.

Not suspicion, then. He’d never question Bellatrix; Hermione knew that. She sighed in relief as the Dark Lord ended his parading and moved to Lucius and Narcissa to congratulate them on their party.

Hermione felt Severus’ hand in hers. She looked to him with relief in her eyes. She saw the same reflected in his gaze, but also a warning not to let her guard down. She gave Severus a quick nod. They moved to the nearest couple and began to make small talk.

They made their way around the room, chatting with everyone. They wound up next to Regulus, discussing his final year at Hogwarts.

“I’m hoping to be able to be an Auror,” Regulus said.

“I think you’re suited to being an Auror, Regulus,” Hermione said.

“Thank you, Maia. I’ll be a great asset to the Dark Lord if I can get a placement among the Aurors’ ranks.”

“Yes, you certainly will,” Voldemort’s voice came from behind Severus. “I can definitely use you among the Aurors. I have big plans for you, Regulus,” Voldemort hissed.

Hermione turned to see the Dark Lord standing there like it was a normal occurrence.

“I have Maia set up in an obscure department, but once the Ministry is taken over by us, she will have a more active role.”

“I am honored, my Lord,” Hermione uttered and bowed her head.

Voldemort was in her mind in an instant again. She pictured herself leading the Wizengamot and how powerful she would feel. Voldemort smirked. Turning to Severus, he nodded to him.

“Did you know how power-hungry your wife is, Severus?”

“She never ceases to amaze, my Lord,” Severus answered with a deferential bow to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort held out his hand. “Walk with me, Maia,” he ordered.

Hermione hesitantly took the Dark Lord’s hand, trying not to shudder at his touch. He pulled her along beside him, holding her hand high as if they were dancing. He guided her along the center of the room. Everyone moved out of their way as they walked.

“I find your position useful, Maia. What have you heard from your Ministry friends?”

“Those in my department are very involved in their work. They have little time to fraternize with one another, and they don’t really talk about much with anyone. However, I have heard some others in different departments express concern that you are trying to take over the Ministry.”

Voldemort threw his head back and laughed. “They don’t realize how close to a reality that is!”

Hermione turned to look at the Dark Lord. “When will you be ready, my Lord?”

“The ministry will fall at the end of February. It will be glorious!”

Hermione’s mind raced. She didn’t want to ask specifically what Voldemort’s plan was to avoid him becoming suspicious of her.

“How can I help, my Lord?” she asked finally.

“Keep your ears and eyes open. There will be some new appointments soon. Get close to these people. They are the key to the Ministry falling.”

“I will be looking out for them, my Lord,” she said.

Voldemort glared at her. “Be sure that you do.”

With that, he released Hermione’s hand and stalked off. Hermione kept any emotion from her face, but all she could think about was how unhinged Voldemort was. She watched him move to Regulus and pull him into a darkened corner.

She quietly returned to Severus’ side and whispered to him, “Is it midnight yet?”

Severus chuckled. “Almost,” he said as he kissed her cheek.

“Thank Merlin,” Hermione said with a sigh.

“What did our Lord want?”

Hermione whispered to Severus. “He’s planning to attack the Ministry at the end of February. He wanted me to keep an eye out for any new people installed in high positions and rub elbows with them. He said they would be the key to bringing down the Ministry.”

“He told you all that on his own?”

Hermione smirked. “I asked how I could help, and he just told me his plan.”

“Well done, my love.”

They continued to make small talk with the other guests until finally, midnight came. Hermione sighed in relief as she lifted her glass with everyone else and counted down the final ten seconds. At long last, the New Year had come.

“Happy New Year!!” everyone cried as one.

They all took a drink from their glasses, Hermione only pretending to sip at the alcohol. In an instant she found Severus’ arms surrounding her. His lips came down on hers, and she basked in his love as they kissed. He drew his head back, love filling his eyes as he gazed at her.

“Happy New Year,” he said to her softly.

Hermione gently pulled his head down so she could whisper into his ear.

“May this New Year mean success for us,” she said.

“It will, I promise,” he whispered back before kissing her once again.

“Let’s get out of here,” she said once he’d released her lips.

His half-smile was her answer. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the exit. He bowed his head slightly to Lucius as they passed him, and Hermione gave him an elegant wave. Once they’d exited the manor, they twisted quickly and Apparated away.

Hermione had never felt so happy to be home. They appeared in the main entrance, and she hugged Severus to her.

“That was unbearable,” she said.

“You were magnificent,” Severus told her.

“As were you,” she agreed. “I’m just glad it’s over. I’m so done with being in the company of all those people. There are only a couple of them that I actually enjoy speaking with.”

“Well, we’ve done our part, and the Dark Lord saw us mingling with everyone. He obviously trusts us somewhat or he’d have never told you when he plans on attacking the Ministry.”

Hermione nodded.

Severus ran his hand down her side and rested it on her waist. “Now,” he said sultrily. “I believe we had plans to enjoy each other now that our New Year duties are completed.”

“Oh yes, that’s right,” Hermione said seductively. “I’ve been looking forward to enjoying you more fully all night. You’re so sexy in those robes, Severus.”

“And I’ve wanted to see you outside of your robes all night, Maia.”

With that, he scooped her up into his arms. Hermione yelped as she felt her feet leave the ground. Severus carried her up the stairs and to their bedroom where they truly enjoyed the New Year.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More mystery and intrigue as we meet with the Order. Amortentia in my Veins, you’re awesome for the beta work. Readers, thank you for your continued interest in this tale.

Hermione arose earlier than usual, downing her potion and rushing through her morning routine so she could get breakfast going. She quietly snuck past Severus and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Rushing to the refrigerator, she began removing eggs, bangers, tomatoes, and mushrooms. Before she could start making anything, Miffy appeared.

“Mistress Maia doesn’t need to be doing that,” he said.

Hermione jumped a bit, as she hadn’t been expecting the elf.

“Oh, Miffy, I know. It’s just that today is Severus’ birthday, and I wanted to make breakfast for him.”

“As you say, Mistress Maia.”

With a bow, the elf disappeared again. Hermione set to work. She got the bangers going and started slicing the tomatoes. Three slices in, the knife slipped and made a gash in her finger.

“Oh!” she cried as she stuck her finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding. She rushed out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. She ran her finger under the water. Looking around the room, she didn’t see anything to help her with her cut.

“Miffy!” she called out.

The elf appeared beside her.

“Miffy, I cut myself, and I left my wand upstairs. Can you help me out?”

She held her finger out to the house-elf.

“Tsk, Mistress. That’s why I offered to make breakfast.”

The elf snapped his finger, and Hermione’s cut was immediately healed.

“Thank you, Miffy,” Hermione said.

Hermione went back to the kitchen and gasped. The bangers were smoking… a lot. Hermione rushed over to the pan and pulled it off the fire, fanning it to diminish the smoke. As she moved it, she knocked the bowl of eggs to the ground and they all shattered. She grabbed tongs and tried to salvage the sausages, but the bottom sides of them were burned black.

Her eyes stung as she flung the entire pan into the sink and ran water over it. The tears she was trying to hold back started to stream down her cheeks. She gasped as she leaned against the sink. Her eyes drew across the mess, and she felt her insides tighten up. Ruined… It was all ruined…. She’d ruined everything. She slowly sunk down to the floor, buried her head in her hands, and sobbed.

After a few minutes, she felt Severus’ arm around her pulling her towards him. He was sitting on the floor next to her. His arm rubbed hers, and he shushed her.

“Maia, what’s wrong?”

“I ruined it!” she cried. “I just wanted to… it was supposed to…”

Severus pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. He just held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. It took a while, but she finally was able to control herself. She pulled away from Severus and looked into his face.

“Pregnancy hormones?” Severus asked as both his eyebrows rose.

“No!” She looked into his eyes. “Maybe? I don’t know, but I ruined your birthday.”

He chuckled. “What on earth did you do to ruin my birthday?” he asked incredulously.

“I was going to make you breakfast.” She sniffed. “I cut myself and burned the bangers, and then I knocked the eggs onto the ground.”

Severus looked past her to the mound of eggshells and egg goo mixed with shattered bowl.

“Is that what that is?” he asked.

She began to cry again.

“Now, now,” Severus soothed. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not!”

Severus pulled his arm from her and stood up. He extended his hand to Hermione.

“Take my hand. Let’s get off the kitchen floor.”

Hermione looked up to him and sniffed. She gingerly extended her hand, and he helped her to stand. He led her to the sitting room, and they settled on the couch. His arm was around her again, and he’d pulled her to him and ran his fingers through her curls.

“Maia, please don’t fret. It’s just breakfast.”

“But it’s your birthday!”

“And I’m with you. That’s all I’ve wanted for my birthday since I met you.”

Hermione pulled back and searched his face.

“I’m serious. All I want for my birthday is to spend the day with you.”

She giggled a little. “I’m being foolish, aren’t I?”

“Never.”

She laughed lightly. “Yes, I am.” After a moment, she continued. “I’m sorry, Severus, I’m being ridiculous.”

Pulling her close, Severus kissed her hungrily. “There’s nothing to forgive. I’m sorry your plans to make me breakfast fell through.”

Hermione chuckled at his inference, then she laughed, and she kept laughing.

Severus chuckled at her. “Your hormones are all over the place, Maia,” he said lovingly as he kissed her forehead.

Hermione settled into a small giggle. “You missed!” she said as she pointed to her lips.

He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her. At that point, Miffy appeared in front of them and bowed.

“Breakfast is served, Master Snape. Happy Birthday.”

Hermione thought she saw a tinge of color on Severus’ cheeks.

“Thank you, Miffy.”

He rose and held his hand out to Hermione. She took it and stood, pulling him into an embrace.

“At least Miffy got breakfast right.”

Severus kissed her forehead again. “I love you, destroyer of breakfast and harbinger of starvation.”

Hermione giggled. Severus faced her toward the kitchen and gave her a gentle push. She stumbled forward and turned, narrowing her eyes at him. He smirked as his arm came around her waist, and he guided her to the kitchen. Hermione huffed as she saw the beautiful breakfast that Miffy had laid out. Everything she had planned was on the plates, plus a bowl of strawberries sat in the middle of the table.

Hermione hesitated as she pushed her jealousy away before finally thanking the house-elf.

“My pleasure to serve, Mistress Maia,” Miffy said.

He disappeared then, and Severus and Hermione enjoyed their breakfast. Hermione found that her histrionics had made her famished, and she dug into her eggs heartily. She studied her husband as they ate. The way he picked up each piece of tomato and placed it in his mouth had her pulse quickening. She found Severus to be incredibly sexy.

Soon their plates were empty. Hermione picked up a strawberry and held it in front of Severus’ mouth.

“Dessert?” she said huskily.

Severus gave her a sultry look. “Don’t mind if I do,” he said before he took a bite of the strawberry and licked his lips.

A small shiver shot through Hermione’s body. Severus rose slowly, never breaking eye contact with her. She felt jolts of electricity shooting through her with his look. He picked up the bowl of strawberries and reached for her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it.

“Shall we take dessert upstairs?” he asked her.

She was captivated by his gaze and could barely whisper a yes. He drew her up and handed the bowl to her. She wondered why until he’d swept her off her feet and carried her up the stairs.

“This is becoming a habit,” she said with a smirk.

“Do you object?” he asked her somewhat seriously.

“Never,” she replied as she tightened her grip on his neck. She laughed the whole way up the stairs as she showered him with kisses.

oooOOOooo

Time passed quickly, and before they knew it, the meeting with the Order was upon them. Severus and Hermione entered the Potter residence, arriving early for the midday meeting so they could discuss their plan with Albus. Severus gave a curt nod to James as he let them into the home. Hermione smiled and started some small talk.

“James, how have you been?” she asked.

“Fine, fine. Busy with the Ministry, of course.”

Hermione smiled at him again. “Yes, it’s hard not to be busy there,” she agreed.

James saw them into a small study where Albus awaited them. The older wizard faced the window but turned when they entered.

“Ah, Severus, Maia, your owl intrigued me.”

James excused himself and stepped out of the room. Severus met Albus’ eyes. He explained to Albus that he had inherited Prince Manor.

“The house is sentient. It can provide protection for us. I have already shown the mansion to the Dark Lord as we hid the Horcrux there. If we tell him that somehow the Order found out that something valuable to the Dark Lord is hidden within it, and they plan on attacking, we can probably have our final battle there.”

Albus’ eyebrows shot up. “You believe we can lure Voldemort there?”

“If he believes that the Horcrux is in danger and that the entire Order is to descend on my home, he will come with all his Death Eaters.”

Albus stared at Severus, contemplating this new option. Finally, he spoke again. “It just might work.”

“Yes, Maia and I think it will be successful.” Severus paused as he studied Dumbledore. “We’ll need to be quick with this attack,” he explained. “The Dark Lord informed Maia that he plans on taking the Ministry at the end of next month.”

Dumbledore frowned and was deep in thought for several minutes. Finally, he looked at the pair.

“I think we’ll be able to attack quickly and save the Ministry,” he told them.

They discussed plans for a while as the Order members gathered in the Potters’ sitting room. A knock on the door interrupted them. James peeked his head in.

“Everyone is assembled Albus,” he advised.

Albus nodded quickly and motioned for Severus and Hermione to follow him.

“Please wait in the hall while I introduce you,” he said before he entered the sitting room.

Severus looked at Hermione as they waited. They listened to Albus speak with the Order members.

“Welcome, my friends,” Albus began. “It’s good to see you all here. I’ve asked two people to join us tonight. They have been working behind the scenes on the war effort and have some information that may help us win this war. Severus, Maia, please join us.”

As Hermione and Severus made their way into the room, everyone erupted in gasps. Frank Longbottom gave them a skeptical look, while his wife covered her mouth in surprise. Everyone was staring at them. Sirius Black bound to his feet and pointed at Severus.

“Dumbledore, how could you let him in here!” Sirius shouted. “He’s in league with _them_!”

Everyone started talking at once. Severus and Sirius simultaneously drew their wands. Dumbledore raised his hands but everyone ignored him.

“Silence!” he shouted.

The group hushed. Severus lowered his wand first, glaring at Sirius.

“Why don’t you try using your brain for a change, Black,” he said caustically.

“It’s obvious you are here for no good reason, _Snivellus_. You have somehow corrupted Dumbledore.”

“Enough!” Albus demanded. “Sirius, lower your wand and sit down now!”

Sirius slowly lowered his wand, glaring at Severus the entire time. He moved back to his chair and sat, his eyes suspiciously watched Severus.

Once Sirius had settled back down, Albus cleared his throat again and began.

“Severus and Maia have been spying for the Order as Death Eaters. They have both taken the Mark and are trusted servants of Voldemort. He trusts them enough to have given them one of his most treasured possessions.” His eyes scanned the room. Everyone’s eyes were riveted on him.

“They have hidden it in their new home. We will use the location to stage our stand. Severus and Maia will bring Voldemort and his followers under the guise that we have found out about the item and have come to destroy it. The house that it is in is sentient and will protect us in the fight against the Death Eaters.”

“How do we know this isn’t a trap?” Sirius asked gruffly. “What if we are walking into an ambush?”

“What part of us being spies is incomprehensible to you, Black?” Severus snarled.

“All of it, if you must know,” Sirius retorted. “You only do what’s best for you, Snape. You’d as easily throw us to the wolves as go against your master.”

Severus snarled at Sirius. Hermione reached out and grasped his arm. Severus lost some of the tension in his body.

“Sirius,” she began. “We are not trying to trap you. Grow up and quit letting your hatred of Severus color your thinking!”

Sirius’ lips thinned, but he sat back and crossed his arms.

“How will the house protect us?” Lily asked.

Severus looked over at her. “It has special wards that can keep certain people out while protecting those within. The grounds can hide us and also deter enemies.”

Several more questions were asked before they got to the actual plan of attack. Severus removed a scroll from his robes and unrolled it. It was a drawing of the property. He explained how they could take on the Death Eaters and Voldemort with hopefully few casualties. The meeting went on until all angles had been examined and planned for.

Severus pulled away from the table. He eyed the Order carefully. “If we can all keep our heads, we should prevail,” he said simply.

There were nods all around.

Albus chimed in then. “Does everyone know what they are supposed to do and when they are supposed to arrive?”

Again, everyone nodded. Even Sirius looked like he was on board. Hermione hoped he wouldn’t be a problem.

“All right. You are dismissed until Friday night,” Albus said with a wave of his hand.

They watched as the Order meeting broke up but its members stayed to chat with each other. Albus turned his head slightly toward Severus.

“You’re sure this will work?”

Severus eyed him angrily. “Unlike you, I don’t rush into things. I have thought about this strategy for a long time.”

Albus huffed. “We shall see.”

Severus turned completely toward him. “By your reaction, it’s almost as if you want us to fail.”

Albus looked at him measuredly. “I hardly want us to fail. If we fail, there will be nothing standing between Voldemort and his desires. I just don’t want my fighters to be slaughtered.”

Severus moved in closer to Albus as his voice became low so no one would hear him. His words were terse with anger. “You sound like Black! You and he can stay home sucking your thumbs as much as I care. We will be defeating the Dark Lord with or without you!”

“Severus, let’s go home,” Hermione said from his side.

He looked at her for a moment, seemingly trying to decipher what she had said. Finally, he nodded. Turning, he swept from the room without another glance at Dumbledore. Hermione turned and glared at the older wizard.

“A little trust in him would go a long way, Dumbledore. Of course, I know that’s too much to ask from you,” she said with a huff before following her husband out of the room.

She caught up with him outside the home. Reaching out she took his hand. “Hopefully after this week, we’ll never have to talk to him again,” she said through gritted teeth.

He glanced at her sideways. “Let’s get out of here before I accidentally murder someone.”

She laughed at him before releasing his hand and spinning away. He followed suit right after. They appeared in their home, and Hermione immediately wrapped her arms around Severus.

“I love you,” she said simply.

He looked into her eyes. “I’m tired of being looked at as the bad guy. I know we don’t spend time with any of those people, and they truly don’t matter, but I had hoped that they might give me a tiny bit of respect.”

Hermione stroked his nose. “Does it really matter, my love? As you said already, we’re not friends with any of them. They can think what they like as long as they follow our instructions. We have each other, and that’s all that matters.”

Severus sighed as he kissed her forehead. “I find it ironic that we have truer friends among our enemies. Both Lucius and Regulus are loyal and actually trust us.”

Hermione drew back. “Do you think we can include them in our plan, Severus?”

“Regulus maybe. Lucius is too solidly entrenched with his master for him to turn traitor.”

“But could we even trust Regulus?”

Severus’ eyebrows knit together. “I think so. After the last revel, I think he’s seen the lunacy that drives our lord.”

Hermione sighed. “That was very ugly…”

Severus snorted and stood up, beginning to pace. “The Dark Lord almost killed him just to prove a point!”

“I’m surprised Regulus stood up for Sirius. I thought they didn’t get along.”

“They don’t, but they’re brothers. Asking him to go to Sirius and Crucio his own brother to get information out of him… well, of course he refused.”

“He was brave to tell the Dark Lord no,” Hermione mused.

“Brave, but foolish,” Severus replied. “The Dark Lord had been paying extra attention to him lately. He probably felt he could get away with telling him no. Unfortunately, no one can tell him no without taking their life in their hands.”

Hermione looked down. “Even if Regulus had agreed and cast the curse on him, it probably wouldn’t have been potent enough to cause Sirius any pain. Still, the Dark Lord casting the very same curse on Regulus repeatedly…” She shuddered. “That was hard to watch.”

“It was. But with all his previous doubts and that act, I think he has had his fill of being a Death Eater. He’ll be on our side. I trust him.”

Hermione nodded, deep in thought. “We could use Regulus with the group outside the castle. He could hold back and attack our brethren without them knowing.”

“That’s a good idea. I’ll invite him over later tonight, and we can talk to him about this. As for Lucius, hopefully, he will not be harmed too badly.”

“Despite him being awful, I must say, he’s grown on me a little bit,” she admitted.

“Awful?” Severus asked with a smirk.

“Absolutely awful,” she said as she kissed his nose. “But I don’t want to talk about him anymore. Let’s go brew that strengthening draft you were talking about yesterday.”

“Sounds divine,” Severus drawled as he kissed her lightly and led her to their lab where they spent the afternoon brewing.

oooOOOooo

Later that night they were settled in their sitting room with Regulus. They’d been making small talk over firewhisky for some time now. Finally, Severus broached the subject of defection.

“Regulus, last we spoke at a revel, you were quite upset with the Dark Lord.”

Regulus’ eyebrows knit together. “Severus, it was nothing, really.”

Severus leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. He knew he’d have to admit not being happy first, or Regulus would never say anything against his master.

“I, too, have had my misgivings, as has Maia.”

Regulus’ eyebrows shot up his forehead. “Severus, you mustn’t…”

“This is my home, and I will speak freely in it,” Severus admonished. “After what happened to you at the last revel, I would imagine you are not as enthusiastic about our group as you were when you first joined?”

Regulus looked down into his lap. His fingers fidgeted with one another. Finally, he looked up at Severus with a determined look.

“You are correct. I regret following my family, Severus. But I have no choice but to see this through. I certainly do not want to die so young.”

Severus gave a quick nod. He looked to Hermione, who gave a small nod as well. “If there was another way… a way where you could have your freedom and not die… would you follow it?”

Regulus rose. “Severus, please! You must stop now! This kind of talk could get us all killed.”

Severus rose as well and came up to Regulus, placing his hand on Regulus’ arm. “My friend, I am not trying to trick you. As I said, this is my home, and we are safe speaking of anything within it.”

Regulus looked into Severus’ eyes. “Severus… I…”

Severus’ lips thinned into a line before he spoke again. “Maia and I are working to take down our Lord.”

Regulus drew back. “You are working against him?” he cried.

Severus’ wand was in Regulus’ face before anyone had the chance to blink. “Do not even think about betraying our secret!”

Regulus backed away, his hands going up in surrender. “We are friends, Severus. I will say nothing.”

Severus slowly lowered his wand. “I told you this because we could use your help.”

“In what way?” Regulus asked, his eyes narrowing.

Severus motioned for Regulus to sit as he took his seat once again.

“We’re working with the Order. We’re planning an ambush here. We are hiding something of value of the Dark Lord’s. If he feels the item is in danger, he will bring all of us to protect it.”

“Why would he bring us all?”

“If he knows the entire Order is attacking, he will seek to destroy them all at once.”

“What do you want me to do?” Regulus asked.

“If you could hang back a little so no one notices you, you could start attacking our brethren from behind without them realizing it.”

Hermione broke in. “Make sure your mask gets knocked off somehow. We’ll advise the Order you’re with us, and they won’t attack.”

Regulus was quiet. He eyed Severus, internally mulling over what Severus had said. “Will your plan work? The Dark Lord is powerful, and with all of our brethren… they are a formidable enemy.”

Severus nodded in acquiescence. “What he won’t know is that we will have some Order members hiding in ambush. Also, my home is sentient, and it will protect us. It will not be easy, I won’t say that, but we have a great advantage, and the chance to end the Dark Lord’s reign.”

“What of our brethren?”

“We can’t protect everyone, Regulus.”

“What if I can get others to help us?”

Severus arched an eyebrow. “I didn’t think anyone else was on the fence with their loyalty.”

“There are several.”

“Would Lucius Malfoy be one of them?” Hermione asked.

Regulus gave a quick nod. Severus sighed in relief.

“If he’ll work with us, we could save Narcissa as well.”

Regulus’ lips thinned into a line. “I think Narcissa will fight with us.”

Severus folded his arms in front of him. “We’ll need a way to know who is on our side. How many do you think will join us then?”

“I can guarantee five. I will know one way or the other about five more once I talk to them.”

“Regulus, you can’t tip our hand,” Severus said sternly.

Regulus shook his head. “These people are all on the fence. It’s just a matter of how much they’ll help.”

Severus turned away and walked over to the fireplace. “If they won’t help us outright, perhaps you can convince them to not try as hard for the other side?”

Regulus nodded. “That’s what I was going to suggest to those who are too frightened to join us outright.”

Severus moved back to Regulus and clapped him on the back. “This is good, Regulus. Much better than I had originally thought. With you and more of our brethren helping, we can ensure victory over both our Lord and the Death Eaters.”

Hermione moved forward. “We’ll work on a way to identify those who are working with us. Perhaps a charm or something so you’ll stick out.”

“Yes, but we don’t want everyone to know we’re traitors,” Regulus replied.

“Of course. You would all be dead if they could tell.” She chewed on her lower lip, deep in thought. “We’ll figure it out, Regulus,” Hermione said. “Don’t worry. We’ll come up with something. Let’s meet again tomorrow, and we’ll discuss this more.”

Regulus’ head bowed in agreement. “Keep me in the loop if something happens before then,” he said. “I should be going. I have several people to speak with.”

Severus grasped his arm. “Good luck, my friend.”

With a nod, he was gone. Hermione came up to Severus and wrapped her arms around him. “We can do this”

His arms came up, and he rubbed her back. “Yes, and we will win.”

They stayed like that for a while before Severus pulled back and looked into her eyes.

“Fly with me,” he said simply.

She smiled up at him. “Of course.”

He took her hand and led her out of the manor. They lifted off together, hand in hand, and floated up high above their home. Letting go of each other, they separated and flew in different directions, coming back together after a few minutes. Severus gave her a mischievous look, and Hermione’s eyes grew wide. Knowing exactly what he was about to do, she turned and sped off, flying as quickly as she could. She felt him nearing her nonetheless. He was always faster than she was. She urged herself to go faster, pulling up and soaring higher into the sky, but it was no use. His arms came around her and grabbed her. They spun over and over again as they continued to ascend, coming slowly to a halt, hovering in the air.

His kiss was all-encompassing, taking over her senses as he hungrily worshiped her mouth. They floated together, engrossed in one another. They slowly floated down towards the ground, but they didn’t notice at all, they were so engrossed in one another. As their feet hit the ground, they separated from each other. Severus rested his forehead on hers.

“I love you,” he whispered. “You make me feel complete, Maia. I never thought that I could feel this happy, my love.”

Hermione drew back and kissed his forehead. “Neither did I, Severus. I’m so afraid that something will go wrong and one of us won’t make it through this fight.”

He pulled her to him and squeezed her, trying to pull her into him. “I will do everything in my means to make sure we survive this. We need to figure out how to prevail with the fewest casualties.”

Hermione pulled back. “I think I have an idea about how we can spot those on our side.”

Severus arched an eyebrow in a questioning way.

“We need a potion that we can all ingest: spies and order members—everyone working against Voldemort. We’ll be able to see who’s on our side because we’ll all have a green glow, but no one else will be able to see it.”

“A variant of the Glow-in-the-Dark potion?” Severus asked.

Hermione nodded. “We’ll have to add something so it’s only visible to other drinkers of the potion.”

“Brilliant,” Severus said. “Perhaps spelling it with a Notice-Me-Not spell?”

“Let’s try it,” Hermione urged as they quickly moved inside and to the Potions lab.

Severus started in on the potion. “I think if we add Griffin claw, it will make the glow visible any time of day.”

“So, anyone who takes it will glow, right?” Hermione asked.

“Yes. The trick will be to only have those who take the potion see the result. It will be a dead giveaway If everyone can see it.”

“Is the Notice-Me-Not spell able to be combined with a potion?”

Severus stirred for a while, thinking and counting. He finally looked up at Hermione.

“I don’t think that spell has ever been used on a potion before simply because it wouldn’t be useful to create something, only to hide it. However, there’s nothing to keep it from working with a potion. I think once this is done, we can cast the spell over it. It should hide the effects of the potion to anyone who hasn’t drunk it.”

They worked late into the night and finally had a potion that would reveal their allies to each other. They called Miffy as they tested the brew, asking him if he saw anything different about them. He looked at them closely.

“No, Master Snape, you look just as you always do.”

Hermione and Severus regarded each other, both glowing a fluorescent green and realized the potion worked. Hermione threw herself into Severus’ arms and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you, Miffy. That’s all we’ll need right now,” Severus said. Looking back to Hermione, he grinned. “I feel even better about our chances now,” he told her.

Her head rested against his chest as she continued to hold him. “Me too,” she said finally.

“Come,” Severus said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. “We deserve some sleep. I am about to fall over.”

“Let’s head to bed. I’m exhausted.”

Severus placed his hand on her abdomen. “I’m sure junior could use a rest as well.”

Hermione laughed. “He definitely needs me to rest so he can grow.”

“I’ll let you sleep in, then.”

“Thank you, my love. That will be a lovely gesture if I’m not rushing to the bathroom first thing in the morning.”

Severus’ arms came around her then. “Thank you for giving me a child, Maia. I know pregnancy is not easy. You can take the potion before bed, and it should keep you from feeling sick at all in the morning.”

She kissed his nose. “Thank you. The morning sickness should pass soon.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Amortentia in my Veins for the great beta work.   
> Well... here we are... the confrontation with Voldemort!

“I’m going with you,” Hermione insisted.

“Maia, we’ve already talked about this over and over again. I must go alone.”

“Why?”

It was Friday and Severus was about to advise Voldemort that his treasured Horcrux was in jeopardy. The potion had been given to Regulus already, and he had distributed it to their allies. The Order also had the potion as well. They were ready. They had already stationed themselves, Disillusioned, around the property and outside the gates. Several were in the house awaiting Voldemort’s arrival.

“Severus, there’s no reason you should go alone.”

Severus’ mouth formed a thin line before he spoke. “It will seem more credible if I go alone. I can advise that you are guarding the Horcrux while I report. Besides, he will punish me. I don’t want you hurt, especially with the baby.”

Hermione huffed but lost some of the tension in her shoulders. “I suppose that me watching over the Horcrux makes sense.”

“And it may save me a Cruciatus or two of the many he will cast on me.”

Hermione pulled him to her and hugged him around his neck tightly. “Please, Severus, be careful. Come back to me.”

He nodded imperceptibly.

“Well, isn’t this sweet!” Sirius Black crooned. “The happy couple saying their farewells.”

Severus was about to snap at him, but Hermione beat him to it, extracting her wand and having it pointed at Sirius’ jugular within an instant.

“Listen, Sirius, you will play along or go home. We need to be united for this,” She pushed the wand further into his neck. “Do you understand?”

Sirius drew back a step and raised his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. I was just joking,” he said slyly.

She stepped in closer to Sirius and glared at him, her face as close to his as possible without their noses touching “You’re not funny, Black. Now control yourself.”

She turned back to Severus, ignoring Sirius completely.

“You should go. I have the strengthening solution for when you return.”

He nodded and Disapparated. Appearing at the Dark Lord’s compound, he immediately advised that he had urgent information for his Lord. Within a few minutes, he was bowing before Voldemort.

“Rise, Severus. Why are you here?”

He rose but didn’t make eye contact with his master. “My Lord, the Order has found out that I am hiding your locket. They will probably attack within the hour.”

The Crucio came swiftly, and Severus found himself writhing on the floor. After a moment, the curse was lifted.

“Rise,” Voldemort demanded.

Severus struggled to his feet.

“Look at me.”

Severus’ eyes met Voldemort’s, and he felt him invading his mind. The story they had created came to the front of his mind for Voldemort’s viewing. He saw Severus and Hermione in Diagon Alley, chatting quietly. They were searching for something to strengthen the wards around the hiding place in the library. They were standing in front of the furniture shop, discussing adding another wall of shelving in front of the original.

“It will ensure that the Dark Lord’s object will not be found,” Hermione said. “He will be pleased with us.”

Severus nodded. “Yes, we should purchase it. We can shrink it and have it installed within the hour. We cannot risk someone finding out that he has hidden something in our home.”

At that point, Severus sensed something near him. Without saying a word, he cast a _Finite Incantatem_ behind him and Frank Longbottom appeared right behind them.

Frank’s eyes grew wide, and he Disapparated before either Severus or Hermione could cast any more spells.

The Dark Lord withdrew from Severus’ mind.

“You fool!” he screamed. “How stupid could you be discussing my locket in public!”

“My Lord!” Severus said deferentially. “We thought we were alone! Please, I know the Order will amass and be at my home soon. I came as quickly as I could!”

“Not quickly enough!” Voldemort said with a sneer. The Crucio hit Severus again and held. On and on it went, as Severus, who had fallen to the ground, writhed in agony. Finally, it let up, and Severus was left gasping for breath.

Voldemort stepped in front of him and bent low.

“Your haste is the only thing that has saved your life temporarily. If the Order gets my locket, both you and your wife will die… painfully. I must amass my army now. Go back to your house and help your wife get ready for battle!”

“Y… yes, m… my Lord,” Severus chattered through his shaking body. Struggling to rise, he shakily got to his knees.

“Severus, now!” Voldemort cried, raising his wand once again.

Severus struggled to his feet and Apparated away quickly. He returned to the house and collapsed onto the floor. Hermione was waiting for him and rushed to his side. His tremors hadn’t subsided in the least, and she worked to help him swallow the strengthening potion. He laid back, shaking a little less. His hands came up, and he held his head as he lay there.

“Severus,” Hermione whispered as she stroked his chin. “What can I do?”

He shook his head slightly and groaned. Hermione looked at him worriedly. Making a decision quickly, she laid her hands over Severus’ chest. She thought a silent spell and a blue light surrounded both of them. When it dissipated, Severus dropped his hands and took in a great breath of air. Hermione collapsed onto his chest, and his arms came up and surrounded her.

“Maia, what did you do?”

“I researched and found a spell to transfer some of my strength to you.”

Severus’ eyes grew wide. “The baby.”

Hermione lifted her head. “is fine,” she finished. “I made sure this spell wouldn’t harm him.”

Severus moved gently to a sitting position, cradling Hermione to him.

“Thank you, love. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this strong so soon after being hit with a Cruciatus. I believe I am strong enough to join in the fight.”

He helped her stand. “Can you fight, Maia?”

“I will be fine in a minute or so,” she advised.

“Okay, but you’d better be right. By the way, the Dark Lord said he’d kill us if the Order gets his locket.”

Hermione laughed. “He can try,” she said valiantly.

Severus kissed her. “We should take our places.”

Hermione nodded. They moved to the library.

“He’ll be here soon,” Severus said to no one in particular, as the room seemed empty, however, he knew there were Order members in each corner of the room, and two floating around somewhere within. Severus and Hermione took up their positions in front of the bookshelf with the fake Horcrux.

They knew that Voldemort would Apparate here by himself. He wouldn’t want anyone else to know about his Horcrux. The other Death Eaters would appear on the outer grounds of the estate.

They didn’t have long to wait. Voldemort appeared suddenly right in the library.

Both Hermione and Severus bowed low in deference to their Lord.

“Rise,” he demanded. “Move out of the way,” he said curtly as he neared the bookcase that held the locket. Quickly he moved the shelving and lowered the wards. He removed the locket and looked at it. His head snapped up at Severus and Hermione, and his wand was drawn on them.

“What is this deception?” he demanded.

Severus arched an eyebrow but said nothing.

The Dark Lord sneered at them. “This isn’t my locket! What have you done with it?” he screamed, shaking the locket in Severus’ and Hermione’s faces.

Severus smirked at him then. “It has been destroyed,” he revealed, “along with all the other Horcruxes you created.”

Voldemort screamed in earnest then. “Nooo!” he cried, raising his wand to strike down Severus.

Hermione shot a stunner at him, as did everyone else disillusioned in the room. Voldemort flew across the room, slamming into the wall and fell to the floor, unconscious. The six Order members revealed themselves. Dumbledore, McGonagall, James and Lily Potter, and Frank and Alice Longbottom appeared almost simultaneously. They all gathered around Voldemort with Severus and Hermione. Dumbledore bent down and removed Voldemort’s wand.

“Kill him!” Severus snapped at Dumbledore.

Albus held his hand up. “I think you should do it, Severus.”

“Me?” Severus asked incredulously.

“Yes, you have sacrificed the most. You should be the one to end him.”

“Wait,” Hermione said.

Everyone looked at her. She took a deep breath.

“I’ve been researching.”

Severus huffed. “Of course you have, Maia.”

“I found a spell that will ensure that Voldemort can never come back again. You know… just in case there’s something else that we haven’t found. I’m sure we got everything, but…” She shook her head. “I just want to be sure, you know? We never want him emerging again.”

“What spell is it, Maia?” Dumbledore asked.

“It’s…” She hesitated. “It’s not a pretty spell, Albus.”

“Go on,” Albus urged.

“Maia,” Severus urged, as he rubbed her arm. “Please, just tell us.”

“There’s an ancient spell that not only kills the body, but also the soul. There is no going to the beyond. The person ceases to exist in any realm.”

Everyone looked at each other. It was one thing to end a man’s life, but to damn him so horribly that he would never exist in any form was something else.

“I know,” Hermione said. “I know,” she whispered again.

At that point, there was a great explosion from outside the house. Everyone looked to the window. The grounds had literally exploded where the Death Eaters were, throwing many of them to the ground, and some even across the lawn. The Order and the spies, all cheerfully glowing green, were fighting valiantly and were making quick work of defeating Voldemort’s followers.

Regulus and Lucius took down two masked figures and immediately took down another two in quick succession. Sirius and Remus stood back to back, shooting spells at anyone who wasn’t glowing. Hermione watched as a spell narrowly missed Remus. Peter Pettigrew threw his Death Eater mask aside, facing his friends, his wand pointed at them. The look on Remus’ and Sirius’ face was one of incredulity. If Pettigrew hadn’t been struck from behind by Marlene McKinnon, he would have cut both of the men down. He slumped to the ground. Sirius sneered at him and sent binding ropes to surround his body.

The group in the house came back to the matter at hand, turning back to the unconscious man lying on the floor in front of them.

“We should do it,” James said. The Longbottoms nodded as well.

Minerva piped in then. “But do we have the right to make that kind of decision about someone’s life? It’s too much!”

“Lily, what do you think?” Albus asked.

Lily’s lips thinned. “Normally I would say this is the most heinous thing we could do. But, I think Maia has found a solution to keep us all safe.”

Albus looked to Severus.

“What say you?” he asked.

Severus looked down at Voldemort. Rage filled his face, and he sneered at the man lying on the floor. Hermione took his hand and squeezed it. He looked to her, and then to Lily. His eyes were riveted to her as Hermione waited for him to decide what he wanted to say. Finally, he shuddered and turned to Dumbledore.

“I have seen what this man is capable of doing. I have seen his thirst for power, and what will happen if he is not stopped now. He must be killed, obviously.” He sighed. “I think that it would be better if we used this spell. We need to ensure this madman will never return.”

Albus stroked his beard and looked at Voldemort. “I think if we decide to do this, we need to be unanimous. Minerva, would you rather we didn’t do this?”

Minerva looked to the ground. She stooped down and looked at Voldemort. “It seems like such a waste,” she murmured.

“He brought this on himself, Professor,” Severus said vehemently. “He wouldn’t think twice about sending you to the same fate if he knew about this spell.”

Minerva sighed and straightened back up. She looked to Severus, then to Hermione and her gaze circled the group, her eyes finally settling on Dumbledore.

“Do it,” she said quickly and averted her eyes.

“You’re sure?” Albus asked her.

She sighed. “It’s the only way to be certain he won’t return.”

Albus looked at Hermione. “Maia, can you perform the spell?”

She nodded. Albus looked to Severus then.

“Let’s get this over with, then,” he said.

Hermione turned to Severus. “You must perform the killing curse after I say the spell four times. The words are ‘Animam perdere in aeternam.’”

Severus nodded quickly and pointed his wand at the Dark Lord. At that point, the man on the floor began to stir. His eyes opened, and he pushed himself up onto his hands.

Hermione began to almost sing the spell, waving her wand in an infinity pattern. “Animam perdere in aeternam. Animam perdere in aeternam.”

Severus continued to train his wand on the Dark Lord as Voldemort’s eyes grew wide. His hand reached out to Severus, shooting a wandless spell at him. Minerva flicked her wand quickly and shielded Severus from the spell. Voldemort cried out in fury as he crashed to the ground again. He began to writhe and scream in agony.

Hermione continued chanting the recitations of the spell while orange light streamed from her wand and into Voldemort’s body. The screaming became almost unbearable as Hermione chanted louder and louder. Suddenly, the screaming and writhing stopped as Severus cried “Avada Kedavra!”

Voldemort’s body stilled in death, then began to fold in on itself. It became smaller and smaller, continuously wrapping itself into a smaller and smaller ball. In an instant, it had disappeared.

Magic charged the air, and everyone looked frazzled. Severus lowered his wand and grimly looked to the space where the Dark Lord had been. He heaved a great sigh and looked up at the circle of Order members.

“It’s done,” Hermione said simply. “He’s gone forever.”

At that point, both Hermione and Severus gasped and grabbed their arms. A sharp burning pain hit them where the Dark Mark was. Severus pulled his sleeve back as he grimaced at the pain. Hermione lifted her sleeve too, and they both looked incredulously as their Dark Marks disappeared from sight within a few seconds. They looked at each other as they both gave a surprised yet relieved laugh.

“It’s gone!” Severus cried as he ran his fingers over where the Mark had been. “We’re finally free,” he said a little softer.

Realizing where he was and who was surrounding him, Severus seemed to gather himself together. He drew his sleeve back down and holstered his wand. Without looking at anyone, he walked out of the library not saying another word.

Hermione stared after him before coming back to herself, eyeing the group, and rushing out of the room to follow him. She heard Dumbledore telling everyone else to head out onto the grounds and help however they could. People rushed past her as she caught up to Severus, who was now standing before the stairway, looking up at it. She reached out and placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

“Severus?”

He said nothing.

“Are you all right?” she asked.

When he finally spoke, his voice was low and gravelly, almost broken sounding. “I killed him,” he said simply.

She squeezed his shoulder. “You were magnificent.”

His head snapped around to look at her. “I killed him!” He frowned. “I killed a man. Not just any man, but the man who I had originally looked up to, who has enslaved me for several years.”

“I’m so sorry, Severus. What can I do?” she asked.

He turned away from her as he began to gasp for breath. “I’ve done terrible things, but I have never taken a life.” His hands clenched into fists. “I am mortified, yet exhilarated all at the same time. There was a power in the death curse that I hadn’t expected. Almost a satisfaction in finally getting even with him.”

He turned back to Hermione. His eyes pleaded with her. “Do you think I’ve destroyed my soul?” he asked in a whisper.

Her hand came up to cup his cheek. “Oh, no, Severus. No, no, of course not. You were protecting our world. Aurors sometimes have to kill. They don’t lose their souls, my love. And Harry, he did just what you did in my time, as you know. Do you think he destroyed his soul? You saw my memories.”

“No, of course not, but he never spoke the Unforgivable. The killing curse came from the Dark Lord’s own mouth.”

“It’s really not any different. You were doing it in self-defense of everyone,” she soothed.

“But I’m…”

“You’re what, Severus?”

“I’m damaged, Maia. I’ve done terrible things.”

“Nonsense,” Hermione countered with a huff.

“Was your Potter ever swayed by the Dark Lord?”

“No, but…”

“He could see how evil he was. I couldn’t! I’m so damaged I can’t even see evil when it’s staring me in the face. I’m not squeaky clean like your Potter. What’s to say that I haven’t irreparably damaged my soul by killing the Dark Lord?”

Hermione frowned at Severus. “You’re being ridiculous,” she admonished. “And that is a very unusual thing for you, Severus. You have to see that you’re worrying about nothing.”

“Maia, you don’t know that. You have to admit, I’m damaged.”

“I’ll admit that you are a powerful wizard who made a mistake when you were young and impressionable.” She stepped closer to him. “Severus, he’s more subtle in this time, disguising his evil so it doesn’t seem to be as vile as it truly is.”

Severus frowned at her. “Don’t!” he said as he lifted his finger to her. “Don’t make excuses for me. I knew what I was getting into. You know how I was, Maia. You heard me spouting off about him.”

“Yes, I did, and I’ve heard you spouting off against him as well! Severus, please. Your initial feelings over Voldemort and having killed him and possibly losing your soul are not interwoven with one another. All that matters is that you have done a heroic thing by finishing him. Look at everything and everyone you’ve saved! Because of you, Harry will have both of his parents. Frank and Alice Longbottom have their faculties about them. Marlene will live as well as the Prewett brothers. We don’t even know what other good things will come of what you have done.”

Severus looked into her eyes. His hand came up, and he caressed her cheek. He sighed heavily. “You’re right, of course. I just…”

“I eternally banished his soul, Severus. Have I damaged my own?”

Severus searched her eyes. “Of course not. What you did was necessary. You could never damage your soul because of that.”

“The same argument goes for you. Remember, Severus, killing someone, no matter how well-founded, my love, is never easy. You cast an unforgiveable. Your innocence is gone but not your soul. It’s all about the intent, my love. Your intent was to protect, not to destroy. That’s the key.” She placed her hand on his chest. “Your soul is fine. It’s still in here, completely intact.” Hermione looked into his eyes. “It’s okay for you to mourn having killed him.”

He regarded her seriously, and Hermione could tell he was mulling over all she’d said. Finally, his mask that he always wore in public fell away and a look of devastation came over him. Severus pulled her to him, and his arms surrounded her. He buried his head in the crook of her neck. She could feel his tears and heard his sobs as he let everything erupt from him. She rubbed his back gently, offering him comfort as he released his emotions. She murmured nonsense to him as he continued to release his pain. She wasn’t sure how they eventually wound up sitting on the stairs, but when he pulled away, there they were.

“I apologize,” Severus said.

“No need,” Hermione said simply.

Severus tried to wipe his face without calling attention to it. Hermione smiled inwardly at him. She reached out and grasped his arm.

“All right?” she asked.

Severus nodded. “We should join the others. For all we know, they’ve mucked everything up outside, and the Death Eaters have prevailed.”

Hermione snorted. “I sincerely doubt that. We have the house and grounds on our side, don’t forget, and when our Dark Marks disappeared it hurt quite a bit. I’m sure all of the Death Eaters were affected by that.”

Her voice raised slightly, directing her next remarks to the mansion. “That was an amazing maneuver you did out on the lawn, using the exploding grounds to attack the Death Eaters,” she said. “Thank you.”

The lights blinked on and off twice. Hermione smiled. Severus stood and extended his hand for her.

“Let’s go see if there’s even anything to do.”

They exited the home and gasped at what they saw. All the Death Eaters had been apprehended and were bound together in small groups. The Order and Death Eater spies stood over them, guarding them so that no one tried to escape. Aurors had arrived, the house had let them through the wards, and they were gathering up the Death Eaters one by one and Apparating away with them.

“Looks like we missed all the fun,” Severus said with some sarcasm.

“Thank heavens it’s over. It doesn’t look like anyone was hurt beyond repair,” Hermione countered.

They moved over to the side of the lawn, where several Order members were being treated for various injuries. Hermione rushed over to Professor McGonagall, who was having a large gash on her arm mended.

“Are you all right, professor?”

Minerva looked at Hermione. “I will be fine, Maia. Please, call me Minerva. You haven’t been my student for almost a year.”

Hermione smiled at her. She looked over to see Severus talking to Lucius, who also had some minor injuries. She went over to them. Regulus had just joined him as well. Severus embraced Regulus, patting him on the back.

“I’m glad neither of you were hurt badly.”

“Thanks to your residence, Severus. It blocked our brethren at every turn. It kept the Death Eaters from being able to Apparate away after the Dark Lord died.” Regulus answered heartily.

“I saw a pretty intense explosion earlier, but both of you are talented with a wand.”

“Of course we are,” replied Lucius. “We’d be dead otherwise.”

Severus chuckled as Hermione shook her head.

“Always the braggart, Mr. Malfoy,” she said with a smirk.

“I’m only speaking the truth,” he shot back, also smirking.

“Lucius,” Hermione said. “I’m glad you weren’t hurt. I don’t know how I’d survive without your jibes.”

Hermione amazed herself by actually meaning it. She knew what Lucius Malfoy was capable of in her future. She also knew that his heart hadn’t seemed to be in it for a couple of years before the end of the second war. This Lucius was less jaded but still dangerous. She frowned quickly as she admitted he’d always be a prejudiced bastard, but overall, he wasn’t as bad as she thought he’d be. She had meant what she’d said.

She turned to Severus. “Come on, there are others here that could use our help.”

He nodded to Lucius and Regulus, and they turned and moved to the next group of injured. They spent the next hour helping with injuries and seeing people slowly being hauled away by the Aurors. Some left on their own, as the battle was finally over. Severus and Hermione crashed against each other when, finally, the grounds were empty of people save Dumbledore.

“Well done, Severus and Maia. Without your help, we would not have been able to defeat Voldemort and his followers. Our world is indebted to you, Maia, for coming back in time so we could take action against this threat before everything got out of hand.”

Hermione blushed. “It only made sense to take care of him now instead of waiting. It was so much harder in my future.” She didn’t say that it had been Dumbledore who had made their job all the harder by not telling them anything, but she knew it wouldn’t change his attitude, so she kept quiet.

Dumbledore took her hand in his and covered it with his other. “In any case, Maia, thank you.” He looked to Severus. “Thank you too, Severus. You have been invaluable to the cause as well. I must apologize for thinking ill of you while you were at Hogwarts. You have been valiant since you came to me asking to spy for us.”

Severus’ head bent low so he could hide behind his hair, but Hermione saw the small smile on his face. She reached out and squeezed his hand. He gave her a side glance and smirked at her.

“I shall take my leave of you. I’m sure there will be reports to file at the Ministry, so I will probably see you sometime in the future.” He bowed his head to the two of them and Apparated away.

Hermione threw her arms around Severus once Dumbledore had disappeared.

“We did it,” she cried.

“Yes, we did,” he agreed.

He pulled back and cupped her cheek with his hand. His eyes met hers. Handling her as if she’d disappear if he let her out of his sight, his lips touched hers and she felt the relief in his tender kiss.

He slowly pulled away unwillingly and ruefully gave her a smile. “I’m exhausted.”

“Me too,” Hermione agreed. “I think we should take advantage of that massive tub in our bathroom and have a good long soak.”

Severus smiled at her, holding out his hand. She took it and wrapped her fingers in his. They made their way back to the Manor’s entrance.

“Look, Maia, the grounds are healing themselves already.”

Hermione looked around and noted several holes had already been patched up. Some of the larger craters from explosions were filling themselves in slowly. She smiled.

“Good,” she said as she watched everything renewing itself. “I’m glad the grounds will be restored quickly. I was worried that the mansion had overextended itself.”

“Come, let’s restore ourselves,” Severus said as he tugged on her arm.

Hermione sighed with exhaustion and relief as she followed him into the Manor and up to the bath, which happened to be waiting for them, filled with scented bubbles. They looked at each other gratefully as they stripped off their clothes and climbed in, settling in each other’s arms and relaxing in the inviting warmth of the water.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the war is finally over. Now we can settle into a normal life, right? Thanks to Amortentia in my Veins for the great beta work.

Severus stared at his unblemished arm. “It’s still hard to believe it’s finally over,” he said to Hermione.

She reached over and caressed his now unmarked skin. “I know, but thankfully, it is. We got lucky, really. It all came together perfectly, and no one on our side was hurt permanently.” Hermione pulled her husband’s lips to hers and kissed him lovingly. “Come on, we can’t miss the party!”

Severus scowled, but rose and took Hermione’s hand. In a flash, they had Apparated to the Potters’, where the celebration was to take place.

Dumbledore had been right. The Order members had spent two weeks at the ministry being interviewed by Aurors and every fool bureaucrat that existed in the government. At long last, everyone was released and this party had been planned. When James Potter had shown up at their doorstep to invite them, Severus had sneered at him. Hermione had nodded vigorously, though, promising they would make an appearance. Thus, they were now making their way up the walk to the Potter’s door.

“We just say hello, and then leave,” Severus stated decisively.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. “We should stay a while. You may find you enjoy yourself.”

“Yes, and a Blast-Ended Skrewt may become the most sought-after pet in the world.”

Hermione chuckled as she knocked on the door while taking her husband’s arm and curling it with hers.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Severus muttered under his breath as the door opened.

“Yes, I am,” Hermione replied before it was opened fully.

Lily smiled genuinely at them and beckoned them in. She even hugged Severus, which caused him to look shocked. They moved into the main sitting room and found all of the Order had arrived before them and were scattered around with various forms of drink in their hands. They made small talk with one another, and Severus sneered again as he eyed them all. Dumbledore motioned them over to Minerva and him.

“Severus, Maia, so good to see you both,” he said.

Minerva smiled at them. “It’s nice to see everybody in a setting that isn’t swarming with Aurors,” she said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I thought we’d never be released. It’s hard to believe they were debating on charging us with attacking the Death Eaters.”

“Yes, well, no one said you needed to have brains to work at the Ministry. No offense, Maia,” Severus said to her.

Hermione snorted. “None taken.”

Hermione frowned suddenly. She was feeling sick to her stomach, and she hadn’t even eaten anything yet. She listened to Albus and Severus chat, but her mind was on her body. Maybe she was just hungry. She placed her hand on Severus’ arm.

“I’m going to get something to eat,” she told him.

He nodded at her and continued speaking with Albus and Minerva. She went over to the kitchen and took a couple of mini-sandwiches. She ate them quickly, waiting for her abdomen to stop hurting. She wandered over to Lily and began to chat with her.

“Severus seems to be happy,” Lily said.

“He’s happy that the Dark Lord is gone.”

“No, I mean with you. He loves you very much.”

Hermione blushed. “Yes, he does,” she admitted.

“You were right. I underestimated him in school,” Lily admitted. “He was more than I gave him credit for.”

Hermione gave her a measured look. “You did underestimate him, but that was a long time ago.”

Lily gave her a half-smile. “I suppose it’s too late for us to be friends again.”

Hermione met her eyes. “If you’re asking my permission to be friends with Severus, that’s totally up to him.”

“Maia, it’s not that, I just…”

“Oh Lily, just go talk to him!” Hermione said in exasperation.

“Does he hate me?” Lily asked.

“Of course not. You were best friends for a long time.” She turned to Lily and grabbed her shoulders, turning her in Severus’ direction. “Go,” she said demandingly.

“You’re sure…”

“Lily, just go!” She gave her a little shove and laughed lightly as she watched Lily approach Severus and begin to chat with him.

“That was nice of you,” a voice told her from behind.

She turned to see Sirius Black smiling at her. She shrugged at him.

“I know Severus would enjoy renewing their friendship.”

“Well, it seems that fighting in a battle together has allowed us all to see each other in a different light and acquire a new understanding of each other.”

“So, you’re going to go over and make friends with my husband as well?”

Sirius snorted. “Hardly. Things may be different, but they’ll never be different enough where we would actually _like_ one another.”

Hermione smiled. “Thanks for being realistic, Sirius.”

She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to use the loo.”

Sirius nodded his head and turned to converse with Marlene McKinnon. He gave the woman a sultry smile as Hermione moved to the bathroom. She leaned against the sink and looked in the mirror. She had a pained look on her face. She moved to the toilet and gasped when she lowered her trousers and pants. She was bleeding.

Fear gripped her as she placed her hand on her abdomen, thinking about her baby. Tears formed in her eyes as she cleaned herself up, pulled her trousers back up, and zipped them. She closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing, which had become very shallow and quick. When she felt she was put back together, she left the bathroom and made her way to Severus. He was still talking with Lily. She placed her hand on his arm, and Severus glanced at her. He stopped mid-sentence and gave Hermione a concerned look.

“What is it?” he asked with worry.

“I’m bleeding,” Hermione said hurriedly.

Severus’ eyes grew wide. “The baby?”

She nodded as tears started again to roll down her cheeks.

“You’re pregnant?” Lily asked.

Severus turned to her. “I’m sorry, Lily, we need to get to St. Mungo’s. Please send our apologies to everyone else.”

With that, he’d put his arm around Hermione and led her from the house. He looked to her with fear in his eyes.

“Can you Apparate?”

“I… I don’t know!” she cried.

Severus' hand came up to her cheek. “It’s all right, Maia. Everything will be all right. We’ll take the Floo.”

Moving back into the house, Severus and Hermione found Lily, who showed them to the fireplace. Within a minute, they had arrived at St. Mungo’s and were hurrying into the waiting area. They came up to the desk.

“Please,” Hermione said. “I’m pregnant, and I’ve started to bleed.”

“How far along are you?” the receptionist asked.

“About four months.”

The receptionist stood. “Follow me.”

They were led to a room and Hermione was told to lie on the bed.

“The Healer will be in shortly,” the receptionist stated.

Severus rushed over to her and grasped her hand. Hermione was having a hard time stopping her tears, so Severus gently wiped them from her eyes.

“Oh, Severus, what if…”

“Shh, don’t even think it, Maia. You and the baby will be fine.”

At that point, the Healer stepped in. She was a stern-looking witch. Hermione felt nervous until the woman smiled, and all the sternness seemed to drop away from her.

“Hello, I’m Healer Smythe. You’ve been bleeding?” she asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded, unable to say anything as her tears had begun again, and there was a large lump in her throat.

“Well, let’s take a look.”

The Healer waved her wand over Hermione’s abdomen, studying the readings she was seeing. She frowned, and Hermione felt as if she wanted to vomit. The Healer took some more wand readings and mumbled to herself.

“Is the baby going to be all right?” Hermione asked with trepidation.

The Healer put her wand down and looked at Hermione. “It will if I have anything to do with it.”

At that moment, pandemonium broke out. The Healer sent a Patronus and several other Healers and Medi-witches rushed in. Two of them grabbed Severus and pulled him out of the room while he bellowed at them to take their hands off him. Hermione tried to sit up but was brusquely pushed back down on the bed.

“The baby’s placenta has partially separated from the uterine wall,” the Healer explained. “It’s unusual to happen so early in the pregnancy, but we are going to attempt to fix it.”

With that everyone went to work. Several wands were produced and furiously began to wave over her abdomen. Healer Smythe waved her wand over Hermione, and she felt the spell put her to sleep. Her last thought was worry for the baby before she lost consciousness.

oooOOOooo

Hermione opened her eyes and blinked. Her body felt so weak that she could barely turn her head, but somehow she managed. She looked to her right and saw Severus slumped in the chair next to her. Her slight movement caused him to sit bolt upright and look over at her. His eyes widened, as he quickly rose and sat on the edge of the bed.

“You’re awake,” he said quietly as his hand came up and caressed her cheek.

Hermione looked at him, trying to piece together why she was in this bed and what had happened. His worried look brought everything back to her.

“The baby?” she cried as it all flooded her mind.

“He’s fine,” Severus told her as he straightened and caressed her abdomen lovingly.

“You’re sure?” Hermione asked. “What happened?”

He took her hand in his as he began to explain. “The baby will be fine, but you will have to spend several days here while you fully heal. Do you remember anything?”

Hermione thought about it. “I remember a bunch of Healers running into the room.” She looked back up at Severus. “They pulled you out.”

Severus nodded. “I was ready to tear their heads off, those fool Medi-Wizards! I was so incensed that I Stupefied them without saying a word. Two other Medi-Wizards came out then and told me what was going on.” He frowned and looked away. “Your placenta partially tore from its attachment to your uterus. You had some internal bleeding. The Healers said it was touch-and-go for a while, but they were able to stop it. They repaired the placental tear, but it took some time. He’ll be okay.”

Hermione squeezed Severus’ hand. He drew his gaze back to her. His eyes searched hers before he squeezed her hand back.

“Maia, I was so frightened, especially when they rushed me out of that room like that. I feared I might lose both of you.”

“Severus, I’m ok. I’m so weak I can hardly move, but I’m all right, and I’ll be fine. The Healer told you so, right?”

Severus nodded. “She did. I’m relieved that both of you will be all right. The Healer said the baby is actually growing as he should, and that the placenta was the only thing that was damaged. He’s growing well.”

“He?” Hermione said as Severus’ continued referral to the baby sunk in.

Severus smirked. “Healer Smythe let it slip that it’s a boy.”

Hermione’s eyes filled with tears. “Oh!” she exclaimed as she put her hand up to her mouth.

Severus wiped the tear that was falling down her cheek. “Now, don’t cry, Maia. I’m sure our son will have your good qualities and won’t be like me at all.”

Hermione noticed his self-deprecating smirk and slapped his chest lightly. “You prat! I want our son to be just like you. I’m just thrilled to know it’s a boy.” She looked at him shyly. “Are you happy?”

Severus chuckled. “I am. But Maia, I would have been happy if she’d said it was a girl too, as long as it’s healthy.” He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. “I can’t wait to meet him,” he said emotionally as he pulled away.

oooOOOooo

Four days later Hermione was cleared to leave the hospital. They Floo’d home again, as the Healer had advised her not to Apparate for at least another two weeks. Healer Smythe would reevaluate her situation at that point and determine whether she’d be safe to Apparate after that.

Severus handled Hermione with kid gloves, guiding her by holding her arm, helping her up the walk, and literally carrying her up the stairs to their bedroom. He settled her into their bed.

“Severus, I’m fine! I don’t need to be in bed anymore.”

Severus held his finger in front of her face. “You will stay in bed for the rest of the week just like the Healer advised. I want you to rest.”

Hermione huffed. “Severus!”

“No,” he said sternly. “You will not leave this bed for the next three days. The Healer said you needed to be in bed recuperating. Do not argue with me about this.”

Hermione laid back against the pillows. “Fine,” she told him. She glared at him, making sure he understood that she was not happy about his demands. “I’ll stay in bed.”

Severus motioned to the bedside table. “I’ve already brought up some of your favorite books to keep you company.”

“Why can’t you keep me company?” she said with a little pout.

“Well, I have missed several days of work keeping you company, and Master Tumblo has been more than accommodating. I need to go to work today. Miffy is at your beck and call, of course.”

Hermione sighed. “Okay,” she said finally.

Severus kissed her cheek. “I will be back before you know it.”

“Oh, just go!” she said as she pointed at the door. Thinking better of it, she pulled him to her and kissed him. They enjoyed each other for a few minutes before they pulled away, both a little breathless.

“Thank you for watching over me and persuading me to take care of myself,” she told him.

“Of course, Maia. I wouldn’t leave you alone in the hospital. I wish I could stay with you today as well.”

Hermione stroked Severus’ cheek. “It’s okay. I understand. I’ll look forward to when you get home.”

Severus kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes.

“Just call Miffy if you need anything. I told him not to let you get out of bed.”

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. “Fine!” she said as he rose from the bed and turned to go.

“I’ll be home as soon as I can,” he said over his shoulder as he left the room. After a bit, she heard the pop of his Apparition. She picked up the book on her side table and sunk into the bed for a good read.

oooOOOooo

Hermione heard voices coming from the stairwell. She sat up in bed, wondering who Severus had brought home from work. She didn’t have long to wait before Severus had entered the room with his mother.

“Eileen, what a pleasant surprise!” Hermione said enthusiastically. Then her face fell. Eileen’s left eye was blackened and swollen.

“Oh, are you all right?” Hermione cried.

“I’m here to make sure you’re all right. Don’t worry about my eye. It’ll be fine. I want to make sure my grandson and you are doing okay.”

Hermione kept looking at Eileen’s eye with concern. Eileen raised her eyebrow at Hermione and gave her a caustic look.

“Maia, I said leave it.”

Hermione huffed but put her hand on her abdomen.

“I’m okay now, but we could have lost the baby. Had I been Muggle, I would have lost the baby and possibly my own life.”

Eileen patted her hand. “Severus asked me to stay with you while you’re here getting better.”

“Oh!” Hermione said in surprise. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Yes, she does.” Severus gave her a meaningful look.

Hermione looked between the two of them. Eileen stood.

“I should be going. I just came by to make sure you were all right. I’ll be back tomorrow morning.”

“Mum, why don’t you just stay here?”

“No, Severus. Your father would be furious if I wasn’t home when he arrived.”

Severus scowled and muttered to himself.

“Son, I know what I’m doing.”

“Getting yourself killed,” Severus said quietly.

“Your father loves me, and I love him.”

Severus looked at her steadily. He reached up and gently touched near her black eye.

“He has a funny way of showing it.”

Eileen pulled her face away from his hand. “I’ll see myself out.”

She straightened herself and left the room with her head held high. Severus sighed as he watched her go.

“She needs to leave him,” he said quietly.

“I think that’s probably easier said than done,” Hermione mused.

Severus closed his eyes. “It’s hard to see her hurt like that. I about hunted him down at work when I saw her today”

Hermione held her hand out to Severus, and he sat down on the bed, taking it in his.

“It was a good idea asking her to spend time with me; I was so bored today. It will be nice having someone to talk to.” She squeezed his hand and was quiet for a bit. “She has to come to the decision to leave herself, Severus. Nothing we say will mean anything unless she’s open to hearing it.”

Severus’ lips thinned. “Of course, you’re right. I just…”

Hermione squeezed his hand again and drew him to her. He moved and turned so that he was resting against the headboard with Hermione and drew her close.

“I wish there were more I could do.”

“You’re including her in our lives. I think that’s a lot,” Hermione told him. She snuggled down into him and rested her head on his chest. “I’ll talk to her tomorrow.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to you, dear reader, for you interest in this story. Amortentia in my Veins did the awesome beta work.

Hermione kissed her husband before he straightened up.

“Mum will be here momentarily. I will see you later,” he said.

“I love you,” Hermione said to him with a smile.

“And I you,” he said with a small bow of his head.

Turning, he left Hermione and moved out of the bedroom. It wasn’t five minutes later that Eileen knocked on the door and entered the bedroom carrying a tray.

“Good morning,” she said to Hermione.

“Hi,” Hermione answered.

“I brought you some breakfast,” Eileen said as she moved into the room and set the tray on Hermione’s lap.

“Oh, thank you! You didn’t need to do that!”

“Well, Miffy did it, actually, but Severus told me to make sure you got it.”

Hermione chuckled as she took a piece of toast off the tray.

“No, really. He said to bring breakfast every morning because that would help him to get to work on time.”

Hermione’s eyes narrowed at Eileen. “I wouldn’t have pegged you as a doting mother… no offense.”

“None taken, and there’s no doting to it. He told me what he needed, and I offered.”

Hermione sipped her tea quietly as she mulled over what Eileen said.

Eileen sat on the side of the bed.

“Is there anything I can get you?”

Hermione shook her head. “No, I’m fine, really.”

Eileen fished a small bag out of her pocket and enlarged it with her wand.

“Would you like to play Gobstones?”

Hermione grinned and nodded. Eileen pulled out the stones from the bag.

“I had to hunt these down. They were put away with all my other magical things.”

“Was it hard?” Hermione asked.

Eileen’s eyes met hers. She arched her eyebrow questioningly. Hermione saw Severus in that one small motion.

“To leave all your magic behind.”

Eileen sighed. “I never really left it behind. I never use it in front of Tobias, but I do use magic. Nothing big, mind, but I do a little every day. I had to be very careful. I barely used it to teach Severus before he went to Hogwarts.”

“From what I understand, he was well prepared to go to school.”

Eileen gave a sharp nod. She looked down at the Gobstones.

“Things like these, though…” she motioned to the stones. “They had to be hidden away where Tobias wouldn’t find them. A simple Notice-Me-Not spell on the box of my things keeps prying eyes from searching them out.”

“Why does he hate magic so much?” Hermione asked.

Eileen sighed. “He expected me to make his life easy. He wanted me to make him rich. When I wouldn’t, he became bitter and angry. He’s never forgiven me.”

“If he hates you, then why do you stay with him?”

Eileen frowned. “When I first met Tobias, I was in Muggle London. Tobias was in town visiting his aunt for the summer. We were both eighteen and fell in love almost at first sight. He found me attractive… probably the first man who did.” Her eyes fell to her lap. “Maybe I was foolish to fall in love with him, but he had a silver tongue and made me feel so loved. When he asked me to marry him, I told him I was a witch. He didn’t understand at first. I cast a few spells, and he was mesmerized.”

She placed the stones on the bed and got up. She pulled the nearby chair close to the bed and sat in it.

“He thought it was the most wonderful thing he’d ever seen. I didn’t quite understand what that meant to him. We got married, and we were happy for a couple of years. I got pregnant with Severus, and the extra money we needed to raise him just wasn’t there. It was then that I learned what he thought my magic was for.”

She fidgeted with her jumper, finally smoothing it out. “He wanted me to just make us rich. At least rich enough to not have to worry about supporting ourselves.”

Her eyes came up to Hermione’s. “I know it would have been easy to do it, but I couldn’t. It would have been stealing. It was wrong, and I told Tobias that was how I felt. He never understood no matter how hard I tried to explain it to him. Something changed after that. He resented me and my magic. When I used it in front of him, he would get angry, so I just stopped doing it when he was around.”

“Why does he beat you, Eileen?”

“He has a temper…” 

“Severus has a temper as well. He’s never touched me in that way.”

Eileen nodded. “As well he shouldn’t. He’s not his father, thankfully.”

“Eileen… you don’t deserve to be treated the way he treats you.”

Eileen was quiet for a very long time. Hermione waited in the silence, letting Eileen gather her thoughts. Finally, Eileen spoke.

“I don’t know what to do,” she said weakly.

Hermione waited some more.

A tear fell down Eileen’s cheek. “I love him, and I know that deep down, he loves me.”

Hermione scooted to the edge of the bed, moving her feet to the floor. She leaned forward and grasped Eileen’s hand. She blinked back tears as she looked at Eileen.

“No one deserves to be beaten, Eileen. Part of him may love you, but he doesn’t know how to show it. Love doesn’t express itself by abuse.”

“I’m not a good wife, Maia. He has no choice.”

Hermione squeezed Eileen’s hand and shook it. “Look at me!” she demanded.

Eileen’s eyes snapped up to hers.

“You are his wife, not his property,” Hermione continued. “You don’t deserve this. If he truly loved you, he wouldn’t beat you!”

Eileen withdrew her gaze and looked to her lap. She was quiet again for a very long time. Hermione reached out and gently touched the black and blue around her eye.

“Things like this should never happen. It’s not love he feels for you, Eileen. This… this is not the sign of love.”

Eileen pulled back as if slapped. “You don’t understand,” she ground out before she rose and moved away.

Hermione reached out to her to try and stop her, but Eileen evaded her grasp and rushed out of the room. Hermione debated following her, but she thought it might be better to let the woman think on what they’d discussed. She turned and got fully back into the bed, putting the Gobstones back into their bag and picking up her book. She wound up not reading it. She just stared at the door, worrying about Eileen and whether she’d gone too far.

oooOOOooo

Eileen knocked on the door a good time later. At Hermione’s call for her to come in, she entered with a tray.

“I brought you lunch,” she said in a clipped tone.

Hermione sat up and received the tray. Eileen had prepared a sandwich and crisps for her with a large glass of pumpkin juice.

“Thank you, Eileen. This sandwich is huge! I don’t know if I can eat it all.”

“Well, you’re eating for two, so you’d better.”

Hermione smiled at Eileen and began eating her lunch.

“I want to apologize for earlier,” she said as she chewed. “It’s not my business, and I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Eileen huffed. “No matter.”

Hermione frowned. “Are you sure?” she asked tentatively.

Eileen’s eyes met hers. “Maia, I appreciate you caring enough to say anything. What you said did mean something to me.”

Eileen looked away and moved to the stack of books on Hermione’s bedstand, concentrating on straightening them. She finally moved to the nearby chair and sat in it. Hermione ate, and they made small talk about the house. Hermione told her how it had helped them in the battle against Voldemort.

“I saw that in The Prophet. It sounds like it was a dangerous battle.”

“Yes, it was, but the house really did help. Its sentience was critical in us winning.”

Eileen looked around the room. “Does it bother you that it’s listening to us?” she asked.

Hermione laughed. “Maybe a little, but we’ve been quite frank with it, and it seems to respect us. We’ve formed a bond with it, and even though it was odd at first, I’ve really grown to love it.”

“I’ve always felt at home here, too.” Eileen started laughing. “One day in the summer when I was home from Hogwarts between my sixth and seventh year, my beau came by. My father answered the door when he came and told him I couldn’t see him.” She looked up at Hermione. “It wasn’t Tobias. It was a handsome Slytherin boy who was very full of himself.”

“Was it a Malfoy?” Hermione said with a grin.

“No,” Eileen responded while pointing her finger at Hermione. “But it could have been he was so cocky.”

Eileen smiled to herself for a little bit. Coming back to the present, she shook her head lightly.

“Anyway, He thought he was being clever and tried to sneak into my room. My bedroom was upstairs in the other wing. He transfigured a stick into a ladder and tried to climb up. The house wouldn’t let him lean the ladder against it. He kept trying, and the house eventually burned the ladder to ashes. My beau got so flustered and scared he left and wouldn’t talk to me again until we got back to school!”

Eileen and Hermione laughed together. Hermione shook her head at Eileen’s story.

“What was it like growing up in this house?” she asked Eileen.

Eileen sobered. “It was… we were… We were a Pureblood family. We all did what was expected of us. My parents were more concerned with propriety than with showing me they loved me. I know they did, but they weren’t very demonstrative.”

“So, they disowned you when you married Tobias?”

Eileen nodded. “I left here after Hogwarts and moved to London. The last time I was here, Tobias and I announced our engagement. My parents told me if I was insistent on marrying ‘that Muggle,’ I wasn’t allowed back here again.”

Hermione got to the edge of the bed and reached out to put her hand over Eileen’s. “It must have been hard choosing between him and your family.”

Eileen shook her head. “It wasn’t, actually. I was so incensed with them that I told them they never loved me, stood up, and stormed out of the house. I never saw them again. After I calmed down, I did miss them, but I knew they’d never change their mind. It all goes back to propriety and appearances. By marrying a Muggle, I left my magical heritage behind me.”

Eileen looked to her lap and Hermione’s hand on hers. “That’s why I can’t leave him. Ending my marriage would mean I not only failed with my parents; I failed with my marriage as well. Breaking ties with my parents way back then would have been for nothing.”

Hermione shook Eileen’s hand slightly. “Walking away from your marriage doesn’t mean you failed. It means he did.” Hermione looked at Eileen, studying her intensely. “You can hardly call Severus a failure,” she said finally.

Eileen’s eyes snapped up to hers. “No, you’re right. He’s the only good thing that came of my folly.”

“You love your husband. There’s no folly in that. You just need to love yourself more.”

“I’m not used to giving up, Maia.”

“But you’re not giving up. You’re fighting for your own life and happiness.”

“I know you mean well, but I can’t leave him. I won’t.”

“Eileen, of course, it’s your decision. The next time he beats you, would you at least come here?”

“I…”

“Promise me.”

Eileen’s shoulders sagged in defeat.

“All right, but he won’t do it again. He gave me his word.”

“Even I can see you don’t believe that,” Hermione said with a huff.

Eileen shrugged, and Hermione bit her lip so she didn’t say anything caustic. Finally, she nodded. They sat there awkwardly for a bit before Hermione asked to play Gobstones with Eileen. They spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and getting covered in goo. They quickly cleaned everything up before Severus got home to see the mischief they’d gotten into.

oooOOOooo

The rest of the week passed by quickly, and the Healer had finally deemed Hermione well enough to move around the house on her own, not needing a chaperone.

Severus asked her to not return to work for at least another week as she wasn’t supposed to Apparate for that timeframe, and he wanted her to not overexert herself. Hermione was going to argue against her staying home another week, but looking at the concern in his eyes, she had decided against it. Nodding at him, she rose from the breakfast table and held her hand out to him. He took it and rose with her and they began walking down the hallway.

He gave her a small grin. “Thank you.” He drew her into his arms. “I thought that it was going to be much harder to convince you.”

Hermione kissed him on the cheek. “I would rather get back to work, but another week off isn’t going to hurt anything at the Ministry, and I don’t want to risk anything with the baby.”

Severus’ gaze was filled with love for her. “You know I could never forgive myself if something happened to you, Maia.”

“Severus, everything is fine. The baby is fine.”

Severus’ hand caressed her abdomen. “You’re starting to show,” he said with a smile.

Hermione cringed. “I’m already getting fat, you mean.”

Severus narrowed his eyes at her. His gaze swept up from her feet all the way up to her face.

“Maia Snape, you are beautiful. I have always found you to be beautiful. The idea of our child growing inside of you fills me with wonder, and if I am fully honest… attraction to you. You are perfect.”

Tears streamed down Hermione’s cheeks, and she pulled Severus to her, covering him in kisses. She finally pulled back and wiped her eyes.

“Stupid hormones,” she grumbled. Looking back into his eyes, she smiled. “I love you so much, Severus. I can’t even really put into words how much I care about you.”

Severus arched his eyebrow. “May I?” he asked.

They had a habit of looking into each other’s minds when they felt they couldn’t express what they wanted to say in words. She nodded, and he was in her mind in an instant. All her tender feelings for her husband were brought forward for him. Severus gasped but stayed in her mind for quite some time. When he finally withdrew, Hermione saw he was close to tears.

“Maia, I never hoped that anyone could feel even half of what you feel for me.” His hand caressed her cheek. “It’s your turn.”

Hermione gave him a quizzical glance. “Really? I know you can be private, Severus. I don’t want to intrude just because you feel like you owe it to me right now.”

He continued to rub her cheek with his thumb. “Maia, I want you to know exactly how I feel about you. Please.”

She smiled. “Legilimens,” she whispered as she entered his mind.

She was enveloped in love. It surrounded her fully, caressing her, honoring her, making her feel desirable and wanted. She felt his passion for her, his love, and his devotion. She saw his previous insecurity about her loving him slowly dissipate with all they had been through, and finally wash away completely with his entry into her mind.

Everything he felt for her was wrapped up in his mind and given to her. Words could never express what he felt for her. They never would be able to, just like they were unable to convey her feelings about him. Still basking in his feelings for her, Hermione pulled herself to him and kissed him.

“Oh, Severus,” she murmured as she showered him in kisses. “You are everything to me.”

She felt him smirk against her mouth, and she smirked as well. Drawing back, she looked up into his eyes, which were smoldering as he gazed at her. He bent low and picked her up, proceeding to the stairs.

“Let’s continue this upstairs, shall we?” he said huskily.

She kissed him again and didn’t release him until he’d placed her gently on their bed. She caught her breath as she looked at him. He was looking at her with such devotion that she didn’t need to be in his mind to know what he was feeling. Severus closed the distance between them and covered her mouth with his, lovingly pouring his emotions into the kisses he was bestowing upon her.

After a long while, he pulled back, and they gazed into each other’s eyes. Each of them entered the other’s mind, filling themselves with the other’s attraction and love. Unable to control themselves any longer, they demonstrated their feelings for each other long into the night, their passion only increased by their mental link.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angst in this one. Thanks to Amortentia in my Veins for the stellar betawork.

Hermione had taken to waddling. It was really the only word that could describe the way she had to move around while being pregnant. Seven months along, and she swore this baby was standing up sideways in her with his arms straight above his head. She’d grown quite large, and the ability to walk with grace had totally left her.

Getting up from the chair in the library, she waddled down the hall and into the lab. Severus was brewing and had been for hours now. She felt that either he would be close to being done, or would be needing a break.

He pulled the stirrer out of the cauldron just as she came up to him. Her arms surrounded him from behind, and she laid her head on his back.

“Are you almost done?” she asked.

“I _am_ done.”

She squeezed him lovingly.

“Good. I’ll tell Miffy to get dinner set out.”

At that moment, a raven Patronus flew into the room. It was faint and the words that came out of it were weak.

“Severus, help.”

\--Eileen’s voice.

Severus tensed as he looked to Hermione with fear in his eyes. He reached out to her.

“Come with me?”

“Yes, of course,” she said as she searched his eyes. “I’ll grab some potions.”

“No, I can.” Severus moved quickly, putting his robe over his clothing and going to the cabinets along the wall. Opening the door to one, he took out several potions and put them into his robe’s pockets. He hesitated and grabbed one more before turning back to Hermione.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

She nodded, and he put his arms around her. He pulled his wand out and extended it before they spun together into the night.

Quickly appearing in his parents' sitting room Hermione gasped to see Eileen on the floor with the man she could only assume to be Tobias Snape towering over her. He was snarling at his wife, and his arm was raised mid-strike when the crack of Apparition had distracted him.

Severus flicked his wand at his father, who was sent crashing into the wall and collapsed in a heap. Severus and Hermione rushed to his mother’s side. She was unconscious, and her face was bloodied almost beyond recognition. Severus did some quick diagnostic spells over Eileen and looked up to Hermione.

“Two broken ribs and her left lung has collapsed,” he reported as he fished in his pocket for a potion.

Unstoppering it, he poured it into Eileen’s mouth. He worked with his wand intricately as he chanted a repairing spell for his mother’s lung. Hermione worked on Eileen’s face, clearing off the blood and repairing her broken cheek and nose. She looked up quickly when she heard Tobias moan, but he seemed to still be pretty much out of it, so she ignored him and went back to repairing Eileen’s injuries.

Severus had just put his wand away and administered another potion when they heard it.

“You!” Tobias said accusingly. “How dare you assault me in my own home! Get your hands off my wife!”

Severus stood silently and extended his wand. “How dare you beat her to the point of death!” he said with quiet fury.

“This is none of your concern, boy. Get out.”

“I don’t have time for this,” Severus muttered as his eyes were filled with fury.

He raised his wand and sneered at the man who had fathered him. Hermione’s hand shot out to him. He looked down at her quickly.

“Go ahead, you coward. Don’t let your whore run the show.”

Severus looked back at his father, and his fury returned. He lifted his hand once again, the killing curse on his lips.

“Severus, he’s not worth it,” Hermione said quickly.

Severus froze, his eyes growing wide. He looked down again at Hermione. Pushing his fury within him he gave her a quick nod. Flicking his wand, he sent ropes at his father. He was bound within seconds. A quick Langlock spell silenced his mouth from the poison he was spitting out.

They turned back to Eileen and worked on her needs for a little while longer. Finally, Severus looked over to Hermione.

“I’ve stabilized her so we can Apparate her to St. Mungo’s. She’ll need the Healers to fully heal her lung and ribs,” Severus explained.

“I’ve mended the broken bones in her face as best I can. Let’s get her out of here.”

They stood, and Severus levitated his mother. They ignored the noises Tobias was making and both put their hands on Eileen. In a second, they had Apparated to St. Mungo’s. They were quickly surrounded by Medi-wizards, who took Eileen and ushered her into a room while Severus gave a quick report of what Hermione and he had done to stabilize her. They were directed to the waiting room, where they settled on a small couch. Hermione pulled Severus to him.

“She’ll be all right,” Hermione consoled him.

Severus rested his head on hers, but she felt he was tense to the point of wanting to snap. She rubbed his back and felt him shudder. He began to shake as he moved lower and buried his head in Hermione’s neck. Hermione let him compose himself without saying anything. His shaking subsided after a while, and Severus pulled back and looked at Hermione.

“I almost killed him, Maia. I was so furious… if you weren’t there I would have struck him down without a second thought.”

Hermione caressed his cheek. “I understand.” Her gaze held his. “You would have been justified had you killed him, but I don’t think you would have been able to forgive yourself deep down if you had.”

He shook his head. “You’re right.” He looked to the floor as his face became once again filled with fury. “She can’t go back,” he muttered angrily.

“We need to help her see that,” Hermione agreed.

“No!” Severus said sharply and stood up. He began to pace. “There’s nothing to help see. She just needs to leave him!”

Hermione rose as well and went up to him, placing her hand on his arm, trying to calm him.

“You know that, and I know that, but she’s going to need something to convince her.”

Severus grit his teeth and huffed. “Because a collapsed lung and destroyed face are not enough.”

Hermione pulled him into her arms and hugged him.

“He almost killed her,” Severus whispered. “If she goes back, he’ll succeed.”

“We’ll make her see that, love. We’ll make her understand.” 

Severus tightened his arms around Hermione and clung to her like a lifeline.

“I should have just killed him. “

Hermione kissed his cheek. “We need to send the Aurors to collect him.”

Severus nodded quickly. Hermione laid her hand on his. “I’ll do it.”

She left the waiting area and headed to the front desk. Speaking succinctly to the receptionist, she said, “I need to make a report of abuse on a witch.”

The receptionist gave her a form. Hermione set it down on the counter. “The attacker is a Muggle. He’s currently in their home. He’s aware of the Wizarding world and has been detained through magical bonds.”

“You can list everything on the form,” the receptionist said kindly. “This automatically creates the report in the Auror Office and will be reviewed and taken care of immediately.”

Hermione smiled at the receptionist and quickly scanned the document. She waved her wand over the paper, and it filled itself out with a detailed account of what happened. When she was done, the paper flashed gold and then returned to normal. She handed it to the receptionist.

“Thank you. We’ll keep the original here. The Aurors will come to collect a verbal statement if necessary.”

Hermione nodded her head and thanked the woman. She quickly returned to Severus. He’d settled back on his chair and had his head in his hands.

“It was a simple matter of filling out a form. They’ll take care of it from here and get with us with any questions.”

Severus looked up at her and grimaced. “I’m sorry I was sharp.”

“It’s understandable. It’s been a stressful day.” She settled in next to him, taking his hand. They sat together for a bit. Hermione could see that Severus was stewing internally. She looked over at him, but before she could say anything, Severus stood and began to pace. After a minute he stopped and looked down at her.

“Maia, am I like him?”

Hermione looked quizzically at Severus. His eyes were filled with trepidation, and she then understood what he was asking. She rose as she gave her husband a half-smile.

“Severus, the only thing you have in common with him is your looks. You’re not him, and you never will be.”

“You’re sure? I mean…” he grasped her hand. His voice lowered to a whisper. “I never want to become like him. I would rather die than hurt you. What if deep down I can’t help myself?”

“Do you honestly think your father can’t help himself?”

His gaze sharpened as he thought about it. “Of course I don’t, but so many children follow in the footsteps of their parents. I have a temper, and I…”

Hermione’s finger covered his lips, silencing him. “You have worked hard not to let that temper take over your being, Severus. Everyone gets angry. Everyone fights. It’s not like what your father does. You would never act like that. I know you wouldn’t.”

He moved her hand down away from his mouth and pulled her close. His lips crashed into hers, and she reveled in the taste of him. Their tongues tangled together for a few moments before Severus pulled back.

“I promise you, I will never be like him, Maia. I promise you.”

“Of course you won’t,” she assured him. “You’ve never been like him, and you never will be. You’re caring and loyal, and you think about other’s feelings. You are nothing like your father, Severus. Don’t fret about it any longer.”

They stood together for a long time, just holding one another. Hermione rested her head on Severus’ chest and rubbed his back with her hand. He placed soft kisses in her hair now and then as he held her to him. Hermione didn’t know how long they were like that, but at long last, a Healer came in to speak with them. They broke apart to give their attention to him.

The Healer looked to Severus. “I’m Healer Turner. Your mother is stable. We were able to fully repair her chest and face. She’s currently still under the anesthetic potion, but should regain consciousness in about an hour.”

“Will there be any lasting effects?” Severus asked of her.

Healer Turner shook her head. “She should be fully healed in a week. She can leave here in the morning as long as she takes it easy.”

“She will be returning to stay with us. We will make sure she doesn’t exert herself.”

Hermione smirked, thinking of how over-protective Severus had been when she was on bed rest. They spoke with Healer Turner for a few more minutes before she excused herself, advising them they could stay in Eileen’s room while she was under the anesthetic. Severus took Hermione’s hand and led her to the room. They settled in to wait for Eileen to regain consciousness.

After a short while, there was a light knock on the door. The couple looked up, expecting to see a Medi-witch entering, but were surprised to see Mad-Eye Moody come in, his eye rolling about his head, inspecting everything around.

“Severus, Maia, it’s good to see you, even if it’s under not-so-great circumstances. I’m here about your father.”

Severus gave a quick nod to Mad-Eye.

Moody continued. “We’ve brought your father in, but we’re at a loss as to what should be done with him. As a Muggle, he doesn’t fall under our jurisdiction, but as someone who attacked a witch, we can take action against him.”

Mad-Eye settled into a chair across from the couple. “Does your mother want to press charges?”

Severus’ eyes flicked over to the woman in the bed. “Somehow, I doubt she will.”

“Then there’s not really anything we can do,” Moody said.

“But he almost killed her!” Hermione said.

“And he attacked a witch. There’s got to be something that can be done!” Severus said tersely.

“These things don’t usually happen, Severus. There are no Muggles that can be a match for a wizard or witch unless they let themselves be victims. There’s no precedence.”

Severus sneered at Moody. “Surely you can set precedence?”

“And what would you have us do, Severus? Throw him into Azkaban? He can’t even see the Dementors. It would be a worthless effort.”

“Having him put away with or without the Dementors, would be far preferable than him being able to do what he likes. He’ll kill her the next time!” Severus ground out.

“I’ll see what I can do. We’ll take him to Azkaban for the meantime while we figure out what to do with him.”

“Where is he now?” Severus asked.

“He’s at the Auror’s Office under a Petrificus Totalis. He was mouthin’ off something awful, so we decided to just freeze him until we figured out what to do.”

Moody turned to leave.

“Alastor,” Severus called to him as the other man walked away. Mad-Eye turned and narrowed his eyes at him.

“May I see him before you ship him to Azkaban?”

Hermione reached out and touched Severus’ arm. He turned to her and placed his hand over hers.

“It’s okay. I just want to talk to him.”

“Severus…”

“Really, Maia. It will be all right.”

Hermione looked at him for a minute, then nodded.

“Come on, then,” Moody said with an impatient wave of his hand.

Severus gave a quick nod to Hermione and followed after the older wizard. Hermione watched him leave the room. She hoped he would be all right. She hoped even more that Tobias would survive the encounter.

It took over an hour for Severus to return. Hermione lifted her head when the door opened and saw him quietly enter the room. He closed the door behind him and moved quickly to her. He almost threw himself into the chair beside Hermione and stared at his mother.

“Any change?” he asked.

“Not yet.”

He went silent again. Hermione eyed him. She wasn’t sure if she should say anything to him or let him talk on his own. Knowing her husband, he was processing everything. He’d open up to her when he had worked it through in his mind. Instead of pressing him, she turned forward and looked at Eileen, continuing the vigil. It was quite a while later when Severus finally spoke.

“He told me he loved me.”

Hermione’s head whipped to his. “What?”

“He’d sobered up while he was petrified. As soon as the curse was lifted, he begged me to forgive him. I was furious. I told him he was worthless. Surprisingly, he agreed with me. I think they may have slipped him some Veritaserum before petrifying him.”

He was silent once again. Hermione’s hand reached out to his. He turned his up so their hands grasped one another.

“He kept talking. He said he’d been furious when I’d shown magic before seventh-year. Once he’d left with my mum, he hadn’t known how to fix the divide between us. I told him there had always been a divide between us, whether we were living in the same home or not. He denied it, but I said it was hard to feel any closeness to a man who berated me and hit me whenever he could.”

“What did he say to that?”

Severus shrugged. “He didn’t say anything. He started talking about mum. I got angrier and angrier as he just went on and on about her. Finally, I just snapped. I stood and grabbed him from his chair. It was then that I realized I’m actually taller than he is now. We were face to face, and I told him exactly what I thought of him. He stared at me, wide-eyed, while I told him how much I hated him.”

Severus finally turned to Hermione and met her eyes.

“I let go of him, and he stumbled and fell to the floor. I glared at him, debating whether I should just Avada him and get it over with. Looking at him, seeing him on the floor, weak, scared, and… small….” He squeezed Hermione’s hand. “I realized just how insignificant he is. He made my childhood hell. He makes my mum’s life hell, but in the end, he’s a small, weak man who is just scared all the time. He’s an embarrassment, and I refuse to think about him anymore. I told him as much, and as I turned to go, he said, ‘I love you, son.’ It stopped me dead. He’s never… well, let’s just say I’ve never heard those words come out of his mouth.” Severus shrugged and looked down.

“I wanted to believe him. Part of me still does.” He blushed and looked around nervously before looking back at Hermione.

“But inside, I knew that his love comes with a price. A price of feeling like shite, of being belittled and demeaned, and slowly beaten down. I can’t accept that love, it is too harmful for me.” He clenched his teeth. “I won’t let his caustic love affect me negatively. I left without saying anything to him. He can rot in Azkaban as far as I’m concerned.”

Hermione pulled Severus to him and hugged him tightly. “I can’t… I can’t….” he sobbed into her shoulder. “I can’t accept his love, Maia.”

A weak voice came from the bed. “You shouldn’t, Severus. His love is toxic.”

Severus pulled away from Hermione, rose, and rushed to the bed. He wiped his tears surreptitiously before he took his mother’s hand. “You’re awake,” he said.

“Obviously.”

Hermione held in her snigger. Now she knew where Severus got his clipped mannerisms. Eileen reached up and grasped her son’s hand.

“He’s poison, Severus. You’ve understood that far longer than I. He does love us, it’s true, but his love isn’t worth the price.”

“Does that mean you’ll leave him and come live with us?” Severus asked hopefully.

Eileen looked down shamefully before nodding. “If I’m still welcome.”

“Mum! You’re always welcome.”

Eileen closed her eyes and squeezed his hand. “Thank you, son, but shouldn’t you approve that with your wife first?”

“We’ve already discussed it, Mum. We’ll have you move in once you’re released.”

“Thank you, son,” she said with relief. “I can’t go back to him, no matter how much I want to.”

“He’s going to Azkaban anyway, Mum.”

“Azkaban?” she asked in puzzlement.

“He almost killed you. The Aurors have taken him into custody.”

Hermione rose from the chair and came over to the bed. “You need to file charges against him,” she explained.

Severus looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Eileen opened her mouth, then closed it. “I don’t want to file charges,” she said.

“Mum, it’s the only way. He needs to be punished for almost killing you!”

“Eileen, Severus is right. You have to do this.”

Eileen thought about it. “How long will he be put away?”

“Hopefully forever, “Severus muttered.

Eileen looked distressed. Her eyes moved from Severus to Hermione and back again. “I don’t know…”

“Mum…”

Hermione put her hand on Severus’ shoulder and squeezed it. He stopped talking.

“Why don’t we let you think it over,” Hermione advised. “You don’t have to decide right now. The Aurors won’t come back until tomorrow. That’s when the Healer said you could go home as well.”

Eileen nodded.

“We’ll come back later,” Severus said.

“No need,” Eileen said. “You just come back in the morning to get me.”

“You’re sure, Mum?”

“Severus,” Eileen said sternly, although her weak voice took some of the power out of her admonition. “Go home. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Severus nodded, and Hermione reached over to squeeze her hand. “Have the Healer summon us if you need anything,” she said. “And get some rest.”

Severus led Hermione out of the room and through the halls of St. Mungo’s. In a matter of minutes, they were back at the Prince Estate. Hermione drew Severus into her arms.

“Are you all right?” she whispered.

He nodded into her shoulder. Staying in that position, his arms surrounded her. He lifted his head slightly and looked to the fireplace.

“For years, all I wanted was to hear my father say he loved me. Then when he finally did, it turned my heart to stone.”

“I’m sorry,” Hermione told him.

“Maia, he’s a monster. Even his love is tainted with bitterness and hatred.”

“I know, Severus. I know.”

“Do you think…?”

“Think what?”

Severus pulled away and looked at his wife. “Do you think he meant it?”

Hermione looked sincerely at Severus. “I think he loves you, Severus, as he loves Eileen, too. But like she said… his love is toxic.” 

Severus looked down and nodded his head.

“I’m sorry he’s like that. I can’t imagine how you feel. It’s not fair to have a father like him.”

She quieted and watched Severus as he continued gazing at the floor. She wished she could wipe all the hurt from him and make him feel truly loved by his father.

“I thought I was over this. I didn’t think he could hurt me anymore. How can a simple declaration that he loves me make me fall apart like this?”

“Severus, you’re hardly falling apart. It’s natural to be upset, love.”

“With just a few words, he’s made me feel like I’m ten again, cowering in the corner, wishing he’d be nice to Mum, wishing he’d be nice to me!”

Hermione reached up and kissed his cheek. “He’s your father, of course, you want that from him. Those feelings may lessen, but they never truly go away. You shouldn’t berate yourself for wanting his love, or for loving him.” 

His eyes came up, and he searched her face. “You don’t think I’m being weak?”

“Severus Snape, you are the strongest man I know. There’s nothing wrong with being vulnerable about your father.”

“I won’t associate with him again. It’s not worth it.”

Her hands came up and surrounded his face. “You must do what’s best for you, my love. Don’t let him make you doubt yourself.”

“Thank you,” he said.

Hermione squeezed his arm. “For what?” she asked.

“For not judging me. For being my support… no matter what. You are my rock, Maia, my everything.”

“I will always be here for you, Severus.”

She closed in and kissed him reverently. He pulled her close and deepened the kiss. Hermione reveled in his love. She fell into him and kissed him with abandon. At long last, they pulled apart.

“Thank you,” he said again.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you too.” His hand came up and rested on her baby bump. Stooping down, his lips came close to her abdomen. “And I love you, little one. I can’t wait to meet you officially.”

Hermione giggled. “Come on. I’m exhausted. Let’s go up to bed.”

Severus straightened and bowed his head in agreement. He extended his arm, and Hermione linked hers with his. They proceeded out of the sitting room and moved to the stairway, heading up to their bedroom.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to Amortentia in my Veins for her fantastic beta work. Today, we find out more about what happens to Tobias.

Severus and Hermione met Eileen at the hospital the next morning. The Healer cleared her to be released, so Severus Side-along Apparated with her to the manor. Hermione followed after.

“Eileen,” she said when she had appeared in the sitting room. “The upstairs West wing is yours to do as you like. The House-Elves can arrange the rooms however works for you.”

“But…”

Hermione put up her finger. “No buts! We want you to be comfortable here. The West Wing is sitting empty right now. It’s the perfect place to set up a home, and when the baby comes, his grandmother will be right in the other part of the house.”

Eileen’s eyes shifted back and forth. “If you’re okay with that,” she said crisply.

“Mum, you have always been welcome. We’ve said that from the start. By rights, this is your house anyway.”

“It was willed to you, son, not me.”

“I know, but you know what I mean. We want you here… with us.”

Eileen was quiet for a minute as her gaze moved to the floor. Finally, she looked up, her eyes misty.

“Thank you, Son. Thank you, Maia. I do appreciate this.”

Hermione embraced Eileen. Eileen stiffened before putting her arms around her daughter-in-law. She pulled away and gave Hermione a small smile.

“Let’s go up and get you settled,” Hermione offered.

Eileen nodded, and the three of them were off. As they were redoing the rooms with Miffy’s help, another elf appeared. With a low bow, she advised that there was an Auror in the entry, awaiting a statement from Eileen. Severus looked at his mum. She nodded slightly.

“Show the Auror up here, Pippy,” Severus advised.

A few minutes later, Alastor Moody walked in. He extended his hand to Eileen.

“Mrs. Snape, a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Eileen arched an eyebrow at him and nodded. She extended her hand to him. He took it and bowed low in respect for the woman before him. She motioned for him to seat himself as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry about the nastiness with your husband,” Alastor said. “I hate to disturb your recovery, but I need to take a statement and ask you if you want to press charges.”

Eileen frowned. “What will happen if I do?”

Moody glanced down at the floor as he sighed before looking back up at her.

“If you do press charges, we can charge him for attacking a witch. If he’s found guilty, he’ll be incarcerated in Azkaban. As he cannot see the Dementors, he won’t know why it’s such a repressive environment, but he will feel the effects of it.”

Eileen nodded. “How long will he be there?”

“Up to twenty years,” Moody told her.

Eileen put her hand on her chest. “That’s such a long time! He’s not young anymore. He could die in there.”

“Mrs. Snape, he tried to kill you. Does it matter if he spends the rest of his life in prison?”

Hermione and Severus looked on as his mother mulled over what she should do. Hermione hoped she would decide to press charges. His actions deserved to be punished.

Eileen straightened at that moment. “I’ve been a pushover long enough. Auror Moody, I will press charges. He needs to pay for all the years he abused me… for all the years he abused us.” Her eyes drew to Severus’s. “I’m sorry, son. I should have done something years ago. Forgive me.”

Severus moved to his mother and grasped her hand. “Let’s not dwell on that now, Mum. You did what you thought was right to preserve your family. You had hope for the future. Unfortunately, it was wasted on him.” Severus sneered at his last comment.

Eileen looked back at Moody. “What do you need to know?” she asked him.

They spent a little while talking about the attack as well as previous attacks. Moody gathered everything he needed and was soon taking Eileen’s hand and shaking it vigorously. He turned to go, escorted by the elf. Eileen breathed a sigh when he’d disappeared. Severus looked at her.

“You’ve done the right thing, Mum.”

She shrugged.

“Do you need anything?” he asked.

“I’m fine.”

“We’ll leave you and Miffy to it, then.”

Eileen’s eyes met his. “Severus…”

“Yes, Mum?”

She patted the bed next to her. “Come sit with me for a minute.”

Severus moved to the bed and took his place next to her. He looked at her curiously.

“I want to apologize again, Severus. I know you said not to worry on it, but it’s not something I can let go without an explanation.”

Eileen sat silently on the bed for a while before looking at Hermione. “You should make yourself comfortable too, I don’t want to repeat this.”

Hermione hurried to the chair Moody had been sitting in and sat down. She tried to make herself as small as possible, thankful that Eileen was including her in this conversation but understanding it was really between mother and son.

“When your father and I got together, we loved each other very much. For as long as I can remember, I’ve wanted him to return to the man he’d been so long ago.”

Severus took her hand. “Mum, if this is too much…”

Eileen held her hand up to stop him from saying any more. “It needs to be said.” Her lips formed a thin line as she gathered her thoughts again.

“I should have left him long ago. I should have protected you. I shouldn’t have let him speak to you as he did, and I definitely shouldn’t have stuck around and watched him beat you.” A single tear fell down her cheek. “I just couldn’t…”

“Mum…”

She sniffed. “I was weak, Severus. He frightened me, and as I said, I just hoped he’d go back to the man I fell in love with, but he never did. I’m sorry for not getting out sooner. You must think I care nothing about you.”

Severus sat silently beside her.

“I know it’s hard to believe, but I’ve always cared about you. I was so engrossed in my own pain and trying to survive that I hardly showed you the affection you deserved.” She turned and looked Severus in the eye. “Please forgive me, son. I never meant to hurt you the way I did.”

Severus looked away. “Until recently, I didn’t think you cared for me one whit.”

Eileen looked down. “I know that’s how it seemed. I was too caught up in my own problems to care for you as I should have. I wish I could go back and do it all over again.”

“You can’t, Mum; we can only move forward.”

She looked back up at him and squeezed his hand. “Do you think we can?” she asked him.

“We already have. Since Maia and I married, we’ve been closer. I want that to continue.”

“You don’t hate me, Severus?”

He studied her. “I was angry and disappointed with you for a long time, but no, I never hated you. I just…” He swallowed hard. “I just wanted you to pay attention to me.”

Eileen reached up to him and grasped his neck, pulling him toward her. “I should have, son. I love you and should have made sure you always knew that.”

Severus grasped her and pulled her to him. He buried his face in her neck as he hugged her tightly. Hermione looked on as he held his mother. They sat there for a while healing the gap that had grown over the years.

After a while, Severus and Hermione left Eileen to complete setting up her room. Hermione took Severus’ hand as they moved down the hallway.

“Are you all right?” she asked him.

He nodded. “We needed to have that conversation.” He stopped and took Hermione in his arms. “For the first time in a long time, I feel like my mum truly cares for me.”

Hermione kissed him on the cheek. “I’m glad she finally talked to you about this, Severus.”

“So am I.” He placed his hand on Hermione’s expanding stomach. “Our child will always know his mum loves him.”

“And his dad.”

“Mmmhmm.”

oooOOOooo 

The owl tapped at the dining room window. Severus rose to intercept it.

“No peace, even on a Saturday,” he muttered. “Do we have any owl treats?” he asked as he opened the window.

Hermione rose and went to their buffet and opened a drawer. She extracted several treats and laid them at the end of the table as the owl swooped in and extended its leg. Severus removed the missive, and the owl pecked at the treats before winging back to the window and out into the night.

Severus looked at the note.

“It’s for both Mum and me.”

“Do you think it’s the verdict?” Hermione asked.

He nodded as he opened the letter. His eyes scanned it as Eileen entered the room and sat at the table. Severus handed the missive to her, and she read it over. Placing it on the table, she picked up her fork and began to eat her meal silently. Severus took his place next to Hermione and did the same.

“Well, don’t just sit there eating! What happened?”

“Fifteen years,” Eileen said crisply.

“He should have gotten twenty,” Severus grumbled.

“It’s a fair sentence,” Eileen said before taking a bite of her eggs.

Severus said nothing more, and breakfast was a quiet affair. Eileen finished and nodded at the two of them before retiring to her room. They’d shared meals together since she’d moved in, but aside from that Eileen kept to herself. Once Eileen had left, Hermione looked at Severus.

“You’re upset,” she said.

“I’m fine."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and continued eating, waiting for Severus to speak. He didn’t say anything more. They continued eating in silence and were soon done. Hermione rose and extended her hand out to Severus. He looked at it and placed his hand in hers and rose. She led him out the door and onto the grounds. They walked quietly together holding hands, Hermione slowing them down because of how the baby was sitting within her. Finally, Severus said something.

“He should have gotten twenty years.”

Hermione squeezed Severus’ hand.

“Probably.”

They continued walking.

“Fifteen years is still a long time,” Hermione mused.

“If it were up to me, he’d never see the light of day again.”

Hermione moved in close to Severus and put her arm around his waist as they walked. She rested her head on his shoulder as they strolled along. Severus laid his hand on her stomach, rubbing it lovingly.

“I’m sorry,” she said simply.

Severus sighed. “I’m being peevish. I’m sorry.”

She squeezed him. “You have every right to be. Everything he’s done to you has been horrid.”

Severus huffed.

“If you ask me,” Hermione continued, “life in prison isn’t long enough for that man. I wish I could have him in a room all by himself for fifteen minutes.”

Severus stopped and turned to her. “I’m sure he’d never emerge if you were able to arrange that.” He smirked for the first time that day. “I’m sorry I’m being unreasonable.”

“I already told you, I don’t think you’re being unreasonable at all,” Hermione replied. “I do wish you could forget about him, but I understand that what he’s done to you is beyond being able to forgive.”

“Thank you, Maia.”

“For what?”

“For always supporting me. Before I met you, I never would have thought anyone would understand me like you do. It still surprises me sometimes.”

She smiled at him. ‘We’re partners, Severus. We always support each other.”

He smiled back. “We do.”

They held each other’s gaze for a while before Severus leaned in and kissed her lovingly. When he pulled back Hermione smiled at him again.

“We’d best get back. Your son is starting to do his gymnastics, and it’s getting hard to stand,” Hermione said.

Severus chuckled. His hand went down to her abdomen, and he pushed on it. The baby pushed back at him, and they seemed to go back and forth for a minute or so.

“Severus!” Hermione cried. “I need to sit down! You can play with him in a minute.”

He looked at her with concern. Taking her arm, he led her back to the house as quickly as her waddling form would let them.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Hermione huffed. “You didn’t, it just feels like he’s about to burst through me.”

They quickly made it back into the house, and Severus led her to the sitting room where he settled her into the lounge. He sat next to her and placed his hand on her abdomen again.

“Is that better?”

She nodded. “He’s still poking around.”

She took Severus’ hand and placed it on another part of her stomach. Severus grinned as the baby kicked him. He bent low and spoke to her abdomen.

“Now, now, son. Don’t give your mother such a hard time,” he murmured.

Another kick was his only answer. He chuckled and pushed back. The boys fought with each other for quite a while before the baby became still again. Severus looked up at Hermione.

“I can’t wait to meet him,” he said with awe in his voice.

“It will only be a couple more weeks,” Hermione advised.

“That seems like hardly any time at all,” Severus mused.

“For you, maybe. It seems like the days just get slower and slower the bigger I get.”

Severus rubbed her stomach again as he looked into her eyes.

“I’ve told you before, you are so beautiful. You take my breath away.”

Hermione beamed at him before pulling him in for a kiss.

“Come on,” she said as she pulled away from him. “You said you needed to go to the Apothecary. Let’s go do that now.”

Severus rose and offered his hand to her, helping her rise from the sofa. She smiled at him as she rose.

“Are you still okay to Apparate?” Severus asked.

She nodded. “Two more weeks until I am grounded,” she said with a chuckle.

His arms went around her. “then let us be off,” he said.

They spun in unison and disappeared.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We celebrate several birthdays.

Hermione opened her eyes, not quite sure why she had awakened in the middle of the night. She wasn’t unsure long, as a bolt of pain seized her.

“Ow,” she said as she grasped her abdomen, feeling the tightness in it. She reached over to her bed stand and grabbed her wand. Flicking it, she set a timer in the air as she waited for the next contraction. It didn’t take long.

“Four minutes…”

She waited for another one.

“Three minutes…”

And one last one, just to be sure before waking Severus.

“Three minutes… Oww!”

Severus’ eyes cracked open. It took a second, but then he propped himself on his elbow and looked at his wife.

“Maia?”

“It’s time… Oh, ahh.” She bent into herself in pain.

Severus shot out of bed and threw a T-shirt and some jeans on. He rushed back to Hermione. “Do you want me to get you something else to wear?”

She shook her head. Her lips were thinned, and she was biting her lip.

“Just help me stand.”

Severus extended his arm and pulled her to a sitting position. She turned and was about to get up when she doubled over in pain again. Severus sat next to her on the bed, his arms going around her, concern on his face. Hermione kept her head bent for a minute before straightening up.

“I’m okay,” she assured Severus.

He rose and helped her to get to her feet. They made their way downstairs, but before they could leave the house, Hermione had another contraction. When she was able to move again, they headed to the fireplace. Before Hermione could have another contraction, they had Floo’d to St. Mungo’s. The Medi-witches whisked her away with Severus following closely. As they settled her into a bed, she had another contraction. One of the Medi-witches left to get the Healer.

Hermione glanced at Severus between panting. She’d never seen him look so lost. He looked like he wanted to help, but didn’t know what to do. Hermione smiled at him.

“He’s finally coming, Severus,” she said soothingly.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief as he nodded at her. Finally, a smile broke across his face, and his nerves seemed to dissipate. He approached the bed, as most of the Medi-witches had cleared the bed area. He grasped her hand and squeezed it.

“I didn’t get a chance to let Mum know before we rushed out,” he said to her. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to find somewhere out of the way to send my Patronus.”

Hermione nodded. “Don’t be long.”

He nodded back curtly and quickly left the room. Another contraction came, and Hermione doubled over while grasping her stomach.

“Aooow.”

“Breathe through it,” the Medi-witch said.

She nodded and began to breathe quickly. Before she knew it, Severus was back in the room. He came up to the bed and took her hand.

“What do you need?”

She grimaced and made a face as another contraction went through her.

“Just be here with me.”

He kissed her hand. “I am here, and will never leave your side.”

Her eyes met his, and she smiled weakly. “He can come at any time now. I’m more than ready.”

oooOOOooo

Despite being ready, little Liam would not make his appearance for another six hours. Hermione gave one final exhausting push and heard a small wail. She breathed a sigh of relief as she lifted her head, trying to see the baby.

Before she knew it, he’d been cleaned up and was being placed in her arms. She gasped as she gazed upon her son. Black hair stuck up all over his head, his eyes were brown like her own.

She looked at Severus.

“He’s got your nose!” she cried.

“Heaven forbid,” Severus muttered as he gazed in amazement at his son.

Hermione tilted him forward to give Severus a better look. “Isn’t he beautiful, Severus?”

“Mmmhmm,” Severus said, still in awe.

“Do you want to hold him?” Hermione asked.

“I don’t know if I dare, he’s so tiny.”

“Severus Snape, hold your son!” Hermione said as she giggled.

Severus’ arms reached out, and he gingerly took the boy. He looked to Hermione to ensure he was holding the baby right, then looked down at him in wonder.

“Welcome to the world, little one,” he said as his voice broke. “You are truly perfect.”

He examined the babe’s little toes and fingers before looking at his face.

“He does have my nose,” he murmured. “But he’s so dignified with it.”

Hermione chuckled. “Dignified! He’s cute.”

Severus gave her a caustic look. “Cute?” he asked with a derisive tone. “No child of mine will ever be ‘cute.’”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say, Severus. He looks just like you, handsome, and distinguished, and… cute.”

“Maia,” he said as he narrowed his eyes at her playfully.

“Come here,” she said as she patted the side of the bed.

She moved over a little so he could fit on the bed. He slid next to her, still holding the baby. She looked down at Liam lovingly, smoothing his hair.

“He’s perfect,” she said.

Severus turned to Hermione. “Thank you,” he said.

“You had a hand in this too, you know,” Hermione said with a smirk.

“But you carried him, and you were sick and uncomfortable. Thank you for bringing our child into this world.”

She kissed him then. She felt complete with him beside her, loving her, their little one resting between them.

oooOOOooo

Hermione held three-month-old Liam close to her as he nursed. It was very early morning, and no one else was up in the house. The baby had finally settled into a routine and didn’t get up in the middle of the night, but the four-thirty a.m. feeding had become a habit. Hermione was just happy she could get most of a night’s sleep, and, with luck, would be able to get some sleep when Liam drifted off after feeding. She looked down at the baby and sighed.

“Is everything okay, Maia?”

Hermione looked up to see a disheveled Severus looking at her with concern. “Why don’t you go back to bed. I’ll give him a bottle,” he offered.

Hermione smiled but shook her head. “No, it’s all right. You go back to bed.”

Severus came up to her and squatted next to the rocking chair. “Why did you sigh before. What’s bothering you? You’ve been mulling for several days now, and it seems that not even Liam can keep you happy for long.”

Hermione looked down at the babe and smiled at him. “He is a joy, Severus. It really has nothing to do with him.“ She looked up at her husband. “Or with you.”

Severus reached out and grasped her arm. “Then what is it?”

“Today is the day.”

He smirked. “Happy Birthday, my love.”

She gave him a small smile. Severus gave her a curious look.

“What is it?” he asked with concern.

“Today is the day I was born.”

“I know, that’s why I said Happy Birthday.”

“No, Severus, this is the literal day I was born. At 10:23 a.m. there will be another Hermione Granger on this planet.”

“This is the year you were born,” Severus said in mild amazement. “I had forgotten… It’s been so long, and you’ve just always been with me. I had forgotten that there would be another you eventually.” He squeezed her arm. “How can I help?”

She looked at him gratefully. “I don’t even know. I just feel overwhelmed.” She got a faraway look. “What if…”

“What if what, Maia?”

She looked at him with a touch of fear in her eyes. “What if I somehow took her magic? What if… what if because I came back she’ll never be a witch?”

Severus cupped her cheek. “I don’t think that’s possible. If you were born with magic once, you would have to be born with it again.”

“But do you know that for sure?”

He shrugged. “No, I don’t.”

Hermione reached out and took his hand with her free one. “Do you think…?”

“Maia, please just tell me what you’re thinking.”

“Can we go to the hospital later today? Just to look? Maybe do some spells… see if I’m still magical.”

“You do realize we could just ask Minerva if your name is on the books?” he said with a small grin.

She looked down. “I know… I know…”

“You just want to see her.”

Her eyes met his. “I do, Severus. Please?”

He leaned in and kissed her softly. “You know I can deny you nothing.”

Hermione’s eyes misted. “Thank you, love.” She kissed him again.

The baby decided to stir at that moment. Severus pulled back reluctantly and looked down at his son, who was making a bit of a fuss. He took him from Hermione and cradled him close.

“What’s all the fuss, Liam? Your tummy is full. Did we accidentally squash you?”

The boy quieted at his father’s soothing voice. Severus bounced him lightly as Hermione looked on. She chuckled at how Severus, who was always so proper, could dissolve into babbling at his son.

“He can’t get enough of your voice, Severus, just like me.”

Severus arched an eyebrow at her. “Well, that may be. He seems to be calming. Once he’s back out shall we have a lie-in for your birthday?”

Hermione nodded. It didn’t take long for the babe to fall asleep with Severus holding him. They rose, put the babe back in his cradle, and retired back to their bedroom.

Much later, Severus and Hermione Apparated nearby to the hospital where Hermione had been born. They were dressed in Muggle attire, so as not to call attention to themselves. Walking around the corner, they entered the hospital. Hermione knew that in her future time, they wouldn’t be able to waltz in and go to the delivery ward and behold the babies, but this was a more innocent time, and they rode the elevator to the correct floor and were soon looking into a room with twenty babies in it.

“Where are you?” Severus whispered.

Hermione studied the children. “There,” she said. “Third from the back on the far left.”

Severus arched an eyebrow. “I see our son in you, Maia.”

She grinned. “He does look a little like me, doesn’t he? Here I thought he was pure you.”

Severus reached out and grasped her hand, giving it a squeeze. “He is the perfect combination of the two of us.”

They stared at the baby for a few minutes before Hermione squeezed Severus' hand back. “You should do the spell before someone notices us.”

Severus cast a quick Notice-Me-Not and then lifted his wand, waving in an infinity pattern and silently casting the magic determiner. The baby glowed gold, and Hermione gasped. She found she couldn’t hold back the tears of relief as she flung her arms around Severus. She sobbed into his shoulder as his arms came around her.

“She’s magical, Maia. Your trip back didn’t harm her in any way.”

Hermione couldn’t say anything. She just grasped tightly onto Severus as he hugged her and rubbed her back. They stayed like that for quite a while as Hermione composed herself. Thankfully, the Notice-Me-Not spell kept the nurses who passed by from giving them a second glance.

Finally, Hermione felt that she’d pulled herself together. She leaned back and looked at Severus.

“I’m sorry. I’m just so relieved.”

“No need. Are you ready to go?”

Hermione nodded, and they turned and left the floor. Before they knew it, they were back in their home. As they made their way to the nursery, they found Eileen and Liam, who’d both fallen asleep in the rocking chair. Eileen was fast asleep with the baby snuggled on her chest. Hermione smiled and crept up to Eileen, caressing Liam’s head as she smiled down at him. She quietly retreated, grasping a mesmerized Severus’ hand and pulling him out of the room.

They headed downstairs and entered the lounge, sitting together on the sofa.

“Miffy,” Severus called out.

The elf appeared momentarily. Severus bowed his head to him. “Tea, please, Miffy.”

“Right away, sir,” the house-elf said with a slight bow. It took him no time at all to have a small spread of sandwiches and tea for the two of them. Severus thanked the Elf, who disappeared after bowing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gift wrapped in purple paper with golden party horns tooting away on it.

“Open it quickly or I may be forced to shut it up,” he said with a scowl.

Hermione giggled at him. She tore the paper off and crumpled it up to effectively quiet it. Looking up from the long box, she gave Severus a curious look.

“Well, don’t look at me, just open it.”

Hermione shook her head at him as she smiled. She lifted the lid of the box. Inside lay a necklace. She lifted it up, seeing a locket at the end of it. It matched her wedding ring in that it was made of white gold with fine vines encircling it.

“Open it,” Severus directed.

She glanced up at him and smiled again. Opening the locket, she beheld the two loves of her life. A picture of Severus was on the right. He looked very serious, then gave her the smirk she so loved. She turned her attention to the picture on the right. Severus had captured a perfect shot of Liam pulling a smile. He’d just started to grin a little the week before.

Hermione pulled the locket to her chest and looked at Severus. “It’s perfect,” she said. “Would you put it on me?”

He reached out and moved her hand to take the locket. She turned so he could easily place the necklace around her neck and secure it. He kissed the base of her neck as he finished fastening the jewelry. She moved back around to face him as she looked at the necklace around her neck. Her eyes met his.

“Thank you, Severus. I love it.” She leaned in, and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close. Her kiss was loving. Her heart filled with love for Severus as she kissed him passionately. Severus groaned at her lips on his.

“Maia… you’re driving me insane,” he said as he continued to ravish her mouth.

Hermione continued to lavish him with kisses, groaning herself. Her hand came up to his cheek, and she caressed him as she basked in his intensity.

“Let’s go upstairs,” she said breathlessly.

He smirked and rose, extending his hand to her. Pulling her up off the sofa, he gathered her in his arms.

“Happy Birthday, my beautiful wife.”

“Thank you, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an epilogue left. Thanks to Amortentia in my Veins, and thanks to you for all your support of this story.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story. I always love to see Severus happy and with someone who cares deeply for him. My thanks to Amortentia in my Veins for her beta work for this.

**Epilogue**

Thirteen-year-old Liam bounded into his father’s lab excitedly.

“Mum, Dad, I just got an Owl from Harry!” he cried.

Hermione looked up at her son, who every day looked more and more like her husband.

“From Potter?” Severus said absently as he stirred the cauldron he was standing over.

“Do you know any other Harry?” Liam asked crisply garnering a glare from his father. “Sorry, Dad. Yes, from Harry Potter… my friend since he came to Hogwarts back in September… the son of the hated James Potter.”

Hermione snorted. “Your father doesn’t hate James Potter, per se. He just thinks he’s a rotten toe-rag.”

Liam arched an eyebrow at his mother. “Isn’t that the same thing?”

Hermione shrugged. “Possibly.”

She looked at Severus, who was still concentrating on his potion. Directing her gaze back at her son, she noted he was very excited about something.

“So, what did the illustrious Harry Potter have to say?” she asked him. “It’s only been a month since you bade each other a fond farewell for the summer.”

Liam almost bounced. “He said that he asked his parents, and he can stay a week if it’s okay with you and Dad!”

Hermione’s eyes shot to Severus’, who had looked up from his stirring to meet her gaze. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his brewing.

“It was inevitable, you know that,” Severus said. “From the minute he wrote home and said he’d made friends with Potter, you knew the day would come where he’d be invited into this house.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Wherever will we put him?”

Emma came in then, curious about the conversation going on in the lab. “Mum,” she cried. “We live in a mansion!”

Hermione studied her daughter with a smile. Her black curls surrounded her face, and her equally black eyes studied her mother as well. Hermione had spent some time teaching the eleven-year-old how to tame her curls so she didn’t look like the ragamuffin Hermione had been at her age. She would be heading to Hogwarts this year with her brother, leaving Hermione and Severus as somewhat empty nesters.

“Emma, it was a joke,” she explained to her sometimes-too-serious daughter.

“So, he can come?” Liam asked.

“It’s just him?” Severus queried.

Liam nodded. “I’m not that close to Ron or Hermione. Besides, they’ve got their own things going on. He’s just stuck at home and is bored. Just like me.”

“Sorry you live such a boring life,” Severus replied drolly as he placed the stirrer next to his cauldron, leaving the potion to rest. He came up to Hermione at the desk where she sat surrounded by paperwork.

“What do you think?” he asked her.

She chewed on her quill. “I think, like you said, it was inevitable.”

“Oh, come on, Mum, he’s never going to figure out that you’re Hermione Granger! You’re so old and all, he’d never see the connection.”

“I think she looks a bit like her,” Emma noted.

Hermione stood and placed her quill on the desk. Coming around to the front of the desk, she leaned against it and folded her arms.

“Well, that’s because I AM her, and I’m not old, young man!”

Severus moved to her side. “Was Potter observant in the past?” he asked her.

Hermione scoffed. “Hardly. And he’d be less likely to be now as there aren’t villains around every corner. He’ll probably notice a resemblance, but we can explain that away as coincidence.”

Liam looked to his mum with pleading eyes. “So, can I?”

With a final glance at Severus, she nodded at her son.

“Thanks, Mum! I’ll go Owl him now and tell him to come on Sunday.”

She shook her head as she watched him bound out the door. “At least he’s not bringing my younger self home. I don’t think I could hide the truth from myself if we were ever in a room together for any length of time. I’m glad he’s not really friends with her.”

“Mum…”

Hermione looked to Emma. “Yes, dear.”

“I was hoping to be her friend next year. I want to know what you were like as a kid.”

Hermione huffed. “This is what we get for having our kids so close in age to Harry, Ron, and me, I guess.” She folded her arms. “I suppose you’ll want her to visit at some point too.”

“Maia,” Severus said quietly. “Hermione Granger has no reason to suspect the truth, even if she thinks you look like her, it would just be an odd coincidence.”

Hermione nodded. She looked up at Emma again.

“To be honest with you, Emma, she could use a good friend like you. Other than Ron and Harry, I really didn’t have any close friends until I was a fifth or sixth year. I found people didn’t take well to being mates with a know-it-all.”

Emma thought about that. “Do you think I’ll have trouble making friends?” she asked.

“I don’t know for sure, but I think you’ll find some good friends among your year. Don’t fret over it.”

“I hope I’m sorted into Gryffindor like you, Mum.”

Hermione put her finger up to her lips. “Shhh! Don’t give away my secret!”

Emma laughed. “I’m going to see if Gram will play Gobstones with me,” she said as she left the room.

Hermione felt Severus’ arm go around her.

“I’ll be surprised if she’s not a Gryffindor. She wears her heart on her sleeve, much like her mother.”

Hermione looked at Severus and grinned. “I am rather transparent, I suppose.”

Severus kissed her. “I would have you no other way, witch.”

She pulled away all too soon, but her mind was racing. “Do you think it’ll be all right?” she asked Severus.

“Of course, Maia. Like I said, your similarities with a twelve-year-old are not that apparent. We can explain it away.”

She was quiet so Severus took her in his arms again. “It will be fine.”

“Severus,” she said into his chest. “As she ages, she’ll obviously look more and more like me.”

“Maia, we will probably never see her, and if we do, by that time she’ll be an adult and not really care much about the aging mother of her friend.”

Hermione huffed and pulled back from him, scowling.

“No matter how old you get, Maia, you will always be beautiful to me,” he said simply.

She pointed her finger at him. “You’re lucky you said that.”

He smirked at her. Looking back at her desk, he wisely changed the subject. “Can you take a break from all that Ministry mumbo-jumbo and help me bottle up this potion?”

Hermione eyed her cluttered desk. “All of this can definitely wait. Being the head of the Runes and Symbols department has its advantages.”

He turned to head to the cauldron, but Hermione tugged him back around to her. She kissed him lovingly before releasing him. “I know we don’t have time to relax and be together right now. I just wanted you to know that I love you.”

“I love you too,” Severus purred. “Sadly, St. Mungo’s needs their potions today or I’d just leave it to bottle later and ravish you like you deserve.”

Hermione giggled, but turned Severus around and pushed him towards the cauldron. “If you get behind with this, then all your other requisitions will be behind as well, and I’ll never be able to ravage you like I want to.”

Severus smirked. “The trials and tribulations of a busy Potioneer.”

A pop sounded, and a house-elf appeared with a missive in her small hand.

“This came for you by owl, Master Snape,” she said as she handed the parchment to Severus.

“Thank you Murtlap. You’re dismissed.”

Severus unfolded the paper, reading the note. His eyebrows drew together, and he crumpled the letter up and threw it in the flames of the fireplace. Sneering, he turned away from the flames.

“Imbecile,” he grumbled. “Why can the Ministry not understand that these things take time?”

“What is it?” Hermione asked.

“That Osgood cretin from the Auror division wants the Invisibility potion. I already told the little blighter that it needs to sit for twenty days before I can finish brewing it. He wants it by next Tuesday. Maybe I’ll just cast a hex on him that will last for twenty days so he’ll know when the damn potion is ready.”

“You could do that, but I’m not going to visit you when you wind up in Azkaban for throwing hexes at Ministry officials.”

Severus’ angry mood softened. “You wouldn’t? But hexing him would be justifiable. You’d have to come and visit me.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Justifiable or not, you need to check your temper, my love.”

Severus huffed. “Yes, Mistress Snape. I will hold my temper and avoid being put away only because it would keep me away from you.”

“Come on, let’s get to bottling,” Hermione said, ignoring his comment.

They set to work on the potion for St. Mungo’s. Hermione’s mind began to wander, and she thought about the Severus Snape of her past (which was now her present.) She had thought her Severus would go into teaching when he finished his apprenticeship, but he’d chosen to start his own business. He was now the most renowned Potioneer in the world and received requests from all parts of the globe for his patented creations.

Stoppering the vials she’d filled, she looked up at her husband.

“Severus, are you happy?” she asked.

Severus gave her an odd look. “What do you mean, am I happy? Isn’t that obvious?”

Hermione sighed. She wasn’t being very clear in what she was asking. “I was just thinking about who you were in this timeframe in my past. You know from my memories what you were like. I don’t think you were happy as a teacher. I know you never chose to be a teacher in this timeline, but I just was wondering… are you happy with how this… how your life is?”

“You mean as opposed to how it was in your memories, Maia?”

She nodded.

Severus put down the ladle that he was using and came up to his wife. He took her into his arms. “Are you serious?”

She studied him. “I just… When I came to you in the past, I wanted you to live. Then we worked together to change history. Everything’s different. I have always wanted you to be happy. I just want to make sure that you are.”

“Merlin, Maia, how could I not be happy? I have the most wonderful wife and two beautiful children. My career is fulfilling and gives me the time that I need to be with my family. My past is only a disturbing memory that I’ve been able to put behind me a long time ago. I haven’t had to carry an evil Mark my entire life, and a giant snake will never attack me and take my life.”

He pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly. “Looking at the man from your memories, I cringe to think that I could have been him. My life is so much better than his ever was, and it’s all because of you, Maia. I thank Merlin every day that you came back in time to save me. I could not be more content with my life as it is.”

Hermione chuckled. “I’m just being silly.” 

“Nonsense. You are just showing me once again how much you care about me. Thank you for being my best friend, Maia.”

Hermione gave him a loving look. “Severus, we have been best friends since almost the first day we set eyes on one another. You have been there for me—by my side—since we were in school.”

His hand came up, and he caressed her cheek. “We have been partners since then… supporting one another… loving one another…. I can’t express how much you mean to me.”

She snuggled into him. “I love you, Severus.”

“And I, you, Maia.” He kissed her then, and she was filled with love for Severus Snape all over again. She marveled at how much their passion for each other had only grown over the years.

“Thank you,” Severus murmured as he pulled back from her. “Thank you for caring enough about me to travel back in time. You saved my life; you saved my future…” He looked into her eyes lovingly as his hand came up and cupped her cheek. “You saved me.”

“And I found the most precious love I could have imagined,” Hermione whispered. “Thank you, Severus, for being mine.”

Her lips met his once again, and they were lost in one another a second time. Her hand wound its way into Severus’ hair as she pulled him even closer. At long last, they pulled apart, slightly breathless.

“You are magnificent,” Severus murmured before taking small nips of her neck, making her giggle. “And delicious, Maia” he continued.

She pushed him away gently. “Although this is wonderful, and I definitely want to continue it later, we aren’t quite finished with your potion.”

“Cursed deadlines,” he sighed heavily. “I’m half tempted to say bugger the potion.”

Hermione tweaked his nose, causing Severus to scowl. “You’re too dedicated to do that, though, my love.”

“Come,” he directed as he took her hand and brought her back to the cauldron. “Let’s finish this up.”

They returned to their task, filling each vial carefully. Hermione looked up at Severus and smiled shyly. He arched an eyebrow at her. Her heartfelt full as she gazed upon her husband.

“Even doing something as mundane as filling potions bottles makes me happy when I’m doing it with you,” she confessed.

She looked at him in surprise as his cheeks reddened. Her unflappable husband had actually blushed. She grinned at him.

“I love you, Severus Snape,” she said happily.

“And I love you, Maia Snape,” he answered before busying himself with the potions once again.

The End 


End file.
